Dreaming of Oz: Season of Supremacy
by Complete Nerd
Summary: One boy once thought the land of Oz was all fiction. Then, he traveled there, and his world was forever changed. Years later, he finds himself needing Oz more than ever. But when he returns, he learns Oz is threatened to be overtaken and exposed by the real world and its greedy people. He helped saved Oz once. Can he do it again? (Sequel. Rating may change.)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The Scarecrow's lanky and gawky stuffed body stumbled around as he eagerly rushed down the hall. Whenever he had to come down these gray painted halls, he typically came down in a rush, as being called down them was a rare occurance, and usually, he was only called down for something very important.

As he reached the end of the hall, he approached the wooden door, pulling out the golden key from his pocket and unlocking the door hastily, almost stumbling over clumsily as he pushed it open. He stumbled a bit before picking himself up, a habit he was used to, and walked quickly over to the end of the room.

At the end of the room, there sat a large figure, completely covered in a black cloak on a large throne. The figure was massive, practically a giant, and Scarecrow knew well who he was. In fact, he was one of the few people of Oz who knew he was.

Scarecrow gulped a bit as he looked up to the cloaked covered figure. He kneeled down, as the giant expected him to. He didn't like kneeling. He never made his people do it and went as far as to make sure they never had to kneel, finding it degrading, not liking the idea of feeling like a king is superior. The Scarecrow was a charitable king who did his best to make everyone feel as if they were equal to him, and that they were even friends with him, his friendly nature earning him a soft spot in the hearts of Ozians. Ozians who had been around long enough had all agreed he was the best ruler the land ever had.

But this figure wasn't as interested in being friendly to the people of Oz.

Again, Scarecrow did not like the idea of kneeling, but he knew how agitated the giant could get when people didn't kneel. He didn't know what would happen if one completely refused to kneel, but he wasn't too keen on finding out the result.

"You don't have to kneel, Scarecrow. Get up." His deep, booming voice ordered.

These words surprised the Scarecrow, but he got up anyway.

"Scarecrow... do you happen to remember the boy that helped us imprision Rabadan?"

Scarecrow instantly knew who the giant was talking about.

"Yes, I do. Bryson, his name was, I believe. What about him?" Scarecrow asked, his mind already racing, wondering what this could be about.

The giant then began to lean over, his massive face coming close to Scarecrow's, merely inches away. The giant's huge head being so close to Scarecrow's much smaller one was a startling feeling, but Scarecrow had been in Oz for far too long and seen too many things to let this frighten him.

"Send him to me." The giant lowly.

Scarecrow's painted eyebrows arched. "W-why?"

"Do it." The giant replied.

"But... s-sir... why? I don't understand what this is about.."

The giant arched his back and leaned back into his throne.

"He knows." The giant stated.

"..K-knows what?" The Scarecrow questioned.

The giant sighed and lifted up his large arm, resting it on his throne and fiddling with his big fingers. "Everything."

The Scarecrow gasped. "Everything?!"

The giant sighed once more and nodded quickly. "Yes, everything! He knows about L. F.B, he knows about '39, he knows about it all!"

The Scarecrow's jaw could have easily fallen to the floor. How could this happen?

"How could he possibly have known?!" Scarecrow exclaimed.

"It seems he's from section 24. Just like Rabadan." The giant told him, sighing.

Scarecrow shook his head. "That can't be! He showed no signs of being from section 24! He never said anything!"

The giant shook his head and sighed. "Are you sure? I think his the cloth of his clothing was a dead giveaway."

"But he was wearing the same material we use here in the Em-"

The giant cut him off. "No. That was when he came here and he was changed for the dance. Remember his inital clothing when he first arrived?"

Scarecrow shook his head, sighing in defeat. "It's been about four years, no, I don't, I can't manipulate things like you, you know."

The giant shook his head. "The point is, he's from section 24. And he's been gone for four Oz foresaken years! Who knows what he could have done with this knowledge?!" The giant clenched his fists hard and punched the the throne in anger, groaning, causing Scarecrow to jump back, startled. The giant sighed. "I apologize. I only found out a few hours ago... and this information is still brand new to me.."

Scarecrow nodded, licking his lips and rubbing his chin, deep in thought, looking up at him. "So what do we do now?"

The giant sighed once more. "Either have him brought to me, or send someone to him."

The Scarecrow nodded. "Okay.. I'll tell Glinda to open a portal. Should we use a-"

"Storm portal." The figure replied hastily.

Scarecrow sighed. "Why do you always want to use those? Those are dangerous."

"But they take much less time. This is urgent, I want this boy taken care of this instant." The figure commanded.

"Taken care of... you don't mean.."

"No, that's not what I mean. I just want his memory erased. That's all." The figure replied.

"But sir... have his memory erased? But the reason we even bring people here is t-"

"I don't care. Our land is more important than one boy. You know I've always said we can't use people from section 24. He should have never been here. And I wasn't around when we were making the decision to select him, you know that." The figure explained.

"Yes, I know.."

"I'm beginning to think we should put a ban on all immigrants here." The figure told him.

"Sir.. we can't do that.." Scarecrow argued.

"I'll let the ones that are already here stay, but these portals.. after we take care of the boy, I want them destroyed. I can't let this happen again, and you know this whole imigrant project has caused 5 percent good and 95 percent disaster. We need to put an end to it!" The figure said.

Scarecrow couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But sir, this project has done so much good over the years! Think about this! This project gave us Dorothy, for crying out loud! Dorothy!"

The figure sighed. "Yes, I know, I know, but we can't take any more risks. This project needs to be shut down.! Now, we've wasted too much time over this debate, we can discuss this at the next meeting, but right now, you need to go have that portal opened. And I suppose we should just send someone instead of bringing him here, I think bringing him here is too risky. Now go! Hurry!" The figure demanded.

Scarecrow sighed and nodded quickly, rushing back down the hall. His mind was racing. But as he rushed out the door, he knew he couldn't completely follow the giant's orders. All he knew was that Oz needed that boy right now.

 _A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This is of course a sequel to my story "Dreaming of Oz." If you haven't read it, I encourage you do so and come back here, otherwise, this story won't make much sense. Now, I'm sure you're all confused as to exactly what the conversation is about, but it will all be revealed soon, and untl then, I'll let you draw your own conclusions. Feel free to leave a review, they're greatly appreicated. Also, tell me what you would like to see in this story, if you'd like, and what you want from it! Well, that's about all I have to say now. Consider this chapter more of a prolouge of sorts, if anything. I'm happy to be back to writing, and I look forward to continuing this series! See you soon._


	2. Chapter 2: After Oz

_(Hello, everyone, I apologize that this update has taken so long, but here it is, finally, the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!)_

Every so often, people go through an experience that changes them. Their personality, their outlook on life. Perhaps they'll look back on it fondly. Smile at the memories they made, and whatever it was, just appreciate it for what it was and never forget the experience, always grateful for their growth.

But Bryson Scott's experience wasn't exactly... normal.

In fact, if he was to tell someone about it, he would surely be locked away in an insane asylum.

It all happened when he was just 14 years old.

It still puzzled him.

Sometimes he'd just lie awake and obsess over it.

Was he insane?

Did it even happen?

When he was 14 years old, Bryson Scott went to Oz.

Oz was always his comfort food, of sorts. He had an abusive father and a broken home, and his childhood obession was the only thing he found comfort in at times, a place to escape. He just never imagined actually going to the place he loved so dearly.

The obscure Google search was the only thing he could even try. And he was given no answers.

He searched it more than once, as if searching the eigth time that night would make a difference. They were three little words that plauged him.

 _Is Oz real?_

"Oz was a place created in the imagination of L. Frank Baum. It is a not a real place by Earthbound reality. However, we do not really know how the imagination works and Mr. Baum could have been accessing a place, thru his mind, that might exist in another universe or dimension.

Fortunately, for all of those who love the world of Oz, Mr. Baum has made it real to us."

This was the answer on some generic answers website. One of the only answers he could find.

"It doesn't exist" was another answer, a far more blunt answer.

He felt crazy whenever he searched through these answers. He shook his head and sighed, the first answer being the one that stuck with him the most. He'd just there at his desk, chewing on his lips and ruffling his shaggy, slightly unkept brown hair, hoping he'd be given a real answer one day.

It felt so real. He was there for several days. Did he dream it up? A result of the intense anxiety and trauma he was feeling before he had seemingly went to Oz?

He'd just drown himself in books about human psychology, hallucinations, other worlds and dimensions, unexplainable occurences, just anything for an answer. But nothing was able to give him a clear and definite explanation. So he'd just sit there and sigh, rubbing his eyes and yawning, deciding he'd just distract himself and try not to think about it too much, but it was hard.

He missed it. Even if it wasn't real, he missed it.

He missed the beauty of the land.

He missed the people, he missed making the best friends he had ever had and could ever hope to have. He missed the nature of that world. It was so much better than the one he was stuck in. But he was grateful that he had been able to visit there, at least one time.

But he didn't need Oz as much as he used to.

He was no longer a timid, scared and scrawny 14 year old boy. He was now 18 now, and he wasn't as skinny, now that he had grown he had a bit of muscle to him. His teeth weren't as crooked after his 2 not so fun years of having braces. His shaggy hair was also a bit shorter, and he had gotten really tall.

His father was a changed man, and hadn't done a thing to harm anyone in over four years.

His relationship with his mother was also great, though he missed his sister, who had moved to New York about a year ago to pursue her dreams.

He had good friends. Maybe not the best friends he ever had, those would be in Oz, but still, friends, which was something he was sorely lacking before.

His issues and struggles with anxiety had disappeared after his trip to Oz, which gave him new confidence, and his father's change of heart certainly aided him in his loss in anxiety, and now that he had the proper medication, anxiety was an afterthought.

He was happy now.

Sure, sometimes he'd stay up late and bite his lip, not being able to help himself and just type the phrase again: "Is Oz real?"

But the amount of times he did that had decreased over the years. Sure, he still did it every now and then, but it was still something that was rare and something that didn't bother him quite as much anymore.

But the thing that made him happiest was his girlfriend.

A few years ago, he never imagined even having one of those, but she truly was incredible to him.

Her name was Alison, and with her long blonde hair, blue eyes, and slim frame, she was extremely pretty. Gorgeous, honestly.

She was sweet, caring, loving, loyal, funny, smart, about everything he could want in a girl. They had been dating for a good 10 months, and their relationship was going strong, even though every now and then his mind would drift off and he would wonder what it would be like if he was able to continue what he had going with a certain doe eyed Kansas farm girl.

Out all of the friends he had made in Oz, Dorothy Gale was the one Bryson thought about the most. He wondered what she was doing. How her life was. Where she even was. If she had a boyfriend, admittedly growing a bit jealous at the thought, even though had a girlfriend of his own.

He just couldn't help but miss those pretty doe eyes that poured out emotion, some of the nicest eyes he'd ever seen.

But even though his life had improved, he was pretty stressed out at the moment.

He was 18 years old now, and it was his senior year in high school.

He had always imagined senior year would be stressful, but never this stressful.

He had been planning to move to California to pursue a career in filmmaking and go to film school, film being something he always passionate about, and the stress of having enough money and just being overall prepared to leave the state he had spent all his life proved to be very stressful, but it would be worth it, he mused. He was desperate to leave this boring region of Tennessee and head to somewhere else more excting and adventurous and exciting, as he had never been somewhere like that, with the great exception of Oz, of course.

It was also stressful because it was a bit bittersweet, even though school wasn't his favorite, it'd be sad to say goodbye to the people that he liked and leave behind something that was a big part of his for years, and he wouldn't be able to see his friends so much after making that big move. The only person he knew for sure he'd able to still see was Alison, as she had been wanting to move to California as well, to pursue her dreams of being a singer. It was something they were looking forward to, and they had planned to move in together in L.A.

Bryson was just very ancy and anxious to make the big move and settle into California, knowing it'd be difficult to make the big change and just wanting to hurry up and start his new life.

All of this was racing through his mind as he anxiously tapped his foot against the ground, hunced over a school bench outside.

Suddenly, two arms were wrapped around him and he grinned, knowing instantly who it was, his girlfriend Alison.

"Someone's ancy." The voice purred, and he grinned more, feeling teeth playfully nibble at his ear lobe, causing him to chuckle.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking about things." He replied with a slight sigh. "Just about the move.. graduation.. all that stuff."

He scooted over for her and she sat down next to him. "You're always so ancy in situations like this, you know that? It's cute." She teased, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, something she often did to comfort him or calm him down, and he loved it when she did it.

"You think too much, babe. You need to think about other things. Like me. Or me without my clothes." She teased with a giggle, causing him to blush slightly and chuckle. Her words always comforted him and taking the stress away.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But hey, how much have you made this month again?" He asked.

"Enough. I think we should have just enough money by July. Maybe a bit more." She replied.

"I've been doing some extra stuff for money, I've been looking around my house and selling old things that I don't need anymore." He told her.

"Oh, good thinking! I should do that too.. maybe I can come by later and we can look around your house and look for things to sell. Sound good?" She asked, sitting up and kissing his nose playfully, making him grin. He replied with a yes and nodded. "Sounds good. I'll see you later, I'll text you when I'm free, but I'm probably gonna go to Donny's, I promised I'd go and hang out with him for a bit. I can't wait to see your stunning face again." He teased with a grin, causing her to blush slightly. They kissed and said goodbye, and Bryson headed off to Donny's.

Donny Rodman was the same age as Bryson. He was slim like him, and had short brown hair and glasses, and he had been one of Bryson's only friends since kindergarden, but their friendship had been strained for a long time.

In kindergarden and 1st grade, they were best friends, completely inseperable, and they always got picked on for being shy and quiet, but the two of them were best friends. But when 2nd grade rolled around, they weren't put in the same class and rarely saw each other. The rare times Bryson would see Donny, he wasn't quite the same as before. He was cold and distant, and it confused Bryson. They only got to speak on the playground for about 30 minutes, but Bryson could easily see that his friend had changed and was now pessimisstic and negative. For years, Bryson wondered what had happened to his friend, but Donny would just shut him out. It wasn't until around 9th grade when Donny had finally revealed what was troubling him after so many years.

It was a dramatic moment. When they came back to school, Bryson was a changed person, as that was his first school year after his journey to Oz and he was a whole new person. Donny was always well aware of Bryson's father's abuse, and when Bryson had revealed that his father had turned a new leaf and vowed to be a good dad from now on, Bryson was shocked at Donny's response. Instead of being happy for his friend, Donny simply stormed off in anger, and as Bryson chased him, he demanded to know what had been bothering Donny after so many years. It wasn't something Bryson did before, but he was more confident and willing to help and get involved after his trip to Oz, he was more heroic, in a sense.

Donny had stormed off outside and slumped himself against a tree, breaking down and revealing that ever since 2nd grade, his father had turned to drinking, booze to cope with his demons, and began hitting Donny. Bryson's father very rarely hit him, he was more of a verbal abuser and manipulater, but Donny's dad was different. Donny's dad just beat him. Bryson suddenly realized why Donny always wore long sleeves and jackets even when the sun was out and scorching hot, it was all to hide the bruises.

Bryson told him he could relate in a way, that Donny could always talk to him when he needed him, and ever since then, their friendship had been repaired a bit, but still strained, as it seemed that Donny was jealous of Bryson's new ray of confidence and his father's ability to change. Donny was extremely envious and wished his father could change too, it seemed.

Bryson tried not to blame Donny for being angry at him, he understood. After taking so much abuse, Bryson could understand why Donny was the way he was, but it upset him that Donny seemed like he wanted Bryson to go from being confident and outgoing back to shy and timid and full of anxiety. He got it, he knew Donny wanted to have a friend like him, but he wished Donny would be happy for him.

Thankfully, Donny's father stopped beating him a few months after Bryson had discovered what he was doing, as he was worried legal action would be taken, but the permant scars were left in Donny's soul and his father was still mean and horrible to him. Bryson hated it and he wished he could do more to help his friend.

He decided to go hang out with him today, as he always wanted to give Donny company.

As Bryson got into his car and started it, he noticed Donny was calling him. He answered. "Hey, dude. I'm about to leav-"

"Dude, you should come quick. I've got something really cool." Donny interrupted, sounding excited.

Bryson raised his eyebrows and became interested, his ears perking up. "I'm listening..."

"Alright, you know that movie The Wizard of Oz?" Donny asked.

Bryson's eyes widened and he was instantly much more interested in what he had to say. "Yes, I think everyone and their grandmother does."

"Well, I've got something pretty cool down here." Donny told him.

"Well... what is it?" Bryson asked curiously.

"Just come down here. You have to see this."

"What, is it some kind of rare merchandise or..."

"Much more than that, holy shit.. it's... I want to surprise you, I think you'll be pretty stunned at it too." Donny urged with a serious voice, making Bryson even more curious.

Bryson could take no more and he drove away, having to remind himself to go the speed limit as his mind raced, wondering what Donny was talking about, as he sounded extremely excited, his mind racing and the memories of the land of Oz racing through him, hoping this truly was something good.


	3. Chapter 3: The Key

"So, what do you think?"

Bryson wasn't sure what to think.

He stared down the object laying on Donny's table, not really sure what to think. Donny sat in his chair and Bryson was just standing up, staring down the object.

On Donny's table, a large green key that had the large letters "OZ" plastered right on it in yellow was laying there, just taunting Bryson. If it wasn't for Donny's story that he gave, Bryson would probably pass it off as some sort of memrobillia or something.

"So... tell me what happened when you found this thing again, did you say it.. sparkled?" Bryson questioned with a raised eyebrow. Donny was never one to just make stuff up, and judging from how excited he seemed and from witnessing him act in their 6th grade play, He assumed that Donny wasn't putting on an act, because if so, he was certainly pulling off this excitement and bewilderment well.

"Something like that. It just kind of.. did this shiny thing and sparkled and it was weird. Really weird..." Donny explained.

"Sure it wasn't just because of the sun?" Bryson questioned.

"No, dude, I told you. I was inside when it did the sparkle thing."

"No sun reflecting from the window or anything?" Bryson asked. He couldn't help but be a skeptic, even though he had seemingly spent several days in a magical world filled with witches and talking animals and bags of hay.

"No, I.. it-i- no!"

"Are you sure you're not just seeing things?" Bryson questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm not crazy, I know what I saw, alright?" Donny insisted, sounding offended and frustrated.

"Okay, okay, okay. I believe you, alright?" Bryson told his friend. And he did believe him. Donny may have been moody at times but never once a liar. Bryson just wished he could have all the answers.

What was even happening? This internal conflict he had for the last four years, wondering if Oz was real or not, it was a constant battle in his mind, and here it was, possible proof that Oz was real and he wasn't insane, something he had longed for for a long time. He wondered if this meant something, if this was a sign. It was driving him crazy.

"So... what do you think it means?" Donny asked.

Bryson sighed and shrugged, just as frustrated as Donny was. He shrugged again and shook his head, stuttering a bit. "I.. I.. I don't know, man. I mean.. it's just a sparkle.. but.."

"Yeah, but that shit doesn't just happen to some normal key. That thing isn't just some kind of regular, everyday merchandising thing. I mean... it's... I'm freaked, man. I'm freaked out. That's the type of shit you see in fantasy movies, and when I was holding it... it felt... it felt like it had something in it. I can't explain it, it just felt like something.. surging through me, you know what I mean? Just some sort of rush.. it was like the hand I was holding the key with just lit up. I feel like I'm going insane." Donny rambled, clearly sounding shooken up.

Bryson could certainly relate to that last sentence. He listened intently and carefully, extremely and interesting at what Donny was saying and grasping at very word. What Donny was saying certainly seemed like more of what Bryson had been craving, that evidence for Oz being real.

"Alright, alright... just calm down. I'm sure there's... a logical explanation to this, alright?" He said in a calming voice, sitting down in the couch across from Donny. He knew Donny was an intense guy and he did his best to calm him down.

"I wanna get rid of that thing..." Donny said softly and timidly, almost sounding like a frightened child.

"I'll take it off your hands..." Bryson said, which he would have no problem with that, as he was completely fascinated with it and wanted to take it home to inspect it for himself and see if it did anything.

"Go ahead, I don't want that thing in my house. Do whatever you want with it." Donny urged, sounding horase and Bryson could tell that he was desperate to get rid of the thing. It must've really spooked him, Bryson thought. And rightfully so, Bryson would be pretty terrified in Donny's position.

"Well, I gotta go, man." Bryson said, slowly taking the key and grasping it firmly. There was no sparkle and no surging feeling, Bryson thought that might come later, but he still felt himself shudder when he touched the key. "I'm gonna hang out with Alison. I'll see you later, alright?"

And with that, they said bye to each other and Bryson got into his car, sighing and staring into the key. As he stared into it and scanned it, he felt the memories of Oz race through him. There had been many nights where deep down, he'd long to go back to that beautiful land, deep down, he missed the adventure, the thrill of exploring Oz and the excitement, and he'd think that despite all the danger he had faced on his journey, he still looked back on it all fondly. He smiled a bit and set the key onto the top of the glove compartment, his mind overflowing with nothing but Oz, something he tried not to think about too much but at the moment couldn't help.

When he got home, he almost regretted making plans with Alison. Yes, he loved her and wanted to spend time with her, but he was far too distracted right now and he just wanted to inspect the peculiar and mysterious object that Donny had given him. When he got home, he took the key and placed it in his backpack carefully, slipping the bag on and walking into his house, opening the door.

When he opened the door, he looked off to the side and saw his dog, Lucky sitting there at the staircase, the place his dog typcially stayed. He sighed a bit.

Once upon a time, Lucky was a happy and healthy dog, full of energy and the most personality you could ever hope to see in an animal, but now, he was old and frail, broken down, nothing like he used to be, and it saddened Bryson greatly. Lucky was always his best friend, back when Bryson felt lonely and his home was all broken down, he found comfort in his canine compainon, and he was truly always Bryson's best friend, and he loved him dearly. Bryson knew his time was limited with Lucky, as dogs didn't live nearly as long as humans, which Bryson hated. He wished dogs lived longer. They deserved to, he thought. They tended to be a heck of a lot more loyal and trustworthy than humans. Bryson had missed coming home and having Lucky be whining and pouncing on him eagerly, but now he was just old and he almost always sat at that staircase, silent, which was really depressing to Bryson, so he tried his best to just ignore it and think of other things.

He walked over and pet his old dog. "Hey, buddy." He greeted softly, his dog giving no response besides a look that showed he was appreciative of his owner's love and comfort.

Bryson decided to head into the living room, not wanting to think too hard about the inevitable day he'd have to say goodbye to his favorite pet.

As he walked into the living room, he saw his mother sitting there, and she looked deep in thought. "Hey, mom." Bryson greeted, causing his mother lift her head up. "Oh, hey. How was your day?" She asked, seeming distant.

"It was good.." Bryson simply replied, not mentioning the key. "You okay?" He asked, noticing she wasn't acting like her normal self.

She gave him a smile which seemed a little too forced. "Yes, I'm good. I'm just tired from work." She replied. Bryson frowned slightly, he knew that smile. It was similar to the smile she gave when life at home was difficult and she tried to give him a positive and happy mood, and he wondered what it was that was bothering her, but he decided not to push it until later if she was still acting this way. "Well, alright. I'll be upstairs in my room." He told her.

He walked over Lucky, being careful not to step on his dog who was on the steps, and rushed back up to his room.

There, he quickly dug the strange artifiact from his backpack out and studied it very carefully. He felt the material of it. When he touched it, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something so foreign, something so magical about it when he touched it, as if it was made out of some material not from this earth. He had longed for answers to Oz for so long and he wondered if this key would give him something.

He was suddenly wrapped up in a new world, Oz, nothing else. Just Oz. It was a place he wasn't in very often, usually just when he was bored and it randomly crossed his mind or if something reminded him of the land, but every now and then he just couldn't shake the thoughts of Oz.

After drifting off into the land of daydreaming, his phone buzzed and he was suddenly snapped out of his daydreaming state.

It was a text from Allison.

He opened it and sighed a bit. It was a text letting him know that she was here and was ready to find things to pack like they had planned out earlier, and as much as he always loved seeing her, now was just not the time. He intended to look at the thing later, but he never was one for waiting.

He was much too distracted over the object in front of him, and he knew he'd regret it, but as much as he wanted to just go down and see her, he was obsessed with finding out more.

"Hey.. you know, I don't really feel that well, I'm not really up to packing anything today. Got a migrane."

And with that, he flipped his phone over and began analyzing the green key.

He was completely oblivious to the object outside that would draw him closer to Oz then he had been in 4 years.


	4. Chapter 4: One Year Later

Another year had passed.

A whole year since Bryson had discovered the mysterious "OZ" key, and ever since then, he hadn't been the same, for a multitude of reasons.

Since then, he had been completely caught up with the puzzling item. He had looked it over, touched it, done whatever he could do. He had tried to get it do something, get it to do what Donny said and make it glow or just do anything, just... something.

But no matter what he did, nothing happened.

He searched obsessively on the internet about magical keys, alternate dimensions and universes, just anything he could possibly think of to try and find answers, and before long it started to consume him.

He didn't know why. Sure, every so often he'd have little short phases where he'd remember Oz and look something up about it to try to find answers, but never like this.

He supposed finding that key triggered something in him, combined with the stress he was feeling of moving to L.A with his girlfriend, was what set it off, but over time, the obsession just got worse and worse.

It was as if each week he would plunge deeper and deeper into the abyss of Oz, for one reason or another.

But the day it got really bad, was the day he caught his girlfriend in bed with another guy.

Looking back on it, maybe it was his fault, he thought. He had been distant ever since he found the key. He was focused either on it or trying move to L.A with her, and never actually, well, her.

He could still remember it all too well.

He had come to surprise visit her. She always liked it when he did that, he mused. He even brought flowers as a way to show forgivness for his distant attitude. But as he skipped up the stairs and knocked on the door, he was shocked to hear his the voice of Alison and that of an unfamilar male voice.

He could remember the way his heart stopped, the way his hands began to tremble. He felt dizzy, like the world was spinning around him and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew that this didn't mean for sure that she was cheating on him, but with the shock in their voices, he didn't know what else it could be. All he could do was wonder and hope that he was just being paranoid or something until finally, Alison opened the door with panic written all over her face, giving Bryson all the more evidence of what was really going on.

"B-Bryson.. u-uh.. I... h-hey.. I.. I..." She stumbled, and Bryson could see the tears begin to form in her eyes.

Bryson tried not to get choked up and simply squeezed in between her, a noise of protest being released from his girlfriend's lips. And there he was. Bryson could recognize him. He was from school. One of those theatre guys. His arms covered in tattoos. The kind of guy Alison used to teasingly swear she wasn't into.

He was fumbling for his jeans and Bryson put his hands on hips, ruffling his hair in disbelief before turning back to Alison.

"So. This.. uh.. wow..." He started, his voice cracking, wiping his eyes quickly to stop the tears from leaking down his face.

"I-it.. b.. babe. I... I'm so.. I'm s-s-sorry!" She began to break down right in front of him and Bryson just sighed and looked at the guy who finally had his pants all the way on.

"U-uh-uh.. d-dude, look! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, dude, I didn't... please, don't hu-"

"I'm not gonna do anything. Look, just... yeah, you.. don't even put your pants on, just.. go at it. Have fun." Bryson said, squinting his eyes with a nod, giving a laugh of disbelief as he turned back to Alison.

"I.. I..." Alsion started.

"I don't wanna see you anymore. Okay? I'll give you your stuff tomorrow. You have fun with.."

"Uh.. J-John." The man said.

"Yeah, John. Listen, John, I'll ask you since she's having her little break down. How long has this been going on? And don't sugar coat it, just tell it like it is. I'm not gonna start anything, I just wanna know, and then I'm gone, alright?" Bryson said sternly, doing his best to keep his composure.

"U-uhh.. few weeks... 3 or 4..." John said nervously.

"Okay, well... yeah. You go to my school, right?"

"Um.. y-yeah.."

"Yeah, well... see you at graduation, I guess." Bryson said, a tight grip around the flowers in his hand. He shook his head and tossed them onto the bed. "Those are for her. It was supposed to be a forgiveness gift, but I guess now it's more of a parting gift." Bryson said coldy. "Goodbye, Alison." He muttered, walking out of the room.

He rushed down the steps and bolted out of the house, fumbling for the car door and driving away as quickly as he could. He was proud of himself for not getting too angry like he very well could have, but keeping his cool during that whole ordeal was one of the most challenging experiences of his life, and this was coming from a guy who had to save an entire land when he was 14.

He talked about it with her more civilly on the phone a few days later. Alison apologized and while Bryson accepted her apology, the damage had been done.

It was one of the most humilating, heartbreaking experiences of his life. He could still remember the conversation he had about it with Donny.

"Wow, what a whore." Donny spat.

"Don't say that..." Bryson whispered, looking down at the floor.

"No, she is. She's a total whore."

"She's not... I don't like that word, okay?"

"Dude, what she did to you.. I mean that has to be the most heatrbreak you've ever felt."

Bryson shrugged. "I dunno..." He said for a while, thinking. "It's up there. I don't know.. it was pretty rough when I had to say goodbye to Dorothy." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Donny asked, confused.

Bryson's eyes widened and he realized what he had just said.

God, he really had never stopped thinking about her, he mused.

Dorothy Gale was a girl.. well... woman now, probably.. who would forever haunt him.

He had never forgotten her.

She was always there, in the back of his mind. Even when he was with Alison, as much as he didn't want to admit to himself, he knew deep down that he had never before seen a woman as beautiful as Dorothy. Those large eyes filled deep pools of emotion and longing. He missed the way her nose scrunched up when she laughed. Her big pouty lips. He remembered how nice it was to kiss her. It was intoxicating. And he had never had a kiss like it since then. He ached for a feeling that was as magical as that kiss, but nothing could ever compare.

The second thing that caused Bryson to fall deeper into the rabbit hole of Oz was the day he had learned his father had been diagnosed with lung cancer.

It was just a few days after his graduation. It had already been a hard last couple of weeks for him. Catching his girlfriend with another man, breaking up with her, and having to ditch all his plans of moving with her, combined with the mystery of the Oz key that had been pratically eating away at him for the past few days had taken a toll on him, and it didn't make it any better that Alison was just a few feet away from him. It made for one of the more awkward situations of his life, that was for sure.

He had spent the next few days at home, stressed out more than he had been in a very, very long time. He still wanted to move to L.A but without Alison, it was hard for him to find motivation. But just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, his mother lightly knocked on his door to give him some of the worst news he had ever heard in his life.

He sat up and reached for the knob, opening the door and finding his mother standing in front of him, sobbing.

"M-mom. What's wrong? He asked softly.

"I... I..." She sniffled some more, and Bryson reached over to slowly wipe away her tears with his thumb.

"Shh.. shh.. just breathe. Deep breaths."

"I've been... we... I... we.. have wanted to tell you this... for a while now... but we didn't wanna ruin your graduation..." His mother said, sobbing some more, Bryson reaching over to comfort her, hugging her tightly, squeezing her a little, letting her cry into him. "Shh... it's okay..." He assured quietly as she slowly looked up at him.

It took a while, but once his mother had finally calmed down, or at least calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence, Bryson suddenly felt as if his entire world had collasped.

What she told him completely broke his heart.

She sniffled and looked up at her son, stumbling over her words before finally managing to let the words out. "Y...your.. your father... h-has...c-cancer..."

The news had come out of absolutely nowhere and he felt like he had been hit by a train.

His father, although once abusive and a big reason his life used to be straight up miserable, he was now a changed man.

After Bryson had disappeared for a few days and went to Oz, there was an extensive search for him and when he was found, his father had broken down and told Bryson that he did love him, something Bryson ached to hear for so long, and ever since then, he had completely changed from being the boy's worst nightmare to what he considered to be the best dad in the world.

It took his disapperance for his father to have a change of heart, but Bryson accepted it, as he was always a forgiving person. It took a while to get used to, but eventually, they were all one big happy family and Bryson's life had changed for the better, and up until a few weeks ago, it was going just perfectly.

The next time he saw his dad was just an hour later. Once he knocked on the door, Bryson gave a weak, "come in." His voice was broken from all the crying he himself had been doing for the past hour.

Bryson looked up and watched as his father walked in. Now clean cut and well dressed, a far cry from the slob he had been four years ago.

Bryson broke down right there, knowing what he knew and having his father right there in front of him was just too much for him.

He reached over and they embraced, crying together.

They had a long talk, possibly the longest conversation they ever had.

"This... this is karma. For the way... I used to treat you... and your mother... and sister, too... I deserve this..." He said lowly.

"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that, okay? That was years ago and you changed. You changed. And a lot of people don't. You are one the last person who deserves this. You're an example, you prove that anybody can change. You've been the best dad in the world these past few years and you don't deserve pain and sickness for what happened years ago, okay?!" Bryson said, crying with each word.

They embraced again, tightly, and continued their conversation.

What hurt even worse was having to overhear his parents talk about how they were going to get the money for treatment. It had appeared that even though his dad had changed, smoking was always a habit of his, and it was a habit he had failed to break, which had led to his illness.

Thankfully, they had caught it at an early stage, so it would be easier to treat, but it was still a challenge to pay for the treatment.

But one day, Bryson had enough of wondering whether or not his dad would make it.

And ever since then, Bryson's life had become a mission to help his father.

He did end up moving to L.A, just like he wanted to, but without Alison.

He was reluctant. He didn't want to leave his dad without him, but thankfully, his mother was there to support him and his sister had also flew in to be by his side. He didn't want to leave, but he decided he had no other choice.

His plan was to sale one of his scripts to a studio, work on a movie or get some kind of work in the entertainment field, and get enough money to pay for his dad's treatment.

But here he was. A year later.

Moving to L.A didn't happen the way he intended, but he did end up enjoying the place.

He liked it more than Tennessee. It was more vibrant to him. He liked the atmosphere more, the people more. When he had first arrived, he was blown away and it felt similar to how felt when he first arrived in Oz, though not nearly to the same level.

Yet every day was more and more frustrating.

He would hand in a script to a studio, wait, and then.. nothing.

Then, after a few days, he'd try a diferent studio with sometimes a different script.. but again... nothing.

Each day he grew more and more frustrated at his predicament. This wasn't for him, this was for his father. As much as he wanted to work in the industry, his focus and goal was to help his dad.

Time had been his ultimate enemy for the past year.

All this had led to his Oz obsession being completely reignited.

It always was his escape, the place he went to in his head whenever things got really rough.

He still wondered if his trip there was the result of some fever dream caused by the stress of the tornado. He had liked to think it was real, however, as the thought of the experience that completely changed his life and turned him into a better person all being fake was horrifying to him.

Now, it was almost dark out, and Bryson was making his return to his dorm room.

He was in college now. He had planned to go with Alsion and share a room with her, but instead he had Donny live right across from him.

Donny wasn't around much, but Bryson was grateful that he had agreed to go with him. Donny may have been difficult, but when it boiled down to it, he was a great friend. Bryson remembered the answer Donny had given when Bryson asked if he wanted to come to L.A with him.

"Wow, really?! Oh my god.. I'd love to! Anything to get away from my dad."

Bryson had never seen Donny so happy, and it broke his heart that he hated his dad so much. Bryson had resented his father the way Donny resented his own once, so he could at least relate to him, in a way.

As Bryson walked back to his dorm, his mind racing with thoughts, he couldn't help but slam the door shut with all the anger he was feeling. It was rude, yes, but he was too angry to care.

Another script ignored, and yet another day Bryson was left unable to get any money for his father, whose condition was growing noticeably worse and worse, Bryson thought. It was so easy to tell, and it broke his heart that each time they Skyped his dad looked more and more fragile and unhealthy, a shell of the man he once was.

Bryson paced around his room, crumbling up a piece of paper and tossing it into the bin in frustration. He plopped down on his bed and grabbed his phone, deciding to play one of the old Judy Garland songs.

He loved old music, and Judy Garland was probably his favorite thing to listen to. It calmed and soothed him greatly. Her voice was beautiful, and it reminded him of Dorothy. She had looked just like the woman who was singing in his headphones. He still wondered how that worked, he mused for a bit.

He sighed as his tried his hardest to let his frustrations melt away and focus on the beautiful voice he heard clearly in his ears.

He reached for his backpack slouched down in the floor and unzipped it slowly, gradually pulling out that same key he had found a year ago.

He stared at her intently. It still wouldn't do anything, even after how long he had studied it, which had to equate to hours upon hours.

He rubbed at the key lightly with his fingertips, smiling a little. It felt so much like Oz when he touched it, and it along with Judy's stunning voice felt magical to him. He glanced over, looking at one of the hanging painting he had done himself of Yellow Brick Road. He couldn't help it, Oz just made him happy and it was his muse and escape. It wasn't your average obsession, he thought, but he enjoyed it.

At this point in his life, the only things he had ever really thought about anymore were Oz, Dorothy and how his dad was doing.

He slowly closed his eyes, and soon, found himself back where he was five years ago, back at square one.

Dreaming of Oz.


	5. Chapter 5: Theories

_A/N: Don't worry, everyone. The action will really get started in the next chapter. Before I go, I'd just like to thank user Dequincyx for giving me some ideas and helping out with this chapter and possibly future ones! I recommend checking this user out, they have some great stories on their profile. Now, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Bryson is getting closer and closer to Oz, everyone._

"How are you holding up?" Bryson asked, facing his pale father in the computer screen.

He was currenly in a Skype call with his sick and cancer ridden father.

He was looking worse and worse with each session, and honestly, Bryson didn't know how to handle that.

Death was always something he was afraid of.

In fact, one of the reasons he ended up leaving for LA early was so he wouldn't have to watch his dog, Lucky die.

Lucky was always his best friend in childhood. Back when his father was abusive and treated him horribly, Lucky was his one true friend in it all, and now that the thing that had meant so much to him was gonna leave him.. well, Bryson just couldn't bare to watch it.

But now, here his own dad was, dying. Right in front of him. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Sometimes he wondered if leaving for LA was the right decision. None of the scripts he tried to sale had gotten anywhere and that was the reason he had come in the first place. To sale them and help pay for his father's treatment, because what his family could afford right now wasn't nearly enough.

He knew deep down though, that another reason he left was so that he didn't have to watch his dad right in front of him.

He knew he shoud have been there with him, by his side. But he just couldn't bare to see his own dad basically decay right in front of his eyes.

He was going to get the money, he thought. He was going to be able to pay for his father's treatment. He was completely determined.

But with each script that was rejected, more time passed by, and his dad's condition just got worse and worse.

His father coughed. He coughed a lot, actually. It was a sickly and horrible cough like Bryson had never heard before and it just made him cringe, his eyes welling up with tears.

Bryson just hoped the quality of his webcam wouldn't show the tears too terribly well. He didn't like crying in front of people.

It took for what seemed like hours, but his father eventally responded to him. "I'm... I... I... I'm okay..." He managed to muster out, his voice almost unrecognizeable at this point.

His father didn't deserve this. Even after all he had put him through in his boyhood. He had changed for the better and Bryson hated to watch his father crumble.

"I... I I have to go soon, son... j-just... k-know t-.."

"You don't have to say anything, dad." Bryson replied quickly, tearing up, his voice breaking. "I love you."

"I... I... I l-lo-o-vvvvee.. y-yooou.." His dad managed to wheeze out, coughing.

Bryson nodded, teary eyed and ended the call, maybe a little too quickly. But he couldn't help it. The sight was too much for him.

He didn't have any classes today, and the previous night he had finished a script, what he had finished to be his best work yet.

He had spent all night working on it.

It hadn't been for him. It was all for his dad. It would be the best damned script anyone had ever read, he convinced himself.

He quickly got up from his chair, grabbed the script, and was headed for the door, onto the next studio to try and sale his script to.

That next day, Bryson was in his class, still waiting on a reply from the studio on what they thought of his script.

Admittedly, it was rare that Bryson ever paid attention in class anymore.

There was just too much going on in his life, in his mind to be focusing on his lessons.

He tried, but no matter what, his mind would drift off elsewhere, into la la land.

Focused on his dad's disease, his future, and of course.. Oz.

All of what he had been through as of late had just caused him so much pain and sadness and it was hard for him to focus on anything.

But what was being discussed today ended up catching his attention, and by the end of it, Bryson had never been so invested in a classroom.

He had been fiddling with the strings on his jacket, tapping his pen against his notebook absentmindendly, making little doodles all around the paper, all of which were completely irrelevant to his professor's lecture.

But suddenly, Bryson heard some key words that set something off in him and grabbed his attention almost immediately, snapping his head up, eyes focused on his professor.

"You may have heard of the interdimensional hypothesis, which is an idea advanced by Ufologists such as Jacques Vallée that says UFOs and related events involve visitations from other "realities" or "dimensions" that coexist separately alongside our own. It is an alternative to the extraterrestrial hypothesis. IDH also holds that UFOs are a modern manifestation of a phenomenon that has occurred throughout recorded human history, which in prior ages were ascribed to mythological or supernatural creatures. Which brings us into the next section of the lesson. Other dimensions and parallel universes..." His professor said.

Bryson leaned foward, now completely all ears and probably more invested than anyone else in the room.

"Now, the existence of parallel universes may seem like something cooked up by science fiction writers, with little relevance to modern theoretical physics. But the idea that we live in a "multiverse" made up of an infinite number of parallel universes has long been considered a scientific possibility – although it is still a matter of vigorous debate among physicists. However, the race is now on to find a way to test the theory, including searching the sky for signs of collisions with other universes."

Bryson continued to listen. He always loved hearing about this sort of stuff. Ever since his trip to Oz, he had grown deeply fascinated with the idea of other universes and dimensions, and this kind of lecture was right up his alley. He was all ears, as any chance to get any information or an idea about what happened to him was always something he wanted.

"It is important to keep in mind that the multiverse view is not actually a theory, it is rather a consequence of our current understanding of theoretical physics. This distinction is crucial. We have not waved our hands and said: "Let there be a multiverse". Instead the idea that the universe is perhaps one of infinitely many is derived from current theories like quantum mechanics and string theory. You may have heard the thought experiment of Schrödinger's cat, a spooky animal who lives in a closed box. The act of opening the box allows us to follow one of the possible future histories of our cat, including one in which it is both dead and alive. The reason this seems so impossible is simply because our human intuition is not familiar with it. But it is entirely possible according to the strange rules of quantum mechanics. The reason that this can happen is that the space of possibilities in quantum mechanics is huge. Mathematically, a quantum mechanical state is a sum of all possible states. In the case of the Schrödinger's cat, the cat is the superposition of "dead" and "alive" states."

Bryson didn't understand every single word his professor was saying, but he didn't care. His eyes were lit up and he looked like a small child that had a lolipop right in front of him.

"But how do we interpret this to make any practical sense at all? One popular way is to think of all these possibilities as book-keeping devices so that the only "objectively true" cat state is the one we observe. However, one can just as well choose to accept that all these possibilities are true, and that they exist in different universes of a multiverse. Now, this brings us to the string theory. String theory is one of our most, if not the most promising avenue to be able to unify quantum mechanics and gravity. This is notoriously hard because gravitational force is so difficult to describe on small scales like those of atoms and subatomic particles – which is the science of quantum mechanics. But string theory, which states that all fundamental particles are made up of one-dimensional strings, can describe all known forces of nature at once: gravity, electromagnetism and the nuclear forces. However, for string theory to work mathematically, it requires at least ten physical dimensions. Since we can only observe four dimensions: height, width, depth, and time.. the extra dimensions of string theory must therefore be hidden somehow if it is to be correct. To be able to use the theory to explain the physical phenomena we see, these extra dimensions have to be.. compactified by being curled up in such a way that they are too small to be seen. Perhaps for each point in our large four dimensions, there exists six extra indistinguishable directions? But... the obvious question is: which of these landscape of possibilities do we live in? String theory itself does not provide a mechanism to predict that, which makes it useless as we can't test it. But fortunately, an idea from our study of early universe cosmology has turned this bug into a feature. During the very early universe, just after the Big Bang, the universe underwent a period of accelerated expansion called inflation. Inflation was invoked originally to explain why the current observational universe is almost uniform in temperature. However, the theory also predicted a spectrum of temperature fluctuations around this equilibrium which was later confirmed by several spacecraft such as Cosmic Background Explorer, Wilkinson Microwave Anisotropy Probe and the PLANCK spacecraft. While the exact details of the theory are still being hotly debated, inflation is widely accepted by physicists. However, a consequence of this theory is that there must be other parts of the universe that are still accelerating. However, due to the quantum fluctuations of space-time, some parts of the universe never actually reach the end state of inflation. This means that the universe is, at least according to our current understanding, eternally inflating. Some parts can therefore end up becoming other universes, which could become other dimensions and universes and worlds and.. and whatever you can imagine! This mechnaism generates a infinite number of universes!" The professor stated, clearly enthuastic about the subject.

"But.. but.. this isn't just all talk. There are many theories about this. Theories upon theories, and we're gonna go over some of those." His professor stated, making Bryson shuffle in his seat, getting more and more excited about all this. Although he had researched extensively about alternate dimensions and universes, he was anxious to hear if there was anything new his teacher could offer.

"One theory... is that every single decision we make.. no matter how small or big... opens up another dimension where the decision is different, and therefore so is the outcome. So if that theory were to be true, there wouldn't be enough universes to fill up thousands of our solar systems! This theory also ties into ghosts... and paranormal activity. That ghosts are merely other versions of us somehow interacting with our univerise!"

Bryson was certainly intruiged. He began to tap his foot anxiously, desperate to hear more.

"Another theory.. ties into Déjà vu. How many of you have ever experienced Déjà vu? It's a very interesting topic... Déjà vu is a strange phenomena of the mind. In particular, it is the uncanny sensation that you've experienced something before, that an event is repeating itself. With Déjà vecu, you may even feel that you know what's going to happen next. An Alter vu, as well, is a term used to describe when someone remembers their worldline differently. Conflicting memories, something changed about the world they live in. Think about Marty McFly at the end of Back to the Future; he'd remember the name of the mall as Twin Pines Mall, but due to his time travel, it's changed to Lone Pine Mall... he remembers both realities. Both experiences have neurological and memory-based explanations, but is it possible that Déjà vus are "memories" from other versions of ourselves in other universes, or that Alter vus are truly memories from altered worldlines?" His professor hypothozied.

Bryson was getting more and more interested and excited by the minute, just hoping that soon his teacher would mention something that tied into his experience.

"Another theory is that dreams are actually just us viewing other realities!" His professor continued.

Bryson sighed, not exactly frustrated or relieved, just completely overwhelmed as his professor talked about theory after theory. So many people were bored out of their mind and focusing on their notebook doodling like Bryson had been just moments ago, but Bryson was only focusing on his teacher.

"Believe it or not, there have been a few cases of individuals who claim to belong to another world, or whose origins otherwise could not be traced. True, false, I don't know."

Yes, Bryson thought. This was exactly what he wanted. His taps against the floor just increased in pace.

"For example, a woman by the name of Lerina García, who woke up one day in a world — our world — that did not belong to her. According to the story, as her day progressed she continued to notice "small incongruities," little things that were just off. But there were big things, too. Or another noteable one. The story of a strange man who arrived in Tokyo in 1954 with a passport from a country that didn't exist, called Taured. Japanese customs officials detained the man, but his passport was not a fake: it had the proper stamps, was issued by the country of Taured, and even included Japanese stamps from a previous visit. The man swore that Taured was a European country that had existed for 1,000 years, and he also held other papers, such as bank statements, with the country's name on them. After several hours, customs officials eventually placed the man in a hotel, with security nearby to ensure that he did not leave his room, while they checked things out. The next morning, he was gone. No trace. A manhunt ensued, but there was no point; he had simply vanished. Obviously, the veracity of these two stories can't be confirmed, at least to my knowledge. But you work with what you have, you know?"

Bryson shifted in his seat again, licking his lips, deeply invested and clinging to every word.

"There's so many theories, I could go on and on, the Mandela Effect, I think I could have a whole class about that one. But... I think the most interesting... evidence.. or theory.. whatever you'd like to call it... of alternate universes and dimensions... is the Ruffner Theory. Now.. this is so interesting because.. if you look at it one way, it does seem like it has some evidence to it. But if you look at it another, it can easily be written off as coincidence.. overhyped by the internet. Now, this is a more recent one, I believe it got popular arond 3 years ago, but it has its own website and everything." His professor started.

Bryson's ears perked up even more and he felt his stomach swell. He didn't know what it was, but he had a feeling his teacher was going somewhere with this.

"This theory spans from around 90 years ago, however. All throughout the 20's... 30's... 40's... 50's... 60's... 70's... 80's... 90's... 2000's and now.. there have been reports of children who go missing for a few days... when they're found, whoever finds them tends to report that they already looked for the child in that certain spot, but didn't see them there before. And funny enough, the child almost always found in the forest, usually just at the edge, almost close to the road. In a very similar position each time. And perhaps the strangest part is that they all are reported to come back changed for the better. If they disappeared mean they would come back nice. If they disappeared sad they would come back happy. None of the children acted like one would expect them to after missing for so long, as if they had just went through some religious experience. But the trouble is is that when all of the children reappeared, they either said they couldn't remember what happened or they just didn't talk about it with anyone. I think that's the biggest issue, they don't wanna talk about it. But why not? Whatever happened to them seemingly made them happy but for whatever reason they can't say what it is. It's odd, for sure. But the one thing that all of the disappearances had in common were that the children's disapperances would happen just after a natural disaster. And it started with a young girl named Wanda Ruffner, from Mississippi, I believe, and there were just more and more reports.. all throughout the world, mostly in areas with forests and woods.. now.. you can look at this therory for yourself if you want, because it's not too terribly common and I think it deserves more attention. I kinda think it might be something. But of course, it could also be a bunch of hosh posh and that the internet just made a big deal out of nothing. But if you wanna look into it, I think you'll be very interesting. The site is called 'Investigate Ruffner', I think. There's all kinds of theories on there, if you wanna check it out." The professor explained.

As Bryson's teacher talked and talked, the pen slowly fell out of his grasp and into the notebook. Bryson's mouth was agape. His mind was racing faster than ever before and he felt the oddest feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He couldn't believe it. How did he not hear about this before?

Suddenly, he felt a burst of excitment, joy, curiosity, confusion, one of the biggest whirlwind combinations of emotions he had felt in a long time.

Everything he had just heard.

It was almost identical to what had happened to him.

It suddenly felt like all the answers he had been dying to have for years had just fell into his lap, and all he had to do now was pick it up and read it off.

Class was dismissed, and Bryson was reeling.

It took him a few moments to actually gather himself and stand up and collect his things, but once he did, it was hard to even walk, he felt like he was shaking with each step he took.

Never before had he been so close to having answers.

"Professor Walker..." Bryson started, approaching and greeting his teacher. "Um.. what did you say the name of that site was?" Bryson asked, curosity visible in his eyes.

"Invesigate Ruffner. And it's dot com. I put up a link on my website if you can't find it. Are you interested in it?" Professor Walker asked.

"Oh, yes, yes, very much. It's very interesting. Say... um.. what do you think of that theory? Like... where do you think those kids go?" Bryson asked with a raised eyebrow.

Professor Walker looked around before turning to Bryson. "Personally, I think it's aliens. But good aliens that fix children."

Bryson laughed a little. "Oh, that's interesting.. haha... but um... I mean.. I guess I can't say anything. My theory's pretty crazy."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"It's uh... it's a bit of a secret." Bryson said with a hint of a smirk on his face before walking out the door.

As he walked out of the room, Bryson couldn't help but find a bit of happiness in the fact it seemed he was that much closer to getting answers regarding the big mystery of Oz.


	6. Chapter 6: Tommy

Bryson was completely and utterly astonished at what he had found when he had returned back to his room.

This "Investigate Ruffner" website... it was just like his professor had said.

The description of the site was interesting, to sat the least.

" _Roughly 800,000 children are reported missing each year. Some of these children seem to share similar experiences. Unnvervingly similar. Almost exact. All over the world, as far back as the 1900's, certain children have been reported missing, and found just a few days later, always in a deeply wooded area. Most of these children are said to have had issues prior to their disappeance. Broken home, disablity, illness, etc. When they are found, all of these children are said to be found as new and improved kids with improved personalities and a new outlook on life. Almost as if they had been through a religious experience. What happpened to these children? Where did they go? What changed them? This is a pattern. There is no such thing as coincidence. We need to get down to the bottom of this phenomenon. #InvesitageRuffner."_

All over the website, there were various different children listed that had disappeared for a few days and then reappeared in the woods, all of which reported to come back with a better mindset and attitude.

There were several different links listed all throughout the webpage, all that directed to articles and reports about the children.

Bryson researched extensively.

His heart was practically beating out of his chest due to how excited and anxious he was to learn all this new information, to truly get to the bottom of this whole Oz mystery.

He looked for any kid he might know, and as he made his way down the list, none of them seemed familar.

He researched each child obsessively, using every single search engine he could find, reading every article that was pulled up, reading any interviews they had given for any special information he could find.

But it was all the same.

Each child simply said they didn't remember what had happened to them and gave some excuse or just refused to talk.

It reminded him of his own situation. He knew that if he told everyone he went to Oz, people would think he was crazy, so he just kept it to himself and used the best excuse he could think of.

He continued to research, and eventually ended up going on YouTube to watch people discuss it.

People had all sorts of theories.

That the children went to another dimension, that it was time travel, that they went to heave, and some odd scientific ones that the trauma of getting lost altered their psyche and was the reason for their personality change, but Bryson had a hard time believing that, especially after he had experienced going to another world himself.

 _That or I'm just crazy..._ he thought.

He continued his research, and reading about it and watching videos about it had him deeply invested.

It was rare he was so passionate about something.

He tapped his foot anxiously, his fingers working vigorsly on the keyboard as his eyes scanned the screen, his vision getting blury due to how focused he had been on the screen for such a long time.

As hard as he tried, however, he couldn't find anything that was connected with Oz.

He had even checked the hashtag on Twitter, (which wasn't too terribly popular, it seemed), to read other people's opinons, yet still no mention of Oz.

He sighed a bit and began to run his fingers through his hair, yawning, exhausted.

He looked over at the clock on his ceiling. He began researching at noon and now it was 7:00. He shook his head and began to rub his eyes, yawning once more. All the research had made him exhausted.

He thought about going to bed early, but with all that was racing through his mind, he knew that would be difficult.

He simply got up and paced around for a bit, until suddenly he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

He instantly reached for it and answered it, and he was pleasantly surprised to hear the familar voice of his mother greeting him.

"Oh, hey mom! Wow, it's really nice to hear your voice." Bryson said, pacing around the floor.

"It's so nice to hear yours too, love. How has your day been?" She asked.

She was tired. Very tired. Bryson could tell. She was his mother and he had known her so well for so many years. She was tired and trying to act happy. And there was a hint of sadness in her voice. And it didn't shock Bryson, honestly. Her hubsand was sick and dying of cancer, and she had to take care of him. That had to take a toll on her physically and emotionally.

"It's been good.." Bryson trailed off, not bothering to tell her about all the frantic research he had been doing.

He continued to speak with her for a good 30 minutes, until finally, she cleared her throat and Bryson could just hear the tears start to formulate in his mother's eyes.

"Umm... so.. um... a lot's happened today..." She told him, beginning to sniffle.

Bryson couldn't help but tear up himself.

This whole year had been hell for him. He didn't think he could bare any more bad news.

"What's... what's going on?" Bryson asked softly.

"Look um... god... I hate to tell you this because I know you've been working hard and you don't need any more stress on you right now.. but... I... I was laid off from work today..." She started, sniffling some more.

"Oh no.. noo.." Bryson started, eyes widening, more tears beginning to form and slide down his cheeks, shaking his head in disbelief and pulling and yanking at his hair.

"A-and... now your sister is the only one who has any money.. a-and.. you know how.. her job.. i-it... well it doesn't exactly pay well..." His mother said, choking up. "And... at this rate.. honestly I d..." She began to sob over the phone. "Unless a miracle happens... I don't think we're gonna be able to afford treatment." She finally let it out and Bryson just let out a noise of defeat, hastily taking the phone away from his mouth so his mom wouldn't have to hear his anxious sighs and noises of denial and disbelief.

He ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head and clenching his fists before bringing the phone back up to him. "I'm gonna fix this, okay?" He assured, his voice cracking even though he did his best to give off a confident tone.

He hung up the phone.

That was the final straw and he just felt himself crack and begin to sob.

He couldn't let his mother hear it. She had dealt with enough.

He tossed the phone over and let it land on the bed, stumbling over to the wall and just leaning against it, slowly sliding down it and just staying crouched down, stuffing his hands in his face and just letting himself cry.

His girlfriend cheated on him.

His dog was dying.

His father was diagnosed with cancer.

And now his family couldn't pay for the treatment. While they could barely pay it in the first place, just knowing that they had little to no hope at this point and would likely have to half any treatment was just heartbreaking to him.

He didn't want his dad to go.

He felt like he didn't get to know his dad too much.

Only in the last four or five years had his dad changed and shown Bryson his true self.

Bryson felt like he hadn't known this man for long and he wanted so badly to just be able to know him for many years to come, to spend more time with him, but here he was, closer and closer to death.

How did everything that was so good get so bad?

His life was on track.

It was damn near perfect.

His troubles seemed so far away, and now.. here they were. Taunting him. Beating him.

He began to hug himself and rocked back and forth, just letting everything out.

Time was his number one enemy right now.

He was running out of time.

He was running out of time with his pet dog, with his dad, with paying for the treatment, with the scripts, he needed more time.

There just wasn't enough of it.

After that night, Bryson spent the next few days being a practical zombie.

There was no more emotion on his face.

More scripts were rejected.

There were more Skype calls with his father, who just kept on looking worse and worse.

And as his dad's health got worse, so did Bryson's emotional state.

After a week had gone by and Bryson and his family were absolutely certain that unless a miracle occurred, there would be no treatment, and his father would likely die, Bryson had just been a wreck.

He hadn't felt so terrible since the weeks leading up to his first Oz arrival.

And it just fed into his Oz obsession.

He would read more Oz books, watch more Oz videos on YouTube, and it felt just like old times.

Surronding himself with Oz.

He'd fiddle with that key.

That damned key that just wouldn't do anything anything no matter what he did.

He had even made the backgrounds on his phone and laptop pictures of a black and white photo of Judy Garland.

And now, here he was. Awake on the weekend with nothing to do.

He decided to go take a walk.

He liked taking walks.

Sometimes he just wanted to keep walking. And keep going until he found the ends of the earth and just somehow ended up in Oz.

 _Where even was the damn place?_ He wondered. Was there a portal to get to it? Was tornado the only way to get there? Whatever the case was he just... wanted to go back.

And he hadn't felt the need to go back this much in so long.

As he walked the streets, he stopped when he noticed a merchandise stand, selling random forms of memorbilla. He spotted familar red shoes.

They were a nice copy of the Ruby Slippers from the movie. Sort of cheap and plastic looking, but still a nice copy none the less. Nowhere near a replica, but very nice looking, Bryson thought.

"How much for these shoes?" Bryson asked the man working the stand.

"5 bucks. Doin' a sale, wanna get all this junk outta here."

"5 bucks? Wow.. alright, good deal." Bryson said, giving a bit of a smile, the closest thing to a smile he had given in months.

5 bucks wouldn't hurt.

He decided to purchase the shoes. He couldn't help it, he just wanted to drown himself in Oz whenever he was going through something tough. It was therapeutic for him.

He paid for the shoes and decided to place them carefully in his backpack, before strolling back down the road.

He continued to walk, deep in thought until he heard the sound of what seemed to be a cry for help.

He snapped his head arond, and noticed the sound was coming from an alley. He snapped his head around and was shocked to find a group of young teens attacking a smaller boy. Bryson's eyes widened and he instantly rushed over. This was a great trait he had gotten from Oz. He was almost heroic in a sense after his adventure there, and always wanted to help people. And after battling a man with a magical scepeter and _winning,_ this was a walk in the park to him.

"HEY! HEY!" Bryson shouted as he rushed over to the teens, who stopped hitting the younger boy once they saw Bryson. Bryson towered over them and they all ran away quickly, and Bryson sighed in relief, glad that the situation didn't get any worse.

Bryson looked down at the shaken young boy, then back at the teens running away.

How could they just pick on someone so small? Bryson never understood how people on this planet were so awful. It was another reason he yearned to go back to Oz.

He noticed how frightened the boy appeared and Bryson frowned. It reminded him of himself when he was younger, always picked on, timid and meek.

He kneeled down slowly to the boy. "Hey, hey. It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." Bryson started in a soft and calm reassuring voice, noticing how the boy was backing up more against the wall, trembling. Bryson felt horrible for the child.

The child tensed up, but his trembles began to grow less and less violent and he began to loosen up, shuffling a bit towards Bryson.

"Are you okay?" Bryson asked, pity for the boy visible in his voice.

"Y-y-yeah... I.. I guess so..." the young boy replied, beginning to sniffle. Bryson frowned. He knew exactly what it was like to be picked on and he sympathized with the kid.

"I.. I don't have any more money, s-sir..." the boy said with a shaky voice.

Bryson shook his head. This poor child. He seemed tramatized.

"No, no, no buddy, I don't want your money... I just wanna help you. Are you sure you're okay? Why were those guys picking on you?" Bryson asked softly, wondering what would possess someone to hurt something so fragile and innocent.

"T-those guys.. p-pick on me a-all the time... they always want my money... I don't know why.. I barely ever have any..." The boy sniffled out.

"Wha... well that's just terrible. Something needs to be done about this. Those boys need to have some sort of punishment, they can't just go around picking on you like this." Bryson said. "What's your name, buddy?" He asked, looking down at the child.

"T-Tommy..."

"Nice to meet you, Tommy. I'm Bryson. How old are ya, Tommy?"

"I.. I'm 10..." The young boy said bashfully.

"Well, Tommy... you better get home. Do you want me to walk you?"

The boy took a while to respond, but eventually nodded. Bryson gently grabbed the boy's began to walk him home. "Tommy, have you told your parents or gurdians about these kids picking on you?"

"N-no..."

Bryson turned to Tommy with a confused look. "And why not?"

Tommy simply shrugged.

Bryson began to grow fearful for this boy. He wondered if he had a good home life, if he was treated well. He was slightly paranoid after what he himself went through and he hated the idea of a child being mistreated. He always wanted to help anyway he could.

"O-okay, mister... Bryson... w.. we're h-here..." Tommy said softly, looking up at Bryson.

Bryson looked back. It was a small motel.

Suddenly, a man came walking out, towards them.

"Tommy! There you are." The man said, picking Tommy up before looking at Bryson. "Who are you?" The man asked.

"Um, I'm Bryson. I found your son.. I mean he is your son right?"

"Yes, he is."

"Well I found him..."

Tommy shook his head a little at Bryson.

"...and um.. he needed help getting home..." Bryson said. He didn't know if not telling his parents about the bullies was a good idea or not, but Tommy looked very uneasy whenever Bryson was about to mention it, and he didn't know the whole situation, so he decided that for now, he wouldn't bring it up.

"Alright, well... thanks." The man said casually.

Almost too casually.

The man walked back into the motel and Tommy had a blank expression on his face.

Bryson began to grow wary of this whole situation. Something was happening with Tommy and Bryson wasn't quite sure what it was.

Once the man was out of sight, Bryson decided to get his phone out and take a picture of the motel. He had a feeling it wasn't the last time he'd be coming here.

He then decided to walk on and go on about his business, back to his room, the small child he had helped on his mind most of the walk back.

Bryson sighed and opened the door to his room, walking lazily in, deciding he would just sit around in his room for the day and rest easy, but suddenly, he got another phone call.

He sighed and his heart began to race. He didn't know if he wanted to pick it up. He didn't wanna hear any more bad news.

But he knew it could be important.

He sighed again and swiped his phone from his pocket.

He looked down and was confused. It was an unknown number.

He wondered just who the hell it could be.

As he answered, he was startled by a very deep and low voice.

"Bryson Scott?"'

"Um... yes. That's me."

"You know too much."

Bryson was startled. Knew too much about what?! Who was this?!

"Um... excuse me?"

"You know too much."

"W-who is this..."

"You should have never taken thay key from your friend. You and your friend... you don't know what you've uncovered."

"What... are you talking about?!" Bryson asked, getting more and more confused by the second.

"What you have discovered is a secret. It should have remained a secret. You never should have been selected. Section 24 should have been avoided at all costs. But it's too late now. You were always unfit for this project. You know far too much and we can't risk someone with the knowledge you posess staying here."

"Wha... what the actual... WHO ARE YOU?!" Bryson demanded, getting more and more creeped out by the second.

"Goodbye, Mr. Scott. I don't wanna do this. You're a nice kid. But you know too much."

And then, the man hung up.


	7. Chapter 7: A Second Meeting

Bryson was still reeling the next day.

Sleep had been a lot more difficult him for months now, but he hadn't gotten any of it that night.

He was too scared to sleep. Too freaked out and paranoid over what had happened just hours before. He was still basically shaking with fear.

Who was that person?

How did they know his name?

Was he being watched?

What did they want from?

Was he going to be killed?

Was this person connected to Oz?

 _I mean... they had to be..._

It was true. They had to be. How else would they know about that damned key?

 _You know too much..._

Those words haunted Bryson.

 _Know too much about Oz?_ He wondered.

The timing of it all was what startled Bryson the most.

It was right after Bryson had researched all those missing children. He wondered if it was connected at all.

Or, maybe, Donny was just playing a prank on him and he was overthinking it all.

Maybe he could accept that answer if he hadn't actually been to Oz, as ever since then, he never ruled out anything.

That next morning, Bryson had bags under his eyes due to the lack of sleep.

He was completely exhausted.

He paced the floors all night, occasioanlly s taking a break and plopping himself down on his bed.

He was just too spooked to get any shut eye, and in just two hours from now, he had to get to class. He didn't know how he would survive, considering the fact he felt like he was gonna pass out at any given moment.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door, and the sound caused him to gasp out loud and stumble over, almost falling before catching himself. "Phew..." He mumbled, looking over at the door and gulping. He had become so paranoid after that call. He gulped again and slowly made his way over to the door, just hoping that was on the other side of the door wasn't a threat to him.

 _Come on, Bryson, you once faced off weird a tiger/lion hybrid. mutant thing... this is nothing.._ he assured himself.

He yanked the door open, anxious to see who was on the other side.

He snapped his head up and was grateful to see that it was just Donny. He gave a giant sigh of relief and looked at his friend, who gave a confused look at Bryson.

"Ummm... hey.. ermm..." Donny stumbled, as Bryson looked up at him, Donny gasping once he saw his face. "Oh um...wooow... holy shit, dude. You look awful. Did you not get any sleep last night?"

Bryson sighed and shrugged, blinking at his friend. "No..." He grumbled lowly.

"Why not?"

"...just had some bad dreams..." Bryson fibbed.

"Oh, okay." Donny replied. Bryson was now certain that the phone call wasn't a prank from Donny, or anybody else, as as far as he knew, no one but he and Donny knew about the key, it was only between the two of them. _As far as this world goes anyways..._ Bryson thought to himself.

"Oh, that sucks, dude. Well, look, listen.. you've been so stressed out lately, like you're always in your room working. That or masturba-"

"Yeah, yeah, very funny Donny." Bryson grumbled, not in the mood for Donny's dirty humor.

"Alright, alright!" Donny responded with a chuckle. "Aaaannnyywaaaaayyyys. So, there's like this big 70's themed party comin' up soon. I thought it'd be good for you to loosen up. Maybe we should go?" Donny suggested.

"I dunno, man.. I mean I really appreciate that but I'm not really into... the party scene, you know?"

"I know, I know, but don't ya think it'd be funny? Besides... I've already got my own.." Donny said, slowly reaching down a few inches from in the hall and grabbing a costume, still in its pacakging. "Cooosttuummme.." Donny said, laughing at how cheap and ridiculous it looked.

The packaging said "Killer Costume", and was an obvious rip off of "Thriller", with the big red jacket and black stripes.

"...Thriller came out in the 80's, you idiot." Bryson groaned, rubbing his temples and running his hands through his shaggy brown hair.

Donny looked at his costume, then back at Bryson. "Oh... wait... r..really?"

Bryson simply shook his head, giving a bit of a chuckle at Donny, receiving one back from his friend. "Well... how about you go to the costume shop with me? We can pick something out. It's almost Halloween, you know there's gonna be a lot of cool shit in the shops too, which I know you'll be intersted in. Come oooonnnn.." Donny begged.

Bryson had to admit, Donny did tend to make him feel better. And even though the thought of that unnvering phone call was firmly placed in the back of his mind, he had to admit, Donny and this whole party thing provided a good distraction. "Alright, alright. We'll go shopping and I'll go to the party with you. I could use the distraction with all that's happening right now.. so why not?"

Donny smiled widely at Bryson. "Yesss! Awesome! I've missed hanging out with you, it's been hard with all this college garbage we've had to do."

"I know, I know, I have too. I miss having a social life, honestly. Maybe this will get me back on track.." Bryson said hopefully.

"Yeah, me too. So, do you wanna go ahead and go now?" Donny suggested.

Bryson agreed to the suggestion and soon, they were off to the costume shop, having a long conversation as they walked, just about life and any random topic that came to their minds.

Eventually, they made it to the shop and Bryson ended up being pretty intersted in the store, with all the cool costumes and make ups that were around, as Bryson was always interested in the sort of thing in case he ever wanted to make a movie.

It was nice to laugh again, Bryson thought. Donny was far from perfect, but he made Bryson happy and laugh more than not.

After a while of searching and not finding any costume that was anywhere close to being good, Donny sighed in frustration. "Screw it. Let's just go naked. We'll get kicked out. But it'll be fun. Yolo."

Bryson shook his head. "Did you just say yolo?" Bryson laughed. "That phrase is so old!" Bryson said, laughing at him.

"I don't care, it's a good phrase, okay?!" Donny argued playfully as they stumbled around, laughing at each other, before Bryson stumbled over and felt something bump into him.

"Whoah." He said, stumbling before stopping himself from tumbling over, looking down to see what it was that had caused him to fall over and his eyes widening in surprise when he saw that it was the same little boy he had helped yesterday, Tommy.

"Oh, s-sorry, s-sorry!" Tommy immediately exclaimed, eyes squeezed shut and holding up his arms as if he was prepared for defence. Bryson gave a confused look at Tommy's perculiar reaction, before kneeling down to the boy. "Hey, hey... Tommy, it's me, remember? It's Bryson. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's good to see you again, buddy. What are the odds?" Bryson asked with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood for Tommy.

Tommy slowly opened his eyes, wary, gradually letting his arms fall and looking shyly up at Bryson. "O-o-oh.. h-hi... Mr. Bryson.. I.. I'm sorry for bumping into you.." He said timidly.

"Daw, buddy. It's alright! Accidents happen." Bryson assured, lifting himself back up from the ground and looking over at Donny. "Hey, Donny, this is Tommy. I met this little guy the other day. Wanna say hi? He's a sweet ki-" Bryson explained before being stopped mid sentence as Donny pointed over, doing it a few times before Bryson even noticed, turning his head around to see Tommy already wobbling out of the store in a hurry, jumping up to the knob of the door and rushing out of the store.

Bryson squinted his eyes and shook his head. "How odd..." He said. "There is something going on with that kid. And I'm worried about it." Bryson said, distracted. "I met him the other day.. he was getting attacked by these older kids.. and then I walked him home, and his home was this cheap motel. And his dad came out.. took him inside... seemed kinda... off..." Bryson said. "I wonder if he's in an abusive household.." Bryson said softly.

Donny's head snapped up from Bryson's last sentence and his eyes widened. "I... I don't wanan get involved in that shit. I gotta go bye dude." Donny muttered out, rushing out of the store just like Tommy had done earlier, and Bryson sighed, cursing to himself, knowing he should have been more cautious about mentioning an absusive household around Donny. Sure, Bryson used to be in abusive situation, but Donny had only come out of that situation several months ago when he agreed to come with Bryson to L.A, so that combined with the resement of Bryson's father changing and Donny's father staying exactly the same.. it effected Donny greatly, and Bryson felt terrible for his friend. All those thoughts caused Bryson to sigh again. He had so much on his plate.

He began to walk out of the store, the day being pretty much ruined after what had just transpired, before stepping on something. He instantly stepped back and looked down to see a small book entitled "THE ROAD TO OZ."

Bryson instantly became intruiged and began to look around, almost anxiously, still on edge from that phone call. He slowly kneeled down and picked the book up, feeling it in his grap and just staring at the cover, his heart racing a little. Where did this thing come from? And what was with all the Oz related things happening to him?

He opened the book and flicked through the pages quickly, before noticing a transcription on the inside cover, that had Tommy's name on it, in his own handwriting, most likely, as it seemed fairly messy.

After studying the book for a little more, he closed the book and sat back up, rushing out of the store and speed walking out and onto the sidewalk, the book still firmly gripped in his hand as he tried to look around for Tommy, worried for the boy.

His eyes darted all throughout the area, trying to catch the trail he was on the previous day when he had taken Donny home.

He eventually found a fairly similar route and he finally could see that same motel from earlier in the distance, giving a sigh of relief, knowing he had a chance of finding the young boy.

He walked closer to the motel and looked around, before quickly spotting Tommy sitting at a table under an umbrella in one of the tables outside the motel. Bryson rushed over and slowly kneeled down in front of Tommy. "Hey! Hey buddy... there you are. I was worried something happened to you.." Bryson started, Tommy's head snapping up once he heard Bryson's face, giving a surprised gasp and look. "Uh.. o-oh.. hi again.. Mr. Bryson..." Tommy said shyly.

Bryson laid the book down in front of Tommy. "I found this in the shop. Is it yours?"

Tommy gave an overjoyed look and Bryson could tell that the book was his just from his expression. "Oh my gosh, sir, thank you! Thank you so much! My mother would be so proud of you for returning her book back!" Tommy said with a smile.

Bryson gave a wide smile and nodded, finding the young boy adorable. "Oh, so it's your mother's." Bryson said with a smile, Tommy hugging and grasping at the book.

Bryson was a bit flabergasted. All of this... there were so many connections to Oz in his life lately. He had wondered what was happening to him. Was he going crazy? Was Ozz just taking over his life? Bryson shook his head a bit, and after a bit of silence between the two, spoke up. "So.. is your dad at?"

Tommy's smile dropped and began to tap his feet together, looking down an giving an almost pouty look, still clunching to the book. "...he.. He's out. As.. always..." Tommy said, sadness clear in the young boy's voice.

Bryson wondered if this boy's mother was in his life. He had mentioned that the book was hers, he mused. "What about your mother?"

Tommy looked a bit distracted after that question and began to crawl out from under the table, slowly, looking up at Bryson and pointing up to the sky.

"She's in heaven..." Tommy said firmly, and Bryson couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid, his heart hurting for the boy. He couldn't imagine losing his mother at such a young age, and he knew it must have been hard for Tommy. He almost knew what it was like, with his own father getting closer to death with each passing day.

"That's why this here.. book... is so important to me... it's the last thing left of my mom... she gave it to me on my 5th birthday..." He said softly, and at this news, Bryson was beginning to tear up, feeling incredibly sad for this child, just wanting to wrap him up and take care of him.

"I'm very sorry that your mother is no longer with us. But.. she's in a better place. And she's watching you and smiling down at you. I can promise you that." Bryson said, smiling at him, trying to make him feel better before realizing maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, because he didn't really know if it was true. He had never been religious, and didn't really know if Heaven was real, but he did go to Oz, so he supposed that anything was possible.

Tommy smiled a bit at Bryson, and he decided that what he said was ultimately a good idea, as Tommy's mood seemed to lighten up.

But suddenly, Bryson could hear a car pull into the motel.

He stood up along with Tommy, who began to look fearful. Bryson's eyebrows furrowed at Tommy's reaction and he stood in front of the young boy in a protective manner as a man slowly emerged from a large red truck. The same man Bryson had seen before, Tommy's father.

The father pulled out some groceries from the vehicle and began to carry them inside of one of the doors to the motel, which appeared to be his room.

Bryson looked down at Tommy.

"Um... I gotta go, Mr. Bryson. I'll see you later, okay?" He said, a bit meekly, watching as his father walked back to the truck to get more groceries, rushing back inside the motel without his father even noticing.

Bryson gave a confused look and began to slowly walk away from the scene once Tommy was inside, hiding behind a tree and peering over to watch as the father walked back into the motel with the final pair of groceries, closing the door behind him.

Something was going on with this boy and his father, Bryson thought. And he was determined to figure out what it was.

But as Bryson watched Tommy's father, little did he know, he was being watched as well.

Very, very closely.


	8. Chapter 8: Research

_/ AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

 _Hey everyone. Great to be back. It was so much fun writing this and getting back into the swing of things and I'm excited to bring the story back. Feel free to go back and read previous chapters if you've forgotten anything. Either way, it's great to be back. This chapter is more exposition, not much happens outside of learning new information, but it works for a comeback chapter, I think. Next chapter is where the action starts._

Without further ado, enjoy the story, and welcome back!

/

 _ONE MONTH LATER_

Another month passed.

Another month of his film scripts getting rejected.

Another month of his dad's health declining.

Another month of feeling more lost in Oz now than he had felt all those years ago in the dark forests.

Bryson sighed, letting out a defeated sigh as he marched up from his class and back up to to his small college dorm.

Kicking the door back with his foot, the defeated and exhausted nature of the fragile and slimmer fourteen year old boy climbing through Rabadan's traps began to shine through the now eighteen, almost nineteen year old young man.

Another thing Bryson wasn't looking forward to, he thought bitterly. His birthday. It was just a month from now and he wasn't ready for the bitter reminder that he hadn't made any progress for the year, still stuck in the growing hole of confusion, bitterness, and desperation he had felt trapped in ever since he found that still ever so mysterious "OZ" key.

It seemed ever since that event, his life had been tumbling downhill.

He tossed his backpack on the floor, sighing and stopping to look into the mirror on his wall. He looked at himself for a minute, shaking his head. It had been a long time, but he just still couldn't help but feel the most insecure about himself he had felt since he was a kid. His girlfriend cheating on him still stung.

 _Though maybe you deserved it for spending more time thinking about a fictional farm girl?_

He quickly pushed that thought away from his mind and looked around his room, feeling lost as his eyes wandered aimlessly, hoping in the back of his mind to find something to give him something to do, some kind of purpose before his eyes landed on the standard clock on the wall.

He looked at it blankly for a few seconds before shuffling his feet to the clock, taking it and tossing it onto the floor carelessly with a slight thud.

He didn't know why he was so bitter about a clock. But he just didn't want to look at it. He hated being constantly reminded of time. He had gone so far to remove his clock from his laptop and phone so he didn't have to think about it anymore.

He was extremely young, but he still felt as if time was catching up to him, and if he didn't do something about it fast, he would spend the rest of his life with a ticking clock going off in the back of his mind.

"Brain. Why do you have to give me these thoughts? The Scarecrow was wrong. I don't want a brain if it's just gonna give me sad thoughts." He said to himself, giving a half hearted chuckle at his dumb sense of humor.

He plopped down on the bed, running his fingers through his shaggyish brown hair and unzipping his backpack, pulling out his laptop.

As he opened it up, he was met with a picture of Judy Garland on his home screen.

He didn't know why, but just a few weeks ago he decided he needed to see that familar face on his computer.

It made him happy.

Dorothy had always made him happy back in Oz. She made him stronger and gave him motivation when he needed it most, when he had nothing left. He just wished she was here to keep giving him that.

He felt slightly pathetic, still shamelessly obsessing over after these years.

He wondered what she was doing right now. A weird thought. What dimension was she even in? Did she even exist?

He looked at the picture of the doe eyed beauty on his laptop, briefly wondering what Garland would think of one of her characters being real and taking her form and seemingly showing romantic interest him.

The whole situation left him with a headache if he thought about it too much and he decided to move on for now and open up his web browser.

He typed a single letter, "I", and up came the suggestion for the "Investigate Ruffer" website, making Bryson realize just how much he had visitied the site, his deep obsession worrying him.

But how could he not be obsessed?

It was hard not to be. With all of the recent happenings.. the OZ key, the discovery of this whole conspiracy that seemed extremely similar to his own experience, meeting this "Tommy" boy who also seemed to love Oz, and that god forsaken phone call...

That phone call.. the eerie voice still sent shivers down his spine.

He was hesitant to take any phone call since then, barely even remembering the words of the man on the phone.

This meant something. And after years of wondering, Bryson knew he was close to getting answers. He could just feel it.

Loading up the "Investiage Ruffner" website, going onto the homepage to see if there had been any major updates, Bryson wasn't expecting much. Usually, it wasn't much. Just people posting their own speculations, but Bryson's bright bluish green eyes lit up when he noticed a big red headline pinned to the top of the homepage that read:

 _"TWO MAJOR UPDATES."_

Bryson almost instantly double clicked on the link to the article, clicking almost too much and making the page refresh, sighing in frustration until it finally loaded, now satisified that he was on the page, beginning to scroll quickly to see what updates on the site that could be so major. He doubted it, but he couldn't help but have his heart race in both nervousness and anticipation as he wondered if maybe today would be the day where he would have some more clear answers.

As he looked at the article, he read the date and the title:

 _"LOST BOYS OF TENNESSEE AND WEIRD CREATURE PICTURE."_

His heart stopped as soon as he read about his home state of Tennessee.

"Holy shit.." he said to himself, sitting up on his bed and ruffling his hair, his eyes big and wide and fixated completely on the screen. "Lost boys of Tennessee.." he repeated to himself softly. "That's.. that's me.." he said to himself.

And it was true. He lived in Tennessee and he was considered "lost" for days when he had disappeared into Oz.

He couldn't believe it. After so much time of nothing, it seemed that maybe he was finally on to something, though he was also curious about the supposed "creature" in the article.

He instantly began to read.

 _"AUTHOR: INVESTIGATERUFFNER_

 _Hello, everyone. It's been a long time since I've posted any major updates, but my recent findings thanks to the help of my dedicated and growing amount of followers has allowed me to find some new things for you all. This first update comes from a good friend of mine, one who chooses not to reveal his identity, found an article about something. This article comes from a paper from a small town in Hendersonville, Tennessee. I've posted a link at the bottom of this article but to give you a summary, this article is real, and actual news. In the link, you'll find this in the database of a real life newspaper! It goes on about how in 1976, on the night of Halloween, a group of seven boys in Henderson, TV disappeared without a trace. Their ages ranged from 10-12. Their names were Matt Wakamoto, Two-ton, DP, Timber, a 10 year old Mexican boy named Rolando Alvarez, an African American boy named "Q", another boy named Wings McKay and Ryan. When researching the database of missing persons on a Hendersonville website, you'll find that if you look up these names, these children are still missing. To this day, who or what was behind the vanishings of these children remains a terrible, dark mystery. Now, this contradicts the main pattern of the Ruffner theory. Usually, these children come back, and they come back as better people. These children never came back. So then why are we posting about it? Well, this leads to the second part of the theory, and the most chilling."_

Bryson read eagerly, his eyes quickly scanning the dialouge on the screen, growing more and more shocked as he read. These children disappeared in Tennessee just like he did. But did it mean anything? He gulped at the line that mentioned the rest of the post was more chilling, biting his lip nervously as he trudged down the page to see what else awaited him.

 _"Two months ago, in the same town where these kids disappeared, there was a sighting of a strange creature. Sounds silly, but bare with me. In Hendersonville, people in the area posted on social media about seeing a strange, flying creature. It seemed to be furry. It was hard to identify, but someone on social media snapped a blurry picture. Sounds very silly and 'Bigfootish', I know, but again, bare with me. Now, after the sighting, a hunter who lived in a cabin in the woods noticed the creature and brought out a rifle, shooting it down. When he went out into the woods to search for it, he found nothing.. except for an old, worn out journal that had the initials "MW." When the book was searched by the man, it was revealed it was an old diary of sorts from one of the boys who had disappeared back in '76, Matt Wakamoto. The diary was simple, not much interesting.. that is up until the very last page. The rest of the diary consisted of simple entires, such as his day at school, but after that, several pages are blank.. and at the last page, a mysterious message is scribbled in the exact same handwriting that reads "Meet me at the zipline." On the back, the name "Matt Wakamoto" is scribbled. This is the first of anything of the children that's been found since the disapperances. In the town of Hendersonville, this whole story is a big deal, but outside of that main region, no one really knows about it, as there are tons of missing children instances every day. The parents of the boy are deceased, and no one who knew the boy has spoken up. This whole situation is interesting. A strange creature shows up out of nowhere, is shot down, and no body of the creature is found.. just the journal of one of the infamous lost boys. It all seems very.. supernatural. This was dug up from a Reddit page in Hendersonville. Props to you guys for finding such amazing sources. This is a small scale theory, but together we can uncover this whole thing if we keep at it at this rate. Til next time!'_

And with that, the article was finished, and Bryson was completely and utterly dumbfounded.

He almost instantly scowered over everything the article discussed, finding the database to the newspapers, the tweets and different reports of the story and of the creature, finding it all to be true.

He bit his lip and stared blankly at his computer for several seconds.

Even aside from Oz, this story was.. amazing. The thing that stuck out the most was the description of a winged creature. He instantly remembered those terrifying Flying Monkeys he had encountered in Oz. It sounded farfetched, but with what Bryson experienced, it certainly wasn't impossible. Could this be a flying monkey.. on.. Earth?

Bryson stopped breathing for a second.

The very thought was horrifying, but also twisted and confusing as all hell. How would a Flying Monkey even be here?

The only Flying Monkey he remembered fondly was his old friend, Finley, smiling at the memory of his old sidekick back in Oz.

Pushing that from his mind, he was extremely confused about the disappearing kids. Why didn't they come back? If this was Oz, which the more he read, the more it seemed that way.. why wouldn't they come back? Did something happen to them in Oz? The thought made his skin crawl. Oz was supposed to be a land of self discovery and happiness where you left as a happier and better person. The thought of all that going wrong and the kids being captured or killed made his heart sink. He hoped it was something more tame. Maybe they just decided to live in Oz. Either way, this situation was blowing his mind. He was hot on the trail of Oz.

And lastly, the message in the journal left him confused. For one, the fact the journal popped up at the same time as the supposed creature was insane, but the message.. "Meet me at the zipline.." was it the same zipline at Oz he had to use to escape from the Kalidahs, those hungry, carnivorous mixtures of bear and tigers all those years ago?

Maybe it was because his brain had a habbit of connecting everything to Oz and his experience, but all of this.. it just.. it HAD to be Oz, he thought to himself. What else could it be? It was the only experience he had had that was even close to otherworldy, so yes he was biased, but it seemed likely.

He shook his head and turned back to his laptop, suddenly realizing that there was one more link he hadn't clicked.

The picture of the supposed "winged creature."

Maybe he was just subconsiously too scared to click it.. but he felt a now deep and overwhelming desire to click the link and see what the fuss was about.

He had had the misfortune of seening flying monkeys up close and personal, so if anyone knew of the legitimacy, it was him.

He clicked the link.

As soon as it loaded, he jumped back, his laptop shuffling over.

He gulped.

He could feel himself begin to tremble.

It was blurry but..

That furrry texture. That odd shade of blackish blue.

But mosty importantly.. the sinister and overgrown shape of a wing just in the corner.

It was faint, but he could make that shape out anywhere.

In the picture, a lake was shown, with the bottom of the creature in frame. No head, just the legs and a faint look of the wing. Had he not have seen a real life Flying Monkey, he would just assume it was yet another Bigfoot like hoax, but it looked just like what he had seen, despite how blurry it was. It just left such an impact on him.

To say the least, he was freaking out, beginning to pace back and forth quickly and take loud deep breaths, his hands up to his mouth with huge, wide eyes, his heart racing at a dangerously fast pace.

He sighed, taking deep breaths.

This overwhelming sense of shock was a harsh switch of his earlier feeling of defeat and boredom. The sense of realization that maybe, just maybe he was looking at something from the Land of Oz for the first time since he was fourteen.

Then the realization struck him again.

What the hell was that thing doing in Oz?

His mind began to race.

There was no way.

There was no way in hell.

He brought his finger to his lips, chewing nervously before rushing back to his laptop now that he was ready to look some more, searching rapidly through the comments.

Everyone was talking about how the picture was interesting, but its blurry nature left people convinced it was a hoax or just not convinced enough.

Bryson sighed to himself, trying to slow his breathing, his fear, his excitment.

The lost boys, the journal, the picture.

It was all overwhelming him as he sat back up and paced around for a few more moments, stopping dead in his tracks when he realized something.

He needed to tell his Professor Walker.

It was later and classes were over for the day, but he knew the professors tended to stay for a while after class. It was odd to come rushing randomly like this, but Professor Walker did love when students showed interests in theories he had brought up, and Bryson was desperate and anxious to talk to someone about this whole thing.

He rushed to his door, yanking it open and rushing out the hallway, heading towards the stairs before out of nowhere, a tall, white bearded man wielding an axe came around the hallway, walking slowly in Bryson's direction.

Bryson gasped and tripped over himself at the sight, falling over on the floor.

He looked up.

The man was wearing nothing but gray. He was muscular, intimidating. Looked to be in his mid 30's.

Suddenly, the man lifted up his axe.

Bryson gulped.

It was dirty, tainted in brown.

Bryson's senses kicked in and he began to shuffle backwards quickly, his heart racing before realizing he was nearing the steps and about to tumble down them, gasping in response looking back up at the man who was inching near him.

Bryson tried to stand up but his legs were trembing.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he felt something coming towards him.

He snapped his head and had a split second to react to the axe that had been thrown into the direction of his face.


	9. Chapter 9: The Chase

Bryson was about to lose his mind.

First, he had opened a whole new can of worms, his brain bombarded and overwhelmed with new possible Oz information, specifically kids in his own home state going through similar experiences to his own and seemingly seeing a picture of a Flying Monkey in his world. His world that was supposed to be normal, dull, and bland in comparison may have had one of those terrifying creatures roaming around, that or Bryson was just going insane looking at the picture.

Second, there was a giant of a man, white skin, pierecing green eyes, muscular, slowly stepping towards him who just tossed an entire axe at his face.

Bryson almost didn't have time to react before the axe was mere inches away from his face, hurdling towards him, trying to duck but suddenly being pulled away by a sudden force, startling him and causing him to gasp out loud, snapping his head back and forth, his heart racing and beating out of his chest the most it had in five years, which gave him a sense of whiplash as he was reminded of his intense and dangerous adventures in Oz. "Woah!" He huffed as he snapped his head downwards in response to the sound of the axe dropping down below onto the concrete, looking down the stairs to make sure the axe didn't land on anybody, relieved to see it landed safely where it couldn't harm anybody.

Bryson was utterly confused, panting and looking back to witness the altercation, just trying to get some sort of answer as to what was going on. But before he could think about it too much, the force behind him rushed in front of him and Bryson stared up at the figure, squinting not being able to take anything in properly, stumbling himself and clumsily pushing himself off of the floor, grabbing onto the side of the wall and steadying himself, looking on in amazement at the situation at hand.

Suddenly, the figure that had protected him rushed over to the man who had thrown the axe, the two unknowns charging at each other, Bryson's protector leaning down and suddenly slamming his head into the other man's stomach, causing the man to tumble on the hallway, the protector suddenly turning around.

Bryson looked in confusion, his eyes nervously darting all around the scene, his brain trying to process it. As the other unknown figure turned around, it was revealed to also be a man, who looked softer in comparison to the gruff looking man who had been wielding the axe. He was white, ocean blue eyes, and had blonde hair, and instead of wearing all gray like the other man, he was wearing all green, with a still muscular yet leaner frame in comparison to the man in gray. The man in green lifted up and turned to Bryson. "Get out of here, run away, go, now!" He commanded.

Bryson gulped, looking on in confusion, in a confused state before the man exclaimed. "Go!" he cried out, Bryson flinching and shuffling up, watching as the man in gray shuffled on the floor groaning and slowly beginning to lift up, the man in green automatically going into a defensive stance as Bryson turned around and began to rush down the stairs, skipping a few steps to run as far away as possible, sprinting away out in the open, snapping his head back a few times to see what was going on, running too fast to making anything out, just continuing to run, not really knowing where he was going, just knowing that he needed to escape the man who had thrown the axe at him. He had no idea why the man had thrown an axe at him, he just knew he wasn't foolish enough to stick around and find out.

His heart was racing as he sprinted off into the parking lot, suddenly halting and stopping in his tracks to catch his breath, leaning over to pant and breathe heavily, lifting his head up and scanning his eyes around. "What is happening?" He asked desperately, out of breath, his voice cracking, his head beginning to pound, feeling as if it was spinning.

Why was this guy trying to kill him? And who was the guy protecting him? They were both dressed in simple gray shirts and gray pants and green shirts and green pants respectively, looking almost like a uniform or something, confusing Bryson all the more. His mind was already rattled enough after the information he had found out on the computer and this was just too much for him.

He continued to pant, his mind racing before he noticed a figure charging towards him in the grass heading towards the parking lot. He squinted for a second before soon making out that same gray outfit, his eyes widening at the sight of that same gruff face with green eyes that could be seen from miles away pouring into him. The way the man moved was almost robotic, not having much emotion. He was several yards away but he ran so fast, which caused Bryson to gasp as he sprinted away in search of his car. Thankfully, most of the students were attending a party which made it easier for Bryson, his head snapping around until he found his car, an old and worn out Honda Civic from the 90's with the color faded, yanking open the door and breathing heavily as he slid inside the vehicle, fumbling for his seatbelt and quickly strapping himself in, grabbing his keys and slamming them in to twist them and start the car, instantly putting the car into reverse and backing out quickly, his car moved to the side, about to put it in drive before suddenly hearing the sound of his window being smashed, causing him to yelp out in shock, jumping and falling over in his seat but managing to stay in with his seatbelt tied, covering his body to avoid any glass falling on a vunerable spot, snapping his head over to find the man had smashed his window with the axe, Bryson's eyes wide. "Holy shit!" He yelled, gasping as he quickly slammed the gas pedals and drove off, the man reaching inside the window for a bit before the car got too fast for him, Bryson snapping his head back to look to his sides and behind him, in every direction to see what was going on, looking in his car mirrors to find the man sprinting after him. "Oh God!" Bryson exclaimed out in shock at the terrifying sight of the man chasing after him, his heart racing, reeling at the fact he avoided death by an axe by just a mere few inches.

The man's cold stare towards him was haunting. He almost would prefer if the man was raging and screaming, at least it would show some emotion. The man was just staring blankly as he sprinted out, and yes his face had a mean look to it, but he showed little to no emotion even at the quick speed he was running, which was almost not even human with how fast it was, scaring Bryson as he continued to drive down the fairly empty road, grateful that a lot of the students were at a party this hour, quickly speeding down the empty road of the parking lot before realizing he was about to speed out into the main road, quickly slamming the break, causing him to jump and bump his head a little into the sun vizor. "Ah!" He gasped at the sudden impact, his tires edging towards the main road, looking back to find the man sprinting down the road and seemingly not even close to stopping, his eyes widening and gasping in shock at how relentless he was, almost superhuman like as he charged towards Bryson's car. "When is he gonna stop?!" Bryson wondered out loud, seeing no cars coming and stepping on the gas pedal as the man was beginning to inch towards him, speeding off faster than he had ever driven.

"Oh man, oh god, oh god, ooooh man." Bryson cried out as he drove quickly, contionously looking behind him to see where the man was.

Bryson had never driven this fast before, the danger of it scaring him and putting him on a high.

As he drove on the now main road and off campus, he wondered briefly where all the security had gone, shaking his head and ruffling his hands through his hair. "Nothing makes sense anymore, does it?" He snapped bitterly as he sped off, looking behind him and slowly releasing his foot from the pedal to drive a little slower, sighing and relaxing now that there was no clear danger, but still driving at a slightly quicker than average pace just in case he needed to, also wary of being pulled over by a cop, his hair blowing through the wind due to his window being smashed.

As he finally began to take deep breaths and take in the situation, he could hear the sound of a car speeding behind him.

He gulped and slowly turned around his eyes widened at the sight of a blue and gold Lamborghini, recognizing it was one of the more "infamous" cars around campus owned by some rich kid, spotting the same gruff looking man with the piercing green eyes staring at him through the windows who surely must have stolen it. "Are you kidding me?!" Bryson exclaimed out, noticing that he was about to exit off onto a busy road.

Knowing he couldn't risk the chase getting out into the open and crashing into innocent civillians, Bryson swerved his car, turning to the right and stomping on his gas pedal, forcing his car to trudge up a grassy hill, speeding off into a grassy field off the side of the road turning his head back quickly watching as the Lamborghini effortlessly sped up the steep green hill, Bryson rolling his eyes at his inferior car giving him a hard time in this chase.

As he continued to speed in the field, the Lamborghini was gaining on him and Bryson gulped, knowing he coudn't get off into the main road and that there wasn't much else for him to do, deciding to swerve his car and turn back around, but suddenly, the Lamborghini began crashing into the side of his car. "OH, AH!" Bryson screamed out in surprise and slight pain, completely shocked at the sudden impact, not having any more time to think as the car backed up again and crashed into the side of his car once again. "WOAH, HEY! SHIT!" Bryson yelled, his car doors becoming more damaged, glass left over from his window falling in response to the impact, Bryson hiding and looking the other way knowing if he didn't act fast he was going to be done for. He thought for a second, knowing if he did get out of the car he may just get run over, wishing for a second that he thought like his dad and carried a gun with him.

As he desperately searched around in the car for something to use against the insane man ramming his car into his, bracing for impact as he heard the Lambo begin to back up, squeezing his eyes closed and biting his lip as he dreaded the crash, suddenly hearing the sound of a crash, but not one that impacted his own car.

He kept his eyes squeezed shut, almost scared to look before slowly opening his eyes and looking over and seeing a new vehicle crashed into the Lamborghini. It was a black Toyota truck and he suddenly realized the driver was his earlier protector, causing him to gasp at the sight suddenly feeling so relieved that he had come back to save him.

He looked over, seeing the truck lodged into the now destroyed Lamborghini, gasping at the sight.

The Lamborghini had its side completely decamated, hanging loose with a tire popping and going flat. The thing was so expensive and Bryson cringed at the thought of how much that had to be worth, but he was more worried about what had just happened, his mouth wide open, breathing heavy. Had he not been one to have went to a magical land filled with talking animals and scarecrows he may have been in complete shock, but the situation was still extremely scary and shocking for him, leading to his hands trembling as he slowly reached for his car handle, struggling to get it open with how much he was shaking, careful not to get his hand caught in any glass, slipping out of the car and looking to see the door was made into mince meat, completely battered. A few more slams from the Lambo and it surely would have torn off.

Bryson was too shaken up about the situation to even really care about the fact that his car was severely damaged.

Before he could do anything, his protector in green came walking towards him quickly, putting his hand on Bryson's shoulder. "Look. There's no time to explain, but you need to leave. I have the situation handled from here, alright?" The man said.

Bryson squinted at him. The man had a British accent, something Bryson hadn't noticed before . "B-but.. w-wait, who are y-"

Before Bryson could finish his sentence, the man handed him a white card with a phone number printed on it and nothing more, causing Bryson to squint. It was almost like some sort of business card.

"As you can see, the man is subdued." The man in green explained, pointing over to the badly damaged Lambo, seeing the other man lying there, in the car seat, seemingly unconcious, something Bryson didn't notice causing his eyes to widen and to gasp again. "I'm going to take him to the authorities. If your vehicle is still operational, I advise that you leave. I would also advise you tell no one about any of this."

"Wha.. wh-why?" Bryson asked, flabbergasted. He was glad to hear the man was seemingly being taken to the police, but he needed answers.

"Just. Don't."

"Who was that?! Who is that? Who.. what was he doing? Why was he trying to kill me I don't understa-"

"Don't. Worry. Alright? You can call that number if you have any questions. But later. I have business to complete now."

"Bu-"

"Run along." The man insisted, his words seeming well intentioned but also stern.

"O.. okay." Bryson breathed out softly, staying frozen for a bit before slowly stepping backwards along the field, dazed and almost tripping, falling into the car panting and looking at his badly damaged door, slowly opening it, careful, feeling like it could fall off its hinges at any second.

Thankfully, it stayed intact and slowly, Bryson twisted his keys and although shaky, the engine started. Bryson bit his lip and slowly began to drive off at a now very slow pace, his car making random popping sounds every few moments, causing Bryson to sigh out, worried that the thing would break down at any minute.

Nevertheless, he slowly drove off of the hill and back onto the main road.

There was something off about those two men, even the one that protected him.

They were.. almost otherworldly.

Finally, Bryson began to reflect on everything that had just taken place, now having room to breathe and think.


	10. Chapter 10: Light of Hope

Despite the fact that two weeks had passed since Bryson had escaped the clutches of the insane man chasing him down with an axe, ending in an intense car chase, Bryson still found himself reeling from the situation.

Donny had asked what happened to Bryson's car, going as far as to burst out into a fit of laughter when he saw how wrecked it had been with a shattered window and the side of his car decamated, looking as if it could fall off at any moment.

"Holy shit, dude." Donny chuckled. "What the hell happened?!"

Bryson fibbed.. or really straight up lied, saying that it was just left like that one morning, adding that someone must have vandalized it for some reason. Donny didn't know why someone would want to do that, leading to another string of questions, Bryson having one lie after another to counter the questions.

He hadn't used his car since the accident. For one, he didn't know if it would even work, thinking it could break down at any time, and two, he really just didn't need to. He spent most of his time on campus in class and locked in his room, writing scripts, talking to his parents every once in a while, and of course, researching more about Oz, of course not finding much.

It was funny, Bryson thought. When he was younger, he wished he could just have his father leave him alone so he could wrap himself up in the comforting cocoon of Oz, watching videos or reading about it, dreaming of it, with no one to bother him. Now, he was mostly alone and when he didn't have any classes, he was locked in his room, doing just that. He felt his heart sink at the mention of his father. He used to hate it when he was around but now he just dearly missed him and wanted to see how he was doing, even though he had feared to see him in his poor state.

Bryson did call the number he was given and was met with the same familar voice as the man who protected him.

The man had explained that the man was an escaped convict out of state who had hitchhiked his way to the campus, intending to kill anyone he came across.

The man identified himself as a private investigator who had been hunting him down, in disguise. The insane man was now in custody, according to the protector on the phone.

Bryson felt at ease having some answers.. but he didn't think he believed them.

Yes, they were answers... but something about the man on the phone's explanation seemed so.. rehearased. He explained it almost too perfectly as if he was reading from a script.

Both men.. the way they acted. It didn't seem genuine. Something was up. What that was, Bryson had no idea, but it was something. But after nothing had happened for two weeks, he decided to accept that it was nothing but a regular chase scene and nothing else was going on.

But there were still those lingering questions.. why wasn't he ever questioned by any police? Anything? He had never been in a situation like this where the cops would be involved, but there had to be more to it than this, right?

Maybe not.

It would probably be helpful, he mused, to tell people about this. But his protector told him not to.

Besides, he had a habbit of keeping secrets. Besides, who could he really tell? Donny was his only real friend at this point, something he was grateful about, having a friendship, but Donny wasn't exactly one to talk about your problems to, especially not something this big a deal, as he often just made situations worse. His mom was too busy and stressed taking care of his father, who of course was still extremely sick with cancer, his sister was making a name for herself as a photographer over in New York, too caught up in things to really even pay attention, something Bryson was a bit envious of, that his sister was already doing what she wanted to do and here he was stuck in college, his life a mess.

The one person he felt he could talk to about his problems even slightly was his ex Alison when they were dating, but even she wasn't always the most understanding or open minded person to talk to and after she cheated on him he wasn't especially interested in discussing matters like these in front of her.

He hated the contrast, how happy and full his life had felt in comparison to now.

Things had never been better for him, his life was stable, and now it was in shambles.

Odd as it may sound, as he reflected on it, the chase he had been in was almost viewed as a.. postive memory.

Not for long... but as Bryson was searching for positive things to say about the year, it sprung up subconciously even though it made him squint in confusion.

His brain didn't lie to him.

It was a horrible experience and extremely scary, but it was the most interesting thing that had happened to him in so long, and the feeling of his heart racing, at the edge of his demise, barely escaping, just in the nick of time.. that feeling was familar.

It was what he found himself feeling in Oz. And while the situation was different, part of him did enjoy an aspect of the memory of the chase.. just for that. Although, it still scared the hell out of him.

In fact, it was the second time he had been scared that badly recently.

The first, while not nearly as intense, was just as eerie.

That phone call..

Nothing had ever really come of it.

The night of the chase when he was driving back to his dorm he did suppose the man on the phone may have been the man chasing him, but he quickly rejected the thought.. remembering the booming voice of the man on the phone compared to the sound of the man who had chased him was different, his chaser sounding more devoid of life and robotic with the man on the phone having a strong and startling presence.

He wondered if the events were connected for a brief moment, but he shook that thought from his head pretty quickly, deciding it was easier to explain if he took the word of the man who had protected him.. just an insane man with an axe trying to murder random people.

But when he looked up "axe man" on the news on his search engine, he found no real results, at least nothing about the situation he had been in, which he found strange. You would think an axe man being caught would get some good media coverage, but he decided bigger things were happining in the world and that his small situation wasn't guranteed to be reported on. Besides, his mind was too occupied to care about those things.

In addition to the chase that night, he had been met with a new mountain of information relating to his Oz research.

Kids vanishing in his home state and never returning, from several years ago.

Similar to his experience, but he never did return. (Though, if he was honest with himself, with his current situation, he almost wished he didn't either.)

But with that said, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to them. His mind automatically went to Oz, wondering if that really was where they went. The thought was nice to him, as it would give his whole situation some answers, but it was also unnerving at some point, as the thought of something bad happening to someone in Oz just didn't feel right, as Oz was an escape. The good guys always won there, right?

He hoped that the situation wasn't as sinister as he feared.

He just couldn't help but think it all revolved around Oz.

Especially with that creature that almost looked like a flying monkey. It was sighted just before a journal from that kid.

Most of the internet, the very small portion that was talking about it, had written off the whole "flying creature" business as part of a hoax. Bryson didn't know if he liked that idea or not. It calmed him, as the idea of one of those things causing trouble.. bothered him to say the least, but it also bothered him.. feeling that if it was fake, then he really had gone insane with this whole Oz business. He had spent a few nights at a time studying the picture, analyzing it in Photoshop and a bunch of other programs but ending up coming with nothing, anonymously talking to people on the "Investiage Ruffner" site to what others thought, though ever fully bringing up Oz, not even in an indirect way. He didn't know why, but he felt protective over the land, as if he shouldn't say anything.. that and he was slightly scared of the idea of being taken to an insane asylum. And while he didn't feel comfortable talking or even hinting about it to strangers over the internet, he did know maybe one person he could try to mention it too..

The man who had really catapulted him into investigating everything.

Professor Walker.

Ever since he had mentioned the "Investiage Ruffner" theory during his class, Bryson had been hooked, leaving him hopelessly scowering for more and more evidence.

Professor Walker had always encouraged his students to talk to him about the theories, as he was a very interactive teacher that loved discussing interesting things about the world, a teacher who geniunely cared about his students and learning, something Bryson admired as it felt sort of rare these days.

He was currently in his dorm, giving the picture he had printed out of the blurry Flying Monkey a few weeks ago to study a final look before lightly sliding it into his backpack, wrapping it around his shoulders and exiting his room, turning the knob and peaking out the door.

He had to admit, he was a bit paranoid leaving his dorm ever since the chasing incident, fearful that someone would pop out from the corner and try to harm him, but classes had just ended recently and it was a school night, no big parties going around, meaning people would be around to help if things got dangerous.

He peaked around the corner and slowly lifted one foot in front of the other out of the door, snapping his head quickly to close the door, not facing away from the hallway for too long as he was wary of something sneaking up behind him.

Once he was satisfied that no one was going to come after him, he turned and slowly walked down the steps, gulping as he still had the memory of rushing down these same steps, away from the man chasing him, pushing the thought from his brain and trying not to dwell on it too much, even though the sinking feeling that something was going on had been ringing through him for the past few months he just couldn't shake.

He sighed and trudged down the steps, beginning to walk to the building with Professor Walker's class.

As he walked, one of the more popular guys around the campus looked at him with a smirk, making a teasing remark. "Hey, man! Aren't you the guy with the sweet ride? You sure could pick up some babes with that thing."

He had gotten a good amount of grief and teasing around campus after word spread of his broken down car, people laughing whenever they saw it in the parking lot, which annoyed Bryson but didn't exactly make him insecure as it would have when he was younger. After his trip to Oz, one thing he never would allow himself was to get insecure over something so petty and shallow.

Bryson said nothing in response, as he was never one for confrontation and just didn't really care to make things worse. He always took pride of that aspect of his personality and just thought it would be better if everyone just loved each other and were kind to each other, even if people weren't kind back. He often wished that's how the real world would work. He wondered if that would ever happen one day.

He remembered, briefly that there was a world like that. Oz. Sure there was the occasional dangerous creature or evil witch, but the Ozians were always kind people, accepting people that even has a socially anxious 14 year old kid, Bryson felt comfortable around, and while he wasn't that shy or socially awkward anymore, he did miss the more appealing nature of the citizens of Oz.

He could hear a few more distant laughs in the background that were surely directed at him, but he simply ignored them. That kind of stuff didn't bother him anymore.

He eventually made his way to Professor Walker's room, and when he stepped in, the room was all but empty, only his professor there, reading glasses on his head, squinting and scrolling on the laptop seated at his desk.

Bryson smiled a bit.

Professor Walker was in his mid 60s, white, heavy set, bald, and when he wasn't teaching, always seemed to be chewing gum.

He was slightly eccentric, and depending on the kind of student you were, he was either really charming or just strange. To Bryson, he was certainly the former.

Bryson knocked at the side of the wall to introduce himself and make his presence known, causing the professor to look from the laptop and over to Bryson.

"Hey, Mr. Walker." He greeted. "I've been looking at some of the Ruffner stuff lately. Got some theories I.. wanted to share." Bryson told him, a slight bit of hesitance in his voice as he neared the end of his statement, realizing what he was about to do, still not even sure if he was going to even directly mention Oz.

Professor Walker looked from his laptop and over to Bryson, and soon the professor formed a warm smile, getting up from his chair and gesturing towards Bryson. "Well hello there, Mr. Scott! I'm glad you could make it and come discuss some theories! I rarely get any visitors wanting to discuss this! Please, have a seat!" He insisted, Bryson smiling and giving him a nod in return, obliging and sinking down into the chair across Walker's desk, letting his backpack next to the floor slouched against the chair.

Walker was clearly excited over having a student come visit him and discuss the theory, which was endearing to Bryson. Most students only cared about partying and getting drunk around here, so Bryson was sure the professor appreciated the slight little change of pace, always happy to make someone's day brighter like this. Walker truly reminded him of the people of Oz, jovial and extremely friendly. Perhaps that why Bryson was so fond of him and why he decided that Walker would be the person he would even come close to discuss this whole Oz thing with.

"So, what have you come up with, Bryson?" Walker asked.

"Well.. did you read that recent update.. with the missing kids in Tennessee.. from all those years back? And the journal and the... picture... the flying.. m-creature.." Bryson said, having to suck in his lip and stop himself from saying "monkey", which would just be a dead giveaway.

Professor Walker's face lit up in intrigue almost immediately at Bryson's words. "Oh, yes, yes. It was so interesting! Say, what do you think happened to those kids?" Walker asked, sparking up the conversation.

Bryson's eyes widened ever so slightly and he was ao anxious to spit out all of his ideas, particularly the ones pertaining to Oz, but he sucked in on his bottom lip to suppress any sudden words. "Oh.. um.. well. It's.. it's very interesting, for sure." Bryson started, Walker nodding and continuing the conversation almost immediately. "Isn't it? The story doesn't correspond with most of the other stories, does it? It's peculiar, but with the rest of the story, it's difficult not to consider noteworthy. With the journal.. and that... strange creature." Walker said, eyebrows furrowed, looking down and clearly thinking deeply about this. Bryson could see how geniunely interested the professor was in this subject, which made him feel even better about talking to him about this.

"Well.. it's interesting I mean.." Bryson started, taking a deep breath. Here it goes, he thought. Finally talking to someone about this.. or at least vaugely, anyway. He still wasn't sure what extent he would go.

Nevertheless, as soon as he began to speak it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of him, even though he hadn't revealed much. "Maybe they got transported to another world.. and never came back." Bryson started, almost letting out a small gulp because of how really overwhelming it felt to talk about this. He had kept this whole thing to himself for years and years, and the fact he was finally telling a soul, just a little, felt so surreal, yet so nice to him.

"And.. maybe.. that.. creature.. was from that world. And that's why the journal was spotted after the man shot the thing. Because it brought it over from that world. In our world.. I mean.. we don't have.. flying.. creatures. I mean.. not like the ones in that picture, anyway." Bryson explained. He took some pauses every now and then, feeling a lump in his throat as he spoke due to how overwhelming it all was to him. He could almost feel himself begin to break a sweat due to how strange and almost nerve wracking this felt. Talking about Oz like this had to be handled very delitcately, he thought, but he trusted Professor Walker with this kind of stuff.

Professor Walker stroked his chin and his blue eyes widened through his glasses, pointing at Bryson. "You know.. I was thinking something similar but I wasn't sure how to put it into words!" Walker exclaimed as if he had just made a revelation. "I just wonder where they go?" Walker wondered, his brows furrowing.

Bryson was so dangerously close to letting that word slip out, those two simple letters. Those two letters that had been haunting him for so long now, and as his mouth automatically went into an 'O' shape, beginning to say it, he stopped himself, not really meaning to. He wasn't ready to go that far, so he stumbled over his words and changed the subject a little as he noticed Walker already looking at him curiously. "Oh, um, yeah, oh, I have this picture.. hold on." He said, leaning down into his backpack, unzipping it and searching for a bit before finding the printed picture of the mysterious creature, slowly bringing it out from his bag and laying it out on the desk.

"I've been studying this.. it's easier than staring at a screen, I think... so I printed this out. Get a better look at it. I'm no photo editing genius or whatever.. but uh.. I've looked at it a bit. What do you.. what do you think it is?" Bryson asked softly, looking at him, his eyes almost pleading for answers and showing his true desperation. He had longed for someone else's opinion on this for so long, not just about the picture, but about Oz.

Professor Walker carefully eyed the photo on his desk and slowly took it, eyeing Bryson curiously. Walker seemed to realize how invesed Bryson truly was, giving him a certain look of realization before turning his full attention to the photo, clearly invested himself as he squinted at it, adjustin the photo and trying to frame it properly so he would have some good lighting. "Now this.. seeing it in person all big as a picture.. quite helpful, those computers hurt my eyes. You must be really interested in all this, huh? I don't have too many students such as yourself." He mused as he studied the picture, tracing it with his fingertips, Bryson watching closely the entire time.

"Very interesting indeed.. in the picture all you can really see is a hint of the wing and bit of a leg.." He said, giving out a slight sigh. "I do wish this had more media coverage and more minds on this." Walker remarked, Bryson agreeing completely.

"It's funny, you know.. flying creatures.. reminds me of The Wizard of Oz!"

Bryson froze.

"You know.. with the flying monkeys and all that." Walker clarified, seemingly mistaking Bryson's frozen stance as confusion.

Bryson's mind was racing and he began to sweat, his heart racing in excitement and nervousness.

So someone else finally had that idea.

It felt... well, Bryson had a wide range of emotions in response to this.

It felt as if the lid had just been blown off something major, as if he said something he shouldn't have.

The whole thing almost felt forbidden. He had grown so accustomed to keeping this to himself, it felt like a sin to continue letting these words escape from his lips.

It was scary, but freeing at the same time.

It wasn't good to keep things bottled up. Bryson knew this. So talking about this, even as subtly and timid as right now, was truly overwhelming for him. He had to suck in his lip as if to prevent too much information coming out too soon.

He scratched against the chair, leaning forward a bit and listening in closely, opening his mouth and thinking a bit before he decided what to say next, making sure to carefully choose his words.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." He said in a hurry, realizing he needed to say something soon as he had been silent for too long. "Um.. that's interesting.. that you say that. I mean.. I was thinking.. well.. I mean look at the legs on it. It looks kind of.. furry, I suppose? It seems like.. well a primate, the creature." Bryson noticed, gesturing his head to the photograph on the table, relaxing as he eased himself into the conversation and began to feel more natural about discussing the topic at hand.

"Yes, yes!" Professor Walker exclaimed in agreement, nodding as he continued to study the photograph. "I've been wondering what sort of creature this could be.. everyone on the site said it seemed fake, which it very well could be.. but if fake, it does look real."

"Doesn't it?" Bryson replied, his voice showing how interesting and more comfortable he now was. "I zoomed in on it on my computer, the fur just seems so real and detailed, you know? I mean, sure there's suits like this.. and I mean even then, it could be taken from a picture of an actual animal and just edited, but I don't know. If it's a hoax.. it just.. doesn't seem like your average kind of hoax." He explained.

Professor Walker nodded, squinted and continuing to examine the photograph. "Glad to see someone as invested as I am." He chuckled out. "I do wish other students were as interested as you and I. We need more with a fascination for the conspiracy theory."

It was much more than a fascination for a conspiracy theory, Bryson noted mentally. It was both that and a desperate search for the land he had traveled to five years ago, both from missing it and for wanting the satisfaction of knowing he wasn't insane and that he really did go to this place.

"It's funny, you know." Bryson remarked, Walker already looking up in intrigue. "Those kids who vanished were from Tennessee. I grew up there." He stated. He didn't know why he brought it up, just picking random thoughts from his brain, perhaps as a segway to delve deeper into the whole Oz thing.

"Oh, really, now? Same town?" Walker asked, deeply interested as he tended to be.

"No, I lived more in the eastern area."

"Oh, I see, I see. I'm actually from North Carolina, right next to it. Came down here to become a big professor, or so I thought." Walker said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, yeah? I came down here to become a big filmmaker. Hasn't worked out so well." Bryson said with a half hearted laugh.

"Well, you're a lot younger than me, now. So don't feel too bad, you've got all the time in the world. Me? Not so much."

Bryson was a little comforted by this, as time and time escaping him had been a worry of his as of recent. Walker seemed to share this same problem, and it was nice to know he wasn't alone in this.

His thoughts were interrupted when Walker seemed to notice something about the photo, highlighting it by pressing his fingers against the picture.

"Those wings.. they're pressed in the corner.. but you can see them." Walker stated lowly.

Bryson gulped. The wings had been haunting him and he could see that Walker also took notice of how eerily real they seemed.

Bryson decided now was the time. He was going to mention the idea.

He sucked in his breath.

"It's funny... flying monkeys." Bryson stated, biting his lip for a second and adjusting his position in his chair. "Maybe those kids.. went to Oz." He said, letting out a nervous chuckle. The way Bryson said it, the tone. He said it as if it was supposed to be a joke, trying to ease into everything, but he couldn't stop his heart from racing and breaking a few sweats, squeezing his palms shut and nervously anticipating Walker's response.

This was it. He was now finally openng up to someone about this.

"You know.. I know you're joking and all, but hey. Maybe. You never know."

Bryson took a deep breath. Walker actually believed he was joking, relieved for the time being.

"I've heard stories." Walker continued.

Bryson lifted up in his seat almost immediately, perched up and raising his brow. "Stories?" He asked, looking almost too interested, which Walker seemed to notice, raising his own brow but not saying anything.

"Oh, yes. I know a fellow, actually.. who was just talking to me a few days ago over the phone with.. we share our theories a lot. Been a good friend of mine for years. I mentioned that the creature in the picture looked like some kind of winged monkey and he started talking about some incident in some other town I don't remember, down in Tennessee, which try as I might, I couldn't find anything about online, but alas.."

Bryson was now extremely interested. Was this going to be about Oz? He had to stop himself from excitedly telling Walker to go on, but he managed to keep himself calm, not wanting to seem too obvious.

"The story goes there was this boy. 9 years old. Boy named Aiden Parker, I believe. More recent incident. Happened in 1999.."

As Professor Walker began to tell the story, Bryson was completely hooked and felt himself get wrapped up in the whole atmosphere of it.

"He was unknowingly kidnapped by his dad and his grandmother. Aiden had run away because he found out that his mother was having another baby. The boy had become convinced she was trying to replace him with the new baby. Supposedly this was due to his father and grandmother brainwashing him into thinking this. Aiden ran away to his father's house with his dad and his grandmother, seperate from Aiden's mother. His parents had divorced."

Bryson listened closely, briefly remembering all the times from many years ago when his parents would frequently scream at each other and threaten divorce, pushing that thought away from his mind to continue listening.

"Aiden's mother actually had full custody of him. But.. when Aiden showed up at his dad's place, his dad and grandmother packed up their things.. sent Aiden to the airport. They were a wealthy family.. and they put him on one of their private jets to Africa all by himself, despite the fact that there had been numerous warnings of a tornado hitting the area."

Bryson furrowed his brow and he gasped a tad. All the way to Africa?! The situation sounded so messed up and the boy's father and grandmother sounded so twisted, wondering why anyone would want to do such a thing, but he was also struck in a new wave of interest at the mention of the tornado.

He could still remember that sound. That horrid, yet beautiful sound of the tornado approaching him as he cowered in that old, decayed farm. The very last sound he heard before he was swept away to the place that forever sealed his fate as both a better person and a confused obsessor of the mystical land.

Bryson continued to take in every word of the story, wondering why he was just now hearing of all this. He was sure it wasn't on the internet as he had scowered for Oz stories for so long. He also was confused as to why so many people had vanished that lived in Tennessee, wondering for a moment if there was some sort of connection. This was all so similar to what happened to him and the growing pile of information had taken him aback.

"The jet soon arrived in Africa.. but it didn't make it to the airport. While the jet was flying over the jungle, a storm was occurring, and soon it transitioned into a tornado. The jet got caught in the tornado and crash-landed in a jungle of Africa."

Bryson was completely hooked. He had a worried look. Yes, he didn't even know if this story was true, and even if it was, it happened a long time ago, but nevertheless, he was concerned about the ending of the story. "What happened next?" He asked hurriedly, not even waiting for any pauses, wanting to know immediately what was next and if tied into Oz at all.

"Well.. it gets more interesting here." Professor Walker stated, beginning to rub his chin, Bryson biting his lip and shuffling in his seat, almost bouncing in his seat because of how excited he was to hear the rest.

"Afterwards, Aiden woke up in the African hospital in the month of December, surrounded by his grandparents, his mom, and two villagers, a man and a woman.. where it was revealed that he had been missing for four months and that his mom and grandparents hadn't stopped looking for him. When the villagers had brought Aiden in, the African police that contacted his mom and grandparents and they hopped on the first plane to Africa and stayed there.. all until Aiden woke up six months later."

Yet another parallel of what had happened to Bryson.

He had been reported missing during his trip to Oz and woke up back in Tennessee once he was sent back, all after being taken away by tornado.

"Once Aiden was awake, he couldn't stop talking. He kept going on and on about this story about how he had met the Oz character 'Dorothy Gale,' and-"

Bryson sat up from his seat almost instantly, the chair sliding out, leaning forward in a quick motion, his hands leaning against the desk.

Now he was more than interested, he was completely and utterly engulfed in this story. As soon as Oz, and then of course Dorothy was mentioned, there was no going back, he couldn't even hide it.

Whenever he heard Dorothy's name, something just happened to him. It just made something click in his brain, as if it caused a switch in him to go off and he couldn't mask the excitement and intense feelings he had for, shown clear in his widened and big eyes.

"Dorothy?!" Bryson exclaimed, his mouth hanging open in shock.

Walker gasped in surprise, jumping back a bit in his desk, shocked at Bryson's reaction, looking at him dumbfounded. "Uh.. um... yees. Dorothy. Um. Is something the matter? I don't understand?"

Bryson closed his mouth, looking shell shocked. He hadn't realized what an intense and over the top reaction he had given, slowly realizing how strange it would have looked for him to just suddenly jump at Dorothy's name, but he couldn't help it. "Uh.. y-yeah.. I'm.. I'm fine."

His mind was reeling.

What did this mean?

Hearing about Dorothy again.. even if it was before he came to Oz.. it was so strange, yet so nice.

Was this his Dorothy, though? The one he had met, went on an adventure with, and fell in love with?

He had often wondered, laying awake at night.. how she was doing, what had happened to her and how her life was. Hearing about her in any capacity.. even if this story was fake, it was so nice to him, even though it did raise a million questions in his scattered brain.

The story was set in 1999, based on Dorothy's age, she would have been a baby by that time, wouldn't she? But that couldn't be right.. he knew Dorothy had lived in the late 30's/40's when he had met her. But then how did she age in the real world? Did she just not age from 1999 to the time he came to Oz? Or maybe Oz just transcended time and space.

He had no idea, but thinking about it made his brain hurt, as well as his heart race and swell in excitement at the thought of the farm girl.

Before he could gather his thoughts, Professor Walker carried on, forcing Bryson to shake his head and snap out of it, eyeing his teacher and continuing to listen, trying not to drift off and wonder more about Dorothy and Oz.

"I know it sounds crazy, but that's how the story goes. The boy said he stayed with Dorothy Gale.. her aunt and uncle for a few days and eventually went to the land of Oz.. describing it as the movie depiction and novel depiction rolled into one.. except the Witch was beautiful, and the Wizard had turned out to be a 19 year old boy named Joey Oscar, who had ended up in Oz by time travel."

Bryson was completely flabbergasted. The whole story.. if this was true.. hearing about someone else's experience in Oz.. he wasn't alone in this. If this whole thing was true, he finally had some answers, it seemed. Or at least was beginning to.

Oscar.. Joey Oscar. That was the name of the wizard in some forms of media, he remembered.

And time travel. How did one end up in Oz through time travel? It sounded so interesting. Was that just another way to reach Oz? Was it a product of time and space.. an alternate dimension? The more he learned, the more confused he got.

After years and years of research, he was finally hearing about someone's Oz experience, all thanks to his teacher.

It was so surreal and it caused him to rub his temples, sighing and confused, though at the same time feeling his heart race.

He hadn't been this excited about anything in years, not since.. well, his adventures in Oz.

He could feel his body begin to tingle at just how excited he was, it was a strange feeling but it was the most optimistic or positive he had felt about anything in a long time, finally feeling as if he was finding a trail to get out of the woods.

"I don't remember every little detail he told me.. something about the 1900's.. something about a spaceship..."

Bryson listened in eagerly, squinting as he tried to make out what those phrases meant. 1900s? Could that have something to do with how Dorothy's time and his collided? And a spaceship? It sounded so random, yet so interesting. What could that mean?

Aside from his deep interest, he couldn't help but wonder about the kid. Aiden. Where was he now?

He took out his phone and quickly went to his notes, typing in the name 'Aiden Parker' to remind himself to look it up later. He wondered if it was possible to contact him, he was surely now a fully grown man, assuming he was still around.

He was gonna get down to the bottom of this. Maybe those journalism courses he took would finally come to proper use.

He did find it interesting, though, that Aiden was so willing to tell his Oz stories to everyone. Bryson kept it secret, knowing that if he told anyone he would be mocked and maybe even deemed as crazy and locked away in a mental facility somewhere.

He wondered if that very thing had happened to the Aiden kid, shuddering at the thought, hoping that wasn't the case, because based on his own experiences, if this whole story really had been told by a boy named Aiden and not made up, he believed him.

"So.. what happened to him after all this?" Bryson questioned softly, deeply curious, slowly slinking back in his chair after realizing he hadn't sit down yet after standing up at the mention of Dorothy, but still tapping his foot as it was hard to stay put with the excitment he was feeling, eagerly anticipating Professor Walker's answer.

"Well, supposedly.. he went back with his mother.. back home to Tennessee. Family told him it was all a dream. He agreed eventually."

Bryson simply looked at his Professor blankly.

He always was extremely bitter towards the idea that Oz was just a dream.

Even when he was little and watched the movie, he heavily resented the idea. Oz was a special place, it had to be real. And the whole notion that it was nothing more than a dream bothered him.

When he was little, he didn't care for the idea that Dorothy, the land she visited, her adventure, and her friends were just the result of a fever dream.

Now, after visiting the place himself, he was against the idea even more.

That happened, Bryson thought.

It was the most important thing that ever happened to him.

It was the best experience of his life and the idea that it was just a dream bothered him.

He didn't think it was.. he was pretty sure it was real.. when someone woke up.. they knew if it was a dream pretty quick, bringing relief or disappointment. But that wasn't what happened. He knew it was real.. only a small doubt in his mind convincing him otherwise, the part of his brain that was trying to be logical.

But his heart beat his brain in this instance, and in his heart he just knew it was real.

That, and he was also worried that if it was a dream, he had some serious psychological issues.

He wondered if Aiden's stance of Oz being a dream was something he actually believed or if he just eventually agreed to it to not appear insane.

Bryson sat there in silence for a few moments, looking at the ground, biting his lip, chewing on it, deep in thought.

"Professor... do you.. believe that story?" He asked softly, for a small moment sounding like that young, fragile 14 year old again.

He desperately wanted to know.

He needed a second opinion.

He needed more answers.

He needed him to say yes.

It would be like finally getting an answer.

That someone believed his own story about his adventure in Oz.

"Well.. most people would say no. But I'm open minded.. and you know what I think? You never know." He stated. "Being the person I am.. the kind who likes to believe in magic.. you know what? I'll say yes!" Professor Walker said with a big smile and a nod.

Bryson began to tear up.

Finally.

Someone believed him.

Indirectly? Sure.. but it still had the same impact.

"T-thank you.." Bryson said softy, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

He was just so overwhelmed, finally hearing someone else have an Oz story, having some sort of confirmation of someone else having a similar experience as him.. but what finally led to him shedding a few tears was this man right in front of him.. this man who he had no relation to outside of being in his class and this conversation right here.. believed him. Well, in Bryson's own way, he thought.

"Come again?" Professor Walked asked, furrowing his brow, slightly confused.

Bryson gulped and shook his head, realizing what he had said. He didn't mean to say it, but he just had that he had to, on instinct.

"Oh, uh.. n-nothing. Just.. thanks for sharing the story.." Bryson said. He wanted so badly to let it all out. To tell him everything and let the whole story spill out of him like clockwork. But he wasn't quite ready.

"Oh, yes! It's.. it is quite interesting." Walker stated, leaning forward a bit. "Do you believe it?" Walker asked, clearly very curious.

"Of course." Bryson said without hesitation.

Again, he didn't mean to say it, but it was difficult for Bryson to really even function properly under these surreal circumstances. He wasn't doing such a good job at hiding his secret like he had been the past few years.

"Really, now?" Walker said, raising his eyebrow, seeming surprised at how sure Bryson was this was real.

"I.. I mean.. I of course.. don't know for sure." He stated, which was true. It could have easily been a hoax. But like his own experience, his heart told him it was real. "But.. I dunno. Maybe I'm just like you. And I wanna believe stuff like this. It's a nice idea, isn't it? Believing in that sort of stuff... the fantastical. It's just.. a cool thought, right? And an escape from the real word, too." He stated.

"You understand me completely, then." Walker replied with a slight chuckle. "I like the way you think!" He added, making Bryson smile a little. He was such a jovial man, having the same kind of charm as a Santa Claus sort of figure.

Bryson remained silent for a few more seconds before thinking of something. "Hey.. um.. Professor Walker.." he started, rubbing his fingers against his palm, Walker looking up. "Hm?"

"Those kids.. if we wanna connect this whole thing to.. one situation. You think they went to Oz?" He asked softly, knowing how ridiculous it probably sounded, but he felt he could ask the open minded professor.

"You know. After I heard that story and began connecting it to the flying monkey picture.. what else makes more sense? Maybe we've cracked the whole 'Investiage Ruffner' theory, eh?" Walker said with a slight smirk.

Bryson gave a half hearted smile.

By this logic, he had cracked the code as soon as he heard about it.

Finally he was sharing these thoughts with someone.

He continued to drag his fingers along his palm, deep in thought.

He was going to say it.

He went to Oz.

 _Come on, say it.._ that was the phrase that rang through his mind.

It was time to tell someone.

But he was still so protective of the land.. he wasn't sure if he should.

He decided he would just leave it anonymous.. as if it was just a story he heard.

"Mr. Walker.. I have a story for y-"

But before he could continue, his cell phone began to buzz in his pocket.

He almost jumped, still a little paranoid whenever he heard it ring after the phone call with the man threatening him.

Bryson looked at Walker for a second before reaching over to grab his phone from his jean pocket, sliding it out and looking down at it.

It was from the hospital.

He squinted, wondering why the hospital would be calling him.

He thought for a moment, maybe it was an update on his father's health.. but he realized judging by the number, it was from this state, of California, and not from Tennessee.

"I guess I should take this."

"Oh, go ahead! Better here then in class." Walker quipped, Bryson giving a slight chuckle in response.

Bryson stood up and swiped, answering the call.

He was met with what seemed to be the voice of a middle aged woman.

"Hi, is this Bryson Scott?"

"Yes, this is him." Bryson responded, his face falling, wondering what this could be about and why a hospital would be calling him.

"Yes, we have a boy here, his name is Tommy Davis. It appears he's had a seizure and he's currently unconscious, he's been waking up and falling back into an unconscious state. He was saying he knew you. Could you come down here and-"

"What?!" Bryson exclaimed, completely shocked to hear this news.

"Yes, he-"

"I'll be right there!" Bryson exclaimed, hanging up the phone and turning to Professor Walker, who seemed confused and almost worried at what was going on.

"Sorry, Professor. I'll um.. hey we can finish this talk another time, right? Yeah, umm. Just keep that picture, have a good night!" Bryson told him, yanking for his backapck and rushing out of the room, leaving the photo of the flying monkey behind with a slightly confused Walker who watched in surprise as Bryson fled.

Bryson ran out of the room, not exactly sprinting but running at a fair pace. It was funny, Bryson thought. This was the second time within a few weeks he had been sprinting across the campus and into the parking lot.

"Hey! You in a hurry to get back to your sweet ride?!" Someone called out, Bryson rolling his eyes as he ran to his old, broken down car, quickly getting in one from the side that wasn't so broken, the left hand side, as he was wary of breaking the other side, sliding into his seat and quickly starting the car.

As he pulled out of the driveway, quickly but not too fast as to not be reckless, he began to think about Tommy, that boy he had met with the Oz book.

He realized he had meant to stay in touch with the boy, as he had a bad feeling that something was going on at home. The boy had been bullied and something seemed off with him in general, as if something was going on with him. He felt guilty for being too distracted and busy with school work, submitting scripts, and Oz research to remember that he intended to check up on the boy, and now the boy was seemingly in fatal danger.

Tommy was such an innocent and sweet kid, if something bad was going to happen to him, Bryson would never stop feeling bad about it. He hadn't known Tommy long, but he would be devastated to see something happen to him as he cared about people in general and just wanted the best for everybody.

His heart raced as he quickly drove away from campus, on the same road where the chase had taken place two weeks ago.

He sighed, panting and beginning to ruffle through his hair, just hoping that Tommy would be okay.

 _/_

 _Author's Note: The mystery unravels. Any guesses on to what's going on? Soon, more will be revealed, especially when we get to Oz. But for now, I'll keep you all guessing._

 _I was shocked at how long this chapter came out. It's the longest chapter from either of the two stories, actually. I was originally going to have the talk be just a part of the chapter, but I came up with more and more ideas and decided it was rich enough for the whole chapter._

 _I also intend to go back and give these chapters different names and will do the same for the first story, I think it helps organize everything, so look out for that._

 _See you all soon!_


	11. Chapter 11: Hospital

As soon as he got to the hospital, Bryson rushed in, speed walking and scanning the place, immediately approaching the desk and asking to see Tommy, stating his name and that he had been called about the situation.

Once everything was checked over, he was let into the room.

He gave a brief explanation of how he knew the kid, he himself curious as to why when asked, Tommy had just given Bryson's name, the doctors tracking him down fairly quickly.

He was then asked if he had known of any medication Tommy might have, a main reason as to why they called him down, but Bryson said no, that he had no real relationship with the kid, just that they had met a few times.

The nurses and doctors had been met with the similar confusion Bryson faced, wondering why out of all people, Tommy named him when the doctors asked if he knew anybody.

Eventually, he was informed that Tommy was awake and that he wanted to see him.

Bryson was still surprised and confused as to why Tommy wanted to see him so badly, but he didn't mind it at all, he was more than happy to help the kid out, especially as it seemed he really did need a friend.

He felt awful for him, however, at the same time. It seemed as if Bryson made have been the only person in his life that could truly help him.

The whole revelation made Bryson realize that perhaps he needed to check in on the boy more often..

As he was guided into the room, a female nurse approached him and led him to the room, beginning to explain things more in depth. "So there's a bump on the back of Tommy's head and it looks fresh. We recently drew some blood from him and ran a C.T scan on him. Still waiting on the results. He looks okay right now, but he may have another episode. He's being looked out carefully. We'll have to escort you out of the room if anything else occurs." The nurse explained as Bryson was taken closer to the room.

"So, do you know what happened yet?" Bryson asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Not yet. He's drowsy. Still waiting to see if he says anything. But maybe he'll tell you something?" The nurse suggested as they walked.

"Yeah, mayb-" Bryson started before his phone began to buzz in his pocket, making him flinch again. No matter how many times his phone rang, it almost always startled him after that one specific, creepy phone call.

He lifted his phone up, not intending to answer it as the situation was important until he realized it was his mother.

His mother always got extremely worried if he didn't answer right away. Perhaps it was left over paranoia from when he had gone missing for a few days five years ago, or just the fact that his sister had moved to New York and his father was sick with cancer that she was worried about losing him too.

With all this in mind, Bryson knew he should answer her, but only if first, he knew Tommy would be fine for a few more minutes without him.

"You think he'll be okay if I take this? I don't think I'll be all that long."

"I think you should be fine. Just make sure you have permission to go in after you're done."

Bryson nodded and answered his phone, pressing it to his ear.

"Hey, mom!" He greeted, trying to sound as happy for her as possible, as he knew she needed that kind of atmosphere with how gloomy things had gotten. But try as he might, his voice was shaky and filled with an uneasiness that was impossible to hide from his own mother.

"Sweetie, hi, hi. Wh-what's wrong?" She asked. He could hear how tired she sounded through the phone and his heart ached for her.

He tried not to sigh, though. His mother could always tell when something was up, it was that classic mothers intituion.

"N-nothing.." He said, his voice still shaky.

"Bryson.." she started sternly.

He didn't even try to mask it any longer, knowing it was useless.

"I uh.. I'm at the hospital." He explained, his mind still rattled.

"HOSPITAL?!" His mother exclaimed over the phone, getting the most energy he had felt from her in a long time.

He realized quickly that the way he worded it was terrible and he already felt awful. She already had her husband sick, he thought. He quickly clarified his statment.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay!" Bryson rushed out in a quick mumble, desperate to prove she had nothing to worry about as he never liked worrying his mother. "It's not for me, it's not for me.." He promised in a nervous chuckle.

"Oooh.." his mother sighed out, giving the biggest sigh of relief he had ever heard, feeling relieved himself that she didn't need to worry any longer. "Thank god.. I just.. I already have.. your father sick I couldn't deal with two sick family members I just.. and the money, ugh.."

Bryson could see how overworked his mother was and he wished he was there to calm her down. Moving here really was a mistake in a lot of ways, he had come to realize.

"Hey, listen, it's okay." Bryson assured her in a calming and soft voice.

"You promise? I just.. I don't need that. Who are you there for, anyway? Not someone we know I hope?"

"No it's um.. well, it's interesting, really. It's this kid I met. Got a bump on the head or something.. I think he'll be okay.." Bryson said, downplaying the situation a bit when he spoke about it, knowing his mother had too much going on to be worrying about this.

"Oh, well.. let me know how that goes.." His mom replied, obviously distracted.

"Yeah.. um. So how are you?" Bryson asked. He was constantly worried about his mother and he knew how stressful things were, always wondering what she was doing or how her life was.

His mom gave a deep sigh in response and it felt like a punch to the gut to Bryson. He knew it was unrealistic, but he was hoping that just for once that maybe things would be looking up.

"Look.. I won't beat around the bush. Your scripts.. I mean.. they keep getting rejected... your sister... is in New York.. in her own little world. And my job.. it's not enough to keep us alfoat.. at all. Which is why I called you.. I wanted to let you know that.. I'm selling the house." She confided.

Bryson was a bit taken aback. The house he had lived in since he was four years old was getting sold?

He felt himself twinge, his heart sinking when she mentioned his rejected scripts. They both knew it was hard to get a studio to accept a script from a complete unknown, but Bryson felt large twinges of guilt all throughout his body.

He knew it was his fault. Making the quick decision to move all the way out from Tennessee to California just to send in scripts that would never be sold.

He cleared his throat. "Oh.. wow.. you're.. you're really selling the place?"

"Yes.. I.. I had no choice, really. I didn't want to.. really. I didn't.. but.. with how your father has been growing sicker and sicker with each passing day.. with the lack of money from my job and everything it's just.. I need to do this. Your sister already fought me on this, so please don't delve into it, it's not like you or your sister are even here to be in the house, just please. I need to do this in exchange for your father's treatment. I can't afford it otherwise."

Bryson could tell how upset she was, how almost.. bitter she sounded, shooting down any argument immediately, which Bryson couldn't really blame her for. If his sister had already given her a hard time over it, he wasn't gonna chime in and make it worse. His mom had too much going on to be stressed about that.

"Okay, okay. I won't. I promise. You have enough on your plate. Don't worry about it. Hey. You do what you need to, alright?" Bryson assured her, sounding as calm and soft for as he could.

"Alright.. thank you." His mom sighed out, seeming relieved at his words. "Um.. listen. There was another reason I called you. I wa-"

Suddenly, Bryson could hear some coughs in the background.

"Oh god, I have to go. I need to take care of your father."

Bryson gave a worried look and his mind feared the worst. "Is he.. is he okay?!"

"Yes.. yes. He's okay, he's okay... I mean. You know.. as okay as he can be.. just another coughing fit. Listen, I'll call you back later. You're busy anyways. I love you."

"I love you too, mom." He said, the sincere nature of his words clear in his voice.

With that, his mother had hung up and he sighed.

Selling the house?

He had a lot of bad memories of that house, with how he had grown up with an abusive father.. but he also had good ones, ones of studying Oz in his room, of playing with Lucky, his beloved dog who he still missed dearly, still concerned about him and his health, just as much as he was with his father's, which have seemed strange, but he valued animals in the same regard as he valued humans, especially after going to Oz and seeing talking animals that behaved just the same as humans, such as the close companion he had made on his journey, Finley.

But aside from all that, that was the house he had fled from all those years ago, into the old, broken down farm before the twister swept him up.

He didn't want the house to be sold, all his old memories being practically auctioned off, but his mother had to do what she had to do.

Besides, he was still shaken up about his recent discoveries of Oz with his Professor, still needing to look up more about the story, and also worrying about Tommy.

He realized he now needed to see Tommy. He had kept him waiting long enough.

Just as he was about to ask the doctors for permission to enter Tommy's room, he heard some heels clicking quickly against the floor and turned his head to see a woman speed walking over to the desk, breathing heavily.

"Hi, yes! Was there a little boy brought in here recently?" The woman asked, a worrisome and panic striken tone clear in her voice.

"Oh, yes a-" The nurse at the desk began before being interuptted by the woman.

"Kinda longish blonde hair? Blue eyes?!" She asked, exclaiming and desperate for answers.

The woman was talking about Tommy.

Bryson was a bit surprised, wondering who this woman could be that knew Tommy. Nevertheless, he was relieved to see there was seemingly someone else in Tommy's life who cared about him.

"Yes, ma'am." The nurse at the desk responded.

"Is his name Tommy Davis?" The woman asked, slowing her breathing and visibly trying to calm herself down.

Bryson listened in even closer as his suspicions were confirmed that this woman was in fact looking for Tommy.

"Uh, yes ma'am. Ma'am, how do you know this boy?"

"I'm his aunt! My name is Claire Davis. Listen, I need to know if my nephew is okay! Is he okay?!" The woman exclaimed, her desperation drawing a few stares from people around the room.

"I'll che-"

"I need to know right now, damn it!" The woman yelped, lightly pounding her fist into the desk, the nurse jolting back in surprise for a minute.

Bryson knew he had to interfere and let the woman knew what he knew, knowing what it was like to be in a panic from the frequent attacks he had suffered from when he was younger.

He walked over, approaching the woman. He looked at her for a second and quickly took her in.

The woman, who apparently was Tommy's aunt, was dressed in a black business jacket and pink button up shirt, complete with a black skirt and high inch heels, Bryson figuring she must have been in business or have some sort of office job.

Looking at her, she must have been in her mid 20's, maybe early 30's at the most, Bryson presumed.

Physically, she had a very buxom figure, Bryson noticed.

She had fiery red hair, which was an instantly captivating feature, and her hair was in a shorter bob, complete with light blue eyes and plump pink lips. Overall, she was quite attractive, Bryson thought.

Bryson looked at her for a moment before clearing his throat. "I know what happened to him. Doctors told me they drew some blood and ran a CAT scan on him, something like that. He has a bump on his head. May be result of a seizure. He's been awake and out again.. last time I checked, he was awake." Bryson explained.

As Bryson spoke, Claire instantly snapped her head in his direction, her blue eyes pouring into him and listening in on every word, scanning him like a machine, her mouth wide open.

"How do you.. how do you know all of this? Do... do you.. do you work here?" She asked, looking him over, seemingly trying to spot some sort of badge or something to show he was a worker here.

"Uh, no. no." Bryson said, gesturing for her to walk with him away from the desk, walking along the hallway very slowly with her. "I met Tommy recently and-"

"You did?! How do you know him?" Claire interrupted, clearly desperate and anxious for answers.

"Well, maybe a month or so ago, I was walking and I came across him. He was getting picked on by these kids and I helped him. I bumped into him again later on.. and today I got a call saying that Tommy Davis was in the hospital and that when they asked if he knew anybody who could come, he mentioned me. So here I am." Bryson explained.

Claire looked at him for a second, seemingly dumbfounded. "He... mentioned you? But.. I don't.. I.." She sighed, staring down at the white and squeaky clean hospital floor, stuffing her hand in her face for a moment before turning her attention back to Bryson. "I haven't been there like I should have.. it's my fault. I've tried, it's just... ugh. And it's just hitting me now. Like a ton of bricks." She spurted out, shaking her head, seemingly at herself, visibly disappointed in herself.

Bryson understood how she felt. Just now he felt as if he hadn't been there enough for his own family.

"I know how that feels.."

Claire pursed her lips a little, giving a small sigh and shrugging, giving him a half hearted smile. "I gotta say.. thanks you.. so much. For looking out for him, though. Really. At least someone has been there for him. I don't know what I would do if something happened to him.." She breathed out, biting her lip and looking off at the distance, seeming distraught at the very idea.

The woman was cleary distressed as she moved some of her fiery red hair away from her face.

"Don't mention it. But I mean... hey. Don't worry about it. I've felt like I haven't been there enough for my family myself. I'm sure you have your own reasons." Bryson told her, wanting to comfort the red head.

She gave another shrug.

"Oh!" She chuckled out, giving herself a bump on the head. "I didn't catch your name, I don't think."

"Bryson Scott." He greeted with a warm smile, offering his hand to shake.

Claire stopped for a bit as if her name was familar to her. She simply gave a smile once she seemed to realize she was giving an odd look and shook his hand back. "Claire Davis."

She paused for a moment, chewing on her lips, seemingly in thought. "I have to ask.. have you seen Scott around whenever you've been with Tommy?"

Bryson squinted. He didn't know a 'Scott.' It was his last name, but he didn't actually know anybody with that name.

Claire seemed to notice his confused expression and quickly corrected herself. "Oh, yeah. Scott.. that's.. Tommy's dad." She explained, looking down at the floor again, once again chewing on her lips. It seemed to be a nervous habit of hers, Bryson noted.

Bryson thought about it for a second and suddenly remembered it. "Oh, yes. Just one time.. he had come home and..." Bryson paused, thinking back to how strange Tommy's father seemed.

Being a victim of his own father's abuse, Bryson suddenly thought of something. What if Tommy's dad was the person that brought this on?

He shuddered at the thought.

He hated seeing kids abused or mistreated.

Not only did he know how it felt, but he also couldn't stand to see any innocent creature of any kind in harm.

"He's not always home." Claire suddenly remarked, breaking Bryson from his train of thought and causing him to look at her. "Sometimes he leaves for days at a time.." She trailed off.

Bryson shuddered.

This child was a victim of neglect and probably abuse as well, based on how offstandish Tommy's father had acted in their previous brief interaction.

He had assumed in that moment that he was just letting his mind play tricks on him.. assuming the worst because of his own history.

He should have listened to his own intuition, he mused.

"Claire." Bryson started in an extremely serious tone.

She seemed to respond instantly, a look of nervousness in her eyes as she slowly looked up at him, her mouth open in anticipation.

"I have my suspicions that Tommy is being abused." He stated upfront.

Claire seemed to have a hint of guilt in her blue eyes and she slowly nodded, wrapping her hands together to fiddle with her thumbs nervously. "It.. that is true. Yes." She stated, clearing his throat.

Bryson took a deep breath and stepped back.

He could see himself in Tommy.

An innocent, shy young kid.. that seemed to like Oz based on the book he carried with him.. with an abusive father.

He hated this situation and all he wanted to do was help.

Ever since he had gotten back from Oz, he wanted to help constantly. It was like second nature to him at this point, a sharp contrast to the young, timid boy he once was.

"Ever since my sister died.." Claire began suddenly, clearing his throat. "My sister being his wife.." she clarified before continuing, a lump forming in her throat, causing her to clear it again.

"Ever since she passed.." she repeated, seeming to struggle with telling the story. "Scott's been like this. My sister.. Karen.. she.. she lost a battle with cancer when Tommy was just five. And ever since then, Scott has been punishing him for it."

Bryson looked at the ground. He had heard a few sad stories the past few weeks, with the lost boys of Tennessee who vanished, to the boy who an abusive family (and wound up going to Oz - something Bryson was still eager to get to the bottom of), this was the most heartbreaking. It wasn't in the past, nor was there any happiness or any real glimmer of hope. It was happening now.

And it also reminded him of his father who also had the horrible disease.

The thought of his father passing like Tommy's mother horrified him.

"I don't know how it happened, either.." Claire stated, her voice trailing off, her head turned, facing the wall, her eyes filling up with a small yet visible amount of tears. "Scott had been the nicest guy. He was so good to my sister.. and he had been a good dad, too! It just.. the whole thing. It brought out the worst in him." Claire explained, turning her back to Bryson.

"It's funny.. how one thing can make a good person snap." Bryson mused.

His mind instantly went to his old foe, Rabadan. How he had been a good person turned into a monster when Glinda sent him back to the real world, to the war.

"I know.. he.. he isn't the man my sister fell in love with, that's for sure." She spat out, bitterness clear in her voice. She had gone from a more weak voice to a bitter, slightly angry one. "My sister would be so ashamed.."

Bryson thought about it all for a second.

"I don't understand, though. If you know about all this abuse.. why don't you do something? Call the cops.. or try to take him to a safe place? Legally, of course."

Claire seemed guilty once more.

"I know.. I've been trying to call the cops but.. I just.. I'm so scared to. I'm worried he'll find out and hurt both me and my nephew."

Bryson wasn't going to judge her.

After all, when he was 14, he left his mother to be assaulted by his father.

It took his trip to Oz to gain the realization he needed to step up to the plate in these siutations.

He wasn't Oz, but maybe he could help Claire realize what he himself had learned.

"I know he's still grieving, but that doesn't give him the right to use my sister's death as an excuse to mistreat Tommy. When Tommy's discharged, I'm going to legally adopt him and give him the life my sister would want him to have." She said in confidence with a nod, sucking in on her lip and clasping her hands together. "I've never been a parent or a gurdian.. but I could do it for him." She said, determined.

Bryson smiled widely.

Maybe she already had it figured out after all.

He just hoped it could be resolved soon.

He would step in if he had to.

But at the same time, he did feel twinges of guilt.

Tommy had already lost his mother. He didn't want his father to be taken away too. But if it had to come to it, it had to come to it.

Suddenly, a nurse emerged into the waiting room.

"Mr. Scott? Mrs. Davis? He's awake again."

Claire shuddered and lifted up her chin, her posture showing more pose and confidence now.

She turned to Bryson. "We should go see him."

Bryson agreed and they slowly approached the young boy's room.

It was so nice to see Tommy again, Bryson thought. His longer blonde hair had dipped into his face and his blue eyes.

Claire instantly rushed over to her nephew, leaning down to be on level with the hospital bed.

"Tommy! It's me, it's me. It's Aunt Claire! I'm here now. I am so, so sorry!" She exclaimed, tears falling down her face as she wrapped her arms around the boy through the bed, clutching to him and cupping his face, looking back to stare at him. "Ugh, yes. You're here. You're alive." She said, her voice cracking as she yanked the young boy into a tight hug.

Tommy was clearly still dazed, but nevertheless, seemed happy to see her. "Aunt Claire! You're here." He mumbled into her.

"Yes, I'm here, sweetie. Shh lay back and relax." Claire ordered, Tommy happily obliging as Clarie's bottom lip trembled, her hand reaching over to stroke along Tommy's arm, petting through his hair, shaking her head. "How could I let this happen.." she whispered to herself.

"It's okay, Aunt Claire." Tommy mumbled lazily. "Can I have some water?" He requested with a soft, light voice.

"Yes, honey, of course, of course!" She responded, turning over to the nurse who nodded, coming back in just a few seconds with a small cup of water.

Bryson couldn't but give a small smile. It was bittersweet, but Tommy really was a sweet kid.

He didn't deserve any of this.

After a few more moments passed, Bryson decided to take a seat in the corner of the room, across Tommy's bed, Claire scooting a chair right next to his bed. He decided to keep his distance and not impose on the family reunion, wondering if he should leave soon to give them space or if he would be viewed as an extra help.

Claire and Tommy engaged in some small talk. The typical kind of conversation expected between a young boy and his aunt.

"Aunt Claire.. can we turn on the TV?" Tommy asked weakly.

"Of course, baby." Claire said sweetly, searching for the remote eagerly on the table, picking it up and squinting as she tried to figure out how to work it, aiming it at the TV.

The TV was an average size, the typical kind you would find in any average family home. Nothing too fancy, but also more well set up than what many hospitals probably had, Bryson being grateful that Tommy was lucky enough to be placed in this room.

The TV was stuck on a table towards the middle of the room, mainly angled towards Bryson's direction, but Tommy and Claire could both easily see it themselves.

Claire would flip through it, asking Tommy softly what he'd like to watch, landing on various cartoons.

Bryson, with his lack of sleep due to stress of school and staying up late doing his Oz research, along with the mental exhausation from all the stress from his family, slumped in his chair and his eyes began to shut.

...

"Why, Zeke, - you're just as scared as I am!"

Bryson immediately opened his eyes and sat up in his chair.

He knew that voice anywhere.

That familar, rich, vibrant, yet vintage voice, with a hint of a Kansas, 1930's accent anywhere.

He snapped his head around the room in an excited and confused manner.

Where did that voice come from?

He continued snapping his head around the hospital room until his eyes landed on the TV.

Bryson squinted, confused for a second before it all made sense. He recognized that old sepia tone anywhere.

On the TV was Dorothy Gale.

It was always amazing to him. Seeing her again.

This definitely was not the first time he had watched the movie since his trip from Oz.

In fact, he had went back and watched it just a week after, his mind blown after realizing he really went there.

He had watched it several times after, in fact. At least a few times a year, until the past year where he had just become too busy.

And perhaps was trying to avoid the breakdown that might occur after fully viewing it.

As much as he researched Oz, there was something about watching this particular film that just did something to him.

It was the first time he had seen it since leaving Tennessee.

On the screen, Dorothy had just got taken out of the pig sty by the three farmhands of the movie. Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke. Bryson knew it by heart at this point. It was burned into his brain.

He watched Dorothy move, his mouth suddenly going agape.

God, she was mesmerizing to watch.

He frequently would watch videos of Garland whenever he could.

Both from his own fascination but also due to the fact it was the closest he could get to seeing Dorothy again.

He wished he could see her in real life and know how she was doing, assuming she existed.

It always put him in a trance, watching the late songstress, but there was something about watching her as Dorothy in particular. It never felt like he was watching the actress, it felt like he was seeing his old friend's adventure play out in front of him.

He wished she were still alive. If she perhaps knew her character was off in some other realm using her exact same apperance from when she was younger.

He decided to not go into questioning it again and to just watch the screen in bewilderment.

How could someone so pure and so flawless ever exist?

He watched as Dorothy continued to talk to the farmhands, anxiously telling everyone she could about the mean ole' Mrs. Gultch trying to take Toto away from her.

He knew every line. It was as easy as breathing to him.

"Oh, I see you're up." A voice called out to him.

He turned over in surprise.

He completely forgot that Claire and Tommy were there. He had just gotten up and had been to focused on the TV.

Claire had greeted him. She was still in the same chair, her arm wrapped around her nephew.

It was endearing to see how close they were right now.

"Don't worry, you were only out for about 30 minutes or so? We just stumbled across this. His favorite movie." Claire beamed, pointing to the TV with the remote, kissing Tommy's head and patting his back, Tommy beaming up at her, although lazily. He was still visibly lazy from all that had happened but he still seemed happy, something Bryson was very glad to see.

Tommy looked on with a glisten in his eyes and Bryson couldn't help but grin in amazement.

Years later, Oz entranced kids all over the world, it seemed.

It was the same kind of bliss and wonderment Bryson felt all those years ago whenever he looked at Oz or anything relating to it.

It was such a charming sight and it made him forget about all the bad around him.

"Yeah.. mine too, actually." Bryson said softly.

"Oh, really?! See, Tommy? It's Bryson's favorite, too." She said with a nod.

Tommy looked over and gave Bryson a shy smile.

This was such a nice moment, Bryson thought. He wished he could stay in this moment forever and not have to come back down to the real world.

It seemed even when he wasn't actually in Oz, it found a way to sweep him up from the real world and make him forget about everything for a while.

Suddenly, everything began to stop as everyone focused on the movie.

"Now, Dorothy, dear. Stop imagining things. You always get yourself into a fret over nothing." Auntie Em's more shrill and old voice scolded.

Bryson felt as if those words rang true to his current Oz situation.

Once again, he could completely and totally relate to Dorothy.

Dorothy didn't feel as if anyone understood her.

 _I understand you, Dorothy_ Bryson thought to himself. He felt a bit silly. Yes, this was an 80 year old movie, but he had just seen her five years ago. It felt more real to him.

He still felt that no matter how many people he met, only the farm girl he had known for a few days understood him completely.

He wondered if she felt the same way.

Bryson, Claire, and Tommy all seemed to focus in more on the movie as Dorothy began her little monolouge to her dog, Toto.

Bryson knew what was after this and he always greatly anticipated it. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Some place where there isn't any trouble." Dorothy mused on the TV screen, tossing her dog a piece of food, walking around, her lips pouty. "Do you suppose there is such a place, Toto? There must be...it's not a place you can get to by a boat.. or a train."

Bryson listened in closely, leaning in forward closer to the TV.

"It's far, far away."

Bryson was almost ready to tear up, realizing further how much this whole sequence resembled his current situation.

"Beyond the moon... beyond the rain."

Bryson looked in closely at Dorothy's big doe eyes, filled with enchantment and innocence.. wonder and longing for something more filling them.

"Tell me, Dorothy." Bryson whispered to himself, his hands placed on his cheeks as he watched on.

Suddenly, the farm girl on the screen began to sing and Bryson closed his eyes for a second, sighing in content, completely in bliss.

"Somewhere.. over the rainbow... way up high." Dorothy began to sing.

As soon as she started singing, a single tear fell down Bryson's face.

"There's a land that I heard of.. once.. in a lullaby."

Dorothy began to swing around the farm equipment as she sang, something Bryson always found so charming and loveable, eating up every little second on screen.

"Somewhere over the rainbow.. skies are blue... and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.."

Her singing voice truly was the most gorgeous sound he had ever heard. So angelic, so full and emotional. She was a teenager but her voice was much too strong for her own age, adding to the magic.

Dorothy started swinging on the wheel of the rake, walking forward around it. Toto sat on the rake and Dorothy reached over to pet him as she sang, Bryson mesmerized by every small little movement.

"Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are behind me... where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops.. that's where you'll find me. Somewhere.. over the rainbow. Bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow.. why then... oh, why can't I?"

This was the part of the song that killed him, Bryson thought.

As Dorothy sat there, Bryson was enchanted by her doe eyes and her voice.

Every word was ringing so true to him.

He wanted to get out of here. Out of this hell hole known as earth.

He wondered why he even left Oz for a brief moment.

Yes, he had to to see his family again, but there was still that part of him that wished it could have been done another way.

He was trying to beyond his own hurdle and get to his own rainbow.

And as Dorothy sang, it was if he was back with her and they were discussing Oz again, how much they related to each other and took the words out of each other's mouths.

He just wanted that again.

"If happy little bluebirds fly... beyond the rainbow... why, oh, why.. can't I?"

With that, the song concluded, Dorothy with her wide eyed look, nuzzling against Toto, Bryson's heart feeling full and his stomach in knots.

He looked over at Tommy who had leaked a few tears.

He couldn't help but smile a little. This song always seemed to have that effect on people.

It truly was the most magical song he had ever heard.

Suddenly, the movie was interruptted by commercial break. This annoyed Bryson a bit, but he supposed he did need a break to take everything in, shaking his head and stretching in his chair.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I brought your book." Claire suddenly said at the commercial break begain, turning to Tommy, pulling out a yellow book with big red text over it.

Bryson looked over curiously for a second and almost gasped when he saw the title.

 _"THE SCARECROW OF OZ."_

Bryson felt his body explode.

On the cover was The Scarecrow.

He had that familar woozy burlap face and abnormally long and skinny straw limbs, making him stretch out in an awkward position.

Memories of checking out the same book in a library years ago flooded his brain.

Brain. How ironic, he mused.

He remembered actually meeting The Scarecrow. His favorite companion of the bunch. He didn't look quite as eccentric as what was on the cover, almost identical to his movie design. Bryson wondered why different designs in the land he had visited differed.

This was so strange, he thought, as he looked at the book.

Oz really had been following him everywhere.

He couldn't help but feel some kind of force of the universe was trying to send him a message.

Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

He remembered suddenly he really needed to look up more about this whole 'Aiden Parker' situation, the boy who had, according to the story told by Professor Walker, traveled to Oz.

As he took out his phone, he began to search the name, but was instead met with a notification.

 _"GRADES UPDATED."_

It was a notification for the app the school used to let students see their grades.

Bryson gulped.

His heart almost raced a little and he feared to see what his were.

He closed his eyes as he clicked on the notification, his phone loading up the screen for the grades.

He slowly opened one eye, than the other.. aaaaand...

He was failing two classes.

He had a 50 in one class and a 54 in the other.

His others were all C's with the exception of two A's. Film studies and English.

His heart sank.

It was November. Only a month left to pick up his grades before the semester was over.

Once again, time was his enemy.

He couldn't believe it.

He had only failed one class in his life, Math in the fifth grade, but even that was only for one segment for the year, and didn't matter nearly as much.

He had moved exactly 2 159.5 miles to abandon his family, his father and dog sick, to go to some university he wasn't even happy in where he was gonna fail two classes and waste all the money anyways.

Bryson sighed and ruffled through his hair, beyond frustrated.

Had he not been so desensitized to shock with all that had happened recently, it may have had a bigger impact on him, but nevertheless, it still put a lot on his already large plate.

"Can I just have one break.." he mumbled, looking up at the sky as if he would be given an answer.

"Something wrong?" Claire asked as she began to read Tommy the Scarecrow book during the commercials, Bryson noticing. Had it not been a more private moment, he would have come to take a look himself.

"No.. I mean.. well. Yeah. Just school stuff.. but it's no big deal.. there's more important things going on right now." He said to her, lying at first as he had just been used to pretending to be okay when he wasn't.

But there were more important things going on. Oz, of course, but he was also still deeply concerned for Tommy. Yes, he had been awake and seemed okay, but he couldn't help himself. The boy was still clearly weak and Bryson wanted to make sure he was alright.

Claire eyed Tommy. "He's getting tired. I think I should try and see if he needs to get some rest.. then get more info from the doctors. I still don't know exactly what happened."

"Tommy. Come here a second, love." Claire urged softly, Tommy reaching towards his aunt with a yawn.

"Somewhere... over the rainbow..." Claire began to sing softly.

Bryson couldn't help but smile. It wasn't like his Dorothy, but it still sounded nice and it was relaxing to him.

He couldn't help but fall asleep along with Tommy at the comforting lullaby.

"If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow.. why, oh why, can't I?"

And with that, Bryson's eyes began to falter once more.

The dream that was beginning to form in his brain would prove to be a very crucial part of his journey.


	12. Chapter 12: Time Running Out

_The glowing orb flashed a bright blue._

 _It was dark._

 _Bryson's body was too overtaxed to react much, simply crawling and writhing a little on the floor._

 _He had said his piece. He had given it his all._

 _If he died now, he would at least die satisfied knowing he did what he could._

 _He would die in his favorite place._

 _He was panting, still drained of all vitality after the intense climb up the giant mountain._

 _Rabadan, still hovering over him growled and with a flash of the scepeter, he was gone._

 _"Wait.. this.. isn't how it's supposed to go!" He exclaimed._

 _He was suddenly in a white void._

 _Out of nowhere, the scene switched._

 _And it switched again._

 _Random images flashed through his brain._

 _Yellow Brick Road._

 _Straw._

 _An axe in the forest._

 _Fur._

 _A pumpkin._

 _A supply of nuts and bolts lying around._

 _Yellow bricks now laying around the ground, broken in half and scattered around._

 _Fire engulfed his vision and suddenly he was sliding down something._

 _Before he could properly take in his surroundings, he was tossed out of some sort of slide and sent tumbling into a bunch of leaves._

 _He groaned, craning his neck upwards slightly, writhing around, groaning on the cold hard ground._

 _The first thing he noticed was that he no longer felt like the fourteen year old kid. No, he was now the eighteeen going on ninteen year old man._

 _The less slim, more confident, slighltly more muscled man._

 _He looked around and came to realize he was in an extremely dark forest._

 _"This isn't the promised land."_

 _"You don't belong here."_

 _"WE don't belong here, either."_

 _"No repeats."_

 _They were all different voices, but they all seemed to boom down at him through the forest, causing him to look up._

 _But there was no sky._

 _"Skies are blue..." A voice echoed._

 _It was her!_

 _Bryson snapped his head around, stumbling as he forced himself up and rushed towards the direction of the voice._

 _So calming. So alluring. So.. natural and warm. It was home._

 _And as the saying goes, there's no place like home._

 _He felt he was getting closer and closer to the safe havens as he rushed in the direction of the voice._

 _"And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true..."_

 _Her voice was becoming clearer and clearer and it echoed in the forest._

 _He reached out, as if it would help him reach her faster._

 _But just as he could feel himself approaching the voice, he was whisked away by some strange force of invisible wind, sent flying upward._

 _"No!" He cried out, clawing at the air as if it would help him down._

 _He looked back to see what had grabbed him and there was nothing._

 _Before any confusion could register he was sent falling back down the slide again._

 _"Woah!" He cried out, tumbling down._

 _But before he could slip out this time, he was suddenly laying back on the ground again, in the exact same place he had landed before._

 _He was so confused._

 _"Bryson!" A voice cried out._

 _It was her again!_

 _"Dorothy?!" Bryson cried out._

 _Blue gingham and brown eyes flashed in front of him, a split second of what seemed to be two arms reaching for him._

 _They were gone before the image could fully register in his mind._

 _He could barely even make out a face, but even for that split second, he knew he could recognize her anywhere. He knew who it was._

 _And just like before, she was ripped away from him before he could really see all of her._

 _Suddenly, yellow bricks began to surround him._

 _They piled up._

 _They were all slithering towards him as if they had minds of their own._

 _They began to mount up, piling on top of each other as if they were making some sort of structure._

 _It just kept getting bigger._

 _And taller._

 _And bigger._

 _And taller._

 _Next thing he knew, yellow bricks were surrounding him on all sides._

 _The structure surrounding him had grown as tall as could be._

 _It was otherwordly, how tall it was._

 _He could make out bricks from miles upwards, seemingly reaching past the sky._

 _He would have gasped had his breath hadn't been taken away so easily._

 _The bricks had closed in on him so left and through the corners, the only space left was just enough to fit his body._

 _Looking up, he could see a figure standing between the bricks._

 _It seemed to be staring down at him._

 _His eyes fluttering, Bryson opened his mouth in surprise._

 _"Let it swallow you." The voice said._

 _Bryson was completely taken aback._

 _The voice wasn't male._

 _The voice wasn't female._

 _But it was human._

 _It was almost genderless in nature._

 _What was going on?!_

 _Suddenly, more yellow bricks began to form around the top, slowly closing the entrance, the figure disappearing._

 _"Wait! Wha.."_

 _Bryson attempted to protest, but he stopped himself._

 _He felt as if he shouldn't._

 _He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to let this happen._

 _He stayed there for a few more moments until the scene changed._

 _It was a strange sepia tone._

 _Winds were hurling._

 _It was such an odd sight._

 _Suddenly, a large object came hurdling towards him._

 _It was.._

 _A house?_

 _Before he could ponder any further, it came crashing down on his vision._

...

"AH!" Bryson shouted, leaping up in his seat.

Sweat poured from him and he panted heavily.

"OH MY GOD!" A female voice shrieked.

Bryson snapped his head over and saw Claire still lying in the bed with Tommy.

Tommy was asleep.

Confused, he instantly snapped his head around the room, his eyes darting all over the place.

He was back in the hospital.

It was now dark out, and the TV was the only source of light, causing him to squint.

All he could focus on was the subtle source of sound.

"Ha ha ha

Ho ho ho

And a couple of tralalas

That's how we laugh the day away

In the merry old land of Oz!"

The volume was low, sort of faint, but he could make out that music anywhere.

Hell, he had heard it himself in Emerald City, the same place on display on the television.

"Hey! Um.. hey. Are you alright? Wha.. what made you scream and jump like that?" Claire asked with scrunched eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry! Sorry. Um.. I.."

Bryson realized what he had just witnessed.

It was a dream.

But it was so...

Odd.

Not like anything he had ever dreamed before.

Something about it seemed so vivid.

The sounds, the images. It seemed too real to be just another dream.

He shook his head.

His memory was still faint and he was trying to put all the pieces together but his mind was too fried from the dream and hadn't had enough time to reciprocate.

He squinted, looking down at the darkly lit hospital floors.

"I um.."

He licked his lips, trying to find a good explanation, still panting and coming down from his heavy breathing.

"Had a bad dream." He stated simply, but he felt the need to correct himself for some reason.

"Or.. maybe.. just.. a confusing one.." He huffed out, leaning back in his chair, groaning and rubbing his temples.

What did it all mean?

He felt closer and closer to being strapped up and tossed into a padded cell.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Sir. Visiting hours are almost over."

A nurse had peered into the room.

Bryson groaned, stretching himself out.

His body felt achy. It wasn't good to sit in that chair for so long, he thought to himself, stretching and popping his back and neck.

Both he and Claire yawned, getting up from their respective spots.

The familar sound of heels clicking against the floor approached him. "I guess I've gotta going here soon. Thanks again for taking care of Tommy when I couldn't, really."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll keep lookin' out for him. He reminds me of myself at that age, honestly.." Bryson trailed off, his eyes trailing over to look at Tommy lying in the hospital bed for a moment.

"Really?" Claire asked, seeming almost surprised as she turned around to look at her nephew, then back to Bryson. "You do sort of have a similar glisten in your eye."

Bryson furrowed his brow. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Claire said with a nod and a smile. "You both seem to be longing for something. For something more. Like the world isn't big enough to fufill that need."

Bryson pursed his lips.

Even after all these years.. deep down, he was still the young boy who longed for something else, for something more. Something magic. Something truly enchanting and wonderful.

He would never stop chasing that idea.

That idea that Oz so perfectly resembled.

"I can.. I can see that.." Bryson agreed, a bit surprised Claire could read him so easily.

But then again, that certain glisten in the eye was something obvious, perhaps, Bryson mused.

Claire gave another nod. "Yeah.. well. Before I go.. I think I should give you this."

The redhead pulled out a card.

It was gold, which gave the impression that it was expensive, but the card seemed to be made of a cheap plastic like material.

It seemed like something bigger on the surface, but was really just potraying itsself as something bigger with a flashy sort of imagery.

It reminded Bryson of the wizard.

He looked down at it, and on the card, it read: " _DAVIS COSMETICS_ " in a fancy font.

Bryson knew the redhead must have had some sort of business with her fancy suit, slightly glamorized yet professional apperance, and with how busy she claimed to be.

Under the big font was a cell phone number.

"Just call me if Tommy ever gets into any sort of trouble or anything like that." Claire advised.

"Will do." Bryson responded with a nod, looking down and fingering the card in his grasp.

Claire leaned down to give her nephew a light kiss on the head.

"He's going to be in my custody soon. I'll make sure of it. Bye, Bryson."

And with that, she was out the door.

Bryson knew he should make his way out but he wanted to linger and look down at the blonde boy still asleep in the hospital bed.

He really did remind Bryson of his younger self.

Timid with an Oz fascination and eyes filled with wonder.

He wondered if the boy was dreaming of the magical land as he himself often did.

Suddenly, he remembered his obscure fever dream.

Shaking his head, he made his way over back to the chair he was sitting in, wanting to compose himself before he left the place, clasping his hands, rubbing them together in thought.

The music began to distract him again.

He snapped his head back up to the TV.

"That's how we laugh the day away

With a ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha

Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha

In the merry old land of Oz

Ha ha ha, ho ho oh, ha ha ha

Ah ha ha!"

Bryson continued to watch intently. He had completely forgotten he was even supposed to leave. He was completely invested in what was happening on screen, burying his hand into his cheek, fixated.

The movie carried on as always.

When it had reached the scene with Dorothy walking away with the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion he couldn't help but smile.

Scarecrow was as nice, charming, smart, but also as clumsy as he was here, and his face really did look like it was made of burlap both in the movie and in real life.

Tin Man was just as heroic and kind-hearted as he was in the movie as with Bryson's own experiences, even more supernatural looking in person with his face not even really resembling make up, just a talking tin can, almost.

And the Lion, he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting during his time in Oz.

When the Witch had begun to laugh manically, Bryson shuddered.

He had seen that horrid face and heard that wicked laugh in person, and it was even more frightening back then here.

She had caused him to almost drown after burning and tossing Tin Man's house and some trees into one of the rivers of Oz, and it was always odd to see her again in the movie, even if what he had encountered may have just been an illusion from Rabdan's scepeter.

When the Witch began to draw the phrase "SURRENDER DOROTHY", Bryson grew fearful for his friend.

Yes, it had been five years, but he noticed that every time he had watched this movie after his return from Oz it felt so much more real.

With Oz being a seemingly real land, with Dorothy, Scarecrow, TIn Man, and all the others being seemingly real life people, it made it all much more personal.

When Dorothy looked on in horror, Bryson wished he could be there to try and help her again.

He could remember the intense sting he had felt whenever she was in pain or frightened, and she was such a beautiful soul. She didn't deserve that.

He wished he could reach out and touch her again.

Dorothy eventually broke down and cried when she was denied a visit to the wizard.

She fell to the floor and sobbed, and Bryson began to tear up for her.

Seeing his old friend in such distress caused him to frown.

He already hated it when she cried, as she conveyed such despair and such emotion, but again, after his Oz trip, it felt more personal.

"It'll be okay, Dorothy."

He could feel his heart breaking for her.

He missed being able to comfort her when she was upset.

He sighed. He didn't know why he said that. It wasn't like she could hear him.

 _It's just a movie.._ he told himself.

He needed to watch some behind the scenes footage when he got home to remind himself it was fake, he noted.

 _Your trip says otherwise._

He rolled his eyes and ignored his conflicting thoughts.

"Sir, you'll have to leave in about five minutes."

The nurse had returned to warn him.

"Will do, nurse."

He was completely engrossed in the movie, facing the TV.

He knew, however, that he needed to get up.

With hesitance, he got up from the chair and walked over to check on Tommy again, noticing the "Scarecrow of Oz" book was draped on the floor.

He reached down and grabbed it, treating it with a soft, gentle nature.

He slid it into Tommy's arms carefully as to not wake him.

Checking the room to make sure nothing was left behind, he turned back to the TV.

Dorothy was on screen again, and she was giving a warm smile in response to the guard at the door allowing her and her friends to meet the wizard.

Bryson smiled in response.

Dorothy's smile was so bright.

It made her already starry eyes shine so radiantly, pouring out a sense of innocence, wonder, and warmth.

Bryson slowly leaned back down so he was more on level with the television.

Once, he could reach out and touch her.

Now, he could only reach out and touch the screen.

Slowly, he extended his hand and touched the screen, shuddering.

He could remember how she felt.

How soft she felt. How her body was just the right temperature, her whole aura emitting a ray of kinship.

As he touched the screen, his eyes grew a bit misty, his mouth agape as he took her in.

All he could muster up was what he had been wanting to ask her. What he would lay awake late at night wondering.

He gulped. "Do you even remember me?" He panted out softly, a lump in his throat as he watched her, the scene soon cutting away from her and the TV suddenly being shut off.

He snapped his head behind him.

A nurse had collected the remote, beginning to shut off things around the room. "Alright, sir. You'll have to leave now." She ordered softly.

Bryson slowly nodded and lifted up, slowly dragging himself out of the room, giving one last glance at Tommy.

He sighed, hoping the boy would be alright.

As he walked out of the room, he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

And now, suddenly, just like five years ago, Dorothy Gale and the land of Oz was ripped away from him all too suddenly.

...

That next morning, Bryson was awoken by a spur of phone calls and text messages.

He jumped up, his phone falling into the floor.

Squinting and stretching, he reached down and aimlessly slapped his hand around, grasping at his phone eventually.

He rubbed his eyes, his vision still blurry.

After he had left the hospital, he drove back to his dorm and almost instantly fell asleep in his bed.

He yanwed, his eyes focusing on the phone.

Turning it on, he gasped at the time.

11:33 A.M?!

"Shit, shit, shit..." He cursed to himself, eyes darting all over his phone screen.

He had gotten back an hour after midnight.

His first class started at seven in the morning, and with how restless he had been for the last few months and how late he had gotten back, he must have fallen into a deeper sleep.

And as a result, he had been late to two classes.

Once again, time had defeated him.

"Ugh, are you kidding me?!" He exclaimed, facepalming himself and sighing out, frustrated.

He had already seen the previous night that his grades were slipping in a couple classes, and this certainly was not gonna help.

He flew black down into his bed, groaning into his pillow.

He slowly slipped his phone back to his face and checked his notifications.

One missed call from his mother.

Two missed calls from Donny.

And one text from some.. unknown number.

Bryson squinted.

"610622" was the number.

Bryson checked it over a few times.

It didn't even seem like a real number, more like a code or something.

He clicked on it, figuring that it was some sort of spam.

He noticed the text.

 _"10QAOOOO0ZZOZOZ83R43ZJ9ojezo4ROW0001."_

"The hell.." Bryson whispered.

Before he could think about it anymore, Donny slammed open his door.

Bryson gasped and jumped in his bed. "Ah! Hey, dude, what the hell?"

Donny was seemingly fuming, pacing back and forth, and Bryson thought he was gonna break something, causing him to slink onto the floor and stand up in a defensive manner.

"Donny? Uh.. you.. alright?"

"NO! No, I'm not alright." Donny snapped.

"Why are you.. you could have kn.." Bryson stopped himself, not wanting to make Donny any angrier.

"What's going on?" Bryson simply asked instead.

"MY PIECE OF SHIT DAD, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Donny screamed.

"Donny, Donny! Donny. Calm down." He sighed out, slowly moving over to him, holding his hand out protectively. "Ssshh. There's people right out next door. You're gonna cause a commotion. Just try to calm down.. do you need a water or somet-"

"No! I just.. I.. agh." Donny huffed, beginning to grumble and squeeze his temples.

"Hey, man. It's okay. Just try to take deep breaths." Bryson urged in a softer voice.

Donny was seemingly frustrated about his dad, still huffing and puffing like a child. "My dad.. he called me. Chewed me out for failing classes. I don't even know how the hell he found out!" He exclaimed.

Bryson gave him a sympathetic look and prepared to try and comfort him before Donny began to yell again.

"God damn it! I came to this place to get away from him and he's still bitching at me!" Donny yelled, turning around to kick at Bryson's wall.

"Donny, come on!" Bryson exclaimed when Donny kicked at his wall, sighing. "I get how you feel, man. I really do. Trust me. I remmeber my dad used t-"

"Yeah! That's the point! Used to! And now your dad's all hunky dory and everything's just perfect with you, isn't it?! You don't understand what I'm going through.. and don't try to pretend you do, either. YOU DON'T!" Donny yelled in a fit of rage, his eyes showing that of a mighty and raging fury.

Bryson looked on at Donny dumbfounded and shocked.

He had always known Donny had felt this way.

He would make quick remarks to him every once and a while, but he had never been so blunt about it all: That he was extremely envious of Bryson's father changing his ways and becoming a good father.

Bryson knew it must have felt terrible. To have someone to relate to and having that ripped away. But no matter how much Bryson tried to comfort Donny, he just wouldn't have it anymore.

Bryson gaining his father's affection drew a wedge in between the two, and they both knew it, deep down.

Yet hearing it out in the open like this... it just made the tension in the room mount up.

Donny panted, coming down from his burst of anger.

"Look, dude... I'm not mad at you. I'm just.. god, I'm so angry.." Donny panted.

Bryson knew Donny wanted to quickly move past what he had just said.

"What did he say to you, anyways?"

"Nothing special. The usual. It shouldn't phase me anymore.. but it's just.. I didn't expect it! He just calls me up after months to shit talk me. Bunch of BS."

"If it makes you feel any better, I got a text last night. I'm failing cl-"

"Yeah, and did your dad call you up about it and chew you out? No, he didn't. Congrats!"

Bryson furrowed his brows at his friend. He had seen him act angry, but this was different.

He found it a bit insenstive for his friend to be speaking in a way when his dad had been dying with cancer.

"Look. just ignore me. I'll see you later, dude. Take it easy." Donny said coldly, mumbling and cursing to himself as he stared at the ground, exiting the room without even closing the door back.

Bryson had been left completely shell-shocked.

Donny barged in, threw a quick tantrum, and just like that, was out again.

Bryson felt sorry for his friend, but he wished he would find a way to take his anger out that wasn't so violent.

It almost reminded him of...

Rabadan.

He was also a man who had a quick temper with this certain fiery look in his eyes..

He shuddered at the thought.

Bryson pushed the thought away, trying not to relate every little thing to Oz.

His brain had become a complete Oz landfill.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. He would deal with Donny later.

Knowing it was way too late to try and make it to his second class, he slouched back down in his bed.

After thinking it over for a bit, he realized he should continue his Oz research.

He never got to finish it due to the news about Tommy, but he had never been closer.

He was still emotionally overwhelmed from the conversation he had had with Professor Walker.

After he had heard the story of Aiden Parker, he was still almost ungoldly curious.

Someone from this world who shared his same experience?

He just hoped his Professor had heard it from a reliable source.

Opening up his laptop, he typed in what he had been waiting to for several months:

 _Aiden Parker_

Upon searching, he was disappointed when all he could find was a bunch of random people on Facebook.

He did stalk through the pages, but ultimately came up with nothing.

He sighed in frustration and tried again.

 _Aiden Parker Oz_

And again.

Nothing.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed, almost ready to slam his fists into the laptop.

Thankfully, he didn't have quite the temper Donny did.

Bryson checked his phone again after a while.

 _12:23_

Bryson gasped.

He had two minutes to get to his third class of the day, Biology.

He had already missed two classes. Biology was a class he was failing and he couldn't afford to miss this one.

Rushing out of bed he quickly half-heartedly brushed his air and threw the hairbrush across the room, slipping on some shoes and stumbling a bit before rushing out the door and sprinting down the steps.

"Ah, damn it!" He cursed as he realized he didn't even grab his backpack.

He rushed back and yanked it, darting back out the door and down the stairs.

The building where his biology class was located was a while away, but he was not gonna let himself miss class again.

Sprinting across campus, his backpack jiggling with his body, he finally made his way to the hallways and speed walked down them before suddenly bumping into someone after not watching his way.

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" Bryson exclaimed, backing away from the person he had bumped into, feeling extremely guilty for bumping into someone like this.

His eyes widened when he realized it was his Biology teacher, Professor MacNeille.

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. MacNeille! I was just trying to get to class and I ju-" Bryson tried to explain out of breath.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Scott." She said, glancing at her watch. "You're two minutes late, anyhow. You might as well leave."

Bryson gasped out. "M-Mrs. MacNeille I.. I"

"I don't want to hear it, Mr. Scott. Students that don't put in any effort.. I have no interest in."

With that, the female Professor had entered the classroom without another word.

Bryson had once again felt completely defeated.

He took out his phone and looked at the time.

Just like she had said.

Two minutes late.

"Time... again.." he spat bitterly.

Time was once again his number one enemy.

He should have known he wouldn't be let into class. MacNeille was quite the strict and intense teacher, and with how lazy Bryson had become due to other things going on in his life, he hadn't shown much interest in her class.

He sighed and trudged off.

...

When Bryson returned to his dorm, he was met with a buzz to his pocket as soon as he entered the room.

He took out his phone and noticed he was getting a call.

"Hello?" He greeted after answering.

"Bryson, hey. It's Claire."

Bryson smiled, grateful that it wasn't the school calling to let him know about failing more classes or another mysterious voice threatening him, and happy to hear the redhead's voice again.

"Oh, hey! Hey. What's up?"

"Not much, I'm stuck at work. Busy this time of year."

"Oh, yeah. Holidays and stuff. I can't believe it's already November." Bryson sighed out, almost rolling his eyes at how annoyed he was with time getting away from him.

"Yeah, time goes by too fast." Claire sighed out.

Bryson wanted to groan. It was a sentiment he could certainly relate too, but he just hated having confirmation that his worries were true.

"Yeah.. you're telling me.." Bryson spat out, his eyes widening at how bitter he sounded.

"Wish I could just build a time machine sometimes." Claire mumbled with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, so do I. Stop myself from making a bunch of idiotic decisions.." Bryson huffed. "Like leaving..." he mumbled to himself.

"Leaving?" Claire questioned.

Bryson chewed on his bottom lip. He didn't expect nor intend for her to hear him.

"Just... places I should have never left. California isn't for me."

 _It isn't._

 _Tennessee is where I need to be right now._

 _My sick dad is there._

 _My sick dog is there._

 _My distraught mother is there._

 _Hell.. Earth isn't for me._

 _I should have never left Oz._

 _Why did you leave, you idiot?_

He knew why he left.

 _Had a dog to find.. people to come home to._

 _But I belonged there._

 _I've never fit in with anybody at Earth._

 _Everyone in Oz made me feel automatically comfortable and accepted._

 _I let it slip from me just like that._

 _I need a time machine too, Claire. Need to go back and slap myself for leaving without even trying to see if I could come back._

He shook his head and realized he needed to stop talking to himself and to the woman on the phone instead, clearing his throat.

"It's just um... yeah. I think I came here too quickly. I didn't really think over my choices.."

"I can relate to that.." Claire said, her voice trailing off and sounding quite distant.

After a few moments, Claire cleared her throat. "Yeah, so um. Sorry for um.. dozing off I'm kinda in thought, I guess."

"No, it's alright." Bryson assured. "I'm in my own world have the time myself."

"Oh, thanks, thanks... it's just.. look. The reason I called is.. with how busy things are here at the office, it's hard for me to check on Tommy. He got out of the hospital this morning. He's been alone a lot and.. I just. I don't know who else to turn to. Do you think you could.. go to the motel and visit him? I'm still working on getting full custody and I need someone there when his _deadbeat_ dad goes off Christ knows where. He doesn't even know about the hospital. Tommy's alone so much and he's so young I just.. could you.. maybe check on him? I know it's probably too much to ask, I just.. I just-"

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about it." Bryson assured.

He knew how Claire felt.

Years ago he himself used to hate asking anything from anybody.

He was just so shy and anxious, and with how his dad treated him back then, he was used to being denied and scolded when asking for something.

"Tommy is a great kid. Like I said.. he reminds me of myself at that age. I know how it can feel.. to be alone.." he trailed off before continuing.

"A-are you sure? I don't want you to feel like it's a chore or that you're obliga-"

"No, no! It's alright. Really. I enjoy the kid's company, really. He's a sweet kid. I can go watch after him if you really need me to."

Claire took a few deep breaths. She seemed almost completely overwhelmed at Bryson's response. "Oh.. god. Thank you so much, really. I've really needed someone to look after him but I just don't trust these random babysitters online, you know? I mean.. I don't know you very well, either. But you seem like a nice guy and I at least have spoken you.. just.. thank you so much." Claire breathed out, sounding extremely gracious for Bryson's response.

"Don't worry about it, alright?"

"Thank you.. look I have to go now.. getting calls around the office. If you need any help with Tommy, just let me know. His favorite book to be read before bed is called 'The Road to Oz' and he doesn't like crust on his sandwiches. Just a few tips. Call you later, bye!"

Claire ended the call abruptly, seeming extremely busy with work.

Bryson admittedly couldn't help but shudder when she mentioned the Oz book.

Nevertheless, he trudged over to grab his backpack and was soon out the door to see Tommy.

...

As he drove in the driveway to the familar small little motel Tommy resided in, Bryson squinted in his old, torn up car.

Had it not been for the fact he didn't care about what people thought of him anymore, he'd never ride the piece of junk.

He looked at the hotel. It was a dull brown color and looked almost as old and run down as his car.

The only thing remotely interesting about the place was the woods and forest surrounding the area.

"Tommy shouldn't have to live like this. Hopefully Claire's house fairs better." He scoffed to himself.

He slowly pulled into the small parking space, exiting the near broken down vehicle, his eyes scanning around the area Tommy was staying at.

Claire had texted him the room earlier. It was 302.

Bryson pursed his lips and continued to search before suddenly spotting a small figure standing in the middle of the forest, a few feet away from the motel.

He squinted again and slowly began to walk over in the direction of the figure, noticing it was a small child.

He spotted the familar longish blonde hair and realized the child was Tommy.

"Tommy?" He whispered, wondering why he would be standing out in the middle of the grass next to the forest and deep trees.

"Hey, Tommy!" Bryson greeted as he sped up to the young boy.

The boy seemed deeply distracted as he looked on in the direction of the forest before slowly looking up in response to Bryson's voice.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Bryson." The boy said sweetly.

"You know, you can just call me Bryson." He chuckled out in response before furrowing his brow and looking on at the forest. "Hey. Why are you standing out in the middle of the grass..?" Bryson questioned, deeply confused.

Tommy simply shrugged. "I don't know.." he said softly. "Sometimes I just like to come out here and think about things.." He said, his voice still soft and barely above a whisper.

Bryson looked on at the boy in an almost fascinated gaze. "I used to do that all the time when I was your age. Except I would just look at the windows.. I was too scared to be next to the forest. Braver than me." Bryson said with a small chuckle at the bittersweet memory.

It was silent for a few more moments, the only sound accompanying them being the wind howling quietly through the wind.

Bryson closed his eyes for a second and imagined that he was back in Oz.

Standing on top of the giant mountain where he had defeated scorned enemy Rabadan.

He opened his eyes after a few moments.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Bryson asked softly.

Tommy stared on into the forest.

"You know how I like The Wizard of Oz, right?" Tommy asked gently, gesturing to something.

It was his " _ROAD OF OZ"_ book that Bryson had seen him carrying earlier.

Bryson stood at attention at the mention and sight of Oz.

"Yes, I do. I like it quite a bit myself.." he trailed off, smirking to himself.

Tommy stayed silent for a few more moments before speaking up again.

"Bryson.. do you ever wonder if... Oz is real?" The boy said, sounding as if he was in a trance.

Bryson's mouth was agape.

He didn't know what to say.

For years, he would wonder the very same thing, at this kid's exact age.

Was he supposed to lie?

He still wanted to keep Oz a secret, but he just couldn't say no the kid and ruin his hope.

He knew what it was like, to hope so desperately that Oz was real.

It was a beautiful thing, he had to admit.

That Oz had been a comforting escape to so many people.

The boy was clearly naive and young. He probably wasn't even aware that to most people, Oz was no doubt just a fictional land.

Looking down at the boy, he gave a faint smile.

"I think... whatever you feel in your heart is real. Oz is.. a fictional place to some. To others.. it's their escape. Their other world, their safe place." Bryson explained.

"Tommy. Do you believe that Oz is real?"

Tommy thought about it for a second before looking up at him.

"I believe it is. To me it is." Tommy said with a bit of a smile.

"Then it's real." Bryson stated simply to the small boy.

The boy's lips slowly formed into a smile, which made Bryson smile right back.

It was nice to see the kid smile.

He was always seemed so distant, and his smile really was a nice, innocent sight.

"The other kids around.. make fun of me because I think that it's real.." Tommy trailed off, seeming more open with Bryson then he had on any previous day.

Bryson furrowed his brows and had a look of concern clear on his face.

He hated bullying. He was certainly a victim of it when he was younger and he knew how much of a toll that could take on someone.

There were nights when he would cry to himself, bury his head into his pillow, clutching to one of his Oz books.

There were so many nights when the land of Oz was his only place to recoil, bolting into his bedroom and clutching to any Oz related thing he could find, burying himself into the magical escape of the land.

He wondered if Tommy ever did the same thing.

The very thought saddened him.

He realized in that moment he wanted to give Tommy something.

Something his own father never gave him all the way up until he went missing after his Oz trip.

Kneeling down to Tommy's level, he put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with an almost intense, serious look.

"Tommy.. listen."

Tommy looked at the floor, his head slowly darting up and nodding at Bryson.

"Don't you ever listen to those kids. Kids can be really mean sometimes. Usually it's because they have their own demons or a chip on their shoulder.. something going on with themselves that makes them wanna take it out on others. But you know what? Kids making fun of you.. it doesn't define your self worth. Don't listen to them. Because you're a special kid, and you're worth more than all those kids put together. Okay? A special glisten in your eyes. I can see it. So don't ever give up on yourself, what you love.. your dreams. Anything. Alright?"

Bryson's little speech to the boy came from the bottom of his heart and the words just flew right out of him.

He didn't know why it came so naturally to him.

Maybe it was because it was always what he wanted his father to say to him at Tommy's age.

If Tommy had to grow up in this sort of environment, Bryson just wanted to give him some sort of escape, some kind of comfort when his aunt wasn't around for it.

Tommy had been looking at him intently, seemingly taking in his speech.

Bryson decided to wait a few moments before remembering he needed to know something.

"Hey.. I forgot to ask. How are you doing after the hospital?" He questioned.

"Good." He shrugged. "They said they didn't expect me to make a recovery quick, but I did!" Tommy beamed, clutching to his book.

Bryson smiled.

 _I'm proud of my little land. Comforting kids everywhere._

He smiled warmly at his thought and was extremely glad to hear Tommy made a recovery.

"I'm glad to hear that, Tommy." Bryson said kindly before looking around at the scenery of the outside, realizing they probably had been out there for too long.

"Hey, would you like to go inside?" Bryson questioned.

Tommy shrugged. "If you want to! Come on!" He gestured, smiling and walking off.

Bryson smiled warmly, finding the boy quite charming as he followed Tommy up the steps.

"Ah, careful." Bryson warned, letting out a bit of a chuckle as Tommy ran up quickly up the steps, the older male reaching his hands out to catch the boy if he fell.

Bryson was relieved to see Tommy travel up the stairs unharmed, watching as he reached up and opened up the door.

Tommy waddled in and inside was an extremely small interior.

Bryson scrunched up his face.

It was almost unbelievably small.

There was one small living room with a tiny hallway that barely stretched out but a mere few feet.

Tommy walked past the living room and Bryson peered through the hallway, getting a good look at how tiny it was.

 _This place is barely big enough for a Munchkin.._

Bryson knew the place had to be small, but this had to be so claustrophobic to be living in day in and day out.

He felt even more sorry for the boy.

In the hallway, there were three doors. Two one side that were right next to each other and one off a few inches away in the corner.

Tommy opened up the door, and the room inside was even smaller then the living room, causing Bryson to gasp.

"Wow.. Tommy this room is small. Are you um.. alright living here?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

Tommy shrugged. "It's fine to me."

Bryson felt sorry for the boy.

A room this small was probably all he knew.

Bryson noticed a small bin in the corner filled with books.

Bryson couldn't help but curiosity cloud his mine and he kneeled down.

There were a few random children's books in the bin, many of them being Oz books.

Bryson always grew excited when he saw something related to Oz and naturally got even more curious, analyzing each little title.

There were a variety of books, noticing the Scarecrow one, one called _"Marvelous Land of Oz"_ , and various versions of the first, original book.

Bryson smilled to himself, even recognizing a few of the books from his own childhood.

He felt a sense of nostalgia flow into him and lifted up look at Tommy, who was sitting up on his bed with his blanket.

"Bryson.. I'm tired. Could you read me one of the books before I go to bed?" He asked softly.

Bryson smiled at how sweet and soft Tommy was.

"Of course I can."

He was a bit surprised that the boy wanted to sleep so early. It was only about 6:30 or so, though then again Bryson had forced himself not to keep track of the time lately as a way to not stress himself out too much, plus there was the fact that Tommy may have still been tired after what he had been through at the hospital.

Bryson remembered the hospital situation and looked at Tommy's head. "Hey.. Tommy. You never told us how you bumped your head.."

Tommy looked up and shrugged again.

"Tommy... do you remember how you bumped your head?" Bryson asked softly, his suspicions beginning to grow.

Tommy shrugged once more. "I don't remember."

"Tommy. Are you sure you don't remmeber?"

Tommy nodded.

Bryson wasn't convinced.

He looked at Tommy's head. The bump was mostly healed but he still didn't completely buy that Tommy didn't remember.

Bryson knew for sure after what Claire told him that Tommy's father was abusive.

He was almost certain that this bump on the head was from Tommy's dad.

Bryson decided he was going to have to call up Claire.

Tommy's father was a threat to him, and Bryson was not gonna allow such a monster around the boy. Not on his watch.

But first, he would put Tommy to sleep.

"Alright.. well. You're tired. We can figure out the bump later. Let's read, shall we? Enough stalling." Bryson smiled, sitting next to Tommy who was already excitedly burying himself into the covers of the bed.

"Which book would you like?" He asked, turning over to search for the book before snapping his head around to see Tommy had already grabbed one.

"Oh, alright. What's this?" Bryson asked, shuffling a bit more towards Tommy and gently taking the book.

It was the original Wonderful Wizard of Oz book.

The cover seemed to be a reprint of the original cover, which just showed the Lion.

Bryson kept his gaze at the book for a while, being so fascinated by the illustration before opening up the book and beginning to read to Tommy.

He cleared his throat and peered over at the smaller boy, beginning the story.

"Dorothy lived in the midst of the great Kansas prairies, with Uncle Henry, who was a farmer, and Aunt Em, who was the farmer's wife. Their house was small, for the lumber to build it had to be carried by wagon many miles. There were four walls, a floor and a roof, which made one room; and this room contained a rusty looking cookstove, a cupboard for the dishes, a table, three or four chairs, and the beds. Uncle Henry and Aunt Em had a big bed in one corner, and Dorothy a little bed in another corner. There was no garret at all, and no cellar—except a small hole dug in the ground, called a cyclone cellar, where the family could go in case one of those great whirlwinds arose, mighty enough to crush any building in its path. It was reached by a trap door in the middle of the floor, from which a ladder led down into the small, dark hole. When Dorothy stood in the doorway and looked around, she could see nothing but the great gray prairie on every side. Not a tree nor a house broke the broad sweep of flat country that reached to the edge of the sky in all directions. The sun had baked the plowed land into a gray mass, with little cracks running through it. Even the grass was not green, for the sun had burned the tops of the long blades until they were the same gray color to be seen everywhere. Once the house had been painted, but the sun blistered the paint and the rains washed it away, and now the house was as dull and gray as everything else.."

As Bryson read the story, Tommy had lifted up in the bed excitedly, almost bouncing which caused Bryson to let out a chuckle, remembering his own eagerness and excitement that he felt when he would read the book as a child, a kind of excitement that even persisted now as he began to read the story.

He continued the story all the way up until the point where Dorothy met The Scarecrow. Then, Bryson could hear some snoring and turned over to see the boy into a deep sleep.

Bryson smiled and gently closed the book, lingering on it and staring a bit longer.

It truly was a strange predicament. All the recent Oz happenings, he mused.

He made sure not to let the bed squeak as he got up, lifting what was left of the covers up to Tommy and smiling warmly at him, letting the small boy sleep.

Before he could exit the room, however, he heard a knock on the door.

He instantly froze.

Could that be.. Tommy's dad?

He gulped at the very thought.

He had been so distracted taking care of Tommy, he hadn't even considered the fact that Tommy's father could randomly decide to come home, perhaps making a big fuss out of someone being in his home without permission.

He was prepared to confront the man, but felt a sense of relief when he heard the quick tap of heels against the floor.

That had to be Claire, he thought to himself.

"Tommy?!" She called desperately.

"Claire?!" Bryson exclaimed in the room, opening up the door and peering around to see Claire speed walking down the short hallway, almost bumping into her before she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh, Bryson, wow, hey! You're here.. I-"

"Yeah, of course. Tommy's just in his room."

Claire wasted no time, pushing past Bryson without a word.

Bryson furrowed his brows as he watched Claire suddenly yank over the covers, taking Tommy and carrying him out the door.

Tommy seemed to be a heavy sleeper, hardly even stirring in his aunt's grasp.

"Uh, Claire. What are you.. doing?"

Claire's heels smacked against the floor as she carried her nephew, panting and sighing out, giving Bryson no response, yanking open the door walking down the steps, her nephew in her grasp.

"Um.. Claire?" Bryson asked before rushing out the door, shutting it behind him and following her.

"Claire?!"

Still no response as she ushered down the steps and suddenly walked over to an expensive and shiny gray Mercedes-Benz, which was a sharp contrast to his own car. Claire yanked the door and guided a still passed out Tommy into the backseat.

Huffing, she shook her head and began to answer. "Scott is _pissed_. I called him today and he was ranting and raving about where his beer went. When he gets mad, he gets REALLY mad. I'm not letting Tommy in that environment again. Is this kidnapping? I think so, but you know what? It's not like Scott is gonna care!" She grunted as she strapped Tommy into the backseat.

Bryson squinted, listening closely as Claire ranted about Tommy's father.

"You know.. I can't say I blame you.. I don't wanna see Tommy hurt again after that first episode. I think we both know where that bump on the head came from."

Claire seemed horrified at the thought but bit her lip and nodded in response. "Yeah.. I.. I can't let this happen again. I don't even know when I'm gonna have custody of Tommy. The courts keep setting dates back and.. I just don't know why it smells like B.S to me, I don't know. I don't even know if I'll even get full custody.. I just.. I might regret this, but I'm not gonna stand back and let this happen anymore. Scott will be too drunk to care." She ranted as she began to get on the other side of the car, twisting the keys.

Bryson looked on and felt his stomach drop at the thought of Tommy not getting the proper and legal home he deserved.

He also felt a large sent of sadness. The fact that Claire may be right in Tommy's father not even caring if he was home or not. It left a hole in his heart.

"So.. when were you supposed to get a hearing?"

"This next Friday. They said they aren't ready yet. Delayed by another three months. Happened last time, too. TWICE!" Claire exclaimed, her blue eyes filled with anger.

Bryson himself started to grow furious.

Just another reason he hated living on the planet.

Corruption and legal issues like that surely didn't exist in Oz.

Tommy was such a good kid, and enduring another eight years under the legal supervision of his father could be extremely damaging.

Tommy was probably already damaged enough.

Bryson shook his head and winced. "Well. If anything happens, let me know. I'll try to help."

Claire looked at him sincerely for a few seconds. "Thanks, Bryson. I don't know why you wanna help, but.. I'm glad you do."

Bryson looked at her for a few seconds.

In Oz, helping people in such a manner was common practice.

He knew it wasn't healthy to make all these little comparisons, but what was he to do?

"I'll see you around. Gotta get going before Scott gets here."

She drove away without another word.

Bryson was left, standing there to simply reflect on what had just happened.

The thought of the court system denying Claire her day in court for the custody of her nephew for whatever reason seriously angered Bryson, and he stomped over to his old broken down car.

Slipping inside, he tried to start the car but nothing happened.

Bryson furrowed his brow, perplexed. "Huh?"

He twisted the key again.

Nothing.

Once more, he twisted the key, and this time.. it started briefly.

"Ugh, there we g-"

And then, the car stopped again.

Bryson rolled his eyes and buried his head into the steering wheel.

"Are you kidding me.." he sighed out into the steering wheel.

He knew this was coming.

After the run in with the psychotic man chasing him had left him with a nearly broken car, it was only a matter of time until it stopped working.

But there was no way he could afford another.

Sighing, he looked around the scene for a bit, wishing he had asked Claire for a ride or something.

He decided he might as well try to call Donny, before seeing he had a missed call from his mother.

It was the second one this entire day he hadn't answered.

He sighed, feeling guilty and now being available.. with nothing to do as he was stuck in his old, junk yard of a car.

He pressed the call button and waited for the ring, his hand trailing the steering wheel lazily, ruffling his brown and shaggy hair until his mother answered.

"Bryson.."

"Mom, hey. Sorry. I've been busy toda-"

"I need to tell you something."

Her voice was cracked, sounding a little broken, almost unsteady.

Bryson furrowed his brows.

"Uh.. what is it?"

"Lucky.. passed away."


	13. Chapter 13: Artificial Cyclone

His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach like black ironwood.

He tried to hold back the seething avalanche of tears that had clouded his vision and had only multiplied, beginning to flood down his face.

Convulsive gasps began to escape his lips.

His throat tightened.

His entire face began to tremble as hot torrents of grief coursed down his cheeks.

His entire body began to tremble and he felt as if he would drop the phone pressed against his ear at any moment, only a weak grip on it keeping it there.

This couldn't be happening, Bryson told himself.

The devastation that he was feeling was so intense and so overpowering he felt as if his brain had shut off.

His mother remained silent on the phone.

He didn't know what to say.

He tried to open his mouth but he just couldn't speak, the sound of gasps and sobs being the only thing emitting from his lips.

He bit his lip, taking a sharp intake of breath.

"H-how. I.. w-what ha-happened?" Bryson asked, sniffling as tears continued to consume his voice.

"H-he.. he just.. Bryson, you know how old he was he.. he was suffering. We had to put him down... I... I'm sorry. I know how much you loved that dog." His mother explained. Her voice was a clear attempt to stay as soft as possible.

"Y-you put him d-down?" Bryson asked, almost sounding shocked and offended by the very notion, his lip quivering a little.

"Yes, Bryson.. I.. it was time, we couldn't keep him sick like that. It was better for us to put him down than for him to suffer, isn't it? I.. I'm sorry. I've been dreading to tell you this, I know you're busy with school.. but I've just been thinking about it. I just.. really thought you deserved to kn-"

"I can't believe you put him down.." Bryson said breathlessly. He wasn't angry with her for it. He knew that logically, it of course had to be done. But he was just so shocked that it had happened that he didn't know what else to say.

"I.. I had to, I'm sorry." His mother replied, her voice now even softer.

"I... I never got to s-say good-goodbye.." Bryson whimpered out, the tears rushing down his face, his hand gripping the steering wheel.

"I know, sweetie.. but it'll be alright.. I.."

"Wait.." Bryson whispered.

He suddenly realized she had said she been 'meaning to tell him.'

"H-how... how long has he been gone?" He sniffled out, his face still scrunched up as tears overflowed down his watery eyes.

His mother stayed silent for what seemed like several minutes to him.

"It.. it's been four days." She said, hesitance clear in her voice, which was barely above a whisper.

Bryson slammed his back into the seat of the car.

"F-four days.." He sniffled out to himself.

His dog, his beloved pet and best friend through childhood had been dead for four days and he had just been finding out now.

His body was shaking.

He almost dropped his phone, having to grip it with his fingers to stop it from falling into the floor of the car.

"I... I can't believe this." He sniffled out once more.

"I.. I'm sorry. Are you.. mad at me?" She asked, almost seeming scared for the answer.

"No, I just. I can't believe he's gone!" He sobbed out, moans escaping from his lips through the supressed sound of hiccups, deep emotions stirring with no other outlet but through his long-lasting sobs.

"I'm sorry, dear. But.. it'll be okay, honey. I know it hurts, but he's just a dog. You'll be okay. I promise." His mother assured, the natural nuturing nature in her voice shining through.

However, her nuturing tone did nothing to mince the words he had just heard her say.

His tears still leaked, but his face ceased to quiver.

He clenched his fists on instinct.

His jaw was wide open.

His gave out a few sniffles and took a deep breath.

"What did you... what did you just say?" He asked, his voice shaky.

The look on his face was that of disbelief.

"Bryson.. I. Come on. I didn't mean for it to come off like that, but that's the case. I just.. I loved that dog, too. But you can't let it get in the way of things. It is what it is. A dog."

Bryson could not believe what he was hearing.

His mother didn't have bad intentions, he knew that.

She was trying to help, he knew that.

But to say such something like that?

There were few times he had been as angry with her as he was at the moment.

"He.. he meant a lot to me, mom.." Bryson sniffled out, finally wiping tears away, his voice growing weaker and weaker.

It was almost like a plea.

 _Please just understand this.._ he felt he was saying.

"I know, sweetie. I know.. it's just.. I... well."

"What, mom?! What?" He asked through his sobs.

"I just sort of wish you were this invested in helping your father."

That was it. Bryson had never heard her say something so downright offensive from his own mother.

"How dare you say that!" Bryson spat out through his sobs.

"Well, Bryson.. I know you're trying. I know. But you always make these empty promises to us. When you moved to California, you said you were gonna get all these scripts passed. Have you even ever gotten a call back? I understand it's not easy, but we need help over here! Both you and your sister left when we needed you most."

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW DAD WAS GONNA GET SICK?!" Bryson exclaimed, his sobs beginning to intensify.

Not only had he just discovered the death of his beloved pet, his mother was berating him immediately after telling him, even going as far as to imply he didn't care enough about his poor, dying father.

He had resented his father for a long time, but he did love him and was doing everything in his power to help them. For his mother to imply he wasn't left a deep cut in his mind, especially because he had already felt so guilty for leaving in the first place.

"I know, I know. You can't predict that.. you're right, I'm sorry." She sighed out, clearly worn out from everything going on around her. "Look, forget about that for a second. I have some good news, too."

Bryson's ears did perk a little, but it was half hearted.

How was he supposed to care about anything at the news of his pet dying?

It didn't feel real and his mind was cluttered. He felt as if he would malfunction.

He cleared his throat and spoke through his tears. "Yeah?"

"Yes... your sister's gotten a great photography deal in New York, actually. She told us about it a few hours ago. One of the reasons I called. Bryson, with what she's getting paid we may be able to pay for some official treatment for your father. I just.. thought today was a good day to tell you about Lucky.. since there's some good news too.." She said, almost seemingly desperately trying to give some hope to the situation.

Bryson felt so many wide ranges of emotions flowing through them.

He was utterly devastated about his dog, but also felt a ray of optimism flowing through him at the prospect of finally getting some proper treatment for his father's sickness.

However, hearing that his sister had been able to get a well paying job that would provide for his family while he was stuck in school with failed scripts stung.

He really had been working hard, and to know he had nothing to show for it just made matters worse.

 _Maybe because I'm not trying hard enough._

"T-that's great.." Bryson sniffled out, biting his lip.

Hearing news about his father possibly getting treatment was great and helped uplift his spirits, yes, but his heart was completely shattered.

"I um. I think I'll let you go soon. It's busy over here." His mom said softly, seeming as if she wanted to retreat from the conversaion as quickly possible.

"Uh, y-yeah. I uh.. I'm sorry, I'll call you back, I..." he tried to explain him further, but all that would come out were a few weak sniffles.

"Okay, honey. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"I l-love you too." Bryson sniffled out, his quivering lips making it difficult to let out all his words.

With that, his mother had hung up the phone, and he was left a crying mess in his broken down car.

That dog had meant so much to him.

As a child, Lucky was his only real friend.

He would come home from school and rush home to his pet.

Lucky never judged him and was always there for him, which was more than he could say for everyone he had known all the way up until his trip to Oz.

Sure, he didn't have nearly as much time for his dog after he had left Oz and began to become a more social person, but he still loved him dearly and Lucky meant a lot to him.

He couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving him.

He wasn't there for the animal that had been his best friend for years.

The dog that had been there for him whenever he had been going through something was gone, and he wasn't there for him when he was in pain and suffering.

The very thought of his old pal suffering in such a manner was breaking his heart and caused him to continue to sob in his car for several minutes.

What really hurt was his mother's attitude towards the whole situation.

He couldn't blame her for having a jaded outlook on things.

She had been taking care of her sick husband, having to watch him grow worse and worse right in front of her, her kids thousands of miles away.

But it still bothered him, that she went as far as to imply Lucky's death didn't matter as much as Bryson thought it was just because he was a dog.

Resting his head against the steerling wheel, he continued to so himself and shook his head, gripping at it in anger.

He hadn't seen the dog in almost a year and always wanted to see him again. He would now never get that chance.

He forced himself upward through his tears, but as he turned the key he realized that his car was still broken down.

Sighing and sniffling, he reached up his phone to his ear and gulped.

He pressed in two numbers.

The only numbers he really knew that could help him.

First Donny, then Claire.

Neither of them answered.

He sighed out, but he wasn't surprised.

His friends in Oz were a lot more reliable.

Shaking his head, he huffed and got out from the broken vehicle.

He looked around for a few moments before realizing that no one was gonna come help him.

Upon realization, he huffed out and let more tears fall from his face.

He was still so sensitive from hearing of his dog's passing that the smallest inconvenience left him feeling emotionally drained.

Realizing that he wasn't gonna get any help anytime soon and that he could wait til the next day to get Claire or someone to help him, he trudged onward.

His university wasn't too far from here, so he felt he could walk back to his dorm. However, it was still awful to him. He was already emotionally drained, and now he would be physically as well.

As he walked onto the side of the road, away from any cars that might pass him, he continued to sob and weep to himself.

All that would flash through his mind was the death of his pet.

 _He had no one and you just left him._

The very thought made him shudder.

He didn't even bother to wipe his eyes as he cried while walking down the road. He knew his vision would just be instantly clouded with new tears.

Lucky was a big part of his life for over ten years, more than enough time to truly enter and live in his heart.

His excitement over coming to California combined with his fear of watching Lucky age and become sicker pushed him to leave, but he knew now how selfish that was. Lucky needed him.

Hell, Lucky was a big part of the reason Bryson even got to Oz. Had Lucky not run off, Bryson may have never ran away from his home so willingly in the first place. He may have never rushed into that barn, soon getting swept away by the twister if it weren't for that dog.

The very thought of never going to Oz made him shudder.

If he were still that anxious, scared, timid, and awkward at this age he didn't know what he would do. His growth was all thanks to that trip, and really to Lucky, too.

He just felt this huge void within him knowing that he was gone.

As a boy, he projectd onto his beloved pets his thoughts, emotions, and ideas. Lucky was where he expressed himself. For a long time, the dog was all he had.

He still considered him his best friend he had ever had in the real world.

Lucky loved him unconditonally, in a manner he had never felt from many other people.

An unshakeable bond that could never be replicated.

He continued to trudge on down the road, and he realized how much he hated it, how tiring it was. The only road he liked walking down this long was The Yellow Brick Road. At least it was nice to look at and had beautiful imagery surrounding him everywhere he looked.

The whole way home, he cried to himself, his hands stuck in his pocket, strucken with grief.

Eventually, he trudged uphill back to the university.

The parking lot was almost empty. Students were probably partying it up again, Bryson thought. The emptiness of the parking lot made him feel even more alone.

Slowly making his way up the steps, he was about to enter his room before looking over and noticing Donny outside his dorm, a cigarette in his hand.

Bryson winced. He would have pinched his nose to avoid the smell if he wasn't busy leaking with tears.

He hated that his friend did that to his lungs, and tried to get him to stop before, but Donny always refused, it was just his kind of lifestyle. Bryson hated it, but he dealt with it.

"Hey, dude. You alright?" He asked casually, bringing the cigarette to his mouth and smoking.

Bryson hesitated for a second, biting his lip again. "Uh.. yeah. Uh.. well. Not really."

Donny raised his brow. "No? Well spit it out, man. What happened?"

Bryson stayed silent, looking down at the ground, his lip quivering slightly, clearing his throat in an attempt to not cry when he said it.

"Lucky..." Clearing his throat again, he lifted his head up and faced Donny. "Lucky.. died." He let out, immediately facing the ground again in despair.

"Ah, that sucks. But hey. Think about it this way. Least you had a dog. Dad would never get me one when I asked. And besides. It's just a dog." Donny said plainly.

Bryson was ready to go over and punch his "friend" out.

Donny was a tortured soul, and Bryson knew that, but he never stopped making everything about himself. Comparing his situation to Bryson's as if to say 'hey, I have it so much worse, so stop complaining.'

Not only that, but it was that familar phrase he hated to hear from his mother.

 _Just a dog._

He subconciously clenched his fists at the very thought of the phrase.

He hated that kind of mindset.

Back in Oz, animals and humans were treated as equals. It was as if there was no real difference.

His friends in Oz would have comforted him.

"Hey, why do you look so worn out? You're sweating a little." Donny noticed, his mouth full with the cigarette.

Bryson shrugged. "Oh, you know. My car broke down. Had to walk home.."

Donny snickered. "Ha, that old piece of crap? I don't know why you drive that thing, it was about to break down, anyways."

Had Bryson not had any self control and a good natured spirit, he would have walked out and socked Donny in the mouth.

Not only had Bryson called Donny in an effort to get him to come pick him up with no reply, he was now laughing in his face at his predicament, seconds after hearing of his old beloved pet's demise.

Donny knew how much Bryson loved Lucky, too. He always talked about him.

The vast inconsiderate nature of his friend standing in front of him almost shook him to the core. He almost protested, but realized he had stopped trying to reason with people of this world. He never got anything in return.

Sniffling a bit, Bryson looked up and nodded. "Yeah... um. I'm gonna go do.. some homework." Bryson fibbed, his hand reaching the knob to his dorm.

"Homework." Donny mocked in a teasing voice. "I'll see ya later, then. I'm going to a party. I'd ask for you to join me, but I'm tryin' to get laid tonight, kinda need my own time. Want a smoke?" Donny offered, reaching for the pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

Bryson looked at Donny with an almost disgusted look, wiping away left over tears. "Uh.. n-no, thanks. Have a good night though."

Donny scoffed. "Of course you'd say no. I'll catch ya later, dude. Have a good one too." Donny uttered casually, walking down the steps, presumbaly off to one of the big parties going on around campus.

Bryson looked on dumbfounded.

The intense insensitvity of his so called longtime friend had him reeling.

Shaking his head, he scoffed and angrily swatted away tears.

He felt so alone, and for Donny to blatantly display the fact that he just didn't care stung him hard.

Usually, he could ignore Donny's attitude, but tonight just wasn't the night.

Yanking the door open, he felt his heart rate increase.

He felt hot and flushed.

Baring his teeth, his muscles tensed up as his eyes scanned the room.

His utter despair had currently been replaced with anger due to the way Donny acted.

He was just so fed up.

Looking around the room, he shook his head at how small it was.

This was his home.

One measly, tiny room with a small bed and a miniscule bathroom.

"There's no place like home." He spat bitterly.

Some more tears fell down his face and he just didn't know what do.

He flopped onto his bed, rubbing his temples, letting out soft, frustrated groans.

He was about to lay down before his phone buzzed again.

"Ugh, what is it this time?!"

He basically associated his phone with nothing but negativity at this point.

He sniffled and wiped away more tears to look at the notification.

 _URGENT: You have are failing four classes._

Upon seeing the notifcation, Bryson almost cried out in anger.

He was failling four out of his five classes and there was only a little over a month left of the semester.

He had no idea how he was going to manage to get all those grades back up in that short time span.

Clicking the notification through his sniffles, his eyes widened when he noticed he was now failling English.

"English?! English?! That's supposed to be my thing!"

Letting out defeated whimpers through his cries, he scrolled through and noticed all the essays he hadn't turned in.

He simply just didn't have time to write anything anymore, unless it was a script he tried to turn in to a studio.

"They all fail, anyways. Wasting your time." He scoffed to himself.

As he continued to scroll through his grades, he realized Professor Walker's class was the only one he wasn't failing, probably because it was the one that even vaugely had something to do with Oz because of Walker's conspiracy theories.

As he looked at all the missing assignments in his classes, Bryson didn't wanna look anymore. However, the new overflow of tears in his eyes assisted him with that quickly, causing his vision to go blurry.

His frustration grew and grew as he slowly realized how impossible it would be for him to make up every single one of these assignments.

The only thing he had ever seen on his phone that had left him so shaken was..

That phone call.

He shuddered again.

The thought of that phone call saying he 'knew too much' rang in his ears.

It was in the long list of things he had been confused about, and that confusion mixed in with his current sorrow and anger caused him to take his phone and throw it across the room.

"This is great! This is just great!" Bryson scoffed, laughing at his situation as if he was going insane, tears still rapidly following down his face, scrunched up from the crying he had been doing.

"Ooooh, boy. You really messed up this time, didn't you? You thought you had it aaallllll figured out after you followed that ole' Yellow Brick Road, made friends with a talking monkey, took away a stick from a mentally deranged psychopath on a giant mountain, and had a quick make out session with Dorothy Gale, didn't you?!" He exclaimed to himself.

He must have been going crazy, he thought. Talking to himself and mocking himself.

But who else would he talk to?

Tommy was just a kid, recently in the hospital, in the process of being taken into custody by his aunt.

Donny was.. technically his friend, and nice company every once in a while, but didn't understand him at all. He wasn't the kind of person you could have a genuine conversation with, and with what he had just said, Bryson didn't care to talk to him at all at the time being.

Maybe Professor Walker.. but he was a middle aged man, and his teacher at that.

Bryson sighed.

He really was so alone.

He couldn't even be with his dying father and now dead pet dog, or his mother who was in depserate need for help.

He felt so irresponsible for this.

He initially was going to move hear with his old girlfriend, but when she had cheated on him, that had been thrown out the door.

In the heat of the moment, naively thinking he could escape the dullness of Tennessee and automatically be happy in California and get enough money for his sick father.

He reflected on everything bad to happen to him lately.

Those first few years after his Oz trip...

Everything had gone so well.

He had grown out of his awkward stage, his father had become a loving dad.

And after his girlfriend cheating, it all came crashing down.

Next, his dog's health declined.

His father became sick with cancer.

He moved to California, where all his scripts were rejected and he felt further secluded and lonely in his small little dorm.

He didn't feel as if he had been back at square one before his trip to Oz, but all these new problems arising made him feel lost once again without the magical land.

And not only that, he had recently been chased by a psychotic mad man down a road and given almost no explanation, something he had almost forgotten about with how much else that had happened.

Not only that, but the boy he had grown fond of, Tommy, was still stuck in the custody of an abusive father, and due to the corrupt legal system, was having trouble getting into Claire's custody.

He sighed once more.

Something like that would never happen in Oz. They didn't even have a legal "system" as far as he knew. People were all just generally nice to each other aside from a witch or two every now and again.

But aside from all that, his father was in the hospital, sick and dying.

And if he had just stayed back at home, maybe he could have taken better care of him.

Yes, his sister had gotten a job well paying enough to possibly get him better treatment, but there was no way to tell if it would really work.

And not only that, but there were the constant Oz mysteries surrounding him.

The key that Donny found.

The phone call.

The strange and mysterious conspiracy theories of the missing children, some seeming as if they were connected to Oz.

The strange Flying Monkey picture.

The story of Aiden Parker, the boy who supposedly went to Oz himself.

As he sat there, beginning to writhe around in his terrible state of anguish, the problems that had been plauging him for the last several months (and if he was being honest, many of them had followed them subconciously for a good five years now.)

"I just need to distract myself. That's all." He muttered to himself, sitting up in his bed and tapping his feet against the floor in an anxious manner.

Turning to the small little TV sitting in his room, he took his remote and turned on the television. He had barely even used the TV since he had moved into this small little dorm, but he was desperate for a distraction. He knew that at many moment, he was just gonna snap.

The small TV in his room wasn't connected to many channels. It didn't have even cable.

Huffing and sighing, he was met with a news broadcast.

He watched half heartedly, tapping his feet against the floor, doing what he could to focus his eyes on the screen.

But to his dismay, the only thing displayed on the screen were things that just fuelled the negative thoughts swirling around in his brain.

The first news story was something to do with politics. Bryson wasn't really paying attention, all Bryson knew is that it made his eyes roll in the back of his head. The world was so divided on everything and the whole system in general was so corrupt.

One of the reasons Claire was having such a hard time taking full custody of Tommy.

Bryson sighed deeply at the thought, beginning to rock back and forth because of the stress eating at him.

The next news story was about a young boy that committed suicide after struggling with bullying at school.

The story was such a sad thing. The newscast displayed video of his family sobbing over the incident and Bryson could feel more tears begin to return in his eyes.

Watching the news seemed to sum up everything he hated about the real world.

Biting his lip, he took the remote and shut off the television.

He clenched his fists, chewing on his lip, trying to focus on every other element of his body as of means to prevent himself from breaking down again.

He was already so emotionally drained. He didn't think he could handle much more.

Sniffling and trying to slow his tears, he wiped away his eyes and slowly laid down on the bed.

With a lump in his throat, he slowly took his phone, his hand still shaking a bit as he weakly reached for his headphones, sliding them into his ears.

He pulled up some Judy Garland song, her voice, that was just like Dorothy's, always soothing him.

But this time, he found her voice just leaving a hole in his heart.

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas..._

He sniffled some more.

Her voice was just like Dorothy's and it made him realize how much he needed her again.

He needed all of his friends in Oz.

He needed someone and to understand him. To understand his situation with Lucky, someone he fit in with.

The fact her voice was right in his ears but it was artificial was just bothering him.

He wanted the real thing, and usually he could ignore his deep need for it, but with all this pilling onto him he just couldn't.

He needed Dorothy.

He needed Oz.

 _Next year all our troubles will be miles away.._

As the song progressed, he wondered if those words rang true. If from a year from now, he would have all this sorted out.

He couldn't bare the idea of continuing to go through this a year later.

He gave some more deep breaths before feeling his phone buzz once more as he listened to the song.

Groaning to himself, rolling his eyes that he was being interuptted while trying to escape from his own mind, he opted not to reach for his phone at first.

But a few moments later, curiosity got the best from him.

Two more text messages.

Clicking on the first one, he furrowed his brow.

The number was strange and short, like the number that had texted him earlier.

 _3985_ was the number.

The message was so oddly worded.

 _G0 4Th. iT tIMe._

Squinting, he scoffed. More confusion. Just what he needed he thought, bitterly.

The next message was from one of the studios he had submitted a script to.

"Oh, please, please. Please. I need some good news right now. Please." He huffed out, clicking the message.

His heart sank as his eyes scanned the message.

 _"Mr. Scott,_

 _Thank you for submitting your script. We always value new talent. Your script is good, but it is not what we are currently looking to invest in. We send our deepest gratitude to your submission._

Furious, Bryson was about to snap.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me! Another one!" He exclaimed in anger, more tears beginning to fill his eyes.

Searching for something to take his anger out on, he smacked his backpack off the side of his bed with a mighty swipe.

The backpack flew off the bed and slid over to the edge of the wall.

The backpack had been unzipped, and out came a few objects.

Some pieces of paper he had been using for notes, a few paperclips, but most notably, that familar large green key with the large letters "OZ" plastered in yellow on it.

On sight of it, tears continued to flow down his face and he gulped, clencing his fists.

Slowly making his way over to the objects laying around on the floor, he kneeled down and stared at it.

He was just about to reach out and touch it.

This was it.

The object that had refueled his Oz obsession and sent him spiralling downhill ever since.

He was about to grab it and inspect it but suddenly, the key began to sparkle and shine.

Bryson's eyes widened, left over tears falling out.

"Wh-what?!"

This was what Donny was talking about when he had first shown him the key over a year ago.

This was the sparkle Donny was talking about!

Instantly perking up at attention, he leaned forward and felt the lump in his throat increase.

His hands trembled as he leaned down to stroke along the key, picking it up and gripping it.

The sparkling of the key was gone.

"No, what?! Come back.. oh, come on! Don't do this! It's been so long, what else do I need to do?! This.. this has to mean something.. this.. this..."

Trembling and squeezing at the key, he began to sob quietly and beg again.

"Please.. just..." He paused and let the tears overtake him, and as all those thousand thoughts raced in his mind...

This key.

Alison cheating on him.

Dad getting sick.

Moving here to find himself only to feel lost.

Scripts being rejected.

Tommy's absusive father, his hospital visit, and the fact he couldn't even be let in the custody of someone with a safe environment due to a flawed legal system.

The mysterious phone call threatening him.

The madman from before chasing him, almost killing him and ruining his car.

The pictures of the creatures that seemed to be Flying Monkeys.

The stories of the disappearing children, including one told by his Professor that he could find absolutely nothing about online.

The strange text messages.

His grades slipping.

Lucky passing away.

He just felt so alone. So hopeless and confused. Angry.

All of this was starting to mount up.

And that was the moment it happened.

That was the moment Bryson snapped.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP HAUNTING ME?!" He yelled at the key as if it was some physical form of Oz, throwing the key off in the other direction and letting it slide across the floor.

His mind was racing and he was panicking, pacing around his floor.

Lucky's passing and the reactions of everyone around him was it for him.

This was his breaking point.

"I've got to get away.. I've got to get away.." He sighed out to himself.

He had no idea what he was doing.

All he knew was that he needed to find Oz. He would walk the ends of the earth until he found it if he had to.

He acted purely on his panicked instinct, rushing over to his backpack and shuffling things back into it when they had fallen out.

Looking over at the key, he hesitated for a second before gripping it harshly, stuffing it in along with the backpack, flinging it on his shoulders.

Pacing around, thinking about where he should go first, he remembered the perfect place. "Professor Walker!"

He had to talk to him first.

He had to..

"I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna tell him! I've been keeping this to myself for five years! He's a trustworthy guy. I'm. I'm telling him!"

Had Bryson been in his right mind, he would have never had considered telling Walker so openly about it.

His Oz adventures.

But he was upset and frantic enough that that was just what he planned on doing.

Sighing to himself, Bryson bit his lip. "What's the worst that could happen.."

He soon swished out of his door, giving no mind to his surroundings as he rushed down the steps, sprinting away.

Wiping away a few more tears, he rushed across campus as quickly as he could back to Professor Walker's room.

This was at least the third time he had rushed across the campus within the span of a few months, giving Bryson a clear indicator of what point he was at in his life.

Finally, he had made it to Mr. Walker's room.

Rushing in, tears still leaking down his face, he stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw the familar heavy set bald man at his desk, leaning forward.

"Mr. Walker!" He said, sniffling through his exclamation.

"Bryson!" Professor Walker exclaimed, looking up from some papers on his desk, removing his glasses. "What's got you so tr... hey. Have you been crying? Is something wrong?" He asked, his brows furrowed.

"Mr. Walker, there's so much wrong! I.. I don't know where to start.." Bryson sniffled out, ruffling through his shaggy brown hair.

"Bryson, Bryson. Take a deep breath. Are you alright? Do you need a tissue or something? What seems to be the trouble?"

Taking a few deep breaths, he continued to lean forward against the man's desk before blurting out and rambling on everything he had kept locked away inside him for so many years.

He gulped and started.

"Mr. Walker do you remember the Oz story?! Well if you believed that, I need you to believe this! I went to Oz! I went there! I went there! I was fourteen! I ran away from home! I was looking for my dog and there was a storm and I ran inside this old barn and there was a twister! And then I just passed out and I was there! I was in Oz! I was there! I woke up in a cornfield and I walked out and there it was! It was the colors, the Yellow Brick Road, all of it! It was so beautiful and there was this talking post, and then these Munchkins, and I met Glinda, and then I met this monkey named Finley and then I met Dorothy and Mr. Walker she looked JUST like Judy Garland and it was scary there literally was not a single difference it was so strange and I went with her and Finley down the Yellow Brick Road and there were these animals that were a hybrid of like tigers and bears and they were called Kalidah's and then there was this rock monster and then some horrid guy who was said to have come from THIS world, and he had this scepeter and it was so terrible, he was destroying and rearranging everything and burned down the entire Emerald City! He kidnapped my friends and I had to save them and I climbed this giant mountain and then there was the guy with the scepeter, Rabadan, he almost _killed_ me! I almost _died_! But everyone in Oz worked together and we stopped him and then we went back to Emerald City and it was back to normal and then there was Dorothy and I _kissed_ her and then I said goodbye everyone and they sent me home and I woke up in the forest of the real world and my dad found me and he took me home and after all that my life was going so great but then my girlfriend cheated on me I found this stupid key I got this phone call this guy chased me and the Monkeys and everything! This has been plauging me for five years and I haven't been able to tell anyone! It was all there there was the Flying Monkeys even the Witch there was Scarecrow and Tin Man and they were all there and I've wanted to tell someone about this so bad for so, so long and I just REALLY NEED YOU TO BELIEVE ME."

After Bryson had blurted all that out, he leaned forward and began to pant heavily.

The whole time he spoke, he spoke at an extremely quick speed and his voice was cracking the entire time. He thought he would break down at any moment.

He had waited five years to tell that to someone and he thought he would pass out at how strange it felt to let that out, like a giant weight had been lifted off of him.

As he came down from that high, he slowly began to realize what he had just revealed.

Panting, he wiped his forehead.

Professor Walker looked at him with his mouth wide open, his face frozen looking completely dumbfounded.

He was probably considering calling a mental hospital any second, Bryson thought.

Bryson wiped tears and panted, anxiety beginning to spread through him.

What did he just do? He wondered.

Slowly, Professor Walker removed his glasses, looking up at the student standing in front of him.

"Bryson. You um. Wow, um. Why don't you step outside for a bit? You need a breather. Here." He said, leaning over and taking an unopened bottle of water off his desk.

"Take this, too. I um.. let me send in the reports for these grades and we'll um.. we'll talk, okay?" Walker assured in a reassuring tone, his brows furrowed.

The Professor seemed to be deeply confused, but also nuturing

"I.. o-okay, t-thank you, I'm sorry I just.."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just gonna let you call off for a second. Tell me all that again but slower when you're ready, okay?"

Bryson panted as Walker began to guide him outside of the room.

"Just give yourself a few minutes and come back in when you're ready. It's unlocked." Walker said with a nod and a slight smile.

"T-thanks.." Bryson responded, his voice shaky.

Bryson stepped out and shuffled his feet along the grass, taking his bottle of water and sipping at it needily.

He was surprised Walker didn't throw him out and laugh in his face after his little outburst.

He felt himself get nervous at the prospect. Discussing his adventure in depth. He feared for what was going to come next.

He gulped, shuffling forward nervously some more before his feet landed on a weight.

Squinting, he looked down and noticed his foot was on top of some sort of green block.

Slowly lifting his feet, he realized it was some sort of book.

He gradually kneeled down and inspected the strange object.

There was dirt on it.

Shuffling it away with his jacket sleeve, he picked it up and inspected it and saw something that caught his eye.

The book was seemingly normal.

It was green and made of a rich leather, however on the top right side there was a strange ball shaped object that had some sort of colorful dots roaming around in the ball.

"What?" Bryson whispered to himself.

Knowing he couldn't resist and that he had to research further, he opened up the book slowly, and as he did so he couldn't help but feel some sort of strange energy.

As he opened it up, he flipped through the pages.

They were blank.

"Hmmm..." he continued to flip through, and in the middle of the book, he spotted a large, cursive green text.

"Huh?!"

He instantly stopped on a dime, using his thumb to go back and stare at that certain page.

The text read:

 _"GO FORTH?"_

Bryson squinted once more and flipped to the next page.

 _"GO FORTH?"_

And then he flipped to the next page.

 _"GO FORTH?"_

"What?!"

He continued to flip through each page, and realized that every single page said the same thing.

 _"GO FORTH."_

"This is insane.." Bryson whispered to himself.

 _"GO FORTH."_

 _"GO FORTH."_

 _"GO FORTH."_

"Uh.. y-yeah, that's.. what I'm doing?" He said as he continued to flip through towards the back of the book, landing on a page that had more text.

" _YOU MUST ACTUALLY SAY GO FORTH."_

Bryson stared at the text for a minute, dumbfounded.

"What is this.." he whispered as he stared down at the text.

It was as if the book read his mind, causing Bryson to shudder.

"Go Forth? Go Forth where? I don't. I don't understand."

He stared at it for a few more seconds and suddenly, the pages began to flip rapidly by themselves.

"What's going on?!" Bryson exclaimed.

Suddenly, he felt as if the book had some sort of force running through it. A force so strong ti caused him to drop the book on the ground.

Shuffling backwards against the wall, weary, Bryson watched in awe, his mouth agape as the book continued to flip through on its own, looking as if it was close to lifting up in the air before stopping on its own and slamming itsself shut.

Jolting back in surprise, Bryson gasped a bit as he looked on at the book.

He slowly crawled towards it, but just a few seconds later, a large green blast emitted from it, causing Bryson to yelp out and jump back into the wall. "Ah!"

The blast was af if it came from the book naturally, having no effect on the book, and as Bryson looked on in complete shock, the green blast suddenly formed into a green wind of sorts with seemingly holographic dots displayed in the air.

Bryson looked on with wide, amazed eyes. Was he looking at an actual sort of hologram?

The dots began to swish around, they were all different colors. Suddenly, two dots flew around the litle holographic map and began to connect.

The holographic image suddenly disappeared without a trance.

"Wha.. hey!" Bryson exclaimed. He had just gotten used to what he was seeing and it suddenly vanished without a trance.

He stayed there for a few seconds, panting and wondering what he had just seen.

He was about to set up and try to figure out what had happened before suddenly, leaves began to scatter across the ground.

Snapping his head around, Bryson looked on and noticed that suddenly, it had become very windy.

"H-huh?"

Looking around, Bryson was now even more confused. Why was it so windy all the sudden? It was fairly warm just seconds ago.

Suddenly, he heard a sound that was slightly familar.

It was light at first, and slowly, the roar became more and more prominent.

Bryson's head snapped around and he backed up more into the wall behind him.

Slowly turning his head...

He saw it.

It was a giant whirlwind of green, the very same kind of green that had emitted from the book just moments ago.

It was in the trees, slowly making its way to the building Walker's class was located in.

The whirlwhind began to grow and grow in size and Bryson started to stand back.

The shape it was making was unlike any other shape he had seen, some sort of jumbled mess.

And it was coming closer and closer to him.

Gasping, Bryson's instinct kicked in and he sprinted away as the sound got more and more harsh.

Looking behind him, it was as if the whirlwind was following him.

"What the hell?!" Bryson exclaimed as he sprinted to the parking lot, searching for his familar broken down car.

He found it fairly soon, as it was towards the front of the parking lot, walking over to the right side door.

Looking over, he noticed the strange green whirlwhind shape coming closer.

He gasped and fumbled at the door. "C'mon.." he panted, eventually managing to yank open the door, sliding into the old car and twisting depserately at the keys.

He knew that the car hadn't been working, but he felt he would be safer in here than anyone else.

"Ugh, just work!"

To Bryson's surprise, the car started after a few twists with the keys.

Wasting no time, he reversed out of the parking lot and drove out quickly, looking back and seeing the whirlwind continuing to follow him.

It was getting faster and louder by the second. Even in the car, it sounded like a roaring jet engine, prompting Bryson to drive away from campus and down the road.

He drove until the road was empty, looking around and panting at the wooded area.

Looking back, it seemed the whirlwhind had disappeared as he drove out of campus.

He was confused for a second, before it suddenly reappeared almost as soon as the road was clear.

"WHAT?!"

It was if the whirlwind was coming exclusively for him.

Frantically looking back, he was shocked when the whirlwhind began to grow in size.

Its shape suddenly began to morph into something more.. familar.

Bryson gasped as it grew taller and taller and then...

"Oh my God..."

It was a tornado.

But not just any tornado, this was a green, almost electronic looking tornado.

"Wha.. what?! A book made a tornado?! In California?!" He gasped.

As the green, seemingly artificial yet strikingly real tornado began to follow him, howling, Bryson let his mouth fall open.

It was just like five years ago. The shape and the intensity of it.

That sound was just like the sound he had heard five years ago.

"Oz..." he whispered to himself, subconciously slowing down his feet on the gas pedal.

Something about this artifical tornado was driving him in.

It was so striking.

Was this.. was this it?

Was it going to..

"Take me back.." he whispered out breathlessly, staring at the twister through the rearview mirror.

Shaking his head, he realized what he was doing.

Looking onward, he realized he was about to drive out into the main road where all the cars were located.

Knowing he couldn't let the twister out into the main road, he slammed his foot on the break, turning the car around and speeding off onto the other side.

He was now on the other side of the road of the twister, but suddenly the twister travelled to his side on the road, getting in front of him.

"Oh shit!" He cried out, swiftly turning the car, causing it to spin and spin.

"Aaaah!" Bryson cried out, having to readjust the vehicle and continue speeding off, looking at the cyclone through the mirrors.

As he drove back, he could feel himself becoming mesmerized by the cyclone and a single tear ran down his face, beginning to take his feet off the pedal every now and again.

 _Stop._

 _Let it take you._

 _You only have one chance._

 _Do it._

Shaking his head, he pressed on the gas again, repeating that same action every now and then.

He knew he should be escaping with his life... but he didn't have the heart to.

Part of him wanted to let it take him away.

The only thing stopping him was the fact he didn't know for sure if this was going to take him to Oz or just end up killing him.

Nevertheless, he sped down the road as the twister followed his car.

However, it eventually got a bit faster and began to sweep up the bottom half of his car.

Gasping, he felt as if the cyclone was going to send the car flying at any moment.

He gulped and pressed the gas, but he suddenly felt his car begin to falter.

"Oh.. oh boy."

He knew that at any moment it could break down.

And it seemed now was the time.

The engine kept trying to come back to life..

But Bryson decided not to do anything.

Looking back at the twister, he gulped.

He weakly pressed on the gas one more time, almost because he felt obligated to.

The car just barely moved forward, away from the twister.

The twister soon sped up.

Bryson didn't do anything.

He didn't press the gas.

He stayed there.

Because when he had driven away from the twister.. it felt like he was having something important ripped away from him.

Closing his eyes, he slowly licked his lips and put his hand on the stirring wheel.

"Please just take me back... take me back..." he whispered to himself.

Gripping his eyes shut, he suddenly felt the twister engulf his vehicle.

He felt so strange.. he was now up close and personal with the tornado.

It was so green and he could see the texture. It looked real but it didn't. A green tornado? It was still so odd.

He was completely in awe of his surroundings. He was literally inside the tornado. It was as if it had slowed for him when it had him in his grasp.

It felt like forever, just watching it in slow motion before the car rattled in the air, the winds beginning to pick up the pace once more when he was in the twister's grip.

Bryson's eyes widened and he gripped his seat.

"Uh oh..."

Suddenly, the twister began swirling around and seemingly began to carry him off the ground, flying through the air with the twister, the car beginning to circle around rapidly, almost violently.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Bryson yelled out, beginning to fall out of his seat, his seat belt ripping off. Suddenly, he was falling down from the car and crashed into the back of it as the tornado swept him away.

"HEY! WOAH!"

He reached forward, stepping forward firmly onto the cupholders and seats, trying to get back to the front, gripping harshly at the backseats before the violent circling of the twister began again.

"AH!" He screamed, gripping at the backseat with all his might before getting flown back into the back of the car again. "AGH!" He grunted out.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" He screeched out, his heart pounding out of his chest as he flew back from the backseat and flew into the front seat again, this time getting his head slammed into the car radio, knocking him unconcious.


	14. Chapter 14: The Return to Oz

When he wakes, his head is throbbing.

It doesn't hurt, but it's noticeable.

His brain isn't even working properly, all he knows for sure is there's a subconcious sense of something not being right. He doesn't know what it is, he just knows that he's awakening in abnormal circumstances.

His eyes fluttering open, he groaned and slowly began shift in his seat.

Squinting, his vision was blurred for a few moments, shutting his eyes and keeping them closed for a few more moments.

He stayed like that, shifting in his seat with his eyes closed for a few more moments until he heard it.

The sound of the intense wind right outside his windows.

The sound was hellish, producing a deafening roar. It was so noisy and had it not been for his intense state of confusion and exhaustion, he would have covered his ears.

It caused him to suddenly jolt up in his seat, sitting upright, his hands gripping the edges of the seat as he snapped his head around in search of the noise.

To his surprise, when he looked out the window he was met with the same green void spinning around in a strange vortex.

Gasping, his eyes widened at the sight.

This was really happening. He couldn't believe it.

His mind was racing, spinning with frantic thoughts.

He felt as if he was floating.

Though it felt as if the storm was getting more and more violent.

Looking around the vehicle, he squinted as some of the objects in the car began floating around, flying down the car, giving him an idea of how bad this storm really was.

What really caught his eye, however, was a familar book.

It was _"The Road to Oz",_ and it looked like the same book Tommy would carry around all the time.

"Huh?"

Before he could question it any further, he felt the winds began to swirl faster and faster, causing him to grip harder at the seat as he felt his body losing attachment.

"Woah, hey!"

But the winds swirling so quickly and the car beginning to spin around faster within the twister, he couldn't hold on any longer, causing him to slip away from the seat, sent flying down to the bottom seats of the car.

"Ah!" Bryson exclaimed in surprise, his body slamming against the car. "Ooof!"

Tumbling down onto the bottom of the car, he scrambled around for something to grab onto, but with the intense and quick nature of the wind caused him to slide back down to the top of the car. He was just about to grab onto the side of the steering wheel to steady himself, but the winds pushed him back to the bottom of the car, crashing into it again, the car swinging around in circles causing him to be flung across the entire car, instinctively clawing at the air for something to grab, but ultimately failing as the harsh winds were just too fast for him.

After a few more rounds of being flung around in the car, suddenly, the door that had crashed into and damaged from the chase he had been in weeks earlier tore off effortlessly, sent flying up into the storm.

Gasping out, Bryson was completely shocked. It was as if an airplane door had been opened, pencils flying out from the floorboard and soaring off with the green twister.

Soon after, Bryson looked down to see his backpack was still in the car and it began shaking, soon sliding out quickly out of the car before Bryson gasped and crawled over quickly around in the floor to reach out and catch it just as it began to fly out of the car, yanking it back into the car. "Hah! Ah, got ya..." he panted out, before gasping once more when he felt himself begin to be pulled by the currents of the harsh winds.

"Woah!" He cried out in response, feeling himself lose control of his own body.

It was a surreal feeling, having his body pulled on so harshly by the winds, like he had no control over it now. He had never experienced anything like this and he wondered what would happen to his body at the hand of the intense winds.

Grunting, he hurriedly grabbed his backpack, gripping the bag as tightly as he could and flinging it across his shoulder. He couldn't lose it and knew if it was on his body he was at less chance of it being carried away by the tornado.

Feeling himself being dragged out the car door by the wind, he scraped at the floor, but his actions were futile as suddenly the winds had a harsher effect on his body, causing him to gasp and groan out, being pulled in by the current, clinging to the floorboard but to no avail.

As he slid down the vehicle, he clung to the side, his legs sticking out of the car, his feet feeling the howling winds of the twister and giving him an idea of just how furious the storm was.

His arm trembled because of how hard it was to keep it steady with the winds, inching towards the seat of the car, reaching further and further to try and latch onto the seat but suddenly, the winds sent him flying away from the car.

Bryson screamed out in shock, his hands frailing around on instinct for something to catch in this green void, and as he looked on at the sight surrounding him, he gasped once more.

He was now quite literally floating inside a green void, and now instead of screaming and frailing his limbs around in a desperate, frightful mess, he was just looking on in awe.

Being inside a giant tornado like this was so strange.

For a few moments, time was going in slow motion.

And in those few moments, he looked around in wonder, staying there almost floating for a second.

Subconciously, he stuck his arms out a bit and leaned his head back to get a feel of the wind surrounding him, closing his eyes for a split second as he just stayed there, feeling as if he was flying.

He smiled a little, but soon the winds once again picked up and he was sent flying around within the cyclone.

"Ah!" He gasped out in surprise again, and suddenly his body was spinning around inside the cyclone.

The sound was defeaning to his ears, and while he tried to lift his hands to cover them, it proved to be impossible with the tornado surrounding him and spinning him around.

"Woah, woah, woah!" He yelped out as he frailed his arms around some more, beginning to grow a bit dizzy and disorientated as he spun around, his heart racing and growing increasingly dumbstruck at the fact he was inside a tornado.

He panted, desperately trying to stop himself in the cyclone, tensing his body up in an attempt to try and stop it from shaking so much, but he was ultimately yanked over by a sudden current in the wind.

"Aaaaaaah!" He yelped out once more as he was quickly jerked over into another direction, circling around the green twister.

There was nothing else in sight, it was as if he was just flying around in a mysterious void.

Before he could gawk at it any further, he felt the winds pick up, swishing him and forcing him to fly in another direction.

He wondered briefly when this whole thing would end. It had only been a few moments, but it felt as if it was going on forever.

Just when he thought it was all hopeless, he saw a large object seemingly phase through the twister.

Confused, he squinted at the sight as it slowly came into view.

His mouth went agape when he realized just how large the object was, but his confusion only intensified when he saw exactly just what it was.

It was a piece of his college.

Specifically, the area he had fled from. The section of the building where Professor Walker's classroom was located.

"What?!" He gasped out, ready to duck down and avoid impact from the building floating around in the twister, frailing his arms about before the winds picked up again and swished him straight towards the building.

Yelping out, he ducked and put his arms around him to cover himself, thinking he was about to crash into the building before suddenly, the door yanked open within the wind and he was flown into the building, flying in in a quick motion and crashing into one of the book cases in the classroom.

"Ah!" He grunted out, feeling a sharp pain in his back from the impact, tumbling down onto the floor with books falling out and landing on him, piling onto him.

Grumbling and slowly rising from the books now piled onto his body, he dusted himself off a bit, trying to sit up, scooting back against the book shelf so he could try and take everything in, looking around the room in shock, panting and looking around. "M... Mr. Walker?!" He exclaimed out, eyes scanning around the room. He had no idea if his Professor was still in this room, or if so, if he was even okay, but he had to make sure.

There were desks, pens, pencils, trash cans, pieces of paper, and various other familar objects Bryson knew of floating away from Mr. Walker's room and zipping into the cyclone. Seeing the class he had grown used to staying in for months on end now being destroyed in such a fashion dumbfounded him, his mouth wide open.

Panting against the book shelf, he realized Walker probably wasn't here. He leaned back, trying to pause and make sense of the situation, before suddenly he could see another figure in the distance of the twister. Just when he thought the situation couldn't get any more insane, the dark shape growing larger and larger.

And then he realized what it was.

A random small house swishing through the twister that seemed to be spinning closer and closer in his direction.

The house almost seemed as if it was from another era, almost too old to be anything in his area of California.

He had no time to think of it, however, as the house kept spinning faster and faster in his direction.

It seemed as if the house would crash into the school at any moment, causing Bryson to gasp and stumble over, crawling quickly away, slowly making his way up, his legs trembling, falling over once more as it was hard to stand up or stay steady with the rapid winds of the twister.

He looked back, grunting and noticing the house was mere inches away, gasping and crawling away faster and more and more rapidly, jumping on instinct when he suddenly felt the house crashing into the building he was in, the other half of it that Bryson had just escaped from crumbling off instantly, objects from the building flying off, books from the book shelf flying down rapidly off into the twister, swirling around with the rest of the classroom objects, looking down to see debris of the house fall into the twister, the random house now completely destroyed.

Looking beside him, Bryson realized he now had less room and was exposed to the twister once again with half of the inside of the building torn off.

Taking cover, Bryson looked on, spotting another book shelf in the corner of the room.

He crawled over to it quickly, intimidated by the loud, thunderous sounds of the twister. He didn't look like a real torando, but it surely felt and sounded like one.

As he made his way over to the book shelf, he could hear an object soaring towards him.

Gasping once more, he ducked as a desk that had had been carried off away from the storm crashed into the building, falling over onto the floor.

Panting, Bryson paused, recollecting himself and looking down at the desk before quickly crawling away in a hurry to the book shelf, gasping in relief when he found it, reaching out to grab it and steady himself against it, leaning his head against it and backing up against it.

This book shelf was located in the very corner of the now half torn off floating classroom, Bryson gulping as he shielded himself from the twister, lifting up his ears to cover them, his body tucked away as he watched the objects swirling around within the green tornado, including debris of the house, the rest of the classroom, and his car still swirling around as well.

He decided to just keep himself there, his body lodged between the shelves surrounding him, feeling safer in the corner and deciding he wouldn't be hurt as long as he stayed like this.

If he was going where he thought he was, this would all prove to be worth it.

For several more minutes he stayed like that, curled up in the corner, being uncharacteristically calm for someone who was inside a tornado, but with what he had experienced in his life, this didn't feel like quite as scary a situation as it would to most.

His calmness only halted again when suddenly, the walls of the building crumbled and Bryson snapped over, gasping when he saw his car had been swished and jerked around until it smashed into a farther side of the building.

The building didn't break off any more, but the car stayed wedged in between the holes it had made within the building, balancing like that in the building.

Bryson shook his head at the sight, a bit perplexed at what he was seeing.

He clung his hand to the side of the wall to try and keep himself inside, gulping as suddenly, the twister began circling around in a quick and rapid motion.

Feeling the intense change of pace, Bryson yelped out and tightened his grip along the wall.

Just when he had gotten used to the pace of the tornado, it got faster than ever, spinning at a now ridiculous speed.

Bryson had never been in something that was so fast, his head was spinning and he started to feel light headed, his eyes growing hazy as he sucked in his lip, the twister spinning around in fast, rapid circles.

But then, the green twister slowly started to fade away as it got faster.

It was as if the green void he was in was being replaced by white.

Astonished, Bryson's eyes grew wide again, looking down in disbelief as the swirls went faster and faster, suddenly disappearing into thin air as each swirl got faster and suddenly vanished, all the objects that had been caught flying around in circles now falling out of the twister.

Bryson suddenly felt the intense presence of the howling wind carrying him fade and within one last single swoop of the wind, was pushed a bit further in the air.

As the green swirls cleared, he was now faced in nothing but the white color... he was... surrounded by.. _clouds_?

He was seemingly floating in the air, caught in a fog. He could hardly see anything, all he knew for sure was that he was still in his piece of the floating classroom, car still lodged inside.

He floated for a few seconds before out of nowhere, the building was suddenly free falling out of the sky.

At this point, his stomach had gone light and his whole body felt uneasy, the fall being quick with no signs of stopping.

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Bryson holored out as he began free falling, the wind swishing past his face as he stayed clung to the book case, hiding his face in it and squeezing his eyes shut. The feeling was quite exhilarating, admittedly, but also scary. Never before had he fallen from such a height, feeling thankful that he was at least protected in the building, but he knew if he didn't stop soon he wouldn't be so lucky when he inevitably fell to the ground.

Biting down hard on his lip, he swallowed hard. He opened his eyes, completely focused around the corner of his room, searching for something he could use to escape, but he was having no luck. He didn't know how his landing would work. Last time he was carried by a tornado, he was passed out for the whole flight, but he had made it essentially unscathed. He could only hope it would play out in a similar manner this time, deciding if it didn't he would just face death like a man. It was his own fault for being drawn to the twister and not putting in 100% effort to escape, he thought briefly to himself.

As the building continued to plummet with no signs of stopping, Bryson squeezed his eyes shut once more, still surrounded by the fog, completely ready to meet the ground with a hard thud, before suddenly..

The building stopped.

Bryson paused.

"Huh?" Bryson huffed, opening one eye just a little.

It was as if he had been stopped in mid air.

Before he could fully open his eyes and question it, the building was sent free flying downward again.

"Ah, woah!"

Just a few moments later, he was met with a loud, thunderous, booming crash.

Bryson was suddenly thrown upwards, falling over a few feet away from his original stance, his face now buried into the floorboard.

The entire experience met with the intense crash was too much for him and seconds after, he passed out again.

...

The first thing he had heard when he woke up was the sound of birds chirping and rustling through what sounded like bushes.

It caused him to roll over, staying on the floor for a few seconds before slowly standing up, his legs wobbling, having to lean over and grab the at the wall to get himself up and steady himself, kicking out books from the floor after the book case had fallen over.

He shook his head, his vision blurry for a split second before returning.

He had felt so shaken up, but something about the atmosphere seemed bright and made him feel.. radiant.

There was just this sort of feeling that made him feel.. happy. More happy than he had felt in at least a year.

He realized he needed to get out of the broken in half building.

Looking over, he realized the part of the building that had broken off was pressed against some sort of dark, brown substance, leaving him trapped there.

Gasping, he looked around, noticing his car still lodged into the side.

He looked around curiously before spotting his backpack on the hardwood floor of the building, a floor that had been cracked and seemed to be showing off the dark brown substance under it.

He was relieved to see his backpack had made it through the storm, leaning down to pick it up and slowly hoist it over his shoulders.

Next, his eyes scanned around the room for an escape, before looking up and noticing the roof was barely intact with the building, a small crack shining sunlight through the building.

Now that he had a way to escape, he leaned down, lifting up the book case and beginning to climb it slowly, reaching for the roof, fiddling with it for a second before finding the crack, slowly moving it to the side, struggling as he climbed upward, slowly climbing out of the building, lifting up the roof and setting it aside, sitting on top of the roof.

What he saw in front of him caused an instant surge of disbelief.

He didn't know how to react.

His eyes had to be playing tricks on him, he told himself.

Rubbing his eyes, he shook his head and did a double take.

A lump formed in his throat.

His head, for a split second, felt like it was spinning.

But it came to a halt soon.

It felt like.. peace.

He didn't even need to ask questions.

He had done far too much of that for the past few years.

No, not this time.

He was going to let this happen. He wouldn't let his confusion plauge him this time.

He woud relish in the fact he was.. here.

In front of him there was a bright sunlight shining down that just contributed to the natural light in the bright blue skies.

And just like the song said, just like he had remembered, the skies really were so blue.

So much blue, and so intense: the blue of the sky, the blue of the blue birds chirping in the distance and flying around the lush green bushes.

There's so many flowers, Bryson thought. Of all shapes and sizes.

Some are pink, some are purple, some are all colors of the rainbow.

There was a waterfall in the distance, too, he noticed. But the water was.. colorful, almost as if it too is all the colors of the rainbow mixed in with the clearness of the water.

Gardens surrounded the area, more plant life at every angle.

The view and the sensation consumed him, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he scanned the area.

The whole aroma is completely different now, he thought to himself.

Gone was any sense of dread, of greyness. The dreary feeling wrapped around him for so long had now been replaced with sunshine and rainbows, a pure and jolly sort of feeling, the feeling that everything was going to be okay. And it was all just from looking at the sight in front of him.

What got him the most, however, was the sight of the trees below, the familar pattern assorted with yellow bricks, bright and beaming right at him.

The Yellow Brick Road.

Oz.

Oz.

He was back in Oz!

He had known as soon as he got out of the building, but seeing that old familar road was what made him truly understand and believe it.

Once more he shook his head, a blissul smile slowly spreading across his face.

He... was back.

He was really back.

He had been dreaming of this moment for years.

How could this happen again?

He felt almost too lucky.

His body felt as if it was buzzing and vibrating from the sheer excitement he was feeling and he didn't know what to do with himself.

He slowly pushed his body backwards, bumping himself against a hard substance, turning around and realizing where exactly he was at.

The building had landed on a tree, it seemed. Specifically on a branch. An unnaturally large branch, so thick in size that there was still a little room left on the branch even with the small building perched on it.

He smiled at even that, appreciating even the smallest of eccentricities of the land as he looked back out and this time got a full look at the land in front of him.

He was in a forested area, but it wasn't very deep, plenty of blue sky in his view.

He looked down again and noticed he was fairly high up in the tree, giving him a good view of the land from the high angle.

And from up there, he could see it all.

There were so many lovely colorful glades, rivers, and open meadows everywhere he turned. From up here, he could see it all.

Fields and deep vales filled with many different types of attractive flowers, buttercups and tropical plants. Numerous little brooks of clear cold sparkling water running through the grassy banks of greensward and florescent birds and colorful butterflies all seen fluttering in the bushes and flying from tree to tree, many of the trees and bushes all baring colorful and ripe fruits that looked delicious, all mere inches away from each other. If one were to be standed or lost in the land, it seemed they would never go hungry. All the resources they would need were right here.

This was not like Earth, no, this was the ultimate utopia, Bryson thought.

He stayed up in that tree for at least an hour, not knowing what to do with himself aside from just sit and take it all in.

He had that exact same magical feeling from when he was 14 years old, when he had first arrived here.

Feeling it again.. it was something he had longed for, something he had tried to recreate numerous times.. with his old girlfriend, by moving to California... but nothing ever recaptured that spark.

But there it was again, shining clearly through the butterflies running rampant in his stomach.

It was an unexplainable feeling.

He could stay there in that tree forever, he thought to himself.

He had no idea how he got here, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn't care all that much, at least not at the moment. It was best not to question such a miracle.

He closed his eyes, resting against the tree like that for a long while.

Then, suddenly, he had a thought.

Opening up his eyes, he looked around.

It was still there.

"It's real..." he stated, his voice shaky, a grin spreading across his lips.

"Oz..." he repeated. "It's real!"

The question that had plauged him for five years had been answered!

"Oz is real!" He exclaimed, looking down at the area surrounding him.

He realized he couldn't simply stay here in the tree anymore.

He had to say hello to this land.

It was like seeing an old friend again.

Not only did he feel vindicated, he felt relieved knowing this was real.

Deep down, he knew the whole time. But the complete confirmation was what he needed.

Knowing he couldn't wait any longer, he looked behind him and in a hurry, thought of a way to get out of the tree.

A beam staying on his face, he crawled over to the edge of the tree, wrapping his arms around it and letting himself free fall, sliding down the tree with a bit of ease, jumping off and looking up, deciding he could figure out the whole situation with the building later.

He had no time to worry about that now.

All he cared about in that moment was Oz.

He looked at the tree he had just gotten himself out of and reached out to slowly touch it.

Upon contact with the tree, he grinned.

In that moment, he realized he could just reach out and touch it. Anything. The land was right here in front of him and he could physically touch anything.

Overwhelmed with excitement, Bryson kept a wide grin on his face and began to sprint through his surroundings, running through the fields, the gardens, all of the grass and looking around to admire all the flowers around him.

He ran around like he was a kid again, falling over and surrounding himself with the grass, letting himself be covered with it as he laughed out loud.

He could see the waterfall in the distance and in a hurry, he sprinted over to it, crossing over, admiring each new sight he was witness to, reaching out to let the water fall against his hand.

He laughed, as happy as ever, running around more of the fields, his cheery tone matching perfectly with the sound of the chirping birds.

He spent at least another half hour just running across the landscape, in complete bliss before he noticed the Yellow Brick Road right across from him.

Seeing it just a few feet from him sent shivers up his spine and he grinned, knowing what part of the area he had to see next.

Sprinting over, he laughed gleefully as he ran from the grass and stopped dead in his tracks as he was now just an inch away from the Yellow Brick Road.

It had been five years since he had stepped foot onto the magic road, the feeling causing his heart to flutter once more, slowly letting his feet reach out and touch the yellow bricks.

He let out a sigh as both feet were not onto the Yellow Brick Road.

He looked ahead of him and he suddenly felt more optimistic then he had been in so long.

Standing on these bricks after so long was just such a strange feeling to him, but it felt so right, as if he belonged right there on them.

Looking onward, he was just about to make his first step.

He was going to venture off onto the Yellow Brick Road and see where it took him.

He didn't know where it led, he just knew he belonged on the road, that it was the trail that would lead him down the path he needed to be on.

"This is it... this is really it.." he said to himself in disbelief, beaming. "Here we go again."

Closing his eyes, he prepared to make his first step, more than ready to begin his walk until he heard a strange, robotic voice.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

...

 _A/N: Hello everyone, hope you all had a good holiday since the last chapter._

 _I'm very excited to be writing Oz again, and I hope you're just as excited about reading it._

 _Thanks so much for reading._


	15. Chapter 15: A Familiar Face

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Bryson turned around to meet the strange, robotic voice and gasped at what stood in front of him.

It was a large, bulky tin figure.

It was a mechanical, grey man, and it looked just like the Tin Man!

Only it wasn't the Tin Man.

It was some sort of robotic figure that very closely resembled him.

It had all the similar attributes of the Tin Woodsman, the funnel for the hat, that same silvery color and all.

But it was much bulkier, more thick and tall than the Tin Man, and unlike Tin Man, who looked like what he was: A man made from tin, this looked like a full on machine. There was no hint of a soul within its eyes.

And its eyes were just frightening to look at. A glowing red. They didn't even seem like eyes, more like like beaming red dots where its eyes were supposed to be, a very menacing presence.

Bryson squinted, unsure of what to make of the situation before suddenly, the giant tin robot projected a yellow light from his red eyes, a light that began to move around the area before making its way to Bryson, who's eyes widened slightly, freezing in place, having no idea what was going on.

The tin robot began to move its head up and down, causing the light to start scanning Bryson up and down, and Bryson could suddenly hear a strange noise come from the tin machine, and it sounded as if it was making some sort of calculation.

And then, much to Bryson's alarm, the yellow light suddenly changed to an intimidating shade of red, the same shade as the tin robot's eyes, causing Bryson to gasp slightly before suddenly, the tin robot's torso began to spin around rapidly in a 360 degree, its head moving along with it and spinning round and round as it began to make frantic, robotic calls.

"SECTION 24! SECTION 24! INTRUDER IS FROM SECTION 24! URGENT URGENT! URGENT INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!"

The machine had no mouth to move, the robotic voice seemingly coming from something inside the machine.

Bryson was alarmed by the sudden loud noise of the tin machine yelping out in its robotic voice, tensing up and prepared to flee before suddenly, the machine's tin chest began to slowly come apart, nuts and bolts contracting, showing off a bunch of open wires hanging around the robot, causing Bryson to furrow his brows at the sight, the machine being far more advanced than anything he had ever seen.

Slowly, a grey, metal platform arose from the hole that had contracted through the tin robot, slowly revealing that a large, silver axe was set on the platform.

Bryson was horrified, but before he could even react, as quick as lightning, the machine quickly swiped its metal arms into the hole, grabbing and gripping at the axe and raising its arms in a threatening manner, causing Bryson to recoil in fright and rush off into the other direction.

His heart racing, Bryson wondered what in the world that machine was.

It looked so similar to the Tin Man, yet it seemed so much different in its intentions. Unlike the Tin Man, it was cold, calculating, with no emotion whatsoever. It was more like what the Tin Man had perceived himself to be before visiting the wizard, a heartless machine.

As Bryson ran around the deep and beautiful forests of Oz, those words rang into his ear.

 _"Intruder alert. Intruder alert."_

What could that mean?

What exactly was he intruding?

His thoughts came to a halt when he suddenly could hear bushes rustling and metal tapping against the ground, turning around for a few seconds to see the metal man gaining on him, turning back into the direction of the forest ahead of him.

The machine was carrying its large, imposing axe. An axe that seemed much more intimidating than the one the actual Tin Man had possessed, and the way it carried the weapon made it look like it was out for blood.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! SECTION 24! INTRUUDER ALERT!"

It was relentless with this phrase, Bryson noticed, and he wondered what 'section 24' could possibly mean. It sounded like code for something.

The machine was running, but it seemed clumsy with its bulkiness, seeming as if it was close to falling over several times. Bryson's eyes widened as he realized he could use this to his advantage, beginning to think of a way to escape the situation.

As he looked around for something that could help him, he took notice to how deep the forest was. Although it wasn't scary like the Dark Forest. With its extreme beauty and constant sunlight shining down through the trees, beautiful landscape and plant life all around him, Bryson felt himself comforted during the chase. While he was of course scared, he almost felt himself at ease, at the same time. This was a scary situation, that was certain, but with all the bright colors and the fact that he was back in Oz, the place he had longed to be in for so very long now, he found himself not being nearly as upset at the moment as he was back in the gloomy 'real' world, with the bleak and faded colors and damp grasses. After being confined to his college dorm for such a long time, this was almost like a nice change of pace in his eyes.

Nevertheless, he continued sprinting through the forests, beginning to take notice of how much easier it felt running away from danger in Oz compared to his previous adventure thanks to his more mature physique and changed mindset.

But as he ran, he suddenly a felt a swish of wind hurling towards him. Furrowing his brow, he turned around for a split second to see the large axe thrown in his direction.

"Ah!" He yelped out, rushing behind the nearest tree and tensing up and hiding against it, hearing the axe made a loud "clink" against the tree.

Quickly, he peered behind him, looking down to see the axe had made a very visible mark against the bark, the axe on the ground. Bryson almost leaned down to try and steal it but soon, the machine was rushing towards him.

Having no idea what this machine was capable of, what it was planning or where it came from, he knew he had to act first before something happened to him.

Jolting upward, Bryson quickly eyed his surroundings before thinking of a plan. He had no one to help him, having to rely purely on his wits, he knew just what to do.

Shifting backwards frantically up a hill next to the tree, Bryson let the Tin Man like machine grab its axe.

Bryson knew his idea was risky, but he had to do something.

Freezing in place, Bryson watched on as the machine got into position and swung its axe right next to Bryson's face.

"Woah!" Bryson exclaimed, ducking just in time, crouching downward and crawling onto the ground.

The machine, disoriented, swung its axe feverishly, Bryson leaping out of the way just in time so that the machine swung the axe into the tree.

Now that Bryson had his chance, he leaped towards the direction the tree was falling. It was another risky move, but he saw no other way of dismantling the machine.

The machine quickly followed Bryson, who looked up to watch the tree closely as it started to tip over.

The tree swaying, Bryson watched closely and made sure it would sway into the right direction.

The machine was about to swing, causing Bryson to sweat before the tree swayed in their direction.

Seeing his chance, Bryson had the machine right next to him, the tree about to fall over, quickly sliding away from the ground as the tree toppled over and fell right onto the machine.

Lifting his body off the ground, he squinted, walking over slowly, cautiously to the mess of bolts spread around the wooded area. The machine had been crushed by the tree, short circuiting.

Bryson was pleased that he was about to defuse the situation himself, a stark contrast to his previous adventure when he had barely managed to make it out alive even with the help of his friends. He really had changed since the last visit, he mused.

As he stood up, looking around the landscape, the crushed machine, he felt the oddest sense of familiarity.. he felt like this was..

Home.

Yes, he had been running for his life from a very dangerous threat, but it felt like.. a sense of belonging.

The last time he had felt so complete, like he had a place in something, that he was with people who truly cared about him.. it was in Oz. And yes, the last time he was here, he was unlucky enough to be caught in the mix of a horrible and dangerous situation, but because of it, the running felt natural to him.

His reflection was cut short when he could make out the sound of more metal stomping from within the forest.

Tilting his head over in the direction of the sound, he gasped upon seeing another Tin Man like machine a few yards away.

The next machine was turning its head around at every angle, even twisting its head around at a whole 360 degree angle, showing clearly what an in depth scanner it was built to be.

Bryson knew he had to be quiet. He could easily set the thing off if he made the wrong move.

Very slowly lifting up his foot, he attempted to try and tip toe around the landscape, but as soon as his foot barely even grazed the territory, the head of the machine snapped over, and suddenly that same red flashing of the eyes appeared on the machine.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Bryson put himself in a protective stance, trying to map out his escape immediately as the machine quickly made its way through the green terrain.

The machine suddenly drew its axe, identical to the axe of the previous machine.

Bryson looked down, suddenly finding the idea of using the axe from the machine he had defeated, but it was buried under the remains of the metal and the tree.

Gulping, Bryson looked around desperately for a solution, beginning to step backwards, prepared to just run if he had to, before suddenly, he could make out a large circular shape in the distance.

Instantly feeling hypnotized and entranced by the shape, Bryson's eyes zoned in on the object. As it came closer and closer, he realized it was.. pink.

It was a bubble.

 _Glinda._

Before he could think of anything else, the bubble suddenly faded.

Standing before him was the same stately, beautiful woman, with the familiar shade of blonde hair and blue eyes that he had remembered as a child.

It was as if she hadn't aged a day.

Her attire was similar to the last time he had seen her, dressed formally in an elegant pure white gown. It seemed to be made of the finest fabrics. Something like silk, satin, or velvet.. something Bryson couldn't entirely place. The fabric was so well kept and beautiful, it was something that couldn't have possibly been from his own world.

She possessed the same sweet smile, the same reassuring and magical glisten in her light yet piercing blue eyes that gave Bryson the most calming feel. It was if she had stored the entire magic of the land of Oz within her eyes.

Before either of them said anything, Glinda turned back and lifted what seemed to be her wand, pointing it towards the machine.

Suddenly, the voice of the machine began to slow down, faltering and malfunctioning until there was nothing, the red light in its eyes fading, the machine freezing in place.

It was as if Glinda had disabled the machine with a flick of her wand.

And right there, Bryson was shown why he loved Oz so much in one simple action.

Everybody was willing to help no matter what the circumstance.

He would have never been helped so quickly back in the real world, he mused.

Looking her up and down, Bryson examined the beautiful witch standing before him.

He was in awe, his eyes beginning to swell up with a few tears.

This was it, the first hint of seeing someone he had known in Oz.

Not only was he back in the land, now he was seeing old friends again.

The excitement of all the possibilities began to rush through Bryson's mind, the very fact that someone was back, it was overwhelming him.

"Glinda!" Bryson exclaimed excitedly, stepping forward a little the bluish green tint in his eyes lighting up, the biggest smile plastered on his face since his last visit in Oz, beaming at the woman in front of him.

Briefly, Bryson wondered if Glinda would even recognize him. But to his satisfaction, Glinda gave a similar bright, wide smile, showing off perfect white teeth.

"Bryson Scott." Glinda acknowledged, nodding in his direction, her eyes beginning to look over him. "My, how you've grown, child!"

Hearing her light, cheerful voice talking to him, recognizing how much he had grown, it was all too much for him.

He was dangerously close to stepping forward, his arms making a slight motion before putting them down. He wanted to hug her, but because of the way things were back in world, he stopped himself, feeling it was too much.

However, Glinda flashed another smile, leaning forward to wrap her arms around the young man.

Upon feeling her warm arms around him, Bryson felt he could sob at any minute. He hadn't been hugged like this in... well, since he left Tennessee and moved to California.

Her embrace was something special. It was comforting, but he could also feel a surge of peace and magic swell through him, as if the hug in its self was just another part of Glinda's magic.

Letting the confines of the real world go, Bryson hugged her back just as tightly. Hugs here were commonplace here, it seemed. He could seek the natural comfort he had longed for here.

This was just what he had been desiring. What he had been aching for. The beautiful scenery, the unconditional friendship.

He just hated that he had to wait so long.

And then it came to him.

He needed answers.

And who better to get them from then the wise Glinda?

Pulling away, Bryson kept his hands rested around her hips, his eyes scanning along her. "Glinda.." He began, breathless. It felt so surreal to be talking to someone from Oz again after being convinced he had conjured the whole thing up in his head.

"I've been trying to come back here for so long, I.. I can't believe I'm actually here. I... things have been so.. insane, Glinda. I don't know what's been going on. It's as if this place has been calling to me recently.."

Glinda eyed the young man in front of her, an understanding and reassuring smile, one that almost felt as if she had expected him to say these things.

"You seem stirred, child. Why don't you take a seat?" She suggested, her voice elegant as ever, pointing towards the log of what remained of the tree behind him.

Looking behind him, Bryson was dumbfounded. He had forgotten the natural helpfulness of the citizens of Oz.

He removed his arms from Glinda and stepped back. He took a seat, shaking slightly.

"Here, child. " Glinda said sweetly, leaning down to gently remove some sort of substance from one of the bushes.

Bryson was still amazed by her. Every little movement was so poised, she carried herself so delicately, like a true princess, even though she was actually a witch. Seeing her in motion again was perhaps more surreal then the first one they had met, yet it still felt so familar, like coming home, like he had never left.

Reaching out her hand, Glinda handed the younger man a small, circular item.

Bryson looked down at it. It was a small fruit like item. It seemed edible. It was half bright blue and half bright green.

"What's this?" Bryson asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"It's called a Jitter Fruit." Glinda corroborated with another sweet smile.

"A Jitter Fruit?" Bryson repeated, a slight smirk appearing on his face, amused by such a name.

"Yes, a Jitter Fruit. They are fruit designed to calm your nerves."

Glinda sounded so wise. Despite how young she looked, she spoke as if she had lived for thousands of years.

"So it will calm me down?" Bryson asked, looking up at the witch.

"Yes, in an instant."

Looking back down at the fruit, Bryson was amazed. A fruit that instantly calmed your nerves?

"And no side effects I assume.." Bryson murmured to himself, inspecting the fruit.

"Side effects?" Glinda questioned, furrowed eyebrows as if the concept was foreign to her.

"Oh, uh yeah. Where I come from this kind of stuff would give you side effects... or it could make you worse. Or make you feel sick."

Glinda gave a confused look before shaking her head. "How peculiar." She hummed. "Why would one make something to make you feel better only for it to make you feel worse?"

Bryson thought about it and couldn't really give an answer. "I... guess that is rather.. counterproductive. My world isn't quite as.. well.. sensible as Oz." He told her, still panting from the previous adrenaline rush he had from the chase of the machine and the layers of questions he had upon landing in Oz.

"I would imagine it isn't." Glinda agreed before giving off a slightly concerned look.

Bryson decided he needed to go ahead and take the fruit, sniffing it as he took it to his mouth and took a bite out of it, his eyes widening as he started to chew.

"Oh, wow.. this tastes.. amazing!" Bryson exclaimed through his chews. It certainly didn't taste like any recognizable flavor he was aware of. It was almost like several different flavors rolled into one perfect mix, as if he was swallowing a rainbow.

"I'm glad it's appetizing." Glinda said with a slight giggle.

"I remember how great the food back at Emerald City was last time I was here. This is.. wow. Food back home tastes so plain compared to this." Bryson relished in the fruit, downing it all and suddenly feeling better almost immediately, feeling a wave of tranquility wash over him, raising his brow as he suddenly felt completely normal, no longer disarrayed and confused.

"Wow.. wait. I... feel.. so much better now. I.. I remember I used to take stuff for my anxiety but it never helped like this. Thank you, Glinda."

"Don't thank me, child." Glinda replied with a sweet snicker. "Thank King Scarecrow for formulating the idea and the Quadlings for producing the nutrients. I remember as a child, you were always so anxious, and had these..."

"Panic attacks?" Bryson aided her, his eyes big, deeply intruiged by what she was saying.

"Oh, yes. Panic attacks. Scarecrow took notice of this and decided we should have something to aid any newcomers or citizens of Oz who may be having any trouble with remaining calm. The fruit was planted and spread across the landscape of Oz." Glinda explained.

Bryson looked at Glinda amazed. Scarecrow had taken notice of his anxiety attacks as a child? And even went as far as to produce a fruit, along with the citizens of Oz, to help aid anyone who might struggle with what he struggled with?

Bryson was dumbfounded. It was so simple in Oz. Find the problem and fix it. Out of the goodness of the King's and the people's heart. Such a simple way to help people would have never happened in his world in any form of government.

Hearing about the Scarecrow at all delighted Bryson. He had of course loved the Scarecrow as a child and upon seeing him in real life during his last visit, was pleased to see what a great leader and all around entity he was to be around. The fact that the King had done such a thing to help his citizens, and because of his own struggles, had Bryson feeling elated.

He hadn't been so happy in so long.

"Wow.. I.. I can't believe I inspired such a thing. And this has been successful?"

"Oh, of course. Not long after you left the fruits were made and continue to help anyone who needs them."

"I... wow. I.. I have to thank him. Scarecrow, I mean. And the.. what did you say? Quadlings?" Bryson knew them well from the books, but never actually interacted with any. "That's such an amazing thing to do.. if.. if I had still been fourteen, this would have been so useful. I mean, even now it is. But I had panic attacks constantly and never really got over them until after I came here..." Bryson reflected.

The land coming together to fix what had plauged his life as a child had a tear streaming down his face. He was back in Oz and it was just as magical and wonderous as he remembered it.

Though there was one thing that still bewildered him.

"Glinda." He started, shifting towards her and leaning forward a bit. "What were those things chasing me? They looked just like Tin Man.."

Glinda's smile dropped a little and she looked down at the floor before looking back at the younger man in front of her.

"And that, Bryson Scott, is why you've been sent back."

/ 

_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Oz is so much fun to write. To Dequincyx, I read your idea and I plan on somehow putting into the story, although this site never lets me update old chapters. I will keep trying, however, as I love the ideas. If all else fails, I could perhaps use these ideas via flashback or some other way._

 _Thanks for all the reviews and reads, until next time. x_


	16. Chapter 16: The Reintroduction

"I don't understand.. I... I was sent here on purpose?"

Bryson was perplexed, yet it all made sense. He had felt as if Oz was trying to say something to him ever since he found that key. He was just glad to know he wasn't crazy.

"B.. but how?"

This is what Bryson was most curious about, what he was dying to know.

"Transporation of outsiders into Oz has a long history, but in the last few years, we've discovered how to make it happen on purpose. We've developed new magic. It's still a little rough on the edges, as you can see, with the bumpy landing and all... but essentially, we send the Twister Book through a machine. That machine is called the Rainbow Gatherer. It forms an artifcial cyclone that reaches into the otherworlds. It's capable of collecting whoever the sender wants. I'm in charge of casting the spells onto the book. When the book reaches its target, it forms another artificial cyclone to carry the target into Oz. Could be considered dangerous, but my spell has precautions. The target cannot be hurt." Glinda explained.

Bryson looked on, amazed. He had so many questions, but didn't think he would be able to get them all out so soon.

"I saw it the.. Twister Book. The green one..." he said, amazed. "Technology.. or.. magic like that. It's... unreal. I can't believe.. I was sent here on purpose by that thing. But. Why? I still don't get that part, Glinda. I know how, but why?"

"There are a few reasons." Glinda started. "I'll get the most... worrying out of the way first."

Bryson gave a worried expression. He hoped nothing too terrible was going on.

"Bryson. I'm sure you remember when the Wicked Witch of the West attacked you during your last visit."

Bryson shivered at the memory. "Yes.."

"It was a projection. She wasn't really there. It was an illusion formed by Rabadan's scepeter."

A shiver went through Bryson's spine at the mention of that man's name. He hadn't heard anyone mention it since his last visit. It was surreal, knowing the enemy he had defeated was real.

Aside from Rabadan, the Wicked Witch being a projection certainly made sense. He had always wondered how she had returned, and while he assumed it was due to the magic of Rabadan's scepeter, it was nice to have confirmation of what really happened.

"But.." Glinda continued before Bryson could respond. "That projection.. although it appeared to perish.. its spirit still lives on."

Bryson's heart begin to sink, worrying what could be going on.

"The energy of the magic doesn't die. Because it was never alive. Although its physical form evaporated.. the spirit is there. And it wants a physical form. And there are spells to make this happen."

Bryson was horrified. What could this entail?

"And.. the form it wanted... was of you."

Bryson's eyes widened.

"What?!"

Was he going to be possessed by the spirit of a witch?! The very thought greatly disturbed him, almost falling over off the log, having to steady himself.

"The spirit wanted your form. It could sense conflict in your life, making it easier to possess you. But by the time it could find you, your adventure was over and seemingly.. the conflict had been resolved. The spirit of the Witch searched for a more vulnerable victim."

Leaning forward with intense eyes, Bryson's eyes were filled of terror. Who could be the other victim?!

"And the victim it found.. was your friend. Tommy Davis."

"Tommy?!" Bryson shrieked, his voice full of fear for the young boy.

There was something about that boy. He should have known something of Oz was calling to him. He just hated knowing it was something evil.

"How.. how the hell did it find _Tommy_?!"

Bryson wasn't even sure how _Glinda_ knew of Tommy, let alone an evil spirit born from a scepter.

"Spirits from the scepeter can transcend into the otherworlds. After deeming you a worthy host and then seeing you no longer fit the criteria, it went to something else. That was in your world. It sensed much conflict within your world. And it found someone close to you. It found Tommy."

Bryson gasped. "I.. wha... I.." he was breathless, needing time to process all this intake of information.

"I'm gonna need another one of those Jitter Fruits.." he panted out, rubbing his temple.

After a Jitter Fruit and a few moments to process everything, Bryson was able to take it all in.

"So is Tommy in danger?"

"Well... no. Not exactly. Unless he comes here. The spirit can merely see into the otherworlds... it can't access them. Not unless it has a host."

Bryson gave a deep sigh of relief. "So Tommy is safe.."

"Yes. No one is going to send him. Unless he gets sent here by chance, which isn't likely, he is safe. I did, however, believe you needed to know this.. and... sending you here was the only way, really."

Bryson felt irate at the spirit of the Witch. Tommy was a poor, defenseless child with an already broken life and a horrible, abusive father.

"We need to destroy that spirit." Bryson said in a determined voice.

"The only way to do that is to destroy the scepters." Glinda told him.

"You mean they're still around?" Bryson asked.

"One of them is. After Rabadan was captured, we took his scepeter and I put a spell on it to render it useless and then destroy it. However.. his partner that turned against him, Laura, still has the other. And no one knows where that girl is."

Bryson remembered Laura. She had turned on Rabadan and helped to defeat him after working for him.

"Maybe some of us could find her.." Bryson mused.

"We've searched. But I wouldn't worry too much, child. The spirit can cause no harm when its target isn't in Oz and has no danger of being sent. The spirit can only have a single target at a time. If it ever changes, my power will allow me to feel that disturbance and I can notify. I assure you it isn't urgent."

Bryson felt greatly relieved that the situation wasn't too dangerous. He would make sure the other scepeter was destroyed, but he felt comfort in knowing there was no rush. Yet.

"So is that why I was brought? So you could tell me this?"

Glinda snickered slightly. "No, child. There's something else. This isn't bad news per say, just something you should know."

Bryson listened carefully.

"You see, we are forming an alliance of outsiders that have travelled to Oz." Glinda informed him, slowly lifting off the seat she had taken next to Bryson.

Raising a brow, Bryson was a bit confused. "An.. alliance? What kind of alliance?"

"An alliance to ensure that people such as yourself are still allowed to travel here."

"Why... why wouldn't people be able to travel here?" Bryson asked, concerned. "Wait.. how many people.. or.. outsiders have been to Oz?" Bryson wondered, now deeply invested. He wanted to know everything, he wanted to know all of the history the land had to offer, to learn why he was here.

"The exact number is unknown, but as far as the members of the alliance, there are approximately six members. You're the seventh and final member we know of that's willing and able to participate. A vital member, in fact. The alliance wouldn't be quite the same without the boy who defeated Rabadan."

Bryson was honored that someone like Glinda thought so highly of him. "Oh, well.. that's nice of you to say, Glinda. But what is this alliance about? Surely I can't be that important in all of this."

Stepping forward, a small smirk appeared on Glinda's face. "You are far more important in all of this then you know."

Glinda possessed such conviction in her words that Bryson didn't dare question her.

"You've quite the reputation in the land of Oz, child. Stories spread quickly around here. To many, you are known as the mysterious force of nature that fell from the sky and conquered the evil of Rabadan."

Bryson looked on speechless.

He had always thought of what he had done to help Oz as a personal triumph, something he had always been immensely proud of, something he treasured, the best thing he had ever done, really. The fact that the citizens of the land he loved valued his actions meant so much to him. He had grown more and more touched as his time back in Oz continued.

"Really?" Bryson asked with a gasp. "What I did was really that important?"

"Of course, child." Glinda replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Rabadan brought one of the greatest atrocities ever seen upon the land of Oz, and because of your heart and courage you were complicit in his defeat, without you we could still be in his reign, assuming we would still be alive."

"B-but.. it's not like I did it alone. The entire land defeated him." Bryson argued, always downplaying his own actions.

"That's unvarnished, but it was you that managed to rally us and defeat him. You possessed the kind of wonder, the kind of hope, the kind of determination we needed at that time."

Bryson was atonished, trying to argue, stumbling over his words before Glinda hushed him.

"Don't ever be _too_ humble now, Bryson." Glinda teased with a wink.

Bryson gave a chuckle before shaking his head. "I guess you're right."

"I am. Everyone has their own place and importance here. Everyone is known for their contributions in defeating that man, but in every adventure there is a leader, and you certainly qualify for that position in defeating Rabadan. King Scarecrow is recognized for his leadership of the land, Tin Man is recognized for his good deeds for the Winkies, I'm recognized for spreading goodness around the land... and many refer to outsiders like you and Dorothy Gale as the sky warriors of Oz."

"Dorothy?" Bryson instantly shot his head up to Glinda, an intense look on his face.

"Oh, well, yes. Doroth-"

"Is she here?"

"Well, yes, she is." Glinda said with a nod.

 _Oh my God._

Getting confirmation that Dorothy was around was enough to have Bryson's heart rate skyrocketing, feeling a sudden wave of excitement and nervousness washing over him, fiddling his fingers together anxiously.

"She's in Oz?" Bryson asked once more, almost bouncing from the intense excitment he felt, needing some sort of confirmation.

"Well, yes. In fact, she's a member of the alliance."

His mind raced. Would he see her again? Would she remember him?

"Okay, I'm in. Yes. I'll be in this um. Group. Yeah. Yep. I'm in. Yeah. Let's go, no time to waste." Bryson stuttered in an excited manner. He was going to join regardless, but hearing that Dorothy was there was all he needed to jump in head first, moving quickly before Glinda smirked, gently grabbing his arm.

"Now, child. Wait one moment. I know you're anxious to reunite with Ms. Gale, but I have more to tell you."

Bryson stopped in his tracks, his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.

He felt his body tensing, heating up, his heart skipping a few beats at the very idea of being in the same world as Dorothy again, hardly able to contain himself.

"You might want to sit back down for this."

Eyeing her, worried of what she would say, Bryson slumbed back onto the log where he was seated, Glinda sitting back down with him.

"I don't understand, though. An alliance to make sure outsiders can keep coming to Oz. Why would we need that?" He asked, bewildered.

Sighing, Glinda looked towards the ground and up to Bryson. "There have been recent outsiders in Oz.. and.. there is someone who is very.. hesitant about them. That's why those Tin Bots were patrolling the area and chasing you." She explained, pointing her wand to what was left of the machines. "They examined you and found you to be an outsider."

Bryson was perplexed. Outsiders from Oz? Ones that weren't trusted?

"Wait, who? Who are the outsiders? And who is hesitant about them? I don't understand this.." He sighed.

"This is why I'd like you to join the alliance. You see.. " Glinda started, leaning forward to the boy. "I am not technically allowed to say anything at the moment. Not fully. There are.. conditions set in place."

"Conditions? Why would Scarecrow want that?" Bryson asked, confused.

"Not Scarecrow. Somebody else. But it's for the safety of Oz. It's not up to me." Glinda said, Bryson deciding to just accept the answer. He would end up asking millions of questions. Oz was a completely different world and he had no idea what the specifics were of Glinda's place in power.

"That's why you were sent back here. To help us. We need a mind like yours to sort this out." She told him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Glinda said, standing up, looking behind her with a bit of a playful smirk, as if she knew what she was about to say. "But it was Dorothy who was the most insistent to bring you here." Glinda said simply, striding away.

Upon hearing such a revelation, Bryson shot up out of his place on the log and rushed towards Glinda, walking with her. "D-Dorothy wanted me here?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Scarecrow, too. But Dorothy was highly insistent you were brought back. At many of the meetings the alliance had, she would mention you and insist you would be a great help. I was hesistant. I didn't know if you needed to be dragged to this place again, but I was convinced otherwise."

Bryson was stunnned.

Dorothy wanted him there.

Could he ask for a better scenario?

"I wanna see her. And all of my friends. Where are they?" Bryson asked excitedly.

"Emerald City. A meeting for the alliance is being held as we speak, actually. I'm sure Dorothy will be quite pleased to see your arrival was safe."

Bryson blushed.

"R-really?"

Glinda seemed to realize the effect the mention of Dorothy had on Bryson, giggling to herself and continuing to egg him on. "Oh, yes. Almost every meeting she would ask if I had made up my mind, if we had decided to send you or not. She doesn't actually know you're here right now. It would be nice to surprise her, don't you think?"

Bryson felt he would jump for joy at any moment.

"Yes! Yes, yes."

Suddenly, he tapped at his hair, smoothing it out. "Oh gosh.. I need to clean up first. I look like a mess after all this.."

He admittedly wanted to leave Dorothy with a good impression.

Glinda chuckled again, shaking her head. "I don't think Dorothy cares, child. You don't have to worry."

Bryson knew Dorothy wasn't shallow, but he couldn't help himself.

"Is.. Is Finley there, too?" Bryson asked, hopeful to see his funny primate friend again.

"I believe so." Glinda said with a smile.

Bryson felt an intense excitement over the idea of seeing who he considered to be the best friends he had ever had.

"Yes! Okay, we have to go. I never thought I would see them again. I need to see my friends!" Bryson insisted excitedly. He, Dorothy, and Finley had formed quite the comradery during their adventure, making for quite the trio, one that Bryson would never forget.

He felt like a kid again.

"Well, without a madman trying to overtake the entire land, you'll be happy to hear that the trip will be a lot more simple this time." Glinda said with a smirk.

Lifting her wand, Glinda formed a shape from it, slowly forming into something.. a bubble.

Bryson gasped, and suddenly, Glinda waved the wand in his direction, the bubble slowly forming around him.

At the sight, he laughed, grinning from ear to ear. It felt so strange to actually be in one of those things, he thought. It made everything around him look slightly distorted yet he felt so... airy.

Suddenly, Glinda flicked her finger and it seemed to cause something to happen. Slowly, the two bubbles began to rise from the air.

"Woah!" Bryson exclaimed, laughing at how strange it felt, looking around amazed. As the bubbles began to rise higher and higher, Bryson was mystified.

Slowly, the two of them rose into the air with their bubbles.

Lightly, Bryson grazed his hands along the texture. It felt just like any other bubble, but much larger.

The higher they rose, the higher Bryson's heart rate became, growing more and more excited and nervous at both the anticipation of flying high in the sky and travelling to see his old friends.

Soon enough, the two were now along the sky. As they got higher and higher, Bryson could see the entire land of Oz.

Slowly, they rose up higher and began to move around. Bryson chuckled at the feeling of flying around. The bubble felt so light, and had it not been for the natural security and safety of Glinda and the land surrounding him, he would have been scared.

Down below, Bryson could see the Yellow Brick Road. He could make out lush trees, mountains, beautiful colored buildings here and there around the bright blue sky.

It was as if in Oz, the color surrounding the area was put on blast. Everything was so bright and the colors popped out in an intense manner.

Bryson couldn't help but shed a tear at the sight. It was as if he was really over the rainbow.

He didn't know if he had ever felt so soothed, so moved and free. So at peace.

This was where he belonged, he felt.

After months upon months of stress and emotional turmoil, he was right where he wanted to be.

Closing his eyes, he focused on the feeling of being suspended in the air, hearing the muffled noises of birds chirping through the bubble.

"It's.. so beautiful.." Bryson whispered.

As if she could hear him, Glinda turned around and beamed.

He could have spent forever in the air of Oz.

This was home.

/

It had almost felt like a lifetime up there, Bryson mused. He had became so entranced and engulfed by the atmosphere and scenery, the feeling of flying in the air had overtaken him completely.

However, as he looked on and was met with the sight of bright red flowers, Poppies, and blinding, bright beautiful shiny colors of green.

His heart began to race quicker and quicker.

His friends were there.

The very thought caused his whole being to feel like it would combust.

His eyes widened as they got closer and closer.

Ahead of him stood the Emerald City.

It was just as vibrant and beautiful as he remembered it.

He realized that it was the same place where he had left Oz.

It was almost as if he was rediscovering that missing piece of him, restoring that half of him that had never left Oz.

Slowly, the bubbles began to descend onto the main door, right in front of the entrance of the Emerald City.

As the bubbles suddenly faded around him, Bryson was astonished.

It was so sudden, and now here he was, right in front of the beautiful green city.

"Here we are." Glinda said in a bubbly tone.

He could feel the scent, the aroma and atomosphere of the city.

"Wow.." He whispered.

Smirking down at him, Glinda stepped towards the door, taking the lever on the door and using it to knock.

Soon, a hole through the door was pulled back and standing in front of the two was none other than Bryson's old primate companion, Finley.

Bryson gasped and his eyes went wide. "Finley!" Bryson exclaimed.

Bryson felt as if he could cry.

Finally, after all these years, he was reunited with one of his close friends, someone he considered one of his closest companions in Oz.

It was so surreal to see him again.

Finley gasped back as his familiar dark eyes landed on the young man standing before him from the other side of the door. "Oh my Oz.. is that.." Finley leaned forward from the small hole he had used to look out from, but ended up falling out.

Bryson caught the primate and began to laugh loudly. "Finley, I've missed you!"

He was still wearing the same blue bellhop outfit and he hadn't changed a bit.

He was just as clumsy and silly as when Bryson left him it seemed.

"B-Bryson?" Finley asked, squinting. "Oh my goodness, it is you! You've grown so much! You're.. you're an adult!"

Leaning in, the young man and the small monkey embraced in each others grasp.

Bryson smiled widely.

This was friendship.

This was what he had been lacking so much in his world.

Even if it was with a monkey in a bellhop costume, Bryson didn't care. He only cared about the character inside, the heart and soul of the person, their company. And Finley was certainly great company.

Finley looked up at Bryson in wonder, reaching over to graze his hairy fingers along his face, causing Bryson to snicker. "Woah. You're taller now! You've got hints of facial hair! You look so much more.. manly! Cause you're.. well. A man!"

Bryson threw his head back and laughed.

"Ah, Finley. You haven't changed a bit! I guess I should put you down now, eh?" Bryson chuckled, looking at Finley as he sat him down.

Finley looked up at him in wonder. "Wooow. I knew you would look older, but it's still so strange. I still remember you as a kid! Got a bit of muscle on ya." Finley teased with a jovial slap to Bryson's legs, as they were all the primate could reach with his small stature.

"You still look great, Finley. Blue really suits you, I'm glad you stick to your roots." Bryson teased back, kneeling down to be more on level with him.

"I do look rather dashing if I do say so myself.." Finley joked, smoothing through his bellhop outfit in a joking manner before continuing to examine Bryson. "Hey, if you could beat Rabababdab or whatever when you were a kid, I'll bet you could really take on somebody now." Finley smirked.

Bryson laughed, feeling flustered every time someone pointed out his changes.

"Aww, well, you know. I couldn't do it alone then and I couldn't do it now. I've gotta have my right hand man. Or uh. Right hand monkey." Bryson said with a bit of a laugh.

Finley laughed with him and raised his much smaller, hairy hand to Bryson's, who gave him a small hand five, knowing if he smacked his hand too hard it would probably hurt given how tiny in comparison he was.

"We've gotta show everybody that you're here!" Finley suddenly said, gesturing forward to insist that Bryson follow him.

Glinda suddenly joined in on the conversation. "Oh, yes, we do. Maybe now he'll believe me when I say the people of Oz are eternally grateful for defeating Rabadan."

"Pffft." Finley scoffed, shaking his head in slight disbelief. "You _really_ think you were instrumental in defeating one of the greatest threats the land has ever seen and just never got a hint of good feeling from the people of Oz?" Finley quipped in his classic joking attitude. "Come on. I'll show you." Finley said with a playful look. Using his wings, he flew back towards the door, reaching inside of the hole to open up the large green doors of Emerald City.

As the doors opened, Bryson was taken aback.

Several people walked along in the city.

It was mostly just the same as Bryson remembered it.

Lively, almost to an absurd point.

Everyone around him looked so happy, the green flashing around him.

"Wow... you never realize how beautiful this place is until you're actually back."

"You're telling me." Finley remarked, flying next to Bryson. "After we ran all that time in the forests and around the land, I was so relieved when we came back here. I remember feeling so petrified when Rabadan burned the place down." Finley said, shivering at his own words. Bryson couldn't blame his friend, the memory haunted him too. It had been if Oz was going to be destroyed. It wasn't something Bryson liked to think about too much.

"But thanks to you, it's all here." Finley said, nudging him with his arm. "I barely ever leave the place now. I'm too afraid I'll leave and come back to something terrible."

Bryson frowned slightly. "Almost sounds like you have PTSD or something. I hope you're not too troubled."

"PDFSTRE what?" Finley repeated in confusion.

"Oh, right." Bryson had to remember that Oz didn't have the same medical terminology as his world. "What I mean is that I hope you're not. You know. Legitmately tramatized."

It was like he had never left. He had missed this banter with his friend.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I just have a deep fear of ever leaving this place again and through it, mask my insecurities with humor." Finley said in a nervous manner, tensing up.

Finley had said it in a slightly joking manner, but as someone who had faced abuse, Bryson held a sharp eye for when someone was in a state of anxiety or fear. "Well, we can work that out sometime, can't we?" Bryson said. "Maybe we should give him one of those Jitter Fruits." Bryson suggested to Glinda.

"No, no, no. I don't need one of those things. I am. I. I'm tough, you know. I can take care of myself. I can be very, very intimidating!" Finley assured.

Bryson laughed and shook his head at his friend. "Oh, Finley. I'm glad you haven't changed. But I think we should look into your little uh. Fears sometime and try to help you, yes?" Bryson suggested. He loved his friends and just wanted to help them like they had helped him, feeling a deep ned to comfort them and aid them.

"Well, hey! To be fair I do have to spend a lot of time at the Emerald City. I'm head guard of the door!" He argued.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep, have been ever since the Wizard left. Did you know he used to dress up as different people to guard different doors? He's such a nut. I've been guarding the main entrance after he left, he said he trusted me the most to do the job."

"Huh.." It was such an interesting bit of information to get. He knew in the movie, the actor that played the Wizard also played the guards, but it seemed in the context of the actual Oz, the Wizard actually was all of those people.

They continued to speak for a few more moments, Bryson wondering how the Wizard managed to change into different people so quickly without anyone noticing, Finley explaining his natural knowledge and theatrics and tricks as how he made it all happen. Bryson asked a few questions about Finley's job, feeling deeply interested in what his friend had been up to.

After their small talk, Glinda had gone to take care of her own business and Finley turned to the direction of the city that radiated of green. "Guess we should get goin'. I should show you around the place. There's something specific here I think you're gonna really like. Well, two things. It's sort of a surprise."

Bryson raised his brow, wondering what surprise his spontaneous little companion could have for him.

"I also need to let Scarecrow know you're here. If you're gonna join this alliance, we'll have to make it official."

"I've beem meaning to ask. What is this alliance exactly? I know it's to ensure that people outside of Oz can still come here, but.. I don't get it. Why wouldn't we be able to come?"

"I'll tell ya why." Finley grumbled as he stumbled around various the citizens of the city. "Because there's a few outsiders in Oz right now and none of us feel very good about them. There's someone who feels too strongly, it seems. Who's considering kicking out everybody that's not from Oz. I think Glinda and Scarecrow just want to spread the message that that shouldn't be the case or something. I don't really get it. It's Oz, not many people are gonna be opposed to that! Strange, who knows. This is why I'm only a guard for the door."

"Hmmm.." As much as Bryson loved Glinda, it was nice to good an explanation from Finley, who spoke in a much more simple manner that was easy to understand. "But who? Who feels so strongly?"

"I dunno, probably just some Tree from the Dark Forest or somethin'." Finley shrugged.

Bryson shrugged and shook his head. "Well, I'm happy to help in any way I can."

"How long do you plan on staying, anyway? You left right after you kissed Dorothy. Shows were your priorities lay." Finely smirked with a playful laugh, looking back at him.

Bryson blushed a deep red, almost stopping dead in his tracks. He was nervous enough about seeing her again, but when people around him would call out his feelings, it just made those nerves increase by tenfolds.

"Well, look. I totally would have stayed if I could. You think it's fun where I live? I just.. had to. Because of family and the fact my dog went missing." Bryson said, a sense of sadness at the mention of his now gone pet. "It's awful where I am. My friends are all horrible and there's nothing to do. The system, the people, how things work. It's nothing like here. I wish I could have gotten my family and my dog without leaving, but that's just the way it is. Plus, it seemed like Glinda wasn't keen on me staying at that point." Bryson explained with a shrug.

"She was probably still shaken up from Rabadan." Finley shrugged as he continued to walk. "So if you're here again, what about your family now?"

"I.. moved. I don't see them much anymore as it is. They won't notice anything. Not for a while, at least. I'll be fine for a bit. There's stuff I have to take care of, but I didn't plan on seeing my family again for a month. So I've got time. And my dog... um. Yeah. He's.. also back home." Bryson said. He wasn't in the mood to think about Lucky's passing. "The point is I'm not in as much of a rush this time."

He still did need to get home sometime. This he knew. His dad was sick and dying of cancer and his mom needed help. But he at least had more time now.

"Only thing is.. my dad has cancer. And I'm gonna need to see him eventually." Bryson explained.

"Cancer?" Finley stopped, looking confused.

"Yeah, cancer."

"What's that?"

Bryson's face scrunched up.

"You don't know?"

"No, I've never heard of such a thing."

Bryson was stunned.

Of course.

Such a horrible sickness probably didn't even exist in Oz.

"It's.. it's a horrible disease. No cure for it. My dad has it and he could die."

Finley looked at Bryson bewildered. "Disease?" He asked, uncertain of what Bryson was talking about.

"Yeah, you know. Sick."

Finley had sadness in his eyes and leaned forward, extending his arms.

Bryson leaned down to reach him and the two embraced in a hug.

Finley was a monkey and a lot smaller than him, but Bryson felt the warmth and comfort from his friend. Unconditional support. It was something he could only dream of getting from his friends back home.

"Thank you, Finley. Really." Bryson said, almost tearing up during the embrace. "Just know I'll be here for a while."

"Well, that's really good, Bryson. That's really good. It'll be nice to talk to you without the um. You know. Running and screaming." Finley joked, lightening the tension as Bryson pulled away from the hug.

Bryson snickered, but it was true. Seeing his friends around in Oz in its natural state, without any looming threat like Rabadan hanging over them, would certainly be nice.

"I look forward to it. When I told you and Dorothy that you were the best friends I ever had... I meant it. And it's still true." Bryson said, looking down at Finley seriously as they walked.

Finley gave an understanding smile. "I understand that things are kinda rough where you're from, yeah? In Tennosonia."

"Tennessee." Bryson corrected with a scoff. "California now, actually. It's.. been kind of worse." Bryson said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, hopefully Oz is suiting you better."

Bryson looked on at the people surrounding him, decked out in bright colors, jovial around each other.

"It's perfect."

Bryson was sure of that much.

/

During the next span of hours, Bryson had never felt more loved, appreciated, and welcomed.

The citizens of Oz were just as gracious and loving as he remembered them.

Finley led Bryson around the area, introducing him to various citizens.

All of them were extremely polite and friendly in their conversation, all completely different and varied walks of life and people. He could the horses that could change colors, humans, animals, various species of life walking among each other like it was nothing. Even socially, Oz had so many subtle differences to his own world. Everyone seemed free to express themselves, to be what they were. There were no confines. It was the perfect, ideal society. The place Bryson had wanted to live forever.

Many of them expressed their gratitude for what he had done in his last adventure, many of the citizens offering him various favors or really anything he might want or need.

It was almost overwhelming, how nice everyone was.

Eventually, Bryson was led to Scarecrow by Finley.

Bryson was nervous, yet excited. As a child, Scarecrow had been his favorite, and he had grown to look up to and love what he had seen in real life.

Finley had been scouting out the Scarecrow for a while until he found him among the crowds, back turned to them.

Bryson's eyes grew wider and his heart rate shot up. There he was, as scrawny as before with the same hat and similar attire. He barely resembled a king, something Bryson appreciated. He took a liking to the humble look of the Scarecrow.

Racing to Scarecrow, Finley tugged at his pants and Scarecrow turned to Finley, looking down at him. "Yes, Finley. What is it?"

Finley pointed in the direction of Bryson and Scarecrow looked in his direction, his blue eyes shining from his burlap face. "That's him?!" Scarecrow exclaimed, rushing over in his typical clumsy fashion.

Bryson grinned. Seeing Scarecrow had excited him greatly, unable to wipe the wide smile off his face.

"Oh, it's great to have you with us again! My, you've grown!" Scarecrow exclaimed as he greeted the young man excitedly, reaching out his glove hand to shake Bryson's in an overly eager and clumsy manner. Bryson chuckled, glad to see he hadn't changed, either. Nobody really had. Everything was as perfect as he remembered it.

Scarecrow looked on amazed, inspecting Bryson, his blue eyes shining as he skimmed him over.

"It's great to be here. It's so nice to see you again, Scarecrow. I missed you and Oz."

Scarecrow smiled, nodding in his direction. "And we missed you, too." Scarecrow beamed. "Say, did you decide on joining the alliance?"

"Yes, I did. I don't know how long I'll be around or how everything will play out, but I would love to join for however long I can." Bryson said in response.

"Terrific!" Scarecrow exclaimed, bouncing slightly, almost as if he would jump into the air. "Now to just make it official." Scarecrow stated.

"Alright. Do I have to sign something or take an oath or something?" Bryson questioned.

"No, no, no. I just ask you. Are you sure you want to make this official?"

"Oh, um. Not even a handshake? Alright, this is nice.. um. Yes. I am sure."

Bryson was stunned. If only things could be that simple in his world. No paperwork, no legal battles. He was inducted into the alliance and that was it.

Almost as if in Oz, you could just rely on any random stranger.

Bryson vowed to himself to never betray that trust, to never show this sacred land the corruption and vile nature of so many people in his own world.

"Perfect." Scarecrow beamed. "Finley, if you could escort Bryson to the meeting, that would be wonderful."

Finley oblidged and with his smaller hand, gently yanked Bryson's and the two walked around the beautiful green city, and soon enough made their way through a large corridor.

As they stepped inside the extended hallway, Bryson's eyes wandered around the scenery before making out something in the corner of his eye.

Turning around, Bryson gasped when seeing a row of large silver statues.

Squinting, he slowly stepped towards them in awe.

The first one he had a good understanding of was the one of Dorothy.

It didn't take him long to recognize the pigtails and signature gingham dress. The statue even had Toto wrapped up in her arms.

At the sight, Bryson grinned and almost grew teary eyed once more, shaking his head, his heart beginning to race at just a statue of the girl.

It was like an immortal envision of her.

She certainly deserved a statue, he mused to himself.

Eyes roaming the area, he found more and more of them. Some he didn't immediately recognize, though one he could tell was the Wizard.

His eyes darted back to Dorothy and he couldn't help but notice something similar about the statue placed to its right.

Shaggy hair, slim. An axe in his hand.

When Bryson put two and two together, he was stunned.

Turning to Finley, his eyes swelled with tears.

"M-me?" Bryson asked, his voice cracking in disbelief.

"That's you." Finley said softly with a nod, smiling widely. "I was waiting for you to notice. This was one of the surprises."

"No.. th-there's no way..." Bryson breathed out, turning back to face the statue in front of him.

It was so surreal.

A statue of his younger self in Oz.

He had believed that his younger self never left the magical land, and here was proof of that. In some form, he was there forever.

Overwhelmed, he choked back on his tears. "H-how long has this been.. here? W-when.."

"As soon as you left. Oz always honors those who help us."

Tears leaking from his face, Bryson was shell shocked.

He had his own statue.

In his favorite place.

"W-who built this?"

"All of the Emerald City pitched in. We always hoped you would return, to get a glimpse of it." Finley explained.

Bryson shook his head.

The statue was seemingly modeled off that night he had defeated Rabadan, considering the clothing and the axe.

"There's so much attention to detail.. you guys remembered everything?"

Finley nodded. "How could we ever forget you?"

Bryson had to lean against the wall for support, staring up at the statue in front of him.

"I... I.. thank you, Finley. I. I don't know how to ever repay you.. or Oz."

"You did that by the work you did for us. This is our repayment." Finley insisted.

Overwhelmed, Bryson leaned down to squeeze the primate in a tight embrace, wanting to feel what he had needed for so long. The sense of unconditonal love and support.

He couldn't believe he was thought of as a hero.

"Dorothy helped a lot, too. She seemed very... observant of you." Finley said into Bryson with a smirk after pulling away.

Bryson felt like his heart was caught in his throat, unable to properly respond.

"R-really?" He asked softly, resembling that same shy nature of the 14 year old kid.

"Mhm. You two are actually seen as what Oz call The Great Sky Warriors. There's a lot of stories about what you've done. In some versions I've heard, you guys are married. Isn't that funny?" Finley chuckled with a nudge.

"I.. that's why mine is next to hers?" Bryson asked in a higher voice.

Finely nodded and Bryson was was taken aback.

He had his own statue next to hers, and in some versions of stories the people of Oz told, they were married.

This only increased the intense tension and emotion churning within him.

"You know, she's right through that door." Finley said, pointing over to a large multi colored door from across the room.

Bryson froze.

In such a short time span, he had learned he was sent to Oz on purpose, that there was an alliance brewing, that Tommy was in danger if ever came to Oz and being preyed on by a spirit, and now Dorothy was right across the room.

To say this had been an eventful reintroduction would have been an understatement.


	17. Chapter 17: Dorothy & the Alliance

Bryson suddenly felt the most sporadic and intense electriying rush of nerves jolting throughout his body.

He was thankful Finley had taken his backpack, giving at least some sort of weight off his shoulders.

He realized in that moment, he had been waiting for this moment as soon as he left the sacred land.

He had left the girl with a kiss, his first real one, and vanished before her eyes.

Her large, brown doe eyes that jus-

He cleared his throat, trying not to melt at the thought of her eyes alone.

Clasping his hands together nervously, he brought his hands to his vision and his eyes widened when he realized he was sweating a little bit, awkwardly fumbling his hands along his pants, eyes darting around the room as if desperately searching for something to aide him.

"You alright there?" Finley asked, looking up at him.

"Nope. Nope. I'm not ready. I just flew here via tornado after weeks of a severe lack of sleep. I look like a mess. Nope. I need to get fixed up, come on, let's go work some of that Merry Old Land of Oz magic. Make me look all spiffy like last time. Yep. We're going." Bryson insisted, beginning to march away before Finley tugged at his pants with his small furry hands.

"Ooooh, no you don't, buddy. We've waited long enough." Finley argued, and it stung Bryson, because he knew it was true.

He spent so many nights staying up late, wondering if she was okay, if she still thought of him, if she thought about him like he thought of her, if she was with anyone, if she was even real or an illusion, a figment of his imaginative fever dream.

Finley's small hands couldn't stop Bryson from marching off, but his words could certainly make him hesitate.

"I'm just. I need to leave a good impression.." Bryson mumbled.

Finley gave him an apologetic look and stiffened, looking at him with a reassuring smile and the most simple yet true string of words he had ever heard. "C'mon. It's Dorothy."

It's Dorothy.

 _It's Dorothy_ he repeated in his mind.

She didn't care what he looked like, how he was dressed, how nervous he was.

She was the person he had connected to and related to the most in his entire life. He had never felt more comfortable in that span of a few days then with the farm girl from Kansas, had never felt more like himself. That girl he had met through a complete chance of fate, who he had only known for a few days, was the person he had felt most connected to, and they didn't even live in the same world.

She was.. Dorothy. And she didn't care about the superficial. She understood him and was patient with him, unlike his ex, for instance.

He felt his nerves suddenly drift away and he nodded, facing the door with a hardened expression.

"I'm ready." He said in a now determined voice.

"That's my maaan." Finely said in a teasing voice, Bryson leaning down to return Finley's playful high five before lifting up and facing the door.

Slowly, he began to walk towards it.

With each step, he realized he was getting closer and closer to her.

His heart pounded.

He pushed his worries out of his brain.

He felt a sense of courage swelling through him, despite his nerves of reuniting with what he considered his first love.

His hands shook slightly as he reached for the doors.

He turned back to Finley, who gave him an encouraging nod and smile just as Bryson expected of his glorious friends of Oz.

He gave a deep breath and opened the door.

As soon as he opened the door, he gasped slightly and looked on into the room, his heart now racing a mile a minute.

She could be anywhere.

He gulped before realizing there was a flight of fancy green stairs in front of him.

He sighed, realizing he had a bit more time to prepare now, but it would also make the wait more tortuous.

Gulping, he slowly pressed his foot onto the first step.

Then the other.

With each step, he felt closer and closer to salvation, feeling an immense weight to his feet and the steps, feeling as if each step had more and more weight to it.

As he reached the last step, he hesitated.

He was so close.

He walked off, feeling as if he had reached the promised lands.

There was another door in front of him.

He could hear talking through the other end.

He couldn't make out a voice.. but he wondered if any of them could be Dorothy.

The thought alone made him shiver, reaching over to see if he could knock or open a knob, but suddenly he was hit from the back of the head and fell over onto the floor.

/

"Ooof..." Bryson grumbled in a bit of pain, rubbing at the back of his head.

This was the second time he had been unconscious while in Oz, but it was still much better than California, or Tennesee for that matter.

His vision was throbbing, but the pain quickly subsided.

Though once his vision was restored, he realized he was in a dark setting. Though it was large.

It seemed he was in some sort of.. box or something.

He could breathe through, he noticed, peering over to see a through holes poked into the box.

But it was more like a chest than a box it seemed, holes poked into a hard material, which also seemed to made of dark green.

He must have been in some Emerald City material, and began to wonder why he would be in this predicament.

He began to hear muffled voices, soon beginning to make something out.

"Bruce, that was very uncalled for. You're supposed to guard the place, but guard it _politely,_ don't wack everyone who comes down here over the head with it." A voice scolded. It had a sense of authority and knowledge, but was also a kind and soft sensitive voice.

He would know that voice anywhere.

Tin Man?!

He grinned under the box, suddenly wanting to get out as soon as possible. He couldn't help but feel elated hearing another one of his old friends, but then he heard another voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But I didn't know what to do. I've never seen the kid before." The other voice argued, a voice Bryson didn't recognize, having a sort of snobby voice with a slight hint of a New York accent. It was interesting to say the least, knowing who had hit him, but he was glad to know it wasn't something sinister.

"Who is it, anyways?" Another voice asked, which seemed to have a similar New York type of accent.

"Some kid, like I said. I dunno. Shaggy hair kinda, wavy. Pretty white, on the skinny side." The other voice said.

"Wait.. you don't suppose we could take a look, do you?"

His heart almost stopped.

He knew that voice anywhere.

It felt as if he would squeal or make some sort of odd noise, but he couldn't even muster up anything.

It was the same, delicate velvety voice full of a certain vintage sweetness that he would recognize anywhere.

 _Dorothy..._

He felt as if he would faint at the very sound, and suddenly he desperately wanted to escape his confines.

"I'll take a look." Tin Man suggested, reaching down. From outside, Bryson could hear a lock being undone, then Tin Man's feet clicking away a little. "Hmm, this box is quite large. I wonder if they're gonna need help getting out of there."

Bryson waited a few seconds before pushing at the top of the box. His pushes were light at first, then he managed to grab ahold of the top, slapping it open, causing it to thud as he slowly emerged from the box, groaning. The top almost fell back down, but he lifted it up slowly, gradually rising from the box and squinting as he tried to get used to being outside the box.

He heard a few gasps, his vision coming into place.

He was in a bright green room, with a small, round, green table in front of him, seats shuffled out and people gathering around the box.

What he first saw was Tin Man, gasping at the sight of him. He looked just as he did when Bryson had left, and it was great to see him again. "Tin Man!" He beamed.

He looked around, seeing a group of people he didn't recognize.

They were all older then him, it seemed.

"Oh, my! Is that.. B-Bryson? Oh, my, you have aged well, haven't you, old friend? I've been wondering if you were ever going to show up." Tin Man greeted in his familiar soft yet friendly voice.

Bryson grinned, his heart racing in excitement. "It's great to see you. I don't know why I'm in this box, but you know." Bryson gave a half hearted chuckle, still in the box.

"Oh, please forgive us. You see, Bruce over here mistook you for an intruder and um.. whacked you." Tin Man said, turning to Bruce who shrugged.

"Sorry, kid." Bruce said simply.

"It's.. um. Alright." Bryson said, squinting at the sight of the man.

He was older, not by a lot, but he was at least in his mid 30s. His hair was dark, he was slim and pale, and something about his face seemed.. snooty.

Bruce was wearing some kind of suit, it was brown from top to bottom and he reached into his coat, pulling out a cigarette and bringing a lighter to it.

Bryson's eyes widened. Cigarettes in Oz?

"What are those things? I see you with them all the time." Tin Man mused, looking over to inspect the object in Bruce's hands.

"It's a cigarette, Tin Head. I keep forgetting I'm not in New York anymore." Bruce scoffed. "I'm gonna go out for a smoke." Bruce said, before taking another look at Bryson.

Bruce seemed.. wary of Bryson, but also curious, and as he inspected him, he gave him a knowing look. Bruce smirked slightly and gave him a wink, walking away.

Bryson couldn't help but get.. an odd vibe from this Bruce character.. Based on the man's demeanor, the material of his clothes, he was obviously from Bryson's world, getting confirmation when the man mentioned New York.

"I'll follow him. See you all in a minute." Another man said, who was dressed in a causal black t-shirt in jeans, with what looked like Converse on his feet. He was slightly younger then Bruce it seemed, though his face seemed snooty as well.

Bryson became curious. Those two men.. not only did they seem like they were from his world, it seemed they were from his current generation.

It was odd.. having someone who could more closely relate to him.

The two didn't seem.. bad, per say, but they seemed too.. too much like his own world, and that made him somewhat uncomfortable. He wanted Oz and its people, not the dreadful ones he encountered every day.

He ignored it though, as they soon left the room and walked out the door.

"Well, now that you're here, I think it's time we introduce you to everybody." Tin Man suggested, helping Bryson out of the box.

"Oh, thank you." Bryson said, looking around and being faced with more people.

They all gave him pleasant smiles and Bryson felt much more comfortable, all of the sudden, compared to the two men who had just left.

They soon began to crowd around him and Bryson heard murmurs among the crowds, hearing pleasant, nice compliments from them. They began to embrace him, all of them shaking his hand.

Bryson's heart was warmed, knowing he would never get a greeting like this back home. He hadn't been properly introduced to them yet, but he already felt warm and more comfortable then he felt with people he had known for years at home.

But as the crowd began to step back, Bryson's eyes softened and he froze in place.

Behind them all, as if she was placed there perfectly, she was right in front of him once again.

Dorothy Gale.

Bryson let out a soft gasp.

He simply stared on at her, taking in her every last feature, amazed.

There she was. As if she had never left.

He felt a sense of being.. complete.

He had went back to staring at her on a monitor, on a computer screen, wondering how she looked, but here she _actually_ was.

He could look at every inch of her whenever he wanted, could see her live movements right in front of him.

It was overwhelming, in a sense.

He began to take in what she had looked like.

She still had the same face.

Those large, brown doe eyes, staring back at him, the sight as beautiful as the entire land of Oz. Those eyes that had haunted him for so long, that he had dreamed of. They were like their own entity, full of emotion and longing.

Her face had matured, was more settled into her own features. She looked a bit older now, of his own age. She wasn't quite a fully blossomed woman yet, but she wasn't a girl, either, she resembled him in that way.

He was stunned, looking at her. He often imagined how she'd developed, and he couldn't have imagined what he saw possibly being more beautiful.

Her body was a little more mature now, her curves more prominent, her chest more noticable.

Her hair was down, a few bows in place, it seemed.

She was wearing a white dress, slightly puffy.

When he noticed her expression, he was shaken.

She seemed just as amazed by the sight of him that he was of her, as if drowning her gaze into his.

She was smiling widely, and seemed taken aback, but somewhat amazed, her eyes big, staring up at him, giving out what seemed to be a nervous chuckle. She looked as if she had been waiting for him to show.

"U-uh. H-hi." Dorothy finally let out, another chuckle coming out, more prominent this time.

He gasped again. She was.. talking to him again. He was interacting with her again. He couldn't believe it, he never thought this day would ever come.

He stayed frozen for a few seconds before realizing he needed to talk back.

"H-hi.." Bryson let out, giving back a nervous laugh, extending his hand for her.

His laugh seemed to relax her and she shook his hand, laughing back at him, and suddenly they seemed to ease back into everything, almost as if they had never left each other.

"My, you've developed quite the grip." Dorothy said in a friendly yet teasing manner as she shook his hand.

He wondered why he even extended his hand. He had panicked when he saw her.

Bryson gave a nervous chuckle back and shrugged.

He had no idea what to say.

Did she think of him like he thought of her?

Was this the same experience for her as it was for him?

He didn't really know how he should act, then he remembered Finley's advice.

 _It's Dorothy._

The feeling he had gotten when he had first met her was duplicated almost, except it seemed she was almost as taken aback as he was this time.

"Y-you, um." Bryson said after a few moments, unsure of what to say, completely engulfed in the intensity of the situation. "Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Dorothy giggled at him, causing Bryson to melt. "It certainly has. We've grown up a little, huh?" She teased, reaching over to squeeze his arm playfully.

Bryson almost melted on the spot once again.

 _Hmpff, she's touching me._

Her hand lingered on his arm for a second, as if she was getting a feel of him. She lingered on him, seeming almost impressed by his growth, before pulling away. There was nervousness in her voice and actions, but it seemed she was more in control of those emotions then he was.

She pulled her arm away and looked up at him, her smile fading. Though she wasn't frowning. She seemed to be studying him, to be taking him in.

Bryson stared right back at her. Her lips seemed even fuller then he remembered them, he realized, if that were even possible. She had on more lipstick then the last time he saw her. Her eyes were still so big and full looking at him, and Bryson could just _feel_ their connection rising as they stared into each others eyes.

It seemed Dorothy noticed this, and laughed awkwardly, pulling out a seat for him on the green round table. "Won't you join us?" She invited in a chipper tone, extending her arm out to gesture at the table.

Bryson grinned. She was so warm, so inviting and pleasant to be around. She radiated joy, as if she were her own bubble of dependecy, of positivity, where he was free from judgement. She was like a perfect summary of what he loved about Oz itself.

She giggled, her gesture grace with a sort of teasing thrown into it.

He couldn't help but grin shamelessly at her, slowly sitting into the seat she had slipped out for him, but he looked behind himself, his eyes never leaving her.

His eyes remained train on her as she walked over, smoothing out her dress and taking a seat next to him, smiling widely at him and turning back to the rest of the people with a smile.

Bryson blushed. There were other people around and they had witnessed everything. He had completely fogotten their presence as soon as he saw Dorothy, like a light had shined down upon her and made him focus only on her.

"So, this is the boy you've talked so much about." A voice said, an African American man stepping forward and extending his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Quincy." He greeted in a jovial voice with a southern draw.

"It's great to meet you too." Bryson smiled.

"This girl over here brings you up in almost every meeting. She thinks you're very important, apparently." Quincy smirked.

Bryson blushed furiously and looked over to find Dorothy blushing as well, causing his cheeks to just turn even more red.

"Why.. yes, I do. He _did_ defeat Rabadan, you know." She countered, a hint of nervousness to her voice, though it paled in comparison to Bryson's nervous tone.

Bryson felt flustered having Dorothy acknowledge him as the one who defeated the madman, but even more so that she seemed to hold him in a high regard, so much so that she had brought him up in every meeting. He wondered if her thoughts of him rivaled the amount he thought of her.

"I'm aware." Quincy replied, sizing the boy up as if he was getting a look at him, assessing how he could have managed to defeat someone so powerful. "And at a young age, too. He's older now, though."

"Eighteen." Bryson let him know.

"Oh, so is Dorothy. See, Dorothy? You can finally have an outsider your own age." Quincy said, his voice teasing.

Bryson felt even closer to Dorothy now knowing they were the same age.

"Oh, well, I don't mind your company at all! I don't care about age, really." Dorothy promised, sounding almost apologetic towards the older man.

"I'm just yankin' your chain." Quincy teased. "I think it's time we give ole' Bryson here a proper introduction. You've already met me, but why don't you meet the rest of the alliance?"

Quincy turned around, shuffling away to let the rest of the people around him through. "Care to intoduce yourselves?" Quincy asked.

"Wings McKay." The next man stepped forward, who had pale skin and freckles.

"Ryan." The next said. He also had pale skin and freckles, Bryson wondering if they were related.

"Michelle." Greeted a middle aged blonde woman.

"Abigal." Greeted a woman of the same age but with red hair.

They all shook his hand and gave him such warm smiles, and Bryson felt so welcome by them, but he couldn't help but notice something.

The names of the men in the room.

He squinted and remembered one the articles he had read when researching Oz.

 _Their ages ranged from 10-12. Their names were Matt Wakamoto, Two-ton, DP, Timber, a 10 year old Mexican boy named Rolando Alvarez, an African American boy named "Q", another boy named Wings McKay and Ryan. When researching the database of missing persons on a Hendersonville website, you'll find that if you look up these names, these children are still missing. To this day, who or what was behind the vanishings of these children remains a terrible, dark mystery._

Was this.. was this some of them?

Some of the "Lost Boys of Tennessee" he had read about?

"I.. you know, I.. I think I've read about some of you. Your names sound familiar."

They all gave knowing looks, which struck Bryson odd.

"You must've read about us in the papers." Quincy suggested.

"Well, it wasn't the papers, it was on-" Bryson stopped himself.

If these men were boys from the 70s, they must've not known what the Internet was. He didn't know if they had been back to their world in Oz yet.

But it was beginning to all make sense, things were slowly revealing themselves.

But where were the other boys he had read about?

Where were the other outsiders he had read about in general, such as Aiden Parker?

"Well, yes. In papers." Bryson said awkwardly.

Bryson decided he would have to ask Glinda about all this later, or perhaps Dorothy, if she knew. He wondered if there was anyone in the land who knew even more then the likes of Glinda. Nevertheless, he would ask someone in private, he didn't want to be rude. He still had a million questions about Oz, but he was more focused on the now, on the alliance, on Dorothy specifically.

They all took a seat.

"So, the question on everybody's minds." Quincy said as he sat down. "Did you plan on joining the alliance? Do you know what we're all about?"

"Oh, yes, won't you join us, Bryson?" Dorothy asked, shifting her seat a bit closer to his, giving him what seemed like the most subtle gaze of puppy dog eyes that he knew he couldn't say no. She seemed so excited about him joining and Bryson had no idea she was so enthuastic about him, feeling his heart burst in happiness.

"Of course, Dorothy." He said sweetly. "Glinda told me about the whole thing, and I saw Finley, too, and he told me a bit." Bryson explained, pursing his lips. "It seems that the goal is to ensure that outsiders get to keep coming to Oz? That there's someone who is wary of outsiders and the goal is to prove they can come here?"

"That's right." Dorothy said, looking at him. "I knew from our talks, when you last came here, that you would be a voice of reason, that you had the right mindset. Those speeches you gave to the people of Oz before fighting off Rabadan, for one, but also how you spoke to me. How open minded you are, how much you just.. understand Oz perfectly."

Bryson was amazed. So she did remember him. And she remembered him well. Not only that, she remembered their talks and held him in a high regard.

Even with getting hit in the head and knocked out and chased by a strange robot, he felt this trip couldn't have possibly been going better.

"You _did_ say he was special." Michelle noted.

"Why, of course. Bryson's very special." Dorothy replied, resting her hand on his arm and patting it lightly before drawing it back.

Bryson gulped at the action, wondering if she meant it to be as flirtatious as it felt. He figured she was just being nice, as she was certainly more friendly then the average person.

"Did you talk to Scarecrow about joining us?" Abigal asked.

"Yes, he says he made it official. I didn't have to sign anything, though. Or.. do anything. Should I?" Bryson wondered.

The group snickered.

"Oh, I haven't been in any place in Oz for so long that I forgot you'd probably have to sign something if this was your world. You don't have to do anything. No trials, no tribulations, no money, nothing." Ryan assured.

Bryson raised his brow. "Huh. So we just have meetings every so often then?"

"That's correct. Once every 14 days." Ryan told him. "We just talk amongst ourselves and present our cases to Glinda. She assures anyone wary of outsiders that nothing bad will happen, all that kinda stuff. Tin Man is a chancellor of sorts, a voice of reason from Oz. He was picked by Scarecrow because of how empathetic and understanding he is." He explained, Tin Man gesturing his axe upward to acknowledge his presence before Ryan continued. "It's not a crucial er.. 'alliance', you know, but I still think it's an important subjec-"

"Now, Ryan, you know that isn't true, this is very crucial!" Dorothy argued, her tone resembling that of a mom scolding her child, which Bryson found cute. "Maybe there's no imminent threat or anything, but it's important this message is spread. Oz is for everybody. It's important that people know that.."

Dorothy was always so determined, always knowing what she wanted, and she fought for it clearly. Bryson admired that so much about her, causing his eyes to pour into her features as she spoke in fascination.

"Okay, okay, I know, I know." Ryan said, Bryson smirking at how quickly Dorothy could get people on her side. She was very hard to say no to, Bryson mused.

"And I think Bryson would agree, don't you?" Dorothy asked, quickly snapping her head back in the direction of the other members and to Bryson, who watched her hair flow, gazing at her with a longing look and a smile. "I've been hoping that you'd see things my way, see how important this all is. I didn't know who better outside of Oz to help us than you."

Dorothy continued to leave Bryson.. flattered, to say the least. He had hoped the butterflies in his chest would subside after a few moments in her presence, but she only caused them to deepen, almost to the point it hurt.

Dorothy was looking at him in a hopeful gaze, her big brown eyes pouring into his, leaving Bryson speechless, stuttering out, his mouth hanging open with the same expression he had on his face when he first returned to Oz. He had no idea how one human being could possess such beauty.

He couldn't say no to her, not in a million years. The conviction in her voice was enough to cut glass and her eyes staring up at him.. it was impossible to say no, but there was also the simple fact that he did agree with her, that he was passionate about Oz being for everybody just as she was.

"I.. I, uh, no, no of course. That's.. that's what's so great about Oz. Everybody can live here, everybody can come. And everybody is kind to each other. Nobody expects for anything in return, it's just.. kindness. It's.. open. There's no rules restricting anyone. Everyone is equal. It's the closest thing to a pefect world, really."

Dorothy looked on at him in admiration, grinning and giving a chuckle of what seemed like almost relief. "See? He knows just what to say about Oz. He can be a great cheerleader, too."

Bryson's cheeks were overwhelmingly red at Dorothy's praise.

"Oh, that he is. I've read transcripts of the speeches he made in Munchkinland before fighting off Rabadan. They were quite good, we could always use a positive force like that in Oz, danger or no danger." Michelle said with a warm smile.

"Really? There's.. transcripts of that.. speech I gave?" He wondered. Sometimes he still find it hard that he had managed to give such a speech in front of so many people at that age.

"Of course. The Munchkins memorized it and wrote it down. Many citizens of Oz have kept your speeches, actually. You're quite the legend, in your own way, in Oz. You and Dorothy have the title as the 'Sky Warriors' of Oz. You're the only two outsiders to leave such an impact." Michelle explained.

Bryson's cheeks had become red, knowing he was associated in such a manner with Dorothy, and when he glanced over to her he almost felt he could make out her own flushed cheeks, wondering if she also read the same implications from the two of them being lumped together in such a fashion.

But what also stunned him was the fact that the Munchkins memorized his speech, that they had passed it down throughout the years.

"I can't believe they memorized it. I don't even remember exactly what I said, I was so nervous and it was such a blur.." Bryson trailed off, musing.

He had hoped to be remembered when he returned to Oz, but this was much more then he could have ever asked for.

"It's a wonderful thing, to be remembered at all. Especially.. knowing you'll leave.. some kind of legacy behind. It's.. it's something I've always been scared about. Not being remembered." He admitted, thinking back on all the failed scripts he had sent in. "Knowing I've left some kind of mark... especially for such a great cause, it's.. it's special." He beamed, a few more tears coming from his eyes. He had been so emotional ever since his return.

"Well, we're just glad you're back!" Dorothy beamed in a cheerful, nice tone, leaning into kiss his cheek.

Feeling Dorothy's lips on any part of him again had his heart racing, pounding in his chest, gasping slightly, which Dorothy seemed to notice as she pulled back and giggled at him.

"I'm.. trust me. I'm glad to be back." He smiled back, resting an almost too friendly grasp on her shoulder before pulling away. As smooth as he tried to be, he couldn't help but shudder when he felt her.

Dorothy grinned at him and smiled before suddenly, a strange buzzing sound went off.

Bryson looked around and was slightly surprised to see a green flashing orb on the side of the wall, his brows furrowing at the strange sight.

Dorothy laughed at him slightly, reaching over to give his hand a playful squeeze, causing Bryson to gasp once more. He almost felt the most electricity he had ever felt jolt through his body, even if the contact was for a mere split second.

"That's a Time Orb. It's a like a clock back in our world." Dorothy nudged him slightly, as if to acknowledge they were the closest pair in the room.

And with that, Quincy informed everyone that the meeting was over.

Bryson was surprised to see it end so quickly, yet also relieved. Maybe now he could get more alone time with Dorothy. He just wished he could have managed time better at the meeting, to not stumble around so much with his crush, hoping he didn't come off as rude.

All the outsiders came to Bryson, giving him another round of handshakes, pats to the back, and even a few hugs, all of which Bryson accepted without hesitation.

But as the outsiders climbed up the stairs, he suddenly felt a familiar hand on his back.

He snapped his head around and grinned when he found Dorothy behind him, patting him cheekily on the back. "You did wonderful! Let me show you around the place, we can go exploring, yes?" Dorothy asked with a big beaming smile.

Exploring his favorite world with who he probably considered his favorite person?

He wasn't going to object.

"Yes! Let's go!"

Dorothy grinned in excitement and yanked him by the arm, linking hers with his and rushing up the stairs with him like a pair of excited children.

Bryson had so many questions. About the phone call, about the chase in his world, about other outsiders like the remaining Lost Boys, the picture of the Flying Monkey, Aiden Parker, the two men who had left the room during the meeting, and especially about the spirit of the Witch and Tommy...

But all he could bring himself to care about at the moment was the girl in front of him linking her arm with him, rushing up the stairs and into Oz.


	18. Chapter 18: Tour of Oz, 24 Days Later

It had been 24 days and Bryson was still in Oz.

Almost a whole month.

It had been the greatest month of his entire life.

A slightly busy one, too.

When they left the room of the Alliance to go with Dorothy, the two rushed out and hearing the sounds of her laughter and her voice echoing across the halls was enough to elicit goosebumps through his skin.

As soon as they got outside, however, a group was standing outside for them, asking if it was true, that one of the "Sky Warriors" known as Bryson Scott had returned.

When Bryson confirmed that yes, he was indeed that same old boy but now all grown up, he was swarmed with the citizens of Oz scrambling to talk to him. He could hear hundreds of little "thank you's" and "It's you, it's really you!" And Bryson didn't know if he had ever felt so overwhelmed in such a positive way.

He had never stopped to think about it, how he would be viewed by the people of Oz for saving the land. He had been too busy being relieved that he managed to do it all that he never stopped to consider it.

Afterwards, there was a celebration thrown. By the end of it, Bryson was pretty sure he had managed to meet every single person currently residing in the Emerald City.

Every single one of them was as kind and unique as the last.

Bryson didn't think he had been thanked so much.

Eventually, he was led off to get a shower in his new Emerald City room. He was surprised at how warm the shower was, how tingly the water felt on his skin. He wondered if they had used some sort of special kind of material because he had never had a shower that felt quite like this back at home.

The room itself was much larger then the one he had previously stayed in. It was a beautiful shade of green with a huge, lavish bed.

The entire room was bigger then the dorm he had been staying at in college.

He relished in it, the bright colors putting him in a much better mood then the shades of grey at the dorm.

Then, he was given a "make over" of sorts, similar to the previous stay he had, the same cheery "Merry Old Land of Oz" song that he never got tired of. Their positivity was infectuous.

The outfit they had him in was more lavish then the previous one, it was a dark green suit, but this time he was given a bow tie and even some small rings on his fingers with these green diamond shapes engraved into them with some dark shoes that seemed to be loafers or something.

He was quite pleased with the way they had him fixed up, confidently making his way back into the celebration in what was a more official entrance.

He mingled some more with the Ozians before feeling a tap of a material that felt like a glove, turning around to see Scarecrow, who asked him if he'd like to make a speech.

If he was still the boy from years ago he would have been nervous, but he took the offer without hesitation and happily hopped up on stage to the podium. He didn't even need to prepare for it, speaking exactly what was on his mind.

"People of Oz. I just wanna give a big thank you for such a nice welcome back. I saw the statue you've built and.. it's.. wonderful. I've been told about the things you've done.. like memorize my speech.. have it written down.. Jitter Fruits that were inspired by me? I.. I just. Don't even know where to begin, how I could repay you.."

"You already have by defeating Rabadan!" A voice called out in the crowd, causing more thunderous applause and cheering.

Bryson laughed nervously, flustered. "Still I... you're all wonderful. There isn't anywhere in the world I would rather be than here. You're all perfect, really. It's an honor, really, to be back here, and I look forward to meeting as many of you as possible!"

And that was exactly what he did.

After his speech, Bryson went on a tour of the entire land of Oz in a carriage led by a few of the Horses of a Different Color. Bryson had approached Scarecrow and asked if he could have a proper tour of the entire land. The King happily oblidged Bryson's proposal and Bryson didn't know if he had ever been so exciting about anything. An entire tour about his beloved beautiful land was all he could ask for, and it only got better when Scarecrow agreed to let Dorothy and Finley accompany him.

"You did wonderful!" Dorothy beamed, coming up behind Bryson to wrap him up in her arms, which caused Bryson to shake slightly, looking behind himself to grin at her. Feeling her embrace never failed to make him tingle and fill him with an intense case of butterflies, happily returning her embrace.

As they slid away from each other, Bryson could feel a smaller figure curling up next to them, looking up at them. Bryson quickly saw the blue uniform and realized it was Finley, who beamed at the two. "Well, looks like the gang's all here!" He grinned.

Bryson couldn't help but grin back widely at the realization. He was right. The original group he had his journey with had reunited all at once.

"You're right! Agh, I missed you guys so much!" Bryson exclaimed, unable to restrain himself from wrapping himself around Dorothy and gesturing towards Finley, who flew up beside the pair so they could all have a tight group hug, and in the embrace with his two friends, Bryson didn't think he had ever felt so at home.

"It's so great that we're all here! We can come with you, right? It'll be just like old times, but you know. Less dangerous!" Finley beamed.

After talking with the Scarecrow about the idea of the tour, he agreed it would be a great idea and Bryson went to his room and was surprised at how comfortable the bed was.

It took him no time at all to fall asleep. The only thing on his mind was how overjoyed he was to be back where he belonged, and in the first time in ages he had a good night of rest.

That next morning, an Emerald City worker had left him with a suitcase full of lavish looking clothes in different colors. The worker explained that many sections of Oz had certain colors that they used to match for their land, the worker providing labels on each suit for each proper destination.

Bryson decided to opt to wear blue, as they would go to Munchkin Land first, and that had been their favorite color.

Later, when Bryson saw Dorothy waiting at the carriage that morning, scuffing her feet along the floor, seemingly looking around for him in a gingham yellow sundress, he felt his heart flutter and rushed up to her. "Dorothy, hi!" He exclaimed in a cheery tone.

"Oh, Bryson, hi! Are you ready for the tour?"

"I sure am!" Bryson said before examining the girl in front of him, looking her up and down, cheeks flushed slightly. "You look nice." He mused, his heart racing just from the fact he managed to compliment her.

Dorothy blushed and twirled her sundress ever so slightly, causing Bryson to chuckle and blush. She was so graceful with all of her movements and words, it was hard not to be mesmerized by her. He still couldn't believe he had found her again.

"Well, thank you! This is actually from back home in Kansas. The clothes in Oz are swell, but wearing this just makes me feel more.. at home." She said with a smile.

Bryson didn't say anything, just gawking at her with a stupid grin on his face.

Dorothy seemed to notice this and just giggled, causing Finley to give them a knowing and smug smirk, looking up at the two with his hands on his hips. "Hey, don't I look nice too?" He asked, as if he was subtly calling them out on their flirting.

Bryson laughed and leaned down to remove Finley's hat for a second and mess up his fur teasingly, placing his cap back on. "You look nice too, Finley. You always look nice! The blue suit.. it really matches your figure and is a great embodiment of you as a person. Especially since you wear it every single day." Bryson teased, causing Finley to roll his eyes and groan teasingly, earning a cute giggle from Dorothy.

"Awww, c'mon, Finley! You know you love us." Dorothy teased, leaning down to teasingly mess up his hair, echoing Bryson's earlier gesture before leaning back up, causing Finley's hat to get messed up and in his face. "Yeah, yeah. You love each other, that's for sure." He mumbled grumpily as he readjusted his hat out of his eyes.

Dorothy looked down, blushing hard at the comment, Bryson noticing this, his cheeks turning the same shade as Dorothy's as they stood there, embarrassed.

"Alllright. I suppose everybody is ready now, yes?" A voice said, two tin hands coming to touch the shoulders of Bryson and Dorothy, kicking them out of their trance as they faced Tin Man, who Scarecrow selected to accompany them on their journey.

"Yes, we're ready!" Dorothy beamed, looking up at Bryson, her hand on his arm. "Oh, Bryson, I can't wait for you to see all of Oz. I wanted so badly for you to see it last time you were here and I'm so glad we have more time now! You're going to love it!" She beamed, doing a little courtesy in excitment before lifting back up to him, her hand on his chest, causing Bryson to raise his eyebrows. "I remember my first tour in Oz. Oh, it was so wonderful." She beamed, looking around at everyone in excitement. "It was the second time I had come here and everyone was so lovely, seeing the whole land in all its glory is just beautiful!"

Bryson grinned, loving how Dorothy was just as passionate about Oz as he. "I can't wait! It's gonna be so great, especially knowing I'm seeing the place with you guys."

Dorothy did another small courtsey and lifted back up. "Well, come on, let's not waste any more time! Let's go, let's go!" She grinned, lifting herself up into the carriage without any help, excitedly and anxiously gesturing for everyone else to join her.

As everyone began to board the carriage, Dorothy offered her hand to Bryson and he just marveled at her for a moment before accepting it, beaming as he shivered at the feeling of her hand. As he sat down, she interlocked their fingers together and Bryson could feel his heart rate quicken. He had never felt this sort of high with anyone else and he had to force himself to stop his hands from trembling as he held Dorothy's.

He wondered what it meant, that she held his hand like this, wondering if their large gap in culture would effect how he viewed her advances. He decided not to think about it too much and just focused on how her hand felt in his.

As they left Emerald City to embark on their tour of Oz, an enormous crowd of people waved at them and cheered for them, setting yet another example of how loving the people of Oz were.

The journey that followed wound up to be truly something special.

Bryson had known that Oz was a beautiful place..

 _But this.._

He had realized that after seeing the culture and walks of life that Oz had to offer, he had greatly underestimated it all.

There were things around that he didn't even know existed in Oz.

The carriage began to ride past oceans and bodies of water on the side of the Yellow Brick Road as they ventured off to the left of the Emerald City, and out popped things Bryson had never even seen in Oz before.

Different creatures popped out of the oceans. Fairy like creatures with names such as Nymphs, Gigans, and River Fairies, all explained to him by Dorothy, who explained everything they came across excitedly as if she were his tour guide, something Bryson loved.

What caught Bryson's eye the most from the water was when a woman popped out. But it wasn't just a woman, it was a mermaid. "Woah! There's mermaids in Oz?"

Dorothy giggled at his reaction as the mermaid splashed out, nodding. "Oh, yes. They're beautiful, aren't they? They care for all sea life in Oz."

Next, they arrived in Munchkin Land, a place Bryson had already seen, but a place he certainly didn't mind seeing again.

Everyone was overjoyed to see him, and Bryson felt quite nostalgic over the place, as it was one of the first places he had reached when he got to Oz.

Finley nudged Bryson and Dorothy when they arrived, grinning at them. "Hey. I just realized. This is where we all met. Where it all started!" Finley beamed.

Bryson was stunned at the realization and suddenly felt even more nostalgic then he had before. "Hey, you're right!" Bryson gapsed out.

"Wow, we've come such a long way, haven't we?" Dorothy giggled, looking back and forth at the two.

All three of them hugged each other tightly.

It was amazing how easy it was for them to fall back into each other, it was as if they had never left.

Afterwards, Bryson spoke to all of the Munchkins. They seemed particulary fond of Bryson and Dorothy, as Dorothy's house had landed on the Witch of the East here and Bryson had made his big speech that uplifted them to defeat Rabadan. It seemed that Munchkin Land was extremely important to them all.

Bryson had even managed to see Donna again, the Munchkin that first spoke to him when he arrived, the first person who ever helped him when he arrived in Oz.

Donna seemed delighted to see him, gasping at how much he had grown. "You used to be such a taken aback child and now you seem so sure of yourself. It's quite amazing!"

Bryson thanked Donna for how she helped him so much when he first landed here and the two shared a hug.

Bryson even came across the Sign Post he had spoken to when he first arrived, who explained he was so rude to Bryson as a child because Rabadan's spell had effected his mood. Bryson accepted the excuse and was glad to see that with how confident he was, teasing the talking Sign Post was no sweat.

In the end, Bryson had ended up staying in Munchkin Land for three whole days. He gave them speeches after they had asked so nicely for it, practically begging for it. He made sure to give one, telling them about how sweet and heroic they were, how great they were as people and how he cherished them. He had learned about their culture, participated in festivites and hadn't been so social with a group of people as he had with them.

When he had to leave, all the Munchkins were sad and even opted to give him gifts when he left. Bryson grinned back at them, waving as the carriage went off, promising to see them again someday.

Next, they arrived in various places Bryson hadn't seen before. First was Gillikin Country.

The Gillikin's favorite color was purple, and Bryson made sure to dress accordingly.

Like all of Oz, it was beautiful, and Bryson was fascinated to learn about the exciting and new cultures.

He met a Witch there named Reera the Red, a powerful Witch who was capable of transforming herselves and others. She was beautiful and had fiery red hair. Dorothy explained to him that Reera prefered isolation to human contact, however, she was not overtly hostile to anyone. She could actually be quite humorous, although in a dry sort of manner. Bryson felt he could relate to her in some way, as in his own world he isolated himself when things got tough.

Bryson was surprised at her attitude towards him, however. She almost seemed like he was somehow superior to him, in fact many people in the country seemed to share the same demeanor, acting the same towards Dorothy. Many approached them and went on and on with stories about what heroes they were.

He certainly had a better reputation in Oz then he did back at home, he mused.

After 3 days of Gillikin Country, they traveled next to Winkie Country, Bryson needing to wear yellow for them.

"It's Dorothy! Liberator of the Nomes!" A guard cried out when they saw Dorothy.

Bryson furrowed his brow, wondering what that was about as a bunch of guards bowed before Dorothy.

"Oh, my. I'm very flattered, but you don't have to bow for me, like I've said, really!" Dorothy insisted, cheeks flushed.

"Here, meet my friend, Bryson."

They instead bowed to Bryson and gasped upon hearing his name.

"Bryson, a Sky Warrior that defeated Rabadan!"

"Oh, wow. I, uh.. wow. Same applies for me, guys. No bowing. We're all equals here, right?"

"He's right!" Dorothy exclaimed, smiling and patting his shoulder as if she were impressed with his world views.

Bryson also got to meet Jack Pumpkinhead, who lived in a giant Pumpkin.

Jack's head was a very large carved pumpkin that resembled the wickedly jolly expression of a traditional Halloween pumpkin. His figure was made entirely from bark and dead tree limbs of solid hickory and jointed with wooden pegs. His neck wass a sharp stick upon which his pumpkin head was placed. His clothing consisted of purple trousers, a red shirt, a pink vest with white polka dots, stockings, and shoes.

Jack was very tall and lanky, looking as if he were barely being held together. Jack's voice was very soft and almost timid, reminding Bryson of himself when he was younger.

"Wow, hey. You're the guy that beat up Rabadan." Jack realized in a soft voice, shaking Bryson's hands with his wooden limb, which felt odd to shake in Bryson's human hands.

"Beat up? Well, not literally, but you could say so. You're Jack Pumpkinhead, right?"

"Yes, I.. I am. H-how did you.. know?"

Bryson froze. He had known Jack Pumpkinhead from the Oz books, but he of course still wasn't sure if he could say if Oz was fiction in his world.

"Oh, I've heard about you before." Bryson said simply.

Dorothy seemed to know Jack well and was almost motherly to him Bryson noticed, so much so that Jack even called her "mom."

Bryson squinted, wondering where that came from. He wasn't complaining though, if Jack wanted to call her "mom" he was welcome to. Bryson didn't judge and this was the place where judging was almost not even a thing, he realized. Still, he couldn't help but be curious. He felt he vaugely remembered Jack calling Dorothy "mom" in something related to Oz that he had seen, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

As per usual, seeing the new cultures and people was lovely to Bryson, and next he had sported a red outfit to visit the Quadling Country.

There, he met some of the talking trees, who were nicer then Bryson might have had feared.

There was also a village there called "Fuddlecumjig" full of people named "Fuddles." They were lovely, but made from puzzle pieces and had to be reassembled often.

He also came across beings called "Hoppers", strange one legged people who lived inside a moutain and had to hop to travel.

Afterwards, they reached the Dainty Child Country, otherwise known as China Town.

Bryson had been here before in his last trip to Oz, but only briefly. It was so nice to see the civilization without anybody attacking them, as last time, Rabadan had invaded.

Bryson shuddered at the memory of seeing the horrible for the first time in China Town. Dorothy seemed to notice this and even patted his back and rubbed his arm to comfort him, Bryson smiling at her and rubbing her hands with his thumb to show her he appreciated the gesture.

There, Bryson met several very small talking and walking China dolls. It was odd to see toys talk and be living objects.

"This is like Toy Story or something." Bryson chuckled to himself.

"Toy what?" Dorothy asked, furrowing her brows.

"Umm. It's a.. movie." Bryson realized Dorothy lived in a time several years before such a movie came out. He had to be careful, he realized, or he could slip up and let her know he was basically from the future without even guiding her to that realization first.

Thankfully, she didn't question him.

It felt odd not being able to make references to things past her time, but he didn't mind it.

The Dainty China Country was fragile, but they were all so sweet.

Afterwards, they had no specific places to visit, just traveling around the massive landscapes of Oz.

Bryson made sure to thank the people of every place he had visited, wanting them to make sure they knew he was grateful for how kind they were to him even after he left.

By the end of it all, Bryson had never been so in love with Oz.

He had seen so many acts of kidness, so many diverse cultures all free of judgement.

And he got to see it all with Dorothy and Finley, along with the Tin Man riding them where they went.

He had grown even closer to them, spending so much time with them as they traveled around Oz.

It was perfect.

Bryson didn't wanna leave.

But...

"How long have I been here again?" Bryson asked, slumped over in the carriage as they finished up the tour and drew closer to Emerald City to finish up their trip.

"Oh, about.." Dorothy bit her lip, sticking her tongue out in thought, counting down on her fingers. "It's been about.. 23.. 24 days?"

Bryson's eyes widened.

"Oh, hold on. I need to help Tin Man with the horses." Dorothy said as she leaped from the carriage to scurry over to Tin Man, her background on a Kansas farm making it easy for her to deal with the animals.

"It's.. it's almost been a month. I made a deal that I had to come back in time for Thanksgiving.." Bryson said gently to Finley, the words almost causing him physical pain.

Finley gave a worried look and shuffled over. "We.. we can talk to Glinda, right? After you leave.. I want you to be able to visit us."

"That's the plan. I wanna check with her before I tell Dorothy."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure she'd be heartbroken if you left. In a very special way." Finley said, arms crossed.

Bryson furrowed his brows. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"You know." Finely smirked right back before crossing his arms.

Soon after, Dorothy came looking up at the two, gently taking Finley out of the carriage as if he were a child and reaching for Bryson's hand, who stepped out with her, cheeks flushed when he touched her hand again.

"Alright, when we get in I'm gonna ask Glinda about something. I'll see you guys in a bit?"

/

After almost a month of having no worry, of touring the entire world of Oz, Bryson's number one problem as of late began to creep back up.

Time.

He did not want to leave Oz.

But he needed to see his family, his father specifically.

He had gone long perioids of time without talking to his family with his busy schedule in California, but he didn't know if he had ever gone _this_ long.

But if he did leave, would he be able to come back?

After the blissful and carefree magical experience of Oz, he wasn't prepared to face the grim nature of the real world.

He couldn't just let his mother alone with his father, though. She was having enough trouble as it was.

He sighed out.

He had asked around for Glinda, knowing she would have the proper answers over his troubles, as she always seemed to.

Thankfully, he soon heard a knock on his door and rushed over to answer, seeing Glinda standing there, smiling at her. She was so naturally comforting and reassuring.

"Bryson, I heard you were looking for me. Is something the matter?" She asked in her usual soft and comforting manner.

"Glinda! I... well, I have a lot of questions, that's all."

"I would imagine so. Sit down, we can talk through them." Glinda suggested, Bryson nodding and sitting down at the edge of his bed.

Glinda smoothed out her dress and began to speak. "Did you enjoy your tour?"

"Oh, yes, I loved it. It was one of the best experiences of my entire life. The people here are wonderful. Everything is." Bryson replied with a twinge of regret in his voice, knowing he might have to leve it behind.

"That's wonderful, Bryson. I'm quite joyous that you got to see the land in its full glory." Glinda smiled. "So what's troubling you?"

"Oh. Well.. it's just. I've been here for almost a month. What I said was I would stay here around that time. Back in my world, the deadline for when I need to get back home and see my family is in just a few days.." Bryson explained.

"So you need to get back home?" Glinda asked.

"No. I mean. Yes. I mean.." Bryson sighed, shaking his head and ruffling his own hair, Glinda smiling at him and reaching over to smooth it out for him like she was his mother.

"Deep breaths, child." Glinda instructed soflty and sweetly, stroking under his chin in a comforting manner.

Bryson gave a light smile and took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "I need to see my family, but.. I'm worried. Worried about.. Oz."

Glinda looked confused. "What ever do you mean?"

"As in.. I'm worried I'll have to leave this all behind again. Last time, it took me years to come back here. I don't want that to happen again."

Glinda gave a smile and shook her hed. "Oh, no, child. You can come back here as often as you would like. Any time you please."

Bryson's eyes suddenly widened and he felt his heart pound in excitement. Could it really be possible? It felt too good to be true. "R-really?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Why do you think Dorothy is always here? Her aunt and uncle think she's at a camp for school. She comes here whenever she is able to and has organized visits whenever she pleases. The same could easily be done for you." Glinda expained.

Bryson looked on in disbelief, confused. "I don't understand. If that's the case, why couldn't I come back last time?"

Glinda looked down, pressing her lips together, almost as if she was supressing an answer. "With Rabadan's.. actions. It would have been difficult to convince.. higher ups to make that happen. It was essentially considered a security breach. It was a very delicate time, and it was unclear what magic could and couldn't be used after what Rabadan did. It took weeks to sort all of that out."

Bryson bit his lip, looking down and nodding slowly, coming to a bit of an understanding. "You said the way you bring people here is from the book. And the fake twisters. Is that how I can do it?"

Glinda smiled, gesturing to his backpack that was slumped over in the corner of the room. He hadn't even touched it since his first day back.

Bryson looked on, confused for a moment before stepping over to his bag, unzipping it and gasping when he saw a green book that looked just like the one that had taken him to Oz.

"Woah, how did this get in here?!" He exclaimed in shock, looking over the book in awe.

"I have my ways." Glinda smirked with a wink.

"Wait.." Bryson paused, looking up from examining the book and to Glinda. "So do I just use this when I wanna come?"

Glinda nodded.

"But.. what about the Twister thing? I don't wanna cause any damage.."

"The Twister is only for people outside of Oz who don't have other access. When people want to leave and return to Oz whenever they please, they are granted a key from me. If they use the key on the book, the Rainbow Gatherer magic transports their being into Oz through a rainbow wormhole. It's a lot more simple then how you got here just recently. We're trying to make all entrances to Oz that simple." Glinda explained.

Bryson paused, his brows furrowed. "Key... key.. I.. I have a key!" He said in wonder. Was this going to be his answer involving the key he had wondered about so much? The thing that had triggered his obsession of Oz to skyrocket? "Wait.. so you gave me the key?"

Glinda simply looked at him. "And the book was sent when the right time came."

Bryson became more confused. "Wait.. I don't understand. How would you know when to send it?"

"Because, dear Bryson. I've been watching you."

Bryson looked stunned.

"The night you came. It's when you needed it most. You were so distraught. I sent the key when you were on the cusp of something, and then the book when you needed it most." Glinda stated.

"I.. how long have you been watching me?" Bryson asked, completely stunned.

"Bryson." Glinda started, standing up.

"I've been watching you since you were born. And the same goes for your young friend."


	19. Chapter 19: Evil Afoot

Bryson almost fell over.

Glinda had a talent for telling him things he wasn't expecting, it seemed.

This wasn't just any ordinary revelation, however.

This was.. world shattering.

Since.. since he was born?

Had.. had Oz been apart of his life longer then he had imagined?

"Since.. since I was born?" Bryson's voice cracked.

Glinda gave a soft smile, fingering her wand gently and looking down at the floor before averting her gaze to his eyes sternly.

"Since you were born." She said, as if it were the most simple topic of conversation imaginable.

"I.. I don't understand.." Bryson panted out, backing away slowly. "Why.. why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"It wasn't time to tell you. You needed to learn your own lessons on your own." Glinda replied.

"But.. but why now?" Bryson asked again, in shock.

"Because, dear Bryson. This is bigger than a lesson." She said simply.

"Wha... bigger than a lesson? What lesson?" He asked again, furrowing his brow.

"Here. I know you're confused." Glinda started, reaching over to offer her hand. "I'll show you." She said simply.

Bryson looked on, having no idea what to do besides take the blonde Witches hands, which were much softer then he imagined them being.

Suddenly, Glinda lifted up her wand and between the space of the two of them, she began to wave her wand, closing her eyes.

Out of nowhere, Bryson felt something surge in him. He felt a sense of calm, but also could see something. Clouds. Blue skies. Gentle breeze. A soft and comforting voice humming, which sort of sounded like Glinda.

It felt as if he wasn't in Oz anymore, nor his own world. He felt he was inside of the clouds.

"You're under a spell, Bryson. It will help you focus and feel what I feel." Glinda said gently before continuing, Bryson's eyes heavy and shut.

"After Dorothy arrived and completed such a task as monumental as killing the most evil Witches in all of the land, research of outsiders grew by tenfolds. Eventually, we found a gateway. A portal to other worlds. We're still not quite sure how it works, but with my magic, I am able to see into other worlds. With my magic, I can sense people who will eventually become important to Oz. I watch over them. I am a guradian angel, of sorts. I don't literally watch anybody, however. I just feel them. Know of their presence, their being. Their inner feelings. I've always sensed that you would be strong for us. When you arrived, I sensed it immediately. It's why I was so sure you would defeat Rabadan, because I knew that through my own visions of feeling you from birth, that you would do great things for the land. I didn't know your name, however, until you told me. Or what you looked like. I just knew what your spirit felt like from reaching out into the otherworlds and knew it was you. I had always known you would come to Oz. And I knew that you were dealing with your own personal turmoil. Something that would be solved by your visit. I was correct. I don't know any specific personal information from reaching out into the otherworlds. Just.. feelings."

Had it known been for Glinda's spell, Bryson would have been losing it. "So.. you sent me here on purpose?"

"Not the first time." Glinda told him. "I never send anybody on purpose. Not until now."

"I don't.. I don't understand. How.. why me? How can you tell these things? That I would become important to Oz?" He questioned.

"I can't explain it, child. It's just.. a feeling. Only a select few people have it. And you're one of them. As is your friend, Tommy." She explained.

"Tommy.. I. What's his role in all of this? How is he going to become important in Oz?" Bryson asked.

"I don't know, child. I don't know how, I just know that he will. I never know how." Glinda replied.

"Who... who else knew about me?" Bryson wondered.

"Nobody, as far as I am aware. I am the most all knowing person in all of Oz." She stated simply.

"You're like.. a God..." Bryson stated in shock.

"I don't know about that, child. I'm just the most powerful person in all of the land." She replied.

"H-how?" Bryson wondered.

"By using my powers for good. My sisters chose a different path. When you use your power for good, it manifests over time. By the time The Wicked Witch of the West was defeated, I had became all powerful. The only substance that contains more power then me are those scepeters." Glinda explained.

Bryson was dumbfounded, but remained calm under the spell.

"I've seen darkness in Tommy." She continued after a few moments of silence.

"Wh.. what?" Bryson asked, horrified.

Darkness in Tommy? He was.. Tommy. The sweetest kid Bryson had ever met.

"He has had a very rough life, I have felt it. Someone in his life passed.. and he was not allowed to grieve properly by someone else, someoen who should have been there for him. He's spent most of his life alone. He tends to himself. It's similar to what you went through, but more intense, I believe. And that added intensity.. it's added to the darkness within Tommy." Glinda continued to explain. "He's been crying for help on the inside. It's mounting up within him. He met someone, though. Someone that listens to him, that understands him, let's him open up things he hasn't opened up about in.. years. It's.. it's you. I can feel that. It's the only saving grace.. because the grief... every day I feel it. It turns into hate... anger... rage.. and darkness. It's been replacing the love in his heart. I can sense he's no longer in immediate danger.. however.. his darkness may become his biggest danger." Glinda explained.

Bryson felt an intense combination of emotions. For one, it had turned out Glinda, a fictional character, or so he thought, that he had known for years, had always been watching him. Not only that, Tommy, the boy he had been watching for a while now, was in danger to letting himself to darkness.

Had it not been for the crazy things he had seen in Oz the past few days, he would be in even more shock.

He was thankful he had grown a bit more desensitized.

Bryson was almost scared to ask, but decided to anyway.

"Has.. has Tommy lost the fight? To the darkness?" He asked, a lump in his throat as he asked the question. He didn't want that to be true. Tommy was such a great, special kid and Bryson had cared for him deeply, almost feeling like a father figure to him. He had become so invested in him now.

"I assure you, dear child, he hasn't lost the fight. Not yet. But every time he's reminded of the mistreatment or abuse.. he pulls further away. And the anger swells within him. It's.. something I've only seen once before. Someone so pure that turned into something so dreadful." Glinda stated. Despite her negative words, the light and soft voice never faded. She was completely at ease.

"In Rabadan." She stated simply.

Despite the spell, Bryson almost gasped and jolted backward.

"Rabadan?! No. No. Not Tommy..." Bryson tried to convince himself, but he knew she had a point.

"They were both good natured at heart and let the darkness overtake them. Both suffered abuse." She explained.

Rabadan was only human. He had gone through abuse. He was a victim of sorts. A tragic character, Bryson remembered. It humanized his former foe, but only made him more scared for Tommy.

Rabadan was the biggest monster he had ever come across.

The thought of Tommy turning into that horrified him.

"We have to stop this.." Bryson said softly, determined.

"It's only going to be worse if the spirit of the Witch ever gets to him. He isn't here, so that can't happen, but like I have said.. she's watching him. I'm still researching.. on how to get rid of that spirit. But even with my power, it's difficult. Spirits are.. well. Spirits. They live forever, go on forever. It's hard to get rid of something like that." Glinda said. "But we will try. I will stop at nothing." Glinda told him.

"Why... why now? Why are you telling me all of this now, Glinda?" Bryson asked in a slight panic even under the calming spell.

"In time, child. You will find out." She said, leaning up to kiss his forehead.

And with that, the spell was broken and suddenly, they were standing in the green room.

Glinda kept her grasp on his hands, smiling warmly at the taller young man.

He didn't feel shocked or horrified, however. He just felt comforted at the woman standing in front of him.

"I... you've always been there? I.. just. So you couldn't watch me or see me? Just feel my emotions?"

Glinda gripped his hand and smiled. "I could never see you or what you were doing.. but when significant events occured.. I could feel you. And I still can." She explained. "If you need to talk anymore about this, you're welcome to see the Alliance about it." She said, patting his hand gently. "With that, I have some business to attend to. I will try and speak to you later when I'm not so pressed for time, my dear. I promise." She said, patting his hand and making her way out of the door.

 _Pressed for time.._ Bryson thought bitterly. He certainly knew that feeling.

As comforted as he felt, there was also a sense of panic and dread.

He needed to get Tommy safe.

Not only that..

He needed answers.

From an outside source, too.

As much as he loved Glinda.. she was often too vague. Purposefully, this he knew, but vague. Not only that, he needed someone who wasn't so mindknumbingly busy. And most of all, he just needed an outside opinion.

Darting out the door, Bryson began to speed walk across the Emerald City halls, nodding happily at some of the citizens who all greeted him cheerfully, providing some levity from his distracted and frantic mind.

He grinned when he spotted the familiar sight of her auburn hair with green bowties in it. The rest of her was draped out in a green dress.

She looked stunning, and the sight of her alone caused Bryson's negative thoughts to melt away almost instantly.

Instead, a big stupid grin slowly appeared on his face as Dorothy slowly noticed him, a grin appearing on her own face, showing off her white teeth as she waved excitedly, causing Bryson to blush.

"Hi there, Bryson! Did you ever talk to Glinda?" She asked with her signature big doe eyes.

Bryson marveled at them for a minute before thinking over her question, his smile fading. "Yes.. I... went in wanting answers and.. I got some. And now I just have more questions." Bryson said, placing a hand on his hip, giving a slightly defeated look.

"Oh no.." Dorothy said in her familiar sympathetic voice, her hand reaching over to touch his arm, clinging slightly to him as she gave him a sympathetic look to match her voice. "What's troubling you?" She asked, rubbing at his back, which caused Bryson to just smile at her.

How did Dorothy do it? She always made him feel so much better.

"Well... Glinda is just.. very comforting, but also very confusing and vague sometimes.." Bryson admitted with a sigh.

"Oooh, believe me. I know." Dorothy assured, causing Bryson to suddenly feel better. She always knew exactly what he was feeling and could always relate so well. "I suppose it's for the better in the end. At least in her mind. I suppose it's all about learning a lesson. But after being here for such a long time, I've managed to find answers from other places." She told him, leaning in as if she was letting him in on a big secret. "But if there's anything you need to know, you can always come to me. What exactly is troubling you, anyhow?" She asked softly, rubbing at his arm, causing him to blush and almost forget why he came here in the first place.

Nevertheless, he composed himself. "I um.. well.. a lot of things." Bryson admitted, sighing out and rubbing the back of his neck.

Dorothy gave him a sympathetic look and began to rub his back more, her hands traveling towards his chest, patting at him, causing him to fall back into a more soothing trance then what even Glinda's spell did for him.

"Well, why don't you just start with what's troubling you the most, yes?" She offered, smiling at him warmly.

Bryson couldn't help but smile back before remembering everything clearly.

Looking down, he took her hands in his and she looked up at him with her large eyes in response.

"For starters.. I don't know if you're aware, but there's this boy back home. He's young. I've been kind of looking out for him. Glinda says.." He hesitated. "Glinda says she's been watching over him.. but that she senses darkness in him.. like..." He paused, not wanting to mention the name, wondering how Dorothy would even react to it. "Like Rabadan." Bryson finished, almost shuddering when the name rolled off his tongue, feeling odd to say the name again in front of her.

Her eyes flickered slightly at the sight. "Like... Rabadan?" Dorothy asked, almost givng a similar look as Bryson in response to the name before furrowing her brows. "Who is this boy?"

"His name's Tommy. And not only that.. " Bryson continued, stepping closer. "Glinda's told me that.. there's a spirit after him." He explained. "You remember the Witch, right? Not the actual Witch.. but the one that came from Rabadan's scepeter."

Dorothy nodded quickly, as if desperate to hear more.

"Glinda told me its spirit tries to haunt or take over people. Vulernable people with darkness in them. Tommy, see.. he's had a bad life. Comes from an abusive home. That darkness is already in him, Dorothy. And he's such a sweet kid. I can't let any spirit take him over. I just can't.." Bryson voiced his concerns.

"Oh my.." Dorothy gasped, putting her hands to her mouth slightly and looking at him with big eyes. "Glinda has told me about the Witch.. about the spirit, how it tries to.. harm people. We musn't let this happen!" She cried out, clearly distressed and worried for Bryson's friend.

She was always so empathetic, something Bryson deeply admired and appreciated.

"I know.. I thought he was safe, but Glinda says he has darkness and I just.. I don't trust it. She says the spirit can't get to him unless he's in Oz, which he isn't.. but it's just.. I can't help but worry. It seems, according to her, all we can do is keep Tommy away from Oz."

"Oh.. goodness, I would hate to keep someone away from a place like this.." Dorothy said in a sympathetic voice, her brown eyes big, almost teary, Bryson noticed. "And he comes from a bad home, too? That poor kid.. my Auntie Em could take him in, you know. She's taken such good care of me.."

Bryson twitched. She had no idea their worlds weren't so similar, that he was from a future where she was a fictional character. Tommy couldn't go with her Auntie Em, sadly.

"He has an aunt of his own that seems like she knows how to take care of him. Been trying to get custody but it's tough with all these laws.." Bryson sighed.

"It wouldn't be like that in Oz.." Dorothy murmured.

Bryson nodded. "That's what I thought. That's why I wanna bring him here so bad. But I can't because of that spirit.." Bryson sighed.

"Oh, golly. Isn't there something else we could do?" Dorothy asked hopeful, looking up at him.

She was so easily skewed into helping people and Bryson loved that about her.

"I've asked Glinda. Seems there's nothing I can do. Eventually, I suppose I'll go back to my world and make sure he's alright. Keep him away from here." Bryson shrugged.

"I wish it didn't have to be so troublesome. I would love a friend of yours to come here." Dorothy said with a warm smile. "Any friend of yours must be a splendid person."

Bryson blushed.

"I just feel so terrible for him. Do keep me updated on him, will you? I'll keep asking Glinda. Maybe even Scarecrow, although he doesn't specialize in magic. Maybe eve-"

"We can figure it out together." Bryson interjected, not wanting her to fret too much, offering her a reassuring smile, which she returned with a similar softness, seeming to calm herself a bit at his words.

His head turning around, he took her aside and spoke more softly to her, as if he shouldn't have been telling her.

"There's another thing that's been bothering me, though."

Dorothy's eyebrows perked.

"Glinda... she said she's been watching me since I was born.." Bryson explained, the shock clear in his voice. Dorothy was the main source he knew of that could properly aid him and comfort him in the way he needed.

Dorothy tilted her head slightly, eyebrows furrowed a bit. "Since.. since you were born?"

"Yes. She explained everything. She sa-"

"Oh, Bryson. Don't fret." Dorothy said in a comforting manner, lifting up to him to try and get just a bit closer to his height. "She's watched over all of us ever since my visit." She said in a comforting manner, her hand rubbing lightly along his chest. "You can ask all of the Alliance." She smiled. "That's part of why we're here. To help other outsiders adjust. You can always speak with them about any troubles you're having, or me of course." She said with a squeeze of his hand, smiling widely at him.

"It is really nice... it feels like you're the only one who truly has a grasp on my situation. The rest of the outsiders, too, but.. I just feel as if our age range.. and our situations.. and the fact we're both guarded as these big heroes of Oz.."

"I know. It is quite strange, isn't it?" Dorothy said with slightly furrowed brows, squeezing at his hands more with hers, the action being extremely comforting for him. "But we're in it together. It's funny.." Dorothy said, her eyes looking down, searching the floor, Bryson watching on enamored with her every expression.

She looked up at him. "I feel as if I should have known you a long time ago. I can't really imagine things before I met you. I feel less alone in this. Not that I did before, but it's so nice to have someone who really understands everything. As much as I love my friends from Oz, they don't know anything about my world like you do. I had never met a boy like Kansas like you before.. and still haven't, really. I just feel we really get each other.."

Bryson smiled, overjoyed to know she felt the exact same way he did. "I've always thought the same thing.." He told her, earning a wide smile from her. He smiled back, loving whenever he could make her happy. "You know, I was looking forward to a lot of things when I got back here, but you just might be what I was looking forward to the most."

Dorothy blushed, looking down at the floor and back at him. "I asked about you a lot, you know." She mused, scuffing her feet across the flooor, blushing slightly and moving away a tad, as if her words made her shy. "I was hoping you would come back someday." She said, her voice full of fondness, looking up at him with a glisten in her eye.

In response, Bryson could only stare back into her eyes, a grin slowly spreading across his face. Before he could reply, Dorothy smiled once more again. "What did Glinda say? About.. watching you?" She asked in a soft, curious voice.

Bryson looked to the floor, his eyes scanning it, trying to steady his own thoughts. "..That.. everyone who comes to Oz.. or anybody who's gonna be important to it.. she can sense it and watch over the person. Well, more so.. watch over their energy. She knew I would.. become important to Oz. It's just... I can't believe that this place has somehow.. always been in me. I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around it, if I'm honest. I'm glad I'm used to this stuff by now. Otherwise, I'd be losing my mind right now." He said with a chuckle. "I just.. can't help but view myself differently somehow." Bryson admitted.

Dorothy gave him a meaningful and serious look, lifting up slightly to meet his gaze. "I don't look at you any differently then I did before. I always knew you were special. I didn't need Glinda to tell me that." She said with the warmest of smiles, causing Bryson to see everything he loved about Dorothy right in front of him, his heart fluttering.

"Aww. Dorothy.." He let out with a nervous chuckle, almost overwhelmed by her. Somehow, the fact she was real was more hard to believe than the fact Glinda had been watching him ever since he was born.

He wanted so badly to reach out and caress her soft cheeks and kiss her full lips, taking everything he had to not succumb to his intense desire to do so.

Instead, he brought her into him, wrapping his arms around her and embracing her tightly into him, nestling into her shoulder, into her hair, taking in as much of her as he could.

He felt so light when she returned his hug, as if he were sitting in a cloud.

"I always knew you were special, too. And so does everyone in Oz, it seems." He added with a small chuckle, causing Dorothy to blush again.

"Well, thank you very much. I really don't know what I did to deserve all this praise, you know. I'm just a farm girl from Kansas." She argued, looking up at him.

Bryson furrowed his brows, his confusion of the statement higher then that of when he had first got in Oz.

"Dorothy... you are much more than just a farm girl." He said almost breathlessly, looking at her with large eyes.

She looked back up at him, a shift in her eyes that almost made her look more like the young girl he had first met. "Oh, Bryson. I'm not." she started, looking down at the floor, slightly embarassed, before looking back up at him. "You really mean that?" She asked with a more hopeful gaze and voice, inching a tad closer to him.

"Of course I do.." Bryson replied, his voice lowering. He suddenly felt some sort of pull between them that didn't get to manifest into anything once they heard a voice.

"Dorothy! There you are." A voice said, turning out to be Finley, who flew up to the girl, resting on her shoulder. "You've got some visitors again. Winkies. Say they have something to gift you."

"I'll be right there." Dorothy said with a wide smile, turning to Bryson. "We can talk about Glinda and her oh so helpful bluntness later, yes?" She said, heavy sarcasm within her voice, giggling at herself, Bryson chuckling in time with her, loving her sense of humor, ending up more enamored with her then he already had been before.

"Yeah, of course." Bryson said with a slightly nervous laugh as she gave his arm a squeeze. "And don't worry. We'll help Tommy. I promise, alright?" Dorothy assured.

Dorothy then skipped away, Finley flying off her shoulder.

Bryson turned back to watch the girl leave, blushing when she looked back at him, causing her to giggle and blush in return.

Bryson felt himself swoon at her before she disappeared, letting the worry for Tommy and the love for Dorothy swell up in a confusing mix of emotions.

"You seem a bit shaken up." Finley noticed, flying over to Bryson's shoulder and staying perched onto him. "Did you see a place without bananas? I remember the first time I saw a place without bananas. It was horrifying.." Finley gasped, shivering. "But I've got some tips for ya. Just remember, even though ban-"

Bryson chuckled. He really did miss Finley and his humor, be it on purpose or not, that always helped him when he was conflicted. "No, it's just. Some things Glinda told me."

"Oh, what did she tell you? Must've been pretty strange for you to look so spooked. Was it about the time I walked in on he-"

"No.. and I'm not sure if I wanna know how that sentence ends." Bryson laughed again, Finley laughing with him.

"Did you know that she's been watching me since I was born? Or.. my spirit or whatever.." Bryson asked bluntly before trailing off.

"Yep. She told me around the time the Alliance was formed. Pretty crazy, right? Just be glad she was only watching your spirit and not _literally_ watching you. Would have been so awkward. Almost as awkward as the time I walked in on he-"

"Nope. Still don't wanna know what it was." Bryson smirked, nudging his friend.

"It's just.. hard for me to grasp. That I'm supposed to be this important figure of Oz? Have I already done what was so important? If so, why am I still here? Do I deserve to be?" Bryson asked, conflicted.

Finley flew off his shoulder to fly in front of him, facing up. "Heey. Chin up. Don't think too much about it. The important part is it that you're well.. important! And I don't need Glinda to know that." Finley said with a warm smile.

Bryson grinned. He truly did have the best friends here.

"Thanks, Finley. You're pretty important, too." He said with a playful nudge, causing Finley to laugh with him.

/

A few hours later, Bryson decided to go for a walk.

His mind was still reeling, his head spinning.

Glinda had been watching him in some form the entire time. He still had so many questions.

His hands stuffed in his pockets, Bryson looked around the landscape in front of him.

A walk in his world may have been nice, but it could never compare to the immense and beautiful lush green grass and fields full of colorful life surrounding him, with the feeling of the Yellow Brick Road against his feet.

He even began to whistle to the tune of various Oz songs.

Even with all the troubles he was facing, such as needing to see his parents at home, help Tommy, and come to terms with knowing Glinda had been watching him, he couldn't help but think over his problems in such a joyous mood, the blue skies surrounding him making it easy for him to think rationally and not be in such a depressed state as he was before he had arrived here.

"Alright. Need to talk to Glinda some more, see how I can get to my parents and possibly still come back here afterwards.. need to solve the Tommy problem.. need to ask Gl-" He stopped talking quietly to himself when he heard the sound of two men exclaiming at each other.

Slowing his steps against the Yellow Bricks, Bryson slowly stopped, a suspicious look on his face.

"No, you idiot!" A man exclaimed in the distance.

Bryson was confused. That sounded more like Earth talk than Oz talk.

"What?! I thought you said you wanted to take these things home with us." A familiar New York accent argued.

A man with the same accent replied, "I do! But you don't just stick a god damn knife into the road and friggin' try and peel it out." The man huffed, sounding older, his voice slightly muffled.

Bryson slowly began to walk forward, searching for the voices.

He traced them behind a bush, and slowly and cautiously moved through the bushes, peering out to find the source of the voices.

Standing a few feet away from him were the same strange men he had seen in the room for the Alliance, in similar suits, kneeling in front of the Yellow Brick Road, surrounded by the lush green area Bryson had first landed in.

What surrounded them shocked Bryson.

An entire camera set up, plus several bags lying around.

The older man, Bruce, as Bryson remembered, had a cigar in his mouth. He tossed it out quickly. "Christ, this place blows. Not a lighter in sight."

"That bag of hay would freak. Those bozos don't seem to know what smoking even is." The younger man said, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, just gimme the god damn knife, will ya?" Bruce huffed, sliding the knife in his direction as he lifted up one of the bags and Bryson was now even more shocked.

They had carved holes into the Yellow Brick Road, removing them from the dirt, stuffing them into bags.

Not only that, Bryson could also see a few Oz plants that had been picked up off the ground, stuffed in the bags.

"Alright, just make sure you don't get any dirt on them. These bricks here.. they need to be as yellow as can be when we bring 'em back to Brooklyn. That's why they're special. So be careful with 'em, will ya?" Bruce fussed at the younger, suited man.

"Yeah, yeah.." The younger man grumbled.

"Alright, keep packin' some things and I'll start filmin'.." Bruce said, marching over to one of the cameras seated on a tri pod, turning it on to record, setting all of the cameras up in multiple different angles.

Bryson looked around in shock, even noticing hidden ones along the trees, in the bushes, they were everywhere!

Bruce took one of the cameras and put them up to his face.

"Ladies and gentleman. Today I present to you something truly special. For years, we've wondered if we're really alone. If there's anything else out there. Other dimensions, other worlds.. well, today it seems we have an answer. There is something else out there. And it's from one of the most popular fantasy franchises of all time."

Bruce turned around the camera to film the entire landscape of Oz, zooming out his camera to get as much as he could.

"Folks... I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." Bruce narrated.

He shut off the camera. "Alright, that'll do for a good intro concept. Let's keep lookin' for stuff to bring and we'll film some more. After that, we can try and take little ole' Dorothy. Then the others, but she's top priority. These people here are so gulliable, it'll be easy."

The younger man shook his head and laughed, greed filling his eyes, his voice, his whole being. "Shit.. we're gonna make a fortune off this place."


	20. Chapter 20: Opposition & Ozma

Bryson was seething with rage.

The land of Oz.. the magical land of wonder, without judgement, without worry, the beautiful land of friendship, magic, and imagination to be exposed, corrupted and god knows what else by greedy people from his already broken world?

He wasn't going to allow it.

What really got him was the mention of Dorothy. Was she going to be kidnapped by them?! What could they possibly have planned for her?

In a burst of anger, Bryson grabbed a rock and tossed it aggressively towards one of the cameras, causing it to tumble over with a large thud, the camera shattering on the ground, seeping out onto the Yellow Brick Road.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Bruce shouted in anger, the younger man's head jolting up in time with his shout.

Bryson pushed the bushes out of the way and emerged in their presence, quickly making his way over to them, stepping out onto the Yellow Brick Road, his chest huffed, breathing heavily in outrage. He had no idea who exactly these people were and how they got in Oz, but he wasn't going to let them ruin the place.

"What is this?!" Bryson exclaimed in anger, closing in on the two men, Bruce seeming confused and angered, the younger man seeming intimidated by the outraged look and demeanor Bryson was displaying.

"You. Get over here." Bruce spat, tugging on Bryson's arm and forcing him over, Bryson immediately retaliating by slapping Bruce's hand away.

"I'll ask again. What do you think you're doing?" Bryson growled, teeth bared.

Bruce's angered look faded and he chuckled at Bryson, seemingly finding him almost amusing, a smug look now on his face. "I know you."

"Yeah, I know you too, you knocked me unconscious earlier. So great to see you again." Bryson said dryly.

"No, I mean I KNOW you. You're from our world." Bruce said, suddenly becoming intrigued, putting his hands on his hips.

"Jesus, Bruce, you know how much this camera costed me?! Get over here and help me, will ya?" I-" The younger man whined, clearly more angry about the camera and not sharing Bruce's interest in Bryson.

"Hold on a second." Bruce growled at the younger man, beginning to circle Bryson and look him over. "Yeah. Yeah. I can tell by the way ya dress. You're from _our_ world. Our time. And as far as I can see it, you're the only one."

Bryson furrowed his brow and Bruce simply laughed in response, stepping closer, Bryson still fuming.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talkin' about. I mean, this whole Oz stuff. Who woulda thought this whole place from a century old franchise was real?" Bruce snickered.

Bryson shook his head.

Now it made sense.

"November. 2018. Is that what the date was before you got here?" Bruce inquired.

Bryson simply twitched his eyes at Bruce. So it seemed they were in fact from the same place.

He felt a strange connection to this strange Bruce character now, that he had someone from his time and world in Oz, but it also made him uncomfortable. That all too familiar world he was trying to escape felt closer then ever.

"Alright. Silent treatment." Bruce smirked, crossing his arms. "Every 'outsider' I've seen here is either fictional or old as shit." Bruce stepped slightly closer to Bryson. "It is nice to see someone who's.. from my own place.." Stroking his chin in thought, Bruce pointed at him. "Bryson?"

Bryson chewed on his lips, trying his hardest not to go and punch the man with all his might. "That's me." Bryson said lowly.

Bruce nodded. "I knew it. I hear so much about you, kid. How you saved everyone or some shit. I was wonderin' if you was even real before I saw ya." Bruce pursed his lips. "So kid, maybe _you_ can help us out, eh?"

"Bruce, for cryin' out loud, the kid just wrecked our camera with a god damn rock!" The younger man whined again.

Bruce ignored the younger man and kept his focus on Bryson. "Me and my friend here both.." Bruce began, gesturing towards the younger man. "Have been just... _starved_.." Bruce hissed. "For answers."

"Let's start simple." Bruce suggested with a nod. "Where ya from?"

"Tennessee." Bryson said lowly.

"Tennessee. Country boy."

"Don't feel like I am, but sure."

Bruce nodded again, his eyes squinting as he focused more on Bryson. "I'm from Brooklyn. New York."

"Could tell from the accent." Bryson replied, no amusement found in his voice.

"And they said you was here a couple years ago, right?"

"That's right."

"And you uh.. helped save Oz from... Ra.. ba... Rabab?"

"Yep. Rabab. That's him." Bryson said sarcastically, all his answers in the most monotone voice he could muster.

"And what exactly did you do?"

Bryson shrugged, becoming increasingly annoyed as he really just wanted answers of his own, to put a stop to whatever it was they were doing.

"..I gave a speech, it helped some people. I fought the guy off. Distracted him long enough, helped free some people and he was captured eventually. There was a scepeter too. Long story." Bryson said simply. There was so much to his story in Oz that it was almost impossible to describe it as if it were any other experience.

"That's it? You didn't.. cut his head off? Push him on a cliff?" Bruce asked.

"No."

"Then why are you regarded as such a hero, eh?" Bruce asked.

"More complicated then that." Bryson shrugged.

"Fair enough." Bruce shrugged. "So what's up with this place? I haven't seen anyone who can actually help me. Tried with those uh.. outsider people or whatever. Didn't get through to them, but since we're from the same world.. the same culture.. the same time. Maybe you can help. What exactly is this? Any of this even real? What's up with it? Why is it a story in our world, is this some kinda alternate dimension? We go through a wormhole or somethin'?"

Bryson almost smirked, shaking his head. Despite his hatred for the man in front of him, it was somehow relieving to hear someone else have these same questions.

"I've wondered the same things myself. I don't know."

Bruce's eyes widened slightly and he seemed shocked. "Well, you seem pretty protective of this place." Bruce began as he leaned down to pick up the rock Bryson had tossed, bouncing it in his hand, doing little to intimidate Bryson, who was fuming. He had fought off a man with a magical scepeter, it was hard to be scared by this.

Bruce tossed the rock back into the woods. "And you seem to know the people around here well. You have an attachment to this place, I imagine?"

Bryson was fed up. "Listen, _asshole._ I don't know who you think you are, but you're not making a _dime_ off this place."

"There it is." Bruce replied, unphased. "I'm surprised you're not comforted by the fact someone of your kind is finally here."

Bryson would have possibly felt slightly comforted if the someone wasn't some snob trying to make a buck off of Oz.

"Look, kid. I'm a reporter for the Daily Register."

Bryson's eyes widened. He had heard of that newspaper. They were some of the biggest slimes in the industry, always cashing in on celebrity gossip, invasion of privacy, and fake stories about bigfoot and UFOS.

"The Daily Register?!" Bryson scoffed. "You must be joking."

"Afraid not, kid." Bruce said, putting an arm around him as if he was a father figure to him. "Look, I dislike the paper just as much as you and a good chunk of the general public, but a story like this could propel me to new heights."

"And make a lot of money." Bryson argued back bitterly. "So what is this? A documentary? You're just gonna film it and show it to the world?"

Bruce looked back at the younger man and back at Bryson. "Yes."

"And what the hell do you plan on doing with Dorothy?" He snapped quickly.

Bruce seemed stumped for a second, crossing his arms. "A girl that looks identical to one of the most famous entertainment icons of the 20th century? A girl that's also a character in a super beloved movie? This shit right here is unheard of. Hell, ALL of it. The girl, this whole damn world. I don't think you understand what ya dealin' with here, kid. This is unlike anything the human race has seen. When I go back home and show all this to the world.. it'll be the biggest even in the history of Planet Earth, that I can tell ya. Sounds nice, right? Now either you could help us out, get some of the cash, or you can piss off and leave us alone and there's gonna be no problems. How does that sound?"

Bryson was now more disgusted then ever, but now also understood even more of the implications of this happening.

He could see it now.

He knew how his world acted, how people there judged, how they cashed in on everything, milked it for all it was worth. How their complete disregard for life and need for money could end terribly wrong.

Suddenly, Bryson felt a sinking feeling in his stomach that felt far worse then the concept of Rabadan and a scepeter.

These people didn't want to take away Oz.

They wanted to keep it, but turn it into something it wasn't. To strip it of its magic and wonder, to make it another product of the human race.

Grinding his teeth angrily, he shook his head.

This felt like the end, like a bigger apocalypse then what Rabadan's plans proposed.

"You seem like a smart kid. C'mon, you could really help us out. Think of what you could do with that money." Bruce carried on.

Bryson realized there were things he could do with that money.

Donate to his father's condition.

Get a better home for his family.

But he could never accept that money. Not at the cost of Oz, or what potentially could be the spiritual genocide of a culture and even its people. Or, at the least, their Ozian spirit.

"I.. I mean, I could use the mo-" Bryson began, prepared to trick the two men so he could flea and warn Glinda or Dorothy.

"Yeah, I can see it now. You ain't gonna help us with shit." The younger man scoffed in the background. "Look at 'im, he's fumin', Bruce!"

"I know." Bruce said lowly, leaning closer to his ear. "Keep quiet about this or your little monkey friend gets it."

Bryson's eyes widened and he stepped back, horrified. "What have you done with Finley?!"

"Oh, he has a name!" Bruce laughed.

"Yes, unlike the shit hole we come from every creature here is on equal footing." Bryson scoffed lowly.

"Oh, okay." Bruce laughed, seemingly amused at Bryson's beliefs. "Well, your monkey... or uh, I'm sorry. _Finley_. He's far too trustin'. Flew here outside. Said he was sight seein', takin' a fly. Asked what these were." He said, pointing at the cameras. "Now, I couldn't risk someone findin' out about this, and I figured he'd be useful so I..." Bruce paused, turning around to the younger man. "Care to show him?"

The younger man searched around before finding an object, picking something up and placing it in view of Bryson and Bruce.

Bryson gasped, horrified, eyes almost tearing up. "Finley!" He cried.

"Now, if you say anything about this to anybody, we'll shoot this thing dead. Understand? Be thankful we're keepin' him alive. The talkin' monkey being brought back alive is nice and all, but we'll settle for the dead monkey with wings if it means you don't go and blabber about this."

Finley was knocked outcold, laying in a cage almost too small for him. He had a noticeable bruise on his head, the hat he always wore nowhere to be seen in the cage.

"You're sick.." Bryson whispered, choked up.

"What's sick is how easy it is to trick people around here. It's amazing how many people trust us." Bruce snickered. "We tricked the monkey into followin' us so we could bash its face into a tree. And if it's as easy to trick him as it is to trick everyone else in this dump as it was him, we'll get the job done in no time."

"Let. Him. Go." Bryson demanded, tears falling down his face. He wanted so badly to lunge after the man, but he kept his cool, knowing that it could make the situation worse.

"Let me ask ya this, kid. What's better? Him in a cage or him dead, buried 6 feet under? Take ya pick. Now get the hell out of here." Bruce said calmly, turning to the younger man. "You can let him go now."

The younger man let Bryson go, and Bryson simply looked at him.

"Uh, name's John, by the way." The younger man said, extending his hand to Bryson.

Bryson looked at his hand for several seconds, intent on ignoring the man, but a thought suddenly came to him.

If he carried on his aggression, the situation might get worse.

But what was he supposed to do?

He was stuck in a rock and a hard place, but it was a place he was fully intent on getting himself out of.

All Bryson could do now was give a miffed expression.

"...Fine. Just don't hurt him and I won't say a thing..." Bryson said, doing his best to fake some tears so he could seem as if he was actually going to give this up.

"Good. Look, kid. I know you're young." Bruce said, stepping closer to Bryson once more. "But take it from me, stepping out of the way will do more harm then good. Now get outta here, alright?" Bruce said, shoving Bryson lightly, who stumbled over and looked behind his shoulder, brows furrowed.

Bryson clenched his fists. "As long as you don't hurt him."

"Mhm." Bruce mumbled, turning around to lift up the broken camera.

As Bryson began to exist the forest, he looked back and for a few moments, hid behind the bushes.

After a few minutes, they used one of their other cameras and began speaking something Bryson couldn't entirely make out.

Marching off, Bryson knew he had to do something quickly, or the land he loved could be in the biggest danger it had ever been in.

He felt his heart race knowing he could be in for another adventure to save Oz.

/

Rushing around the Emerald City, Bryson desperately searched for Dorothy.

He didn't know why, but he felt if he was going to tell someone, it would be Dorothy.

He had heard the consequences.

He knew if he didn't play his cards right, Finley could be hurt.

Dorothy was just the easiest to talk to. Everyone in the land was easy to talk to, really, but there was always something special about Dorothy's words.

There was also the fact he knew the two men wanted to kidnap her. He had to try and warn her.

Out of everything about the situation that had left him fuming, his friends being endangered was one of the things that had him the most outraged.

He had walked out to forgot about things stressing him out, and while that worked, he was now more upset then ever at the idea of the world being taken advantage of.

Speed walking into the Emerald City, he anxiously looked around the interiors and began to ask around for Dorothy.

To his dismay, nobody had seen her.

Fearing the worst, a shocked expression formed on his face and he hoped that nobody had gotten to her already.

But suddenly, someone tugged at his arm.

It was a citizen of the Emerald City, all dressed in green.

"Bryson? Somebody wants to see you."

"Oh?"

"This way." The man motioned, Bryson giving a confused look before following him quickly.

Bryson was led to the back of the building, and squinted at the sight of an overly large green door in front of him. He was taken aback by the size of the thing.

The man stepped in front of it, typing in a code on the green pad placed next to the doors.

The man stepped back, nodding at Bryson, and slowly, the large green doors opened up.

Bryson stepped back suddenly, looking up in surprise at the giant doors. With how large they were, it took them a while to open up.

Bryson looked back. "Sooo.. what exactly am I doing?"

"You have a meeting with the ruler of Oz." The man said, giving a smile. "If you need me, I won't be far."

Bryson smiled at the man, but then slowly turned around, looking at the opening in the hallway.

It was a large, dark hallway that was lit only by tints of green.

He had to admit, he wished he could have had one of his friends wrapped around his arm to find some comfort in the intimidation the room posed.

A meeting with the ruler of Oz?

Since when did Scarecrow stay in here? Why would he bring him in this kind of place for a meeting, anyways?

Despite the confusion of it all, Bryson trudged on.

When he took his first step, his eyes widened.

Each step made such a loud sound that bounced off the walls and it took him a while to get used to it.

He looked around the hallway. It was beautiful with the textures and colors, but he also wondered if it would ever end.

He tensed up, gulping. The atmosphere was beautiful, in a sense. A mystic, strange, creepiness to it. But beautiful in its own odd way.

The green slowly changed to a gray coloring, causing Bryson to scrunch up his face in confusion.

As he finally got closer and closer, he could make it out.

A large figure, completely covered in a black cloak on a large golden throne.

The figure was massive.

Bryson felt he should stop because of how intimidating the giant figure was, but instead, he felt extremely allured.

As he got closer and closer, he could make it out, but he was more confused then ever.

The figure was completely white.

It had facial features, but it also seemed as if the features were see through.

What struck Bryson the most were the eyes.

Bright, full, yellow eyes that offered him all the knowledge in the world.

Without even thinking about it, Bryson stepped a bit closer.

"Bryson Scott." The figure suddenly breathed out.

Bryson jumped back.

Hearing such an eccentric figure call out his name sounded so odd, and the voice bounced off of the halls.

It was a deep, booming voice, but it also didn't sound male.

In fact, the figure and the voice sounded completely sexless.

Gulping, Bryson looked on and stayed silent for several moments before clearing his throat. Nevertheless, he couldn't muster up any reply.

"I've been waiting for you." The figure said next. "Your arrival took longer then I anticipated. But that's alright."

The voice was so intimidating, yet so peaceful and calming at the same time, causing Bryson to tremble slightly in confusion.

"I am Ozma. The true and rightful ruler of Oz." The figure explained.

Bryson gasped. He knew who that was. He immediately had a sense of the true knowledge and power this figure possessed immediately.

"Where you come from.. Oz is nothing but a fictional fairy tale." Ozma said.

Hearing someone else from Oz acknowledge such a fact made Bryson gasp outloud.

"You.. you.. you kn-know?" Bryson asked, stuttering quietly.

"Yes." Ozma said simply. "I originally did not like that someone from section 24 knew of Oz, I will be honest with you. But now... it seems Oz needs you. There are two men here from section 24, your universe and time perioid. They are plotting to extort Oz and use it for their own benefit, to expose it to _your_ world." Ozma said, leaning forward, scaring Bryson because of the sheer size of the figure. He still couldn't place what exactly Ozma was. It was like Ozma was a sexless entity.

He swore he could see a familiar shade of green behind the yellow eyes...

"I ran into them. I confronted them. Just now. I rushed in here trying to tell someo-"

"Don't. Do not tell a soul." Ozma said lowly.

"W...why?"

"I've risked too much interaction from the two of them. I've risked enough with you, really. But thankfully, you've seemed to be trustworthy. I need you to stop them yourself."

Bryson's mouth was agape. "I don't understand.. you know there's a place where Oz is deemed fiction, but don't want anyone else to know?"

"No. It could chaos among the land." Ozma said simply.

Bryson understood that reasoning, but he also felt they deserved to know, even though he himself wasn't quite sure of the circumstances.

"I... how... how exactly is Oz fiction? I... it's one of the things that's been plauging me f-"

"I'm afraid I won't be answering any of your questions, Bryson. You already know enough." Ozma said. "However, if you can sucessfully stop those men, perhaps I will consider answering one of your questions."

Bryson was already desperate to stop them, and he had an infinite amount of questions about Oz, giving him even more motivation.

"I don't understand, though." Bryson said, confused. "Why can't you stop them? We have all the resources we need... an army, magic.."

Ozma paused and leaned forward once more. "It's not that simple. I cannot allow them to see me. Seeing someone like Glinda would be bad enough. If they see any more assets, the consequences could be disaturous. Bryson, you are the only one who can stop them. You and you alone."

Bryson was stunned.

Could he really do this alone?

He had a lot of assistance when it came to stopping Rabadan.

"They want Dorothy." Bryson said, choked up.

"I know."

"A-and.. the-they have Finley..."

Ozma nodded. "You need to do what you can. I will have supplies that can help you when you leave. Do not inform anyone else of what you're doing. I want them brought to me dead or alive."

Bryson shuddered. "I.. with all due respect, I would prefer they be kept alive... I'm.. not comfortable with killing anybody..."

"Just do what you must. I advise you find them and get started. Now. Leave me. I have things to.. attend to."

"Wait.." Bryson interjected, having a thought. "I... I have this friend. He's just a kid, see."

"Tommy. Glinda has informed me of him. I've been doing what I can to destroy the spirit of the Witch. I can assure you your friend will be safe."

"Wow.. it's like you know everyth-"

"I do. Now, go. Remember what I told you."

And with that, Ozma suddenly faded.

Bryson was left perplexed.

As happy was he was to be back in Oz, he had more questions then we had first landed.

Turning around, Bryson trembled to himself.

Was he really ready to go an adventure like this?

What was his game plan? How could he stop the two men?

He didn't know if he could resort to violence. He didn't know how good Bruce and John were at fighting, but he also didn't know how to use his wits. It wasn't like he could trick them easily, they knew very well he wasn't going to join him based on his attitude.

He cursed himself for jumping the gun and lashing out at the two. Had he remained silent, he could have possibly pretended to have different motives, to get close to them and sabatoge them when he had their trust. That just wasn't going to happen now.

His mind was swarming, but he knew at the moment he had to boil it down to one objective only: Save Oz.

/

Hours had passed and Bryson was trying to juggle all the new information in his private green room in Emerald City.

His father was still sick and he needed to get home and check on him eventually, even though he didn't want to leave Oz.

He still had so many questions, such as the Flying Monkeys on Earth, Aiden Parker, his strange phone call...

He narrowed it down to one goal, for now.

Plotting to stop those two men.

Some of his plan were brute and simple, somehow get the drop on them and knock them out, bring them to Ozma.

Some were overly complicated, involving mind games that would probably not work out in the end.

He sighed to himself, frustrated before hearing a knock on his door.

Walking over, a random Emerald City guard had a strange and thick, long green box for him.

"From Ozma." The guard said, giving a smile and a nod before closing the door.

Bryson gave a confused look and slowly put the box on the bed, opening it up and gasping slightly at the sight before him.

In the box, there was a large axe, much like the one he had used as a weapon in his last adventure, except it was golden and shiny and new.

He slowly picked it up. It felt a lot lighter then the last axe he was used. He assumed it was because he was stronger then he was during his last trip.

He gently put it down on the bed, digging around more in the box.

But to his surprise, there was nothing else.

 _This_ was all Ozma supplied him with?

It was a useful weapon, yes, but how was he supposed to stop them with the weapon and it alone?

Sure, he could kill them easily with it, but for all he knew they had dangerous weapons of their own, not to mention the fact he wasn't comfortable with killing.

He sighed, frustrated before hearing a knock on his door.

He returned to the door, hoping to get something more useful but having his expectations surpassed when he saw Dorothy standing there in a blue dress.

She always calmed him down, making it easier to think.

He gave an audible sigh of relief. "Dorothy, hi!"

"Hi. I hadn't seen you around and I was wondering if you were alright. I can't seem to find Finley." Dorothy frowned, pouting slightly and looking at the floor.

Bryson's face instantly dropped.

He was determined to get his friend back.

Dorothy looked up and noticed his expression. "What? Is something the matter? You haven't seen him, have you?" She asked, stepping a little closer.

Bryson looked at the ground. He knew he wasn't supposed to tell anybody, and while maybe he could keep that promise for the most part, he just had to let Dorothy know. He needed her to be aware and he also needed her guidance.

"I... Dorothy, sit down, will you?" He asked.

She gave a concerned look and went to sit down before being surprised at the axe.

"Oh, my." She gasped, picking it up and examining it. "Where ever did you get such a big weapon?" She asked as she sat down and looked it over before setting it down gently, smoothing out her dress.

Bryson slowly sat down next to her. "Well... Dorothy. It's a long story."

Dorothy's face scrunched up further. "I.. I don't understand. Is Finley alright?" She asked with her big doe eyes that were impossible to deny.

"No." Bryson said simply, choked up. "He's been kidnapped."

Dorothy gasped and lunged back. "Kidnapped?!" She jolted up and looked around the room. "What's happened?!" She asked, pacing slightly. "Oh, my. Oh, this is terrible, what's happened?!"

"Two men." Bryson started out, clearing his throat, having to steady himself and control his anger. "The men with the Brooklyn accents in the Outsiders room. One of them knocked me out. Those guys. They.. they kidnapped him and have him in a cage. They said if I told anyone about it they would kill him, but I know I can trust you." Bryson said urgently.

Dorothy seemed shocked and appalled. "I had a very bad feeling about them! I.." Dorothy stuttered.

"These guys.. they're... they are plotting something.. _terrible._ " He stressed.

"Wha... I don't understand!"

"They had cameras around." Bryson said, gripping her hands and staring into her eyes, Dorothy staring right back in his. "They want to extort Oz and show it to the world."

Dorothy seemed confused. "Make it like a circus exhibit? My Uncle Henry takes me to those all the time, they treat some of the people there so terribly.."

"Right!" Brysn said, knowing she wouldn't understand the implications in his modern universe, but glad she could see the consequences in his own world. "That's what they want to do with Finley, with Oz. They even tried to take a piece out of the Yellow Brick Road! Dorothy, if they succeed, there's no telling what could happen to Oz. A bunch of rich investors trying to milk this place dry of everything it's worth. Suck all the magic out of it, show off all the creatures and people as exhibits. This is worse then Rabadan in some ways..."

Dorothy's mouth was agape and she slowly shook her head as he finished talking. "We.. we have to go get help! I've gotta tell Scarecrow right awa-"

"Wait, wait!" Bryson said, gently taking her arm, causing her to stumble back over to him with a confused look.

"If they find out I told anyone they're gonna kill Finley. I don't wanna take that risk. And... I saw Ozma today."

Dorothy shuddered.

"You know him? Her? Whatever.. Ozma is.."

Dorothy nodded. "I.. I have seen Ozma a few times. Scary, but very wise, it seems."

"Ozma told me I should go alone, that if they see more people it could be very dangerous to Oz. Ozma said if anyone else knows, something very bad could happen.." Bryson said lowly.

He couldn't tell her that Oz wasn't real in his world. That could have had an extremely damaging effect on her psyche. He just knew that if the men told anybody else from Oz, chaos could ensue. It wasn't that they didn't deserve to know, but Bryson knew this situation was bigger then him and would listen to Ozma.. to an extent.

"I shouldn't even be telling you this, but it's hard to keep secrets from you.." Bryson admitted.

"Then we'll stop them. Just like we stopped Rabadan." Dorothy said with a nod, determined.

"Dorothy, no, no..." Bryson sighed.

"What?"

"No. They want you too, Dorothy. They want to kidnap you. I heard them say it.."

"What?" Dorothy said, this time even more confused, shaking her head. "Why?!"

"I..." He knew the real reason, but he certainly wasn't prepared to tell her it was because she was a character portrayed by a famous actress.

"You're very important in all of this, killing the Wicked Witch and everything else you've done. This is just... _very_ dangerous and I can't let them get their hands on you."

"Bryson.." Dorothy stepped back, seeming almost offended, putting her hands on her hips. "I get told by my aunt and uncle and farmhands every day that I can't take care of myself. Don't tell you believe that, too."

"No, no. You're one of the most courageous people I know. You saved my life. I mean, you stabbed Rabadan with a spear, talked back to him, killed a Witch, you've done a lot, Dorothy. I'm just... I know that you're a big target for them.." He explained gently.

"Bryson. Let me come with you. It's hard to stop someone alone, I can help you. We can get our friend back together." She promised, interlocking their fingers together and looking up at him with big eyes.

It was impossible to say no to her.

"Come on, Bryson. What do you say?"

He sighed and shook his head, knowing he could need her help.

He walked over and grabbed the axe, shuffling it in his hands.

"I say we shut this whole thing down."


	21. Chapter 21: Sinister Discoveries

Bryson looked around the scope of the Emerald City.

It was night now, the green lights even brighter then usual.

There were still people around, but the crowds weren't as vast in size as they were during the day.

Bryson had stuffed the axe into his backpack and hoped it and anything else inside it he had brought from his world would assist him.

Dorothy walked close to him, the two of them sneaking around through the landscape.

"I've never snuck out before. My aunt and uncle would be enraged at me." Dorothy said quietly to Bryson, staying glued to his side.

Bryson smirked slightly and shrugged. "I haven't either, but after everything I've done in this place I'm sort of desensitized.." He said, finding Dorothy's more innocent outlook on things to be both cute and admireable, something he wished he was able to maintain. Dorothy seemed to keep her childlike outlook on life in some ways that Bryson didn't.

Bryson's eyes darted around the room, hoping no one would catch them. He wanted to save Oz, yes, but he didn't wanna risk any consequences of the citizens knowing that Ozma warned him of.

The pair stopped at the door, waiting for a doorkeeper or someone to stop them for a moment.

"Oh.. I forgot. Finley..." Dorothy frowned, her voice sounding horrified.

Bryson frowned with her. It must have been so odd for Dorothy to be used to seeing him everyday at the door as doorkeeper, and instead there was no one around.

Bryson couldn't stand to see her sad, putting an arm on her shoulder to rub to calm her and comfort her. "Don't worry. We're gonna get him back."

Dorothy nodded, determined. "You're right. Let's go." She said, taking a step with him before pausing. "Wait. I should get someone to be Finley's substitute. Especially with those _awful_ men around. We need a doorkeeper now more then ever."

Dorothy had found a loyal Emerald City citizen to oblidge, making an excuse about Finley being busy sightseeing.

"I can't stand that I have to lie.." Dorothy said with a frown.

As they began to walk out the door and the outsides of the city, Bryson looked up and admired the large buildings and structures. They were all sparkling green and he clenched his fists at the thought of what Bruce and his posy had planned. He couldn't let something so pure be stripped of its magic.

"I can't believe they wanna take this. God knows what they could do with it.." Bryson worried, frustrated.

"It's _sick._ " Dorothy spat angrily, before nudging Bryson and looking up at him. "But we're gonna stop 'em, aren't we?" She had a smile on her face now, almost mischevious. "Just like we showed Rabadan, we'll show those two boneheads just who they're dealing with."

She displayed so much confidence and natural happiness it was hard for Bryson not to find it contagious. She could make any situation lighter, no matter how dire.

"You're right. I just.. worry because.. last time we had the entirety of Oz to rally with all of us. It's just us now." Bryson worried.

He still wondered why Ozma couldn't just get a large group of guards or Munchkins perhaps to stage a coup against the men, but he presumed Ozma possessed more knowledge then him. Though it also made him wonder if there was something Ozma wasn't telling him. He decided he was being paranoid.

"Well I think the two of us can make great things happen." Dorothy said with a nod, smiling up at him.

"I think you're right." Bryson smirked. "We make a pretty good team."

"We do." Dorothy said with a slight chuckle and a nod before sighing. "I just hate that people are trying to take advantage of Oz. I suppose this is why Glinda destroyed the road to Oz in the first place."

Bryson stopped in his tracks.

 _Road to Oz_

"Road... to Oz?" Bryson asked, Dorothy stopping with Bryson and looking slightly confused, walking up to him and looking up at him. "Is something the matter?" She asked with a concerned look.

"Road to Oz.." Bryson repeated. The same name of the book Tommy had. He wondered why everything seemed to follow him. "It's just. I didn't know there was a road to Oz. Could you tell me more about it?"

"Oh, of course." Dorothy said, grabbing ahold of his arm as she explained everything to him. Bryson loved the closeness, and also the fact that Dorothy was blunt. Unlike Glinda, she gave him all the answers he wanted whenever he wanted them.

"See, the road to Oz once existed in our world. I don't know where it was or who used it, but Glinda destroyed it to keep the outside world from knowing of Oz's existence. Only people like me, you, the rest of the Alliance and a few others are deemed trustworthy enough to have knowledge of Oz. I used to tell my aunt and uncle all about Oz, but when Glinda informed me of all this, I stopped immediately out of respect. They all thought Oz was a dream. I always denied it, but I went along with it after all that. I wish everyone else could enjoy Oz like you and I, I do. But people in our world aren't so as nice compared to the ones in Oz, as you can see. We saw that with Rabadan and we're sadly seeing it now." Dorothy sighed.

Bryson understood why Dorothy agreed with her aunt and uncle that Oz was dream, and he also understood why all of those missing kids he had learned about said that they either didn't remember what happened or simply just didn't talk about what happened. They wanted to protect Oz, because they knew what he knew. All of those kids knew that if Oz's existence was exposed, there'd be extreme consequences.

In that moment, Bryson realized before he came back here, he was essentially was trying to acheive what people like Bruce and John were attempting. To find proof that Oz existed. Looking back, he was glad he didn't. He was so interested in proving it was real at first, but now he felt guilty and wished he had never done it.

"I never told anyone back home. And I'll keep it that way." Bryson nodded, Dorothy smiling up at him.

"Oh, believe me. I know we can all trust you." She smiled, her words causing his heart to melt slightly.

"That's kind of an honor to hear from you." Bryson smiled.

"Oh, is it? Because I'm the savior of Oz that killed all these witches and-"

"No. Just because I know you're special." Bryson said warmly.

Dorothy blushed slightly. "I'm not special, I'm telling you. I'm just a.."

"Farm girl from Kansas. Keep telling yourself that. I know you're more then that." Bryson smiled.

Dorothy blushed further, rubbing slightly at her red cheeks, Bryson quite pleased with himself.

"So." Bryson said, clearing his throat and blushing in time with Dorothy. "Like I was saying before we left, there's a specific spot those two were staying. If they're there, we can maybe just use intimidation. From you, mostly. You're pretty scary when you're mad, even Rabadan seemed scared of you, I remember." He nudged her, causing Dorothy to blush again and giggle. "But if they're not there, we can find clues and search for them."

"Sounds like a good idea. If only Toto were here, he could sniff them out real quick."

...

After looking around the bushy trail where two men had been located, Bryson knew it was too dark to search properly. "Let me see if I have anything that could help us.."

He unzipped his backpack quickly, digging around for a few moments for something that could provide light, careful to avoid the axe before feeling a familar blocky object.

His eyes widened and he slowly pulled it out, his hands scraping around the object in question before feeling a familiar button on the side, pressing it and being surprised when the object buzzed and turned on.

It was his phone.

He had searched his backpack, but seemingly not enough to notice his phone had been in his car and landed with him in Oz. It must have been carried along with him in the twister, Bryson thought, amazed.

As the phone turned on, it landed on his home screen.

There were a few scratches and cracks on the screen now, but it still worked.

He was thankful it was a regular phone screen instead of one of his low months when he made it Dorothy.

Bryson was flabbergasted when he noticed there was a time.

"12:54 A.M."

And even a date.

"Monday, Novemeber 19th, 2018."

Was this the date in his world? He knew Oz didn't really have a calendar or dates. Or even time. Everyone just said 'night' or 'day' and seemed to have no other concept of time.

Something Bryson might have had too much of a concept of, he thought bitterly.

He also realized this meant something horrible.

He only had three days until Thanksgiving, when he promised his family he would visit them again.

He hadn't seen them in so long and he needed to help his mother out with his father, but he couldn't do that while in Oz.

He sighed. He wanted to get away from his problems, but he didn't want to neglect his duty to help his family, either.

And now he had new problems arising in Oz.

Nevertheless, he was still the happiest he had been in years, despite the stress looming over him.

He unlocked his phone and had an idea, wondering if he could somehow manage to message his family. He knew Glinda said something about a device that might allow for communication in other worlds, but it had slipped his mind completely to ask before they had left Emerald City. It was too late now.

Much to his dismay, however, he had no service. He expected that, but it was still disappointing.

He swiped around on his phone, checking different apps, but none would load without any internet connection.

It was so odd to have this piece of technology in Oz.

Maybe he could use it to their advantage.

His battery wasn't full, but it was enough to last.

He tapped on his flashlight, a source of light now emiting from the phone and onto the scenery.

Dorothy stepped over slowly, her face scrunched up as she looked on in confusion. "My. What is that?"

Bryson suddenly panicked. He didn't want to lie to her, but he wasn't sure how to tell her the truth he knew, either.

"It's uh. I found it in my backpack. We can use it as a flashlight." Bryson said, downplaying it as she looked over at it. "My.. it has a.. screen. It looks so... defined and crisp.." She examined.

Bryson gulped and nodded.

"What do those numbers mean?" She asked, pointing at the phone, surprised when her finger made the phone react.

"Golly.." She whispered in confusion.

"Yeah.. Oz is a strange place.." Bryson mumbled nonchalantly.

The two continued their search, Bryson using the flashlight around every square inch of the landscape to find any source of clues.

"My.. there's glass everywhere on the Yellow Brick Road!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Bryson snapped his head over and rushed into Dorothy's direction, kneeling down to see the glass of the camera Bryson had smashed on the road.

"Yeah, that's from when I smashed one of their cameras when they were filming Oz." Bryson panted.

"You smashed their cameras?!"

"Yeah. Threw a rock at one."

"I certainly don't blame you for that." Dorothy said, patting his shoulder, continuing to search the scene.

"And... ooh.. o-oh no.." Dorothy stammered suddenly, her voice getting shaky as she looked on to find a few pieces of the Yellow Brick Road missing, pointing at the sight with a trembling finger.

Bryson crouched down further, using his flashlight onto the sight before them, gasping slightly at the sight of the missing bricks. When he had first caught them, a brick or two was missing, but now multiple trails of brick had gone missing.

Bryson's stomach lurched.

What if they had taken even more?

What else of the land had they swiped away?

Bryson quickly examined the rest of the area and was surpised to see a few flowers stripped away.

Now, Bryson was shaking and seething with rage.

"Those _bastards_ aren't gonna get away with this!" He proclaimed, making a fist at the air.

Dorothy sniffled slightly, kneeling down on the Yellow Brick Road, touching it with her fingers, skimming over the space where the yellow bricks once were.

Bryson kneeled down and began to stroke her hair and down her back, comforting her. "It's alright, Dorothy." He whispered, feeling so sorry for her. She had been attatched to this world for so long and Bryson felt terrible for her. It was bad enough to see the world like this, but it was even worse knowing how much it saddened Dorothy.

Dorothy furiously wiped her tears away and stood up, panting, trying to give out words but unable to. Bryson simply stroked her hair and wrapped an arm around her as she buried herself into him. He wrapped his arms around her and they held each other tightly, Bryson getting lost in Dorothy's embrace. He found so much comfort in her and just wished he could always hold her like this.

She slowly pulled away and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Bryson." She sighed as he stroked her tears away. "I just hate this. I just want Oz to be free of all of this."

"I do too, Dorothy. Believe me. After we stop them, we can make sure this never happens again." Bryson promised.

Dorothy nodded and nuzzled into him for a moment before slowly pulling away. "I suppose we should keep going.." she said softly. Bryson pet at her hair soothingly and agreed.

"You're right. Besides.. I think we're onto them. They've left somewhat of a trail." Bryson mused, pointing ahead and aiming the flashlight at the Yellow Brick Road to show onward. Every so often, there was a piece missing in the distance.

Dorothy nodded. "Let's find them."

...

They began to walk the trail of the Yellow Brick Road.

It was morbid in a way, how the road used to lead somewhere with the yellow bricks. Now the holes in the road led them the way.

It wasn't a merry skip down the road anymore, it was a sad display of trudging down a lifeless walkway that pieces missing, cracks where one could fall if not careful.

It was a melancholy experience, walking with Dorothy along the broken road with the still beautiful life around them.

Bryson wasn't even afraid of what lurked in the forest because he was so taken aback by the beauty.

Until suddenly, a large creature lept out of the trees and landed in front of Bryson, causing him to fall over on the Yellow Brick Road. "Doh!" Bryson exclaimed.

Suddenly, the creature pounced on him and Bryson realized it was a male lion staring down at him and panting.

Bryson yelped out in fear, squeezing his eyes shut and struggling under the massive weight to no avail. "Dorothy!" He cried out.

He prepared for the worst, his mind racing, until he felt something wet against his face.

It stroked along him, and suddenly, Bryson realized it was the animal's tongue.

Upon the realization, Bryson began to laugh under the weight, his discomfort easing. He realized that there was no reason for a creature in Oz to behave in such a manner unless provoked.

"Aiden, is that you?!" The Lion asked in excitment.

Bryson's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief.

"A... Aiden?" Bryson gasped.

 _Aiden Parker.._

"Lion! Oh dear, you can't do that to just everyone, we've been through this!" Dorothy cried out in slight horror, petting at animal's fur to calm him.

Slowly, Lion stepped off of Bryson, squinting and looking on at Bryson in confusion.

Bryson groaned, slowly getting up. He put his backpack back on, which had fallen off after the impact of the fall. He lifted his flashlight, careful not to get in anyone's eyes, but enough to examine the animal in front of him.

"My Lion. You still forget how big and scary you are after the Wizard gave you courage." Dorothy teased, petting Lion's mane.

Bryson gasped and it all made sense.

This was the famous Cowardly Lion!

Bryson was stunned.

He had now met every member of the original four friends of the original Wizard of Oz.

He couldn't help but feel honored, in some way.

"Naww, c'mon, Dorothy. Ith's just Aiden!" Lion teased back with a slight chuckle.

Bryson looked on stunned.

It didn't look like a man in a suit, this was a full on animal. He looked nothing like his movie counterpart, unlike Dorothy, who was identical. A real life lion that looked like any regular lion, except he was bigger and he spoke like a human! He even had a slight lisp. It was so odd yet interesting to see the animal talk.

He was quite charming once Bryson realized the animal's intentions.

"Oh, Lion. That's not Aiden, what ever are you going on about?" She asked, pointing over. "This is Bryson!"

Lion looked confused and looked at Bryson and back at Dorothy, then back at Bryson.

"Is that true?" He asked, tilting his head, confused.

"I'm afraid so." Bryson said, clearing his throat, his voice still shaky after being shaken up.

"Ooooh." Lion said, putting his head down as he was slightly embarassed before he lifted up his paw. "Thorry there, pal." Lion said aplogetically. Bryson chuckled and shook Lion's paw. It felt amusing, shaking his paw as if he was a man, the fur oddly comforting on Bryson's skin. Being friends with a lion didn't seem so bad, Bryson mused.

"It's the hair." Lion said with a chuckle, licking his own mane casually as if nothing happened, Bryson chuckling and finding Lion amusing.

Now that the surprise of the Lion had worn off, Bryson had to know who Aiden was.

"Wait a minute.." Lion paused, lifting up his paw to stroke it along his fur chin. "Everybody's heard of you. You saved Oz from our greatest war in history! Oh, it's a pleasure to meet ya." Lion said again, shaking Bryson's hand again with paw excitedly.

Bryson laughed, as Lion seemed to not understand how much bigger he was in comparison to everyone else.

Dorothy leaned forward. "He's still learning to adjust to interaction with humans after all these years." She teased.

Bryson chuckled, reaching out to pet Lion's mane slightly. "He's not doing too terribly." Bryson teased.

"Aww, shucks." Lion said in reply, making Bryson laugh again before that feverous need for information struck him again.

"Hey, um. This Aiden guy you thought I was. What might his last name be?" Bryson asked, his heart almost racing in anticipation.

"Parker. Aiden Parker." Dorothy stated with a nod, causing Bryson to gasp. "You know him?"

"Oh, yes. I do. We both met him here."

Bryson's head was spinning.

What his professor said was true!

He couldn't believe it.

"I.. I've heard about him. Whatever happened to him?" This was crucial, Bryson knew. It could help with his research with the Lost Boys case he had been so curious about.

"He came to Oz. He was with me about 20 or so days and lived with me in my Jungle Kingdom."

"Yes, I met him as well. He was in Oz for a while before he was sent home." Dorothy said.

"Last we heard of 'em, he went home with his family. 'Bout it." Lion stated.

Bryson was stunned.

"Has he been to Oz recently?" Bryson asked.

"Nope. Been a few years."

So one of his questions had been partly answered. Aiden Parker was real.

Bryson panted, looking at the ground for a few seconds before Dorothy spoke up.

"Oh no, Lion. You don't know yet, do you?"

...

Dorothy spent a few minutes telling Lion about what had happened with the men.

Bryson knew it was wrong (at least based on what Ozma had said) to let more people know about the situation, but he supposed one more person.. or animal wouldn't hurt.

Lion was furious, roaring in anger and growling, talking to himself about how he'd gobble the men up if they came across them.

Bryson raised an eyebrow.

"He just gets excited." Dorothy whispered, patting Bryson on the shoulder.

Dorothy informed Lion that nobody else could know about the plan and how they intended to stop it, and Lion agreed once Dorothy said it was Ozma's orders.

"Ozma's never been wrong before." Lion mused, obviously thinking extremely highly of her.

They began to continue walking down the trail, Lion pouting every time he noticed a yellow brick missing.

"It's alright, Lion. Just means we're one step closer to them." Dorothy whispered, stroking his fur in a comforting manner, always thinking positively.

But suddenly, the trail seemed to come to an end when the trio came across a large section where every brick was taken, a hole in the middle where the road continued on but with seemingly no bricks harmed.

Bryson shined his flashlight around in confusion until they all spotted a cabin in the woods.

"Hey.. isn't that Tin Man's old house we stayed in during my last trip?" Bryson asked.

"Yes, he mostly used it to flea when Rabadan was taking over. It must be run down by now.." Dorothy said. "You don't suppose those men are using it, do you?"

"Wouldn't hurt to find out." Lion said with a lick of his lips. "I'm ready to show them who they're messin' with."

They all agreed and slowly but cautiously made their way up the hill, Dorothy having to remind Lion to stay calm and not attack unless he had to.

Bryson shined the light carefully, making sure he didn't expose the fact they were there.

Lion peered around inside, growling lowly. "Nobody's in there..."

"We should check out what's in there. If they are using this thing, which it seems they are based on the trail ending here, we could steal back some things and find out what else they're doing." Bryson said.

"I'll stay out here on the lookout. Wouldn't be able to fit in the thing, anyhow." Lion scoffed with a chuckle.

Bryson and Dorothy slowly made their way inside as Lion stayed outside, growling at everything around him, prepared to pounce and attack.

As Bryson and Dorothy peered open the door, the two looked around everywhere, making sure there was no one there.

Dorothy looked around one corner of the room and Bryson looked around the other.

Bryson began to peak in the room.

He looked around and found nothing until he noticed a bunch of papers taped to the wall.

He shined the light on it and began to read the papers.

"Yellow bricks: CHECK

Dorothy:

Talking flying monkey: CHECK

Weird flowers: CHECK

Wheel person:

Wand: CHECK

At least 16 hours of footage

Emeralds:"

Bryson read it over several times.

Some of the things made no sense, as it seemed the men weren't familar enough with the creatures to idenitfy them.

Wheel person..

Did that mean wheelers?!

What did the checks mean?

It seemed these were the items and people the men wanted, noticing the things with a check were things that were already noticeably meeting.

What did the wand mean?

The possibilties were terryifing.

He scanned over to the next paper and read it over next.

"

Upload Oz pictures and short snippets

Start hashtag, spread chaos

Film the documentary, release it

Show off items at NYC the next night, prove everything

Get deal, start museum

Let it grow, build the park

Go from there

Invade (?)

Bryson was horrified as he read off the bullet points.

There it was. Their plan!

They even wanted to cause chaos.

Make a museum out of it as if these objects and people were things to be gawked at?!

The way they had it planned so intricately was what peeved Bryson the most.

 _Build the park.._ Bryson repeated in his mind.

"Park?" He whispered.

He looked around before he noticed it.

A large object of sorts that had a big cover over it.

Bryson swiped the cover away, shining his light on it and gasping loudly.

There it was, a small hand made model of Oz.

But it wasn't Oz, no.

Yes, the Emerald City was there.

The Yellow Brick Road was there.

Munchkinland was there.

The beautiful plant life was there.

The Scarecrow's fields were there.

The Lion's forest was there.

But it was all gated off, closed off, with lines and signs everywhere.

"ENTER THE EMERALD CITY! $200!"

"WALK THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD: $5!"

"MEET THE SCARECROW IN HIS CORN FIELD: $110!"

"PARADE IN MUNCHKINLAND: $400!"

"GET A PICTURE WITH THE FINLEY THE FRIENDLY FLYING MONKEY: $500!"

"SEE DOROTHY! AKA... JUDY GARLAND! RE-BORN FOR A NEW ERA WITH NEW SONGS: $1000!"

"SEE HOW IT WAS ALL MADE, BEHIND THE SCENES: $565!"

Bryson began to tear up.

Here it was.

The worst possible scenario right in front of him.

His friends captured.

The world closed off, a world you couldn't explore freely.

A world where you had to pay for enjoyment, to admire the land.

Everyone getting able to experience Oz would be great, but like this?

What did they plan to do with Dorothy? With Finley? Make her parade as a celebrity brought from the dead? Their own slaves instead of people?

He didn't know how they planned to make this happen, but he knew it wasn't good.

He slowly looked upward, reading the big sign on the model.

"OZ WORLD!:

FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!"

COMING 2021! (?)"

He clutched to the sides of the model.

He wanted so badly to just break it in half, rip everything apart.

But he knew they might try and kill Finley if they knew he was here.

His eyes skimmed over and noticed a folder.

He lifted the folder up and slowly opened it, being faced with a barrage of drawn pictures.

He flipped through them.

A picture of the Scarecrow strapped to a pole against the cornfield with children in a line to meet him. He was strapped like a slave.

What was most disturbing was the small note next to it.

"If met with resistance, use the fire."

Bryson gasped, horrified at how the men planned to use his friend's weaknesses against them to hurt them.

He turned a page, seeing a picture of what seemed to be Finley trapped in a cage with children petting his wings.

Another picture depicted the Tin Man frozen with an automated bucket of water poured on him with children lined up with his oil can, placing it all over his body.

It was if they were making the Tin Man's condition into some sort of game!

When he turned the next page, he was met with one of the most disturbing yet.

Dorothy locked in a cage with a banner that read:

"THE WOMAN WHO CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD, DE-AGED AS DOROTHY! SEE THE FAMOUS STAR SING 'OVER THE RAINBOW'!"His stomach dropped and he felt tears about to fall from his face.

So this was their plan.

To expose Oz, make a documentary, a museum. To make people into slaves?!

He didn't know if he had ever been so angry, but he had to keep cool.

He trembled, causing the Oz theme park set laid out to rock.

It seemed the set had taken a long time to make.

He wondered how long the men had been here.

It ashamed him that finally, someone from his own time traveled here, and they were plotting the most dastardly plan imagineable.

He wanted to take their plans, but knowing they could hurt Finley, he instead shakily lifted up his phone and began to snap pictures of the plans they had laid out, tucking his phone away in his pocket. He knew it would be useful.

"Bryson.." Dorothy suddenly called out, her voice shaky.

Bryson was snapped out of his angered thoughts, expecting to find Dorothy looking behind him. Instead, she was walking up to him with a piece of paper in her hands, handing it to him.

It was a sketch of Dorothy and it read: "JUDY GARLAND ALIVE"

It seemed to be some of the concept art for the park or for their plot to expose Oz.

"Why is this calling me 'Judy'?" She asked with a troubled look.

The name caused Bryson to shuddder.

"This is so strange.." Dorothy said, walking over and setting the paper down on the table.

That was such a close call, Bryson mused.

He stepped over and looked down at the table Dorothy was, finding another sketch. It seemed to be the entrance of the park, with the same gate he had seen on the small set but zoomed in.

"They want to make it a theme park." Bryson said lowly.

"They.. they what?" Dorothy asked.

"Oz. They want to expose it, make it a museum. They want to make a theme park out of it! Turn the whole thing into a circus. Kidnap people, force them to be part of the attractions!" Bryson said, taking her hand and guiding her to the small model he found. "Look. They have it all planned out, they even have bullet points of what steps they wanna take."

Dorothy gasped upon seeing the model, but before she could read anything out, Bryson realized she might see the sign regarding her. Knowing she was already spooked by the earlier picture, he pointed up at the pictures with the bullet points instead. "Look."

Dorothy gasped once more, looking over the list. "Wha... check? I... and I'm on here! Oh... oh my." Dorothy stressed. "What.. what does Emeralds mean?" She asked, lifting up to graze her hands along the text.

Bryson shook his head, horrified just thinking about what it could mean.

As the two looked on at the sight in front of them, it was clear that if this park was built, it would mean the end of Oz as they knew it.

Bryson sighed, remembering the date on his phone.

Even in Oz, Mondays found a way to be a severe pain in his side.

...

It was difficult to get much sleep, but Lion coaxed them into it.

Bryson and Dorothy rested under his large fur, slumped on a tree a few yards away from the cabin in case Bruce or John came back.

They had woken up against his fur, and oddly enough, despite the intense stress and lack of a bed, Bryson had slept like a baby, smiling to reach over and see Dorothy rested against Lion.

Even though the situation was tragic, it at least gave him a sense of nostalgia of his first adventure, when the two of them would have to sleep together in harsh or unnatural conditions in the woods.

Bryson nuzzled into Lion's fur, who chuckled, causing Bryson to look up in surprise, not expecting him to be awake. "She's a heavy sleeper, ain't she?" Lion chuckled.

Bryson chuckled back, and a few moments later everyone was up.

They readjusted, Bryson putting his backpack back on. "Now that we know where they're staying we can form a better plan."

"I can rough 'em up and bring 'em to the Emerald City dungeon. Forever." Lion huffed.

"Well.." Bryson sighed. "I don't want them killed, but I can't say people who are plannning to enslave people to make a quick buck don't deserve it.."

He wondered if it was ethical to keep them in a strange land forever and never let them home, however. Their families, if they had families around, would worry. For all he knew, they had kids. He decided he would talk to Glinda to see if they could capture them in his own world instead. "I'll talk to Glinda about what kind of cage they rot in." Bryson said simply.

The three of them made small talk before a few minutes passed and out of nowhere, a current of wind began to spin around them. It blew their hair in their face, and suddenly a small white twister formed, though it was nothing compared to the twister that had brought Bryson to Oz.

Before they could ask questions, the white twister faded.

In front of them stood a beautiful middle-aged woman with blonde hair mixed with brown eyes. She was dressed in a white long sleeve dress with a white cape with white high heel shoes.

She had a white book in her hands that looked identical to the one that had bought Bryson to Oz, except for the color being different.

Bryson looked on curiously as the woman gracefully began to approach them, Bryson stunned at the sight.

"That's Snowmella.. the Good Witch of the North Glinda's sister." Dorothy said softly.

Bryson had heard of a Good Witch of the North, but had never seen her. He could see the resemblance with Glinda.

"Bryson Scott. It's a pleasure to finally meet you up close." Snowmella said, approaching him and shaking his hand. Her voice was even more graceful then Glinda's, but more airy and slightly less elegant, a bit more casual. A hint of an accent he couldn't place.

Her hand was cold, but it was nice. A cooling, comforting feel.

"How'd you know my name?" Bryson asked, shocked. But his shock was on short supply at this rate in his journey.

"Because, Bryson. I watched over your spirit with Glinda. And I'm very aware of your contributions to Oz. As we all are. Glinda was right about your modesty." Snowmella smiled, bopping his nose with her finger.

Bryson smiled. "That still sort of messes me up. Being watched over."

"Your spirit, yes. We never knew who you were until you got here. Just feelings." Snowmella said.

"Yeah, that's what Glinda said." Bryson replied, still amazed.

"Snowmella, what are ya doing here?" Lion asked, smiling and happy to see her.

"Those outsiders. I assume you're aware of what they're planning." Snowmella told Lion.

"Mhm. I'd like to get my hands on 'em." Lion growled.

"They stole my wand. I'm not nearly as powerful with it. I had to use this book to transport myself here." Snowmella said, lifting up the object.

That's what the paper meant when it had listed 'wand', Bryson realized.

"So you know? I thought that nobody could know. That's what Ozma said." Bryson said, shocked.

"I didn't. Until I was by the ocean and these men wanted to talk to me. They whisked away my wand when I wasn't looking and fled into the woods before I could do anything about it. I found their cabin and now I know everything." Snowmella explained, stepping closer to them.

"The four of us is enough. If the general population knows, it could cause civil unrest among Oz." Snowmella whispered. "I need to warn you, however."

"Warn us?" Dorothy asked.

Snowmella stepped forward. "The consequences of their plans are more dire then any of you are aware. As of now, Ozma and I are the only people in higher power who are aware of this. I'm not as vague as Ozma, nor Glinda. But I am telling you, if their plans go through.." She hesitated. "The outside world will be overjoyed at first. But sooner or later, something bad will happen and both the land of Oz and the outside world will be in chaos and war. Many people will be killed, injured, and wounded. Oz will become a corrupt place and both worlds will try to destroy the other. This could backfire and destroy not only Oz, but the other world too. War like no other." Snowmella said, looking off in the distance, obviously effected by the situation.

"Bryson. Dorothy. You two are outsiders and you stopped the most dangerous outsider Oz has ever seen. If you thought that was important..." Snowmella said, stepping closer. "This is worse." She sighed, causing Bryson to be completely shaken by her words.

"So horrible.. that I've begun thinking. Perhaps we-"

Out of nowhere, Snowmella fell to the ground.

The three gasped and saw a giant dart stuck in Snowmella's back.

Shaken, they all looked around in horror before they spotted the source.

On top of a large rock in the distance stood a man. He was black, muscular with short hair, and was wearing camouflage.

Lion suddenly pounced in front of all of them and gave a terrible, defeaning roar at the man.

"Now this." The man said, uneffected, sporting a thick accent. "Is my most fascinating hunt yet!"

He cocked his dart gun and prepared to fire.


	22. Chapter 22: The Hunt

Bryson studied the man closely.

He had a sharp African accent.

"Aaaaah, that's it. Stay still." The man growled, prepared to fire the dart gun again before the Lion roared a mighty roar and lunged after the man on the rock.

"Hah!" The muscular man in camo yelped, leaping off the rock and landing on all fours onto the grass, crouching down onto the Yellow Brick Road and glaring at Lion, the two of them crouching down and circling each other.

The gang was perplexed at the man's reflexes. He had to be extremely well trained, it seemed.

"I've hunted lions, but _this..._ this is impressive..." The man snickered. "You greatly underestimate me, lion. I've never lost my prey. I've killed and put asleep beasts around the Savannah's.. all around Africa... Costa Rica.. Kenya.." Every time the man listed off a location, Lion growled lowly.

The man chuckled and took a look at his dart gun before tossing it aside, throwing up his fists. "Put 'em up. Coward." The man laughed, using Lion's own words against him.

In a burst of rage, Lion roared loudly and lunged after the man again, but the man suddenly tumbled away and Lion had fallen into a trap.

Soon enough, the trap flew up into the air.

It was a large net, and the Lion was now trapped in it, clawing around desperately, growling and roaring to no avail.

The man laughed and Bryson looked in anger. He tricked Lion and let him fall right into the trap! This man was both clever and clearly physically strong, startling Bryson.

"And here we are. The big reward." The man said while laying on the ground before suddenly jolting up and aiming his dart gun at Dorothy.

Bryson knew immediately what he meant. He was definitely working with Bruce and John. This horrified Bryson, knowing that now it was much more then just two slimy men, it was a skilled hunter with them as well.

Bryson grabbed his backpack, letting it slide over his shoulder, and yanked Dorothy's hand and began to sprint off furiously with her, running as fast as their legs could carry them.

What was most startling was the sound behind them.

The man was sprinting behind them, his feet working quickly against the leaves.

Turning around for a second, Bryson gasped at the sight of the man easily leaping over tree logs and obstacles like it was nothing.

Soon enough, he could see the darts emit from the gun, flying around and barely missing.

"Faster!" Bryson said desperately, sprinting more and more, jumping over tree logs and fallen tree branches, clumsily stumbling every so often as he ran with Dorothy.

His heart was beating rapidly. He couldn't let Dorothy be captured!

It was even more difficult to run with the backpack on his shoulder, Bryson thought.

However, right when they had thought he was about to catch up, the sound stopped.

Bryson and Dorothy stopped, catching their breaths and kneeling over, panting furiously.

Dorothy slowly stood up. "Where.. where did he..."

Bryson's eyebrows furrowed and he slowly stepped back, cautiously, but he was suddenly strung up in the same net as Lion, hanging in the tree in the net. "HEY!" Bryson yelled, fumbling around desperately in the large net.

"He's got this whole place filled with traps!" Dorothy cried out in dismay.

"This is bad.." Bryson panted. "Dorothy, just keep going! It's you that he wants."

"No! I'm not going to leave you." Dorothy protested.

"DOROTHY!" Bryson yelled.

"I'm not leaving you until you're freed!"

"Okay, fine, fine! See if you can climb the tree. If you can reach into the net and unzip my backpack, my axe can probably cut through the-"

Before Bryson even finished, Dorothy was expertly climbing the tree, being used to being outside and muddy in her farm at Kansas.

She reached up, almost ready to slide off the tree, grunting.

"You can do it, Dorothy."

Dorothy reached for his zipper, fumbling and almost falling over. "Woah!" She cried out.

"Careful!" Bryson exclaimed in worry before Dorothy managed to yank the zipper open, barely getting it open and fumbling for the axe. "Don't hurt yourself on it!"

Dorothy panted, grabbing the axe and swiping at the net, causing Bryson to immediately fall.

Dorothy shrieked when he fell, but luckily, Bryson fell right onto the Lion's back. "Doh!"

Lion panted. "I got out, get on my back and hold on tight."

Dorothy stuffed the axe in Bryson's backpack, putting it behind her own shoulders, and got behind Bryson, wrapping her arms around him tightly, Bryson clinging to Lion's mane as he began to pounce around the forest.

The sensation was overwhelming for Bryson, who hid in Lion's fur, feeling as if he could fall off at any minute, clinging to Dorothy, feeling safer with her and not wanting her to fall off.

They were able to escape much faster with Lion, zipping through the forest and jumping over things, the pair riding Lion having to keep ducking so they wouldn't hit their heads on anythign while he jumped.

But as Lion continued to run, he suddenly fell over and roared in pain.

Bryson and Dorothy toppled over onto the ground behind him.

Dorothy screamed loudly and Bryson looked over in horror to find an arrow lodged into the side of Lion, causing him to begin bleeding.

An outsider had now made an Oz character bleed, and the sight had Bryson fuming.

Out of nowhere, the man lept down onto the ground and stood up, hovering over Lion and yanking the arrow out of his sides, lifting up to show he had archery bows and arrows in his grasp now, draped over his shoulder, plus a heavy bag now, that seemed to contain more weapons.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Dorothy screamed with tears in her eyes, lunging after the man, Bryson pulling her back immediately, knowing the man could capture her immediately.

The man simply laughed and pulled his dart gun back out, ready to shoot.

Bryson panicked, but Dorothy suddenly yanked a plant out of the ground.

It was a purple flower, and Dorothy squeezed it front of the man's eyes, a green pollen spraying from them, causing the man to scream out in agony, covering his eyes and falling over, writhing in pain.

Dorothy hovered over Lion. "Lion! Lion, Lion! Oh, Lion! Please tell me you're alright, please!"

Lion groaned, still bleeding. "I'll be alright, Dorothy. I've been through worse. Get outta here."

"But Lion, you're hurt! I've got to help you."

Lion groaned, resisting, but Dorothy ripped a small piece of her dress of at the very end, tying it around Lion's wound and applying pressure to stop the bleeding. "Go on, Dorothy. You love me, don't ya? Then go on." Lion said, slowly getting up, staggering, but up.

The man slowly got up, wiping his eyes, Lion standing off against him, a piece of blue attatched to his fur because of Dorothy's small dress piece. "GO!" Lion said, turning behind Bryson and Dorothy, roaring furiously.

Bryson and Dorothy ran off, looking behind them to see if Lion was okay.

"What was that you got in his eye?!" Bryson asked as they sprinted.

"It's a special kinda flower. If you spray it in someone's eye and it hurts, it shows that they have evil intentions." Dorothy panted out.

They continued to sprint through the forest, eventually coming to an end and running into a large open field with the Oz sun shined brightly down on them.

In front of them stood a large rock structure. "This way!" Bryson yelled, coming to the front of it and stopping.

"We can climb these, let's go!" Dorothy said, gesturing for Bryson to go on.

In front of them, he saw that the structure was built so he could grab small rocks against it and climb upward.

He began to climb quickly, scaling the structure quickly, Dorothy right behind him.

They got halfway up the structure, but a sudden object flew in their direction, landing right above Bryson's head, causing him to freeze, his eyes widened.

An arrow was now stuck in the structure. Bryson slowly pulled it out and gaspe,d tossing it below him.

Suddenly, more and more arrows began to fly in their direction.

A few almost hit Bryson, getting dangerously close to his hand, forcing him to let go of the structure and fall a bit, sliding down the rock structure, Dorothy dodging the arrows with him, beginning to slide down as well.

They both tried to climb upward, scaling feverishly, getting further and further up until more and more arrows flew in their direction, causing them to tumble down the structure.

It seemed the man escaped Lion's clutches and was now firing rapidly at Bryson and Dorothy as they tried desperately to cling to the rock structure.

Bryson groaned, frustrated, deciding to pounce upwards and cling to higher up sections of the structure, Dorothy following suit.

Despite the arrows flying at them, they managed to throw themselves on top of the structure.

They drgged themselves up and sighed, panting, prepared to keep moving before being faced with the same hunter, standing just a few feet away from them.

They were perplexed as to how he managed to get ahead of them so fast.

"Wait.. how were you firing.." Bryson slowly turned around to see a large set of bows and arrows taped to a tree. "You've got this whole place set up.." Bryson said in disbelief.

The man simply grinned, aiming his dart gun and slowly approaching them, just about to fire before Lion pounced in front of him from the side, startling them all before the man fired his dart gun into Lion, causing him to give a weak roar and falling over, instantly rendered unconscious.

The darts must have been strong to knock out such a large beast, Bryson thought in a scared state.

Bryson purposely fell over, having an idea.

The Lion hid his body enough so he could quickly crouch down, fiddling for one of the arrows stuck at the top of the structure.

He yanked one out, looking up at Dorothy and motioning for her to get down. "Scream", he mouthed.

Dorothy looked confused but Bryson nodded.

Dorothy gave a fake scream and fell over.

"Dorothy! What's wrong?" Bryson asked in terror, faking a horrified voice.

Dorothy seemed confused, not knowing what to say.

"Oh my god.. you... I think you stumbled on one.." Bryson said in a fake trembling voice, sliding the arrow under her dress.

Quickly, he pressed his own hand into the blade of the arrow. Not enough to hurt him badly, but to draw blood.

He reached over and began to drag it along Dorothy's leg, knowing how unsanitary it was, but he had to think fast.

"Play dead." Bryson mouthed at Dorothy.

Dorothy nodded before beginning to twitch on the floor, her eyes fluttering open, twitching.

The man slowly stepped over Lion.

"No.." the man whispered. "She was to be brought back alive! Cut it out, girl! You can survive a simple arrow."

Dorothy's eyes slowly faded and she turned her head over, pretending to stop her breath.

"DAMN IT!" The man yelled. "SHE WAS THE BIGGEST ASSET ON THE LIST!"

"Asset.." Bryson whispered. It made him completely outraged that they saw the people of Oz as assets to round up rather then actual life.

"Why'd you want her so bad, huh?" Bryson spat.

"Oh, Bruce and John told me about you. I know you come from where we come from!" The man spat, pointing down at Bryson angrily, hovering over him. "You know why she is important." He accused, circling Bryson. "The girl doesn't matter. We will still make a fortune."

"You want all this for the money.." Bryson said, disgusted.

"MONEY?!" The man shrieked, kicking at Bryson's side. "AH!" Bryson yelled in pain. "I AM AMARA ANAN, THE BIGGEST GAME HUNTER IN ALL OF AFRICA, I DON'T NEED MONEY!" THIS.. this is MUCH bigger then you understand, you young FOOL!" The man screamed, his intense aggression alarming Bryson. He was certainly much more physically threatening then Bruce or John.

"It's _MORE_ then just the money, fool! Oz World is going to be not only the biggest theme park attraction on the planet, but also the biggest technological advancement of the new decade! The 2010s will be GONE soon. The 2020s will be the most impressive and majestic year of them all. The discovery of alternate dimensions will be the biggest scientifical landmark in history. Four theme parks spread across the world, four times the fortune. People will come all over the world to experience Oz, to experience fragments of another land! The world has been able to enjoy a story through books, through movies, games, ALL KINDS OF PRODUCTS! But NOTHING will compare to this." Anan stated, circling Bryson some more in an intimidating fashion. "I can see it now.." The man grunted, practically drooling and looking on in the distance. "Countless vehicles filling the parking lot. Numbers of people flooding in, touring the land of Oz. Celebrity visitors, cruises on ships, tours on boats.. helicopter and airplane tours.. and the _rides._ A rollercoaster made out of a tornado, out of the yellow bricks, out of the city of Emeralds. Imagine the carnival, Universal Studios, Six Flags, Disneyland and Disney World all put together. It wouldn't compare to this."

Bryson looked up in disbelief, shaking his head. "All for a quick buck, putting Oz and even our world in harm's way.."

"With the money we make, we will have the best technology money can buy. Nothing will go wrong."

"Magic cannot be contained by money.." Bryson said lowly. "You're going to regret this. This isn't any other hunt."

"You're right." Amara grinned, pointing down at him. "It's _the_ hunt. The end game. Safe to say I can retire after this." He chuckled, admiring the scenery. "Aaaah, it's beautiful, isn't it?"

The fact Amara knew how beautiful the land was just made it all the more frustrating.

"Going to drive kids out of their minds. Even the adults will wanna be apart of it."

"So you wanna make it this big bandwagon like every other thing marketed in the world? This is so manipulative.."

"It's good business." Amara retored. "I would say you can always visit in 2021. Opening year. But at this rate, it'll be much sooner."

Bryson stayed silent.

"Give up?"

Bryson shook his head. "No, it's just a good thing she wasn't the one that got hit."

Amara gave a confused look before Bryson swiped for the arrow, stabbing Amara in the thigh, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Let's go!" Bryson yelled, grabbing Dorothy and running past Amara.

Bryson looked back and was surprised to see Amara still standing, yanking the arrow out of his skin, bleeding.

"Glad you know how it feels!" Dorothy yelled, no longer playing dead.

Bryson knew he wasn't gonna be killed by the arrow, nor did he want that, but he was surprised it did such minimal damage.

He was, however, pleased that his plan, however gross, ended up working. Amara thinking Dorothy was dead allowed for Bryson to stall, get more information, and flea the scene.

They continued to run across the top of the structure until suddenly, they heard a horrible, ear grating, evil laugh.

Next, puff of black smoke appeared, causing Bryson and Dorothy to gasp and jump back.

In front of them stood a beautiful woman with long black hair appeared, wearing a big beautiful black long sleeve dress, with black stockings, black high heel shoes, long black sharp fingernails, black lipstick, black eyeshadow that went up to her eyebrows and black eyeliner on her bottom eyelids.

Dorothy stood her ground, giving an angry look and Bryson looked confused. "Wh-who.." He choked on his words.

"The Witch. Of the West. This must be the spirit trying to get Tommy.." Dorothy whispered.

Bryson gasped and his heart raced now that he was face to face with what was trying to capture his dear young friend.

"But she looks like her younger self.. when she was named Theodora. Glinda has shown me visions of her before.." Dorothy whispered.

Bryson was shocked that this was the horrid old Witch with the warts, green skin and long nose. She was stunning. Dorothy seemed just as taken aback.

"Dorothy." Theodora said in a soft voice. It was velvety and nice. She exhbited as much beauty and grace as Glinda and Snowmella.

"Oh, go away, you wicked old witch!" Dorothy huffed. "I don't care what form you take, I know what you are!" Dorothy pointed at her, clinching her fists.

"You're mistaken, Dorothy. When my being was recreated with Rabadan's scepeter and my spirit was finally freed.. I finally regained my true form."

"You're not even the real Witch! Just an illusion created by the scepeter!" Dorothy argued.

Theodora shrugged. "Perhaps.." she trailed off, suprisingly calm when she wasn't in her full Witch state, before eyeing Bryson and smirking evilly, slowly approaching him and beginning to circle him, examining him and looking him up and down. "I remember you." She stated. "So grown up now, aren't we?" She whispered, scratching at his chin. Bryson shuddered, feeling both the young Witch in front of him, but also remembered the wicked green Witch. The contrast was so strange.

"Get away, Witch!" Dorothy snapped, protective of her friend.

Theodora trailed her finger against Bryson's skin for a moment, licking her lips before movin on, her eyes trained on him for a second before moving to Dorothy, trailing her finger against Dorothy's skin next.

Dorothy was practically growling as much as the Lion at this point.

"What do you want with Tommy?" Bryson suddenly snapped.

Theodora smirked, slowly turning around to face Bryson again, the sight of her causing Bryson to tense up. She was so naturally hypnotizing it was hard not to be distracted or intimidated by her.

Theodora grinned, drawing her finger back to him. She dragged her nails along his arm, making Bryson shudder. "To bring out a little darkness in him." She snickered lowly. "Maybe you could use a little bit of that, too." She hummed in his ear.

Bryson shuddered at how close she was before hearing the sound of roaring and wheels turning.

Snapping his head over, he moved away from Theodora and Dorothy joined him, looking down at a horrible sight.

Below them, in the fields, there were several more hunters.

They were in wooden wagons, man made.

There were at least six more of them, shooting out dart guns and arrows everywhere.

There were Flying Monkeys everywhere.

All of them began to fall as the hunters shot at them.

They all screeched.

There were also Wheelers around, the creatures being shot at it just the same.

Bryson and Dorothy gasped at the horrible sight, the creatures being tied up and rounded up, tied against the wooden wagons in large herds.

"They're collecting them... capturing them all.." Bryson whispered in horror.

If one hunter was bad enough, how were they possibly going to stop six more of them?


	23. Chapter 23: Worse Than Believed

As Bryson and Dorothy looked on in horror at the sight of the poor creatures being wounded and captured, Theodora hummed to herself.

"Now how are the two of you going to stop all of _us?_ " Theodora questioned.

"Us.." Dorothy said to herself before turning around and gasping, Bryson gasping in time with her.

Behind Theodora appeared another pillar of black smoke, more figures rising.

"Mombi... the.. the N-Nome King?!" Dorothy said in surprise and horror.

Bryson's eyes widened. In front of him were the villians he had heard of before, but had never seen. He wondered what Dorothy's relationship with them was.

Mombi was beautiful, sporting dark hair and a black and green dress with purple eyes and nails. Her dress was even longer then Theodora's. "Hello, Dorothy. Long time no see." She greeted coldy.

The Nome King was extremely pale, but tall and had a long white beard, with a red shirt and red cape draped over him, sporting one of the most terrifying evil grins Bryson had ever seen.

"So you're apart of this whole thing!" Dorothy said in horror.

"Smart girl, aren't we?" Theodora teased, cackling lowly.

"At long last, Oz will be enslaved and overruled. There's nothing you can do about it this time, Gale!" Nome King shrieked angrily.

"How did you and Mombi escape the Emerald City dungeon?!"

Nome King cackled. "Well with the help of my new pal, of course!" He proclaimed, nudging Theodora, who ruled her eyes and nudged Nome King off of her.

"So it took all of _you_ to finally try and take over? Well, I'd hate to be the barer of bad news, but you'll lose like you always do!"

Nome King scoffed. "With all of us put together? You won't stand a chance, Gale!"

"For you, all is lost." Mombi commented.

"Especially with the outside world assisting us so much! Who knew it would be your kind that would be such a help?!" Theodora cackled.

"You'll never get away with this. I'll bet your bottom dollar you'll be just as much a part of this whole park thing as anyone else!" Dorothy argued.

"You're mistaken, my dear Dorothy. For all those outsider fools know, I'm just a regular woman without all the green skin. Besides, I already struck up a deal with those fine gentleman. Help them and I get to do whatever I want with what's left of Oz." Theodora hummed.

"Besides, it's not like they could betray the one who brought them here." Theodora grinned.

"THIS WAS YOUR IDEA?!" Dorothy screamed angrily.

"Oh, yessss.." Theodora hissed with a laugh. "There's a lot you can do as a spirit, you know. I just used one of the transporation machines when no one was around. It was quite easy to get to as an invisible spirit. I can watch over the spirits of people just like Glinda, and I found some of the greediest men you could ever imagine! It was so tough to narrow it down in such a cruel outside world, but I did it. I sent in an aritifical green cyclone to swoop up those men. They were so confused when they got here, but I made sure to greet them! Of course they would trust me in a beautiful state like this. I told them everything about Oz, playing up my role. An innocent Ozian willing to introduce them to everything and even help them. I even brought in some expert, well trained African hunters to make sure everything was captured! I made sure they met with those men that planned this whole thing. They formed their own posy. And they're none the wiser it was all my idea. I didn't even think of this whole theme park thing, they did that all on their own! I can bring in whoever I want at this rate! Oooh, it's all come together so nicely. Now, any borders to Oz will be broken. Anyone can come whenever they want, children running around. Adults trying to steal things, take things for themselves back to their world. Oz in chaos, enslaved in a simple amusment park.." Theodora hummed, slowly lifting up an object in her hand and stroking along it as she reveled in her own genius, overly impressed by herself. "I helped too.." Nome King growled grumpily.

Bryson was completely shocked.

The Witch was behind this entire plot!

"WHY YOU!" Dorothy almost lifted up her fist to try and hit Theodora, as if it would do anything until she noticed what the object was.

It was Snowmella's wand.

"They even found and gave me this. How generous of them. I can do so much more now."

"You better take that back!" Dorothy yelled, stomping up to Theodora who just smirked slyly.

"My pleasure." Theodora growled, lifting up the wand to perform some sort of trick. Nome King laughed behind her. "Now that I've found you, Dorothy, you're finished. You can rot in that theme park forever in humilation FOR TAKING MY LIFE!" Theodora suddenly grew a burst of anger and pointed the wand.

Bryson gasped, about to intervene, before suddenly, the structure they had been standing on began to shake, causing all of them to tremble before suddenly, the structure began to fall.

Dorothy and Bryson clung tightly to the structure, but Theodora, Mombi and Nome King had already vanished from thin air.

They squeezed at each others hands, fearing the worst, before they splatted onto the ground below them, falling off the formation that steadied their fall, tumbling over into the fields.

Bryson looked over to find his backpack had fallen down further on the rock, reaching over to hoist it back over his shoulders, even though it pained him after the fall.

They looked over and realized the structure failed because some of the hunters were tearing it down, strapping it on a large platform, presumably for use in the theme park.

They almost got ran over by one of the wagons a hunter was using, but the wagon stopped in its tracks and the hunter inside looked over and gasped.

"IT'S HER! DOROTHY!"

Bryson gasped, knowing what the man wanted, standing up and grabbing Dorothy's hand so they could sprint to the right away from the hunters.

However, it seemed the hunters had heard, all of them redirecting their attention to the pair running away, creatures still strapped in their wagons.

They ran across the field, almost tripping because of the pain and exhaustion they felt.

They darted into another section of the forest.

There was a big rock that prevented the hunters from entering with their large wooden wagons, so instead a few of them began to leap out.

Bryson and Dorothy took a small break before noticing they were leaping out of the wagons.

They immediately ran into the new section of the woods, but Bryson slowly realized something.

This was the section he had first landed in.

It brought a sense of familarity to him, but he soon saw something that shocked him.

The piece of the building he had landed in was completely gone, but his car was there, right next to it.

"Wha... my car?!" Bryson gasped.

"That's.. that's your car?" Dorothy questioned.

The car that he had first got swept away in.

What was it doing on the ground without the building?

It looked unharmed.

He squinted, looking down, finding a green piece of paper lying on it.

He swiped it up and it was blank, but suddenly, cursive writing in gold shined onto it, making him gasp.

 _"In case you need it. - Glinda."_

Bryson was so confused. Had Glinda enchanted his car when he got here if he somehow needed it?

Even all the damage it had received from his earlier chase back in California was gone. It looked like it had when he first got it.

"I've never seen a car like this before." Dorothy mentioned, clearly confused at the modern design.

Bryson was about to give a response before seeing the hunters were now beginning to run in at all sides. There were now at least ten of them!

"How are they so fast?!" Bryson gasped. "Let's go, let's go!"

He yanked his car door open, tossing his backback in,

sliding inside, Dorothy rushing in after fumbling at the door for a second, looking around the vehicle in confusion. "Is this thing even going to run?!"

"Let's just hope Glinda is as good a car mechanic as she is a witch." Bryson quipped, looking around.

"Keys... where's my keys?!" Bryson gasped, looking around the vehicle and tossing things around carelessly in search of them.

"Uncle Henry got a car recently, he taught me how to jumpstart it. Maybe I can.." Dorothy started.

"Wait..." Bryson suddenly had a moment of realization, a stunned look on his face as he rushed into his backpack, ramming his fist into it and digging around until he found it, making sure to lock all the doors with his other hand so the hunters couldn't open it.

But suddenly, the glass of Dorothy's side smashed and a hand zipped into the car.

It was one of the hunters!

Bryson looked around to find a few of them crowding around the car, trying to get in, kicking at the sides of his car.

One of the hunters reached his dart gun into the car until suddenly..

Bryson pulled it out.

They key to Oz he had first found in his world in Tennessee, the one he had spoke to Glinda about.

"You don't think.." Bryson said to himself.

Dorothy looked confused, but suddenly, Bryson tried to stick the key into his hole, and suddenly, a green beam formed onto the key. Bryson was perplexed, and suddenly, the key began to shrink to fit the size of the car's key hole. "Woah! This thing really is magic.."

Dorothy smacked the hand with the dart gun away, causing the gun to fall to the ground and under the car.

Bryson twisted the key, and suddenly a magic sound glittered into the car, a puff of green smoke arising from it.

Bryson looked on confused, the hunters falling over in surprise.

He was about to press his foot on the gas, but suddenly, within the green smoke, a baseball bat smashed into Bryson's front window, causing he and Dorothy to gasp, knocking the car a few inches over, but it was just enough to slide it down a hill and into the beginning of the nearby river.

Bryson cursed to himself, slamming his foot on the gas as hard as he could, trying to make the car go up the hill, but the hunters jumped into the water, splashing around and beginning to smash their weapons into the windows, the duo ducking in the car to avoid glass and being attacked.

Bryson panicked, slamming on the gas to no avail, the car struggling up the hill, green smoke filling the air behind the car, barely phasing the hunters as they tried to get into the car.

But suddenly, someone yanked the baseball bat out of the car. A large figure loomed into the side of the car. "I'VE GOT THIS!" The voice growled, taking the bat again and smashing what was left of Bryson's glass.

The figure appeared in front of Bryson, who gapsed when he saw who it was.

It was Amara, his face growling, teeth bared.

He reached into the empty window, fumbling for the lock and quickly finding it, unlocking the door and yanking it open. "REMEMBER ME?!" Amara screeched, grabbing at Bryson's clothing to pull him out, before suddenly, the car managed to drive over the roof of the hill and began to blast away, emitting a rainbow colored sort of smoke out of it as it began to drive off, causing Amara and the other hunters to fall over.

"Woah! Oh my God!" Bryson yelled as his car zipped around the woods.

It was going so fast, alarmingly so. His car had never gone so fast.

 _What did Glinda do to this thing?!_

Whatever it was, it allowed the car to go absurdly fast, zipping out of the forest, into the field, and onto the Yellow Brick Road.

His car slowed down slightly when he released on the gas, not wanting to crash.

He couldn't believe it. He was driving his car on the Yellow Brick Road in Oz!

"Does your car normally go this fast?!" Dorothy exclaimed, gripping tightly to the sides of the car.

"Never! Glinda must have really fixed this thing up!" Bryson exclaimed.

"I'll say!"

Bryson looked behind him. "Wow, I think we lost them for now."

Just then, they heard a loud thud on the top of the car.

"What's that?!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Amara crawled around to the side Dorothy was staying at, reaching over and clutching at her dress, ready to swipe her out of it with his strength, but Bryson began to swirl his car back and forth. Amara stayed clung to the car until suddenly falling off and tumbling down onto the side of the Yellow Brick Road.

Bryson looked back at the sight of Amara's body planted into the yellow bricks.

"Uh.. now I think we lost 'em.." Bryson sighed.

...

Bryson continued to drive for several minutes, admiring the landscape of Oz in his car.

His windows being destroyed at least allowed for the nice Oz aroma and air to seap in through the car.

"It's so nice. Seeing Oz in a car.. driving around the Yellow Brick Road.." Bryson sighed after several minutes of silence and catching their breaths.

Dorothy stayed silent.

"You alright, Dorothy?" He asked.

"Oh, yes." Dorothy cleared her throat, turning around to face him. "I just.. can't believe all of this.. some strange ghost of the Witch and her own crew. Everyone I've faced back to haunt me. All of this. And some of the things they say. Books, movies, games. What does any of it mean? Opening in 2021? That's forever from now. I don't understand it." Dorothy sighed.

Bryson realized Dorothy was clearly confused by the language of the people like Amara, from Bryson's own time peroid.

"Oh, just talk about Oz, will you, please? I like how you talk about it. It's distracting." Dorothy sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as he drove.

Bryson grew flustered. He probably would have been even more flustered if it weren't for the events they had just went through.

"Oh, look. I think we're closing in on Winkie Country." Bryson realized, noticing all of the yellow, as that was their color. "I liked this place a lot on our tour." Bryson commented. He wished he could go back to that tour when he was with his friends, when Finley was safe, when he was just admiring Oz for what it was.

"Yes.." Dorothy smiled fondly, Bryson happy to see her happy again. "I was ju- hey.. what's that?" Dorothy wondered.

"What's wha..."

In front of them through the car, they could see it in the distance.

Hundreds of people surrounding the grass with one of the hunters in camo standing before them.

Bryson drove up behind a rock, seeing the sight a few feet away from them outside the car.

"Alright, you freaks. See this? Ya know what this is?!" The hunter shouted, lifting up a strange dark object.

Bryson squinted, trying to make it out.. before his heart dropped.

It was a gun.

A large machine gun.

"In Oz?!" Bryson said out loud.

"He.. that's a..."

"A gun." Bryson confirmed.

"Uncle Henry hasn't used one like that before.." Dorothy said, trembling in horror.

Bryson was horrified.

He had seend dart guns, but an actual lethal gun?!

He didn't know if they even existed in Oz, but he knew the implications weren't good. The power the man had with a gun in his hand was perhaps stronger then any magic if he was fast enough.

"Jack!" Dorothy exclaimed in terror.

Bryson looked around to see all of the fantastical creatures of the Winkie Country were lined up and chained up in cages. Fuddles, the people made from puzzle pieces, Hoppers, the strange one legged people, and Jack Pumpkinhead were all trapped and locked in cages.

They even had Jack's pumpkin house chained up against a large platform, seemingly ready to ship it away.

They were taking everything away from everyone for this stupid amusement park, Bryson thought.

As he looked on, he could make out what the man was saying.

"I guess you're all not aware." The hunter said, the citizens of Winkie Country looking on horrified, all of them clamoring for everyone tied up to be released.

"I see. Perhaps a demonstration." The hunter suggested, pointing his gun and shooting one of the citizens, blowing a hole through their chest, causing them to begin bleeding terribly.

All of the citizens gasped.

"NOW KNEEL!" The hunter yelled.

Now that they knew what the weapon was capable of, they kneeled and began to sob and beg for mercy.

Many tears leaked from Bryson's eyes as he looked on, Dorothy crying next to him, almost ready to throw up.

"Now all of you. Come with me and no one gets hurt. Don't worry, you'll be part of the biggest attraction of the 21st century." The hunter smirked, cocking his gun, prepared to fire.

Bryson slammed on the gas in outrage.

The citizens looked on gasping.

The hunter snapped his head around. "Huh?!"

Bryson rammed his car into the hunter's body, seeing no other alternative.

The hunter's body toppled over the car, falling a few feet away.

Bryson spun his car around in front of the kneeling crowd, yanking the door open and emerging out of it. Dorothy followed him, tears still in her eyes, fists clenched.

Instantly, the crowd erupted in applause and cheer.

"DOROTHY!"

"BRYSON!"

"THE SKY WARRIORS!"

"THEY WILL SAVE US!"

They all jumped for joy, all of them seemingly sure that Dorothy and Bryson could stop anything considering the fact they had saved Oz before. It seemed in the minds of Ozians, their heroes were invincible.

It was an honor to be held to such a high regard, but it also made Bryson feel terrible. If he failed, their hope would be shattered.

Bryson was about to check on the shot Winkie citizen, but he heard the crowd gasp and snapped his head over to find the hunter limping for his gun, getting up after being hit by the car.

Bryson rushed to his car, opening his door and grabbing his golden axe from his backpack.

Then, he sprinted over to the man, letting out a loud yell. "AAAAAAH!" He screamed in anger, pouncing on the man and slashing his axe towards him.

The hunter dodged the attack, rolling onto the grass and reaching into the bag strapped over his shoulder, the bag it seemed all the hunters carried.

Much to Bryson's dismay, the hunter withdrew a long, thin machete.

Bryson looked at his axe, sizing it up to the machete.

Stumbling, Bryson thought he was prepared, but suddenly, the hunter lunged his machete at Bryson.

Bryson ducked, clumsily jumping away and holding up his axe.

"Bryson!" Dorothy cried out in worry.

The hunter jumped at Bryson, who held up his axe in defense, grunting as the machete clung to the axe, squirming as the hunter attempted to overpower Bryson.

Bryson decided to duck, swiping at the hunter's legs.

The hunter jumped up to dodge the attack, but stumbled due to his leg being damaged from the impact of the car.

Bryson tried to take advantage of the situation, running up to the hunter, but the hunter then swiped his machete at Bryson.

Bryson and the hunter began to swipe their weapons at each other, their weapons colliding each time.

They were locked in duel, almost having a sword fight but with different weapons.

Bryson's movements were awkward and clumsy compared to the hunter's swift and fast movements, but he managed well enough, swiping angrily at the hunter's machete.

Bryson began to stumble more, the hunter's aggression and strength beginning to prove a tough match.

Bryson realized this, leaning his head back and deciding to swoop his axe downward, giving a sudden swipe at the machete, causing it to fall over.

Bryson gasped, ready to strike the man when he had no weapon, but the man suddenly grabbed Bryson's axe by the sides of it, Bryson gasping and gripping at it, trying to prevent the man from taking hold of it, but the man headbutted into the gripping side of the axe, causing Bryson to grunt and fall over, tumbling to the ground.

The man began to speed walk fast, still stumbling slightly due to his bad leg, but Bryson kicked himself off the ground, stumbling and grabbing his axe, his grip being loosened.

The man then jumped over, screaming and kicking Bryson towards a nearby tree, Bryson putting himself up and stumbling, falling back against the tree and dropping the axe.

Bryson gasped when the man lept over, grabbing the axe.

The man yelled, preparing to pounce on Bryson and impale him with the axe, but Bryson awkwardly threw his hands up and almost fell, his feet sticking out and accidentally tripping the man on his bad leg, the man falling over and dropping the axe behind him, falling over, his head falling onto the axe, killing him instantly.

Bryson gasped and threw his hands up to cover his eyes, being disgusted by the sight.

However, the Ozians cheered for him.

"BRYSON THE SKY WARRIOR HAS SAVED US AGAIN!" Some of the Winkie citizens proclaimed.

"Uh.. y-yeah. I.. definitely did that on purpose.." Bryson mumbled, playing it up, surprised that he had managed to fight off the man and even more shocked at the sight of his head lodged into his axe.

He didn't know if he'd be comfortable holding it anymore, the fact that someone had died in front of him making him want to vomit.

However, there was no time to think of any of that.

In the distance, herds of hunters began to emerge.

There were at least 20, all of them with guns in their hands.

Bryson gulped, knowing the implications.

"Everyone inside the building!"

It seemed they were about to be locked in a war for Oz.

Bryson had no idea how to go about such a battle.

But he would do anything for Oz.

The hundreds of Ozians rushed in quickly, Dorothy ushering in the Ozian that had been wounded.

Bryson rushed in with them, looking behind him. He had no time to get anything, going into the building with just his own self.

Bryson slammed the door shut, the Ozians rushing inside the yellow building.

The situation was just getting more and more bleak.


	24. Chapter 24: Inside the Winkie Building

Bryson's heart was racing when everyone got inside.

How were they going to stop so many men with some of the most efficent and dangerous weapons imagineable?

Everybody scurried inside, Dorothy going into another room to tend to the injured Ozian.

That led to everyone looking to Bryson for answers.

"Bryson!"

"The sky warrior!"

"He will know what to do!"

"What do we do?!"

Bryson took a deep breath, putting his arm around some of them to try and make them feel safer and more assured.

"Those weapons they have are extremely powerful..." Bryson began.

"Will he be okay?" Someone asked, referring to the shot Ozian.

"I hope so. He wasn't shot in the head, so there's a chance." Bryson replied.

"What are those weapons, Bryson?" Someone else asked, distressed.

"They're called guns. They're from my world. I don't know if you've ever heard of them. They're very powerful. In those weapons, there are things called bullets. If they hit you, it's lethal. Especially in the head. That's the most dangerous place to be hit. Now, they can run out of bullets, but they can come at us extremely fast. Now.." Bryson said, leaning in. "I don't think they want to kill us. They want to bring you back. Capture you. But they're also probably willing to let a few of you be destroyed in the process. Now, is there a way we can possibly escape through another route? Trick them, somehow. Possibly I say we surrender, and as I'm talking, you can leave that way."

"There's an underground passageway that leads to the mines of Oz and up into Munchkin Land." One said.

"Perfect." Bryson beamed. "Alright, now. I want you guys to try and leave that way, alright? And be very, very quiet. Don't make a sound."

They all nodded. Bryson was about to try and come up with any alternative plans he might need, but he suddenly heard the sound of someone shouting outside.

"COME OUT, NOW. ALL OF YOU, AND NO ONE GETS HURT." One of the hunters shouted outside, causing the Ozians to gasp and step back in fear.

"I'll talk to them. All of you get into those mines quickly." Bryson instructed.

They did as they were told, the process taking several moments with how many of them there were.

Dorothy came walking out with the wounded Ozian, a bandage now wrapped around his torso. She made sure everyone knew to be careful with him and what to do if he felt any more pain or bled more. Bryson was just relieved the Ozian made it out alive.

Bryson quickly rushed up some of the stairs, getting closer towards the top of the building, finding a window and slowly opening it, peering below to see about twenty hunters with guns in their hands standing around menacingly.

Bryson peaked out a hand, trying to signal them over without being shot at.

"Hey!" He yelled, crouched down.

The hunters looked up in confusion before spotting his hand in the window.

"We'll come out, alright?" He said, putting more panic and fear into his voice then what he really felt to try and lower their guards down, to make them believe they really had won. "As long as you don't shoot or hurt anyone. We don't want anybody dead."

"YOU'VE GOT TEN MINUTES TO HAVE EVERYONE OUT OF THERE OR WE START FIRING!" The hunter yelled.

"Deal!" Bryson yelled back.

In secret, he knew working under a time limit was never his thing, especially with how much time had been an enemy to him recently.

He supposed he could make it, however. The citizens would be long gone at that point.

He rushed back down the steps to see the last of the Ozians escaping underground.

He found Dorothy watching them, fumbling and rubbing her hands together nervously.

She was almost trembling, her doe eyes looking off in the distance petrified, as if she was being haunted by something.

It was that all too familiar look that Bryson himself was guilty of having, when he would remember something bad, a painful memory.

Usually a memory of when his father used to mistreat him.

He slowly walked up to her, hoping she was okay. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She slowly tilted her head and Bryson slightly rubbed at her back to ease her worry and try to comfort her.

Dorothy looked back at him with apologetic eyes, looking down to the floor again. "I'm fine. It's just there's so much going on and this place brings back bad memories."

"Why's that?" Bryson asked with concern.

"This castle used to belong to the Witch of the West.. when she ruled this section of Oz. I just.. remember being locked in here, frightened and crying thinking I would never get home." She said softly.

Bryson had never realized this had been the castle of the Witch. With the newly painted textures and coloring, it was easy to forget it. He suddenly felt chills. During his tour in Oz, he had no idea this was the same place Dorothy and her friends escaped. The sequence he had seen play out so many times on a television screen.

Looking around, he saw the building in a different light. It had been remodeled, but he could make out certain aspects that were just like the building in the movie. He shivered, suddenly feeling like he was in a haunted location, the ghost of the Witch, her guards, and a younger Dorothy running with her friends away from the danger almost roaming the area.

"I still have nightmares about this place to this day, every now and then. I've been in other situations since... but it wasn't like this. I was so sure it was all over for me. It was the first time I've ever been in such a dire situation. I don't think I've ever been more scared." Dorothy admitted.

He felt awful for her, that she had to almost relive the experience. Trapped in the same castle with danger awaiting close behind.

"I know what that's like." Bryson said gently. "You remember what I said about my father, don't you? Few years ago when we were talking in the forest. How he mistreated me. Verbally. Sometimes even physically. Would do the same to my mother."

Dorothy looked horrified at the very thought. She simply nodded and bit her lip, turning completely around now.

Seeing her discomfort, Bryson stepped closer to her, almost pressed against her so he could talk lowly to her.

"He's different now. When I came back from Oz he changed for the better and he's been.. he's been a pretty great dad since." Bryson said, smiling fondly for a moment before dropping his smile. "But sometimes.. I remember how he used to be. And every now and then.. I have nightmares about it. It's like he'd just appear in places. Haunt me and taunt me. But it's part of my past and I.. have to accept that. And I have. It'll always effect my subconscious, but it is what it is. The past. And it helped shape who I am today. Just like I'm sure what you went through here helped shape who you are. The past is nothing to be ashamed of." He said softly to her.

He didn't notice at first, but tears began to flow down his face.

He didn't notice until Dorothy turned around completely, putting her hands on his shoulders and reaching up to his height to gently wipe them away. "Thank you, Bryson. That.. that does help." She said, smiling slightly.

Bryson smiled back, glad his words could back, sniffing and trying to hold back tears.

"It's alright. It's good to just.. let it out sometimes." Dorothy whispered, offering her own advice.

No longer able to contain the sea of tears he had been holding in, Bryson let himself burst into quiet sobs, letting his body eject the tears from within him.

He had just felt so much overwhelming emotion. He had been desperately searching for Oz for so long and he was finally back. He saw all his friends again, and now Oz was in more danger then ever. He just needed to let it out, to get his emotion out of his system.

Dorothy embraced Bryson in a tight hug and they simply just cried together. Not out of defeat, but to let emotion out to each other. It was a beautiful thing, Bryson thought to himself. The two stood there, holding each other as close as their bodies would allow.

After a few minutes, Dorothy pulled back, looking at Bryson. "Do you feel better now, darling?" She asked, stroking his arm in a comforting manner.

Bryson smiled, feeling his heart flutter when she spoke to him.

"Yes. Yes. God, you always make me feel better and just.. happy." He said bluntly in a state of pure disbelief. She always took him to a simpler time, a time of innocence, that reminded him everything was okay, that those times were still here, that they always would be. "Thank you.. for being so understanding. Just.. all the time. I don't know how you do it, you're just.. unreal, you know? You always listen to me and you don't judge me. I always feel comfortable with you."

Dorothy beamed. "I feel the same way with, you know." She said bluntly, looking around him, pressed into his chest because of their height difference, fiddling with his shirt. "You know.." She continued, looking up at him. "Whatever happened when you were growing up, it wasn't your fault."

"Thank you.." Bryson replied, her words leaving him speechless, trying to take it all in.

They simply looked at each other, tears now gone. It was as if they had no words to share now, making the conversation with their eyes.

Bryson had lost track of time, simply looking into Dorothy's big brown doe eyes that were full of the most emotion he had ever seen. Locked in each others arms, he thought back to how many nights he wished to be next to her, to be in her grasp. So many nights, especially after he moved to L.A, where he would feel so alone and misunderstood, wishing he could have another talk with her. Knowing she would understand him and give him unconditional support and love.

In a hypnotized state, Bryson almost didn't notice the way they were leaning closer and closer into each other, slowly, her eyes looking up at him with a certain glisten to them.

It wasn't until their noses touched he was snapped back into reality. He jerked his head back and Dorothy's half closed eyelids jolted open, her lips pouted out as if she was preparing to kiss him. She looked up at him almost shocked, but also amazed.

Upon realizing what they were doing, Bryson decided to lean back into her. Slowly, their noses touched again. Bryson's lips trembled, biting his bottom lip slightly before deciding there was only one way left to show her how much he missed her.

Their lips touched and they kissed.

As soon as their lips made contact, Bryson felt the same sensations he had felt when he kissed her as a fourteen year old boy. Now as an eighteen, almost ninteen year old young man, he still felt the same way.

Her mouth was so sweet and it felt so right to be against his own lips, as if her kiss had the same energy and aroma she possessed as a person.

He melted into her, tightening his grip around her arms and focusing completely on her kiss.

It was amazing how quickly his nerves when away as they kissed, moving their heads together in time, Bryson gripping at her dress, trying to pull her closer to him even if it wasn't possible, deepening the kiss, trying to taste as much of her as he could.

He regretted leaving her the way he did, trying to get back the time he had lost with her.

He kissed her with a great fervor, a fervor she returned as they twisted their heads as the kiss got more heated.

Bryson was feeling the wind getting slammed out of him, feeling increasingly dazed by the intense kiss, until he heard something that caused him to slowly pull away, lingering on her lips before looking down to inspect the noise.

Dorothy's eyes were still closed, her lips lingering, slowly opening her eyes.

Bryson turned back to her to see her face completely red and flushed, his own no doubt sharing the same shade of red, causing him to forget the sound for a second and focus on Dorothy.

"That uh.." Bryson said, his voice cracking, causing Dorothy to let out a nervous giggle. "I can't believe I managed to go five years without that."

Dorothy cleared her throat, looking down and picking at her dress nervously as her cheeks just got more and more red, picking at her dress. "Well.. I... well, I don't..." She stuttered and stammered.

Bryson was in shock after the kiss, as kissing her after waiting so long, after thinking of doing so constantly when he saw her.. it was overwhelming.

He wondered if she had ever thought of it too, what this kiss meant for them.

But for now, he was directed towards the source of the noise.

A bark.

And another bark.

Dorothy began to notice it too, being broken out of her gaze, eyes widening.

There was a cute black, brown and white Beagle puppy.

They were both perplexed, looking at each other in confusion before Dorothy kneeled down towards the puppy, grinning at it. "Hi there! What are you doing here, sweetie?" Dorothy said in a cute, friendly voice, slowly extending her hand, the puppy licking at it, wagging its tail.

Suddenly, the puppy darted off. "Wait, come back, buddy." Dorothy said in the cute voice, before the puppy stopped in its tracks, barking at the bottom of some stairs, turning its head to Bryson and Dorothy.

Bryson found the dog incredibly cute, reminding him of his own dog when he was a puppy, still missing Lucky dearly.

The puppy continued to bark. "I think he wants us to follow him." Dorothy said.

The puppy barked again and rushed up the stairs.

Bryson and Dorothy slowly followed the puppy, walking up the stairs.

The puppy was now barking at one of the doors.

"You don't think somebody could be in there, do you?" Dorothy asked in a horrified voice, putting her hand over her mouth.

Bryson squinted, reaching out his arm to fumble at the door.

"It's locked." Bryson noticed.

"I'm in here!" A small, high voice suddenly said.

Bryson and Dorothy turned to each other with a shocked expression.

Bryson kept fumbling at the door, trying to somehow open it.

"Here, let me try." Dorothy said. "Back up in there, okay?" Dorothy warned, Bryson stepping aside as hiked up her dress, backed up, and gave a harsh kick at the door, kicking it open, a small figure backing away.

"How did you do that?" Bryson asked, shocked.

"You learn a lot when you live on a farm." Dorothy shrugged, huffing on some loose strands of hair on her face.

Then, the small figure rushed out and clung to Bryson and Dorothy, hugging them tightly. "Thank you for rescuing me!" She mumbled into them before pulling away.

Bryson examined her.

Before them was a young girl. She had long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a white fake flower in her hair, a golden necklace around her neck with a C, a long red long sleeve shirt, a short red and white checkered skirt, blue pants and pale brown ugg boots that that went up to her ankles.

Bryson could tell from just looking at the girl that she was from his time.

He wondered immediately how she got here.

How did such a young girl get here in the midst of such chaos?

"Thank you, thank you for saving me!" The girl exclaimed, escatic as she thanked them again. "I thought I was gonna go INSANE in there! How did ya find me?"

"This little guy here helped us out." Dorothy explained, kneeling to the little girl, the puppy wagging its tail excitedly, looking at the girl and circling around her and barking.

"Copper!" The girl squealed excitedly, picking the young beagle up as he licked at her face and wagged his tail.

"Did you guys see the others?" The girl asked hopefully.

"The others?" Bryson and Dorothy asked in unision.

"I was with these other kids." She said simply.

"Who were they, what did they look like? Can you explain them to us?" Bryson asked.

The girl scuffed her feet along the floor in thought. "Ummmm one was named Kyle Lance. He's about 11. Year older then me. Long red haaaaaiir. Lots a freckles. Goes to my same school in Kansas."

Dorothy was shocked that she was also a Kansas girl. "Say, I'm a Kansas girl myself! I could help you find them."

Bryson felt guilty. Based on the way the girl was dressed, she certainly wasn't from the same Kansas Dorothy was from.

"I knooow you are." The girl replied. Bryson caught on. The girl must have recongized Dorothy from the movie and changed subject quickly.

"And the other kid?"

"Oh, Tommy. Tommy David, I think. Or Davis, Davis! Looong blooonde girl. He's an L.A kid and he was with me here earlier."

Bryson's heart dropped.

He was here.

 _Tommy..._

Tommy was here.

For all he knew, Theodora already had him in her grasp!

Dorothy slowly looked over at Bryson with her mouth a bit agape, being as shocked as him.

"How do you know Tommy?" Bryson asked urgently, deep worry overtaking him.

"Met him a carnival in Kansas. He said he ran away and came aaalllll the way to Kansas 'cause he said it's where somethin' in the Wizard of Oz was or somethin.' His daddy showed up and beat up his auntie because he thought she kidnapped him. He ran away when his daddy started beatin' on his aunt and he felt real bad about it." The young girl explained.

Bryson could not believe what he was hearing.

While he was gone, Tommy ran all the way from L.A to Kansas?!

And Claire.. Claire was being beaten!

He was now extremely worried for both Tommy and Claire, one of the two probably far, far away at this point in Earth.

"Oh my God.." Bryson whispered.

He ran his hands through his hair in disbelief.

He realized how much Tommy's situation mirrored his own.

Five years ago when he fled from his mother, leaving her to be assaulted by his father. He had to come to Oz to gain the courage to ensure something like that never happened again.

He knew exactly how Tommy felt and he felt horrible for him.

"Wait, so how did you all get here?" Dorothy asked urgently.

Bryson nodded his hand quickly, glad Dorothy was able to voice his concerns when his mind was too frantic. "Yes, yes, yes. How did you get here and what was the last time you saw Tommy and the other kid?"

"Well, this weird green tornado showed up outta nowhere at the Carnival. People got real scared and we hid in this tent thing, but it carried us away. We were reaaaaaaaaaallllllllly scared but we held hands and it helped, but we lost our gripses on each other and then these monkeys with wings came and picked Tommy and Kyle up and they went flyin' away! And two other ones carried me here and locked me in here because some soilder told 'em too. It's all so freaky! They didn't look like people in costumes."

 _Green tornado..._

The same way Bryson had been carried here!

It must have been Theodora that transported him here since she had wanted his spirit so badly.

He was fuming.

The people behind it were so evil, they had no regard of the consequinces of what they were doing. Even if it endangered the lives of children! They really had no limits, Bryson realized in his anger.

"Where exactly are we, anyways, huh?" The girl asked, confused. "It's almost li-"

Before she could say anything, there was a gun shot.

The girl screamed and narrowly jumped away from it, climbing away on the floor.

It came from the window, the bullet tumbling on the floor.

"YOUR TEN MINUTES IS UP!" The hunter yelled.

Bryson's stomach dropped.

 _I let time beat me again!_

He was so angry at himself, but before he could process any more anger directed at himself, the gun shots began to fire at the building in a rapid succession.

Suddenly, bullets were being fired into the building, tearing small holes through it.

Bryson yelped and ducked, forcing Dorothy and the young girl to crouch down and kneel, tugging at them to follow him, crawling desperately through the building. "There's an escape route down below, let's take the same route everyone else took."

Dorothy nodded, grabbing the young girl in her arms and rushing down the steps, crouching through corners to avoid being shot, a bullet flying right past her head.

"Dorothy, be careful!" Bryson warned.

But as Dorothy made her way to the exit, it seemed a few of the hunters had already knocked down the door, standing in front of the secret exit and in front of the doors, pointing their guns at Dorothy and the young girl.

"Alright, you." The hunter said to Dorothy. "You're coming with me."

Before he could do anything, however, a car rammed into the building, crashing through the door and breaking the structure, stopping before it hit anyone.

Bryson was completely shocked.

It was his car!

Slowly, the window rolled down and a head peaked out.

It was a man with red, shaggy hair, brown eyes, with freckles covering his face.

"Stop right there!" The man said, drawing out a large sword and pointing it at the hunter. The hunter knew he was defenseless against a speeding car. "I am DP. Sky warrior and defender of Oz. Emerald City guard." He proclaimed, Bryson realizing he was draped in a green outfit, the same he had seen other guards wear in Emerald City.

The name "DP" seemed familiar, however.

Bryson suddenly realized "DP" was the name of one of the lost kids he had read about on one of the many conspiracy websites he had seen when he was researching Oz to see if it was real.

 _Could this be the same man?_

"Oh, great. Another Oz Rights Activist." The hunter rolled his eyes.

"I suggest you take yourself and every man you brought in here before I run you all over." DP said simply, pulling out a gun.

Bryson realized it was the gun the hunter he had fought earlier dropped.

The hunters rushed out of the house in a scurry, screaming for more back up as they rushed into the woods where the rest of the hunters were standing with their guns.

"All of you, hurry." DP said, getting out of Bryson's car. "You need to go through the mines of Oz to escape the hunters. I hope you don't mind that I used your car, son." DP said to Bryson. "Thought it would be useful."

Bryson wondered how this man even got here or how he managed to get into his car with none of the hunters noticing, but simply shrugged. "Well.. thanks for the help!"

"I see you two found one of the kids. There's two others. They were last seen heading down south to Oz. You go find them and I'll finish off what's left of the hunters, free who they've got captured right now, and then I'll do my best to stop these clowns from exposing Oz to the outside world. Get going fast." DP said, suddenly pulling up his hand and giving it to Bryson. "You guys might need this."

"Hey, my axe. Thanks." Bryson said, still a bit disturbed that it had indirectly killed a man, but he would have to use some kind of weapon, he supposed.

"Of course, Bryson." DP said.

"You know my na-"

"Everyone knows your name here, kid. It's not as if I haven't seen you walk around Emerald City for days now. Gotta get used to that." DP said with a slight smirk.

"Uh, right, right." Bryson said.

"Alright, go ahead and get in your car, now." DP advised.

"Oh, please save Jack from those awful men." Dorothy said, clearly attatched to the Pumpkin Man, probably in one of her journeys Bryson had not witnessed before he had met her.

"I will, don't worry, Ms. Gale. Remember, head south. Good luck on your journey. I can only hope there will be more guards around to assist you." DP said with a nod.

Bryson slowly opened his car door, setting his axe down and happy to see his backpack still in there.

Thankfully, the hole that led to the Oz mines was large enough for his car.

He turned the Oz key and a puff of green smoke appeared from his car.

"Woooah. This car is cool." The girl said in amazement.

"I think so too. Well, I've thought so for a good hour or so." Bryson shrugged.

"By the way, I'm Charlotte." The girl said politely.

"I'm Bryson and she's Dorothy." Bryson replied with a smile.

"I know who she is." Charlotte said with a nod and a smile.

"Yeaaah.." Bryson trailed off, hoping the girl wouldn't somehow slip up and reveal to Dorothy she was a fictional character in a movie in another world.

He wondered how many other people from his world might have been transported to Oz.

Suddenly, he heard barking. Copper the puppy suddenly rushed over, Bryson opening the door so Copper could rush into Charlotte's arms.

"Of course. Can't forget Copper." Bryson smirked.

Bryson began to drive into the steep mines of Oz, prepared to head down south of Oz with one goal in mind:

Hope that DP could prevent Oz from being exposed and find Tommy and the other lost child.


	25. Chapter 25: Glass People

As Bryson's car trudged down the steep and dark mine, he could hear Charlotte in the back clutching to her dog.

Bryson knew it would get too dark, turning on his headlights.

To his surprise, the headlights were brighter then he had ever seen them.

In fact, the lights seemed to be almost rainbow colored.

Dorothy and Charlotte seemed to be as mystified as Bryson. He wondered what exact spell Glinda must have used to enchant his car.

He was slightly alarmed as his car trudged down such a steep passageway, having to steady the vehicle, but they soon made it completely underground.

Bryson's rainbow headlights allowed them to see fairly clearly. Bryson made sure to drive at a slower rate so they wouldn't hit or run into anything.

There were mine carts laid out everywhere, pools of lava in the far sides of the mine.

It was nice to look at, as all of Oz was, but soon there was a light at the end of the tunnel, the shine of the moon pouring through.

Bryson drove past it, happy to see the beautiful outside, driving onto the Yellow Brick Road.

"Woah.." Charlotte said in the back, clearly amazed as she held her pet in her hands.

Bryson grinned, always loving to see such innocent reactions to the beautiful land.

It alwas felt odd driving directly on the Yellow Brick Road, but it was nice, albeit a slightly bumpy ride.

The sun was gone now, replaced with the moon.

It had been such a long day filled with adventure and danger. Bryson had some regret on how he handled things, knowing Lion was still captured as was Finley, but he was also glad he could save a few people.

The way Bryson had to turn his car around to match the twist and turns of the Yellow Brick Road made it clear the road was certainly not made to be driven on, but he managed well enough.

The night sky looked beautiful, the moon shining down on the beautiful dark aroma of Oz.

They could hear what sounded like crickets.

Charlotte began mumbling in her sleep in the back of her car.

"Hmphh.. mooommma... daaaddd.." She mumbled in her sleep.

"Poor thing." Dorothy sulked, looking behind her seat at Charlotte, who was twisting and turning in the backseat. "She misses her home so much." Dorothy added.

"We gotta get them outta here fast." Bryson commented.

He needed the kids to be safe with their family. As for Tommy, Bryson knew he had to make sure to protect him once he went back home. Assuming he could find him, Bryson thought in worry.

"We should probably pull over. She's practically asleep and we should probably get some rest too if we want to find Tommy and put a stop to all... all of this.."

Dorothy nodded slowly, distracted.

Bryson wondered if she had thought much about the kiss they had earlier and what it meant, but decided they had other things to focus on for the time being.

She was clearly bothered by the whole situation. It only fueled Bryson's motivation to put a stop to the evil surrounding Oz.

Bryson drove off of the Yellow Brick Road, driving into one of the grassy fields, a few yards upwards so they were in the middle of the landscape.

"Do you think we'll be able to stop them?" Dorothy suddenly asked softly, her voice slightly muffled with her hand on her mouth.

Bryson turned to her. "Yes."

He paused, taking a few moments to look at her. He knew he needed to do more to encourage her. "It's funny, you know. After I got back home a few years ago.. I would just think about what you would do. Because you never gave up when we were up against Rabadan. It inspired me, really. Whenever I had a struggle back home or something.. I just remembered that Dorothy wouldn't give up and that I shouldn't either. Or sometimes I'd wonder what you'd do in a certain situation. I wish I could be more like you. You're so effortlessly fearless."

Dorothy twitched her lips, smiling widely and looking at him. "I'll never understand what I did to deserve such praise."

"You've just been yourself. And that's all there is to it, really." He said, causing her to blush again and smile.

"We'll take care of everything. They won't get away with this. That I can promise you." Bryson assured, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her for a moment before pulling away.

"I just hope that if we do... Oz can rest for once and for all. It deserves peace." She whispered, looking down, then back up for a moment. "Do you think that'll happen?"

Bryson thought about it for a second. "I think so. I'm with you. I don't want this to happen again. The people of Oz shouldn't have to live in fear." He said in a soft bittersweet tone.

"I know. And I want Finley and Lion back. Oh.. I just hope that they aren't hurt." She frowned, giving a soft pout and looking at the ground.

Bryson frowned more. "I know I... I can't even imagine it. It's one of the things bothering me most. I just hope they're not hurt." Bryson said, his voice cracking.

She bit her lip in thought, the two staying silent for several minutes.

"Well.. dreading over it won't do us any good. Let's get some sleep."

She kissed his cheek, causing Bryson to blush.

She leaned back in the seat and closed her eye. "This thing is quite comfortable, really." She mumbled.

Bryson chuckled to himself and slowly, she fell asleep.

Bryson watched for a second, admiring her in such a peaceful state before falling asleep in his car in the midst of the grassy plains.

...

Bryson woke up to the sound of soft angelic mumbling nearby.

His eyes fluttered open and he was almost blinded by the intense sunlight seeping through, having to hold up his hand and squint as his eyesight adjusted to the brightness.

He began to admire the land around him, still parked in the grassy fields.

He was pleased that no one was around to disrupt them.

He could hear birds chirp, butterflies flying away. Some of the butterflies had a rainbow pattern on them. The colors here were so eccentric and beautiful.

The quiet angelic mumbling continued, however, and Bryson was a tad confused.

He turned around to find Dorothy in the backseat cradling Charlotte, both their eyes closed as she hummed to her.

Her voice was so distinct, even if she was just humming.

It was so beautiful...

He wanted to hear more, but suddenly, Dorothy's eyes opened.

"Oh, you're up." She said with a wide smile.

Charlotte's eyes opened next, her dog wagging his tail and pawing at her.

"Oh, and so are you." Dorothy smiled, looking at Bryson. "She had trouble sleeping so I helped her fall asleep."

Bryson grinned, loving how naturally sweet in nature Dorothy was.

"Hmppf. It's a beaaaaautiful day." Charlotte yawned, looking around the car. "Can we get goin'? If we drive eeexxxtraaa fast you think we can find the others quick?"

Bryson had just gotten up, but he was extremely determined already to find Kyle and Tommy.

"I'm ready if everyone else is."

They all agreed and he started the car. Dorothy got in her seat next to Bryson and he began driving across the fields and back to the Yellow Brick Road, heading further south into Oz.

...

A few hours had passed and the heat was getting more and more intense.

Dorothy was sweating and so was Charlotte.

"It's so hot.." Dorothy noticed, waving her hand in front of her face to fan herself.

"I feel like someone pushed me in a pond." Charlotte commented, referring to the sweat covering her body. Even her dog Copper was panting, his tongue sticking out.

Bryson reached over to turn on the AC, feeling the heat effect him as well. His body was practically on fire and he felt trapped almost.

Luckily, the AC did the trick. However, it had a much faster effect then normal. Almost immediately, the car cooled off. It usually took a few minutes, Bryson thought before remembering it must have been the magic key in the ignition.

They all began to relax at the feeling of the cold breeze. Bryson sighed in relief.

"That's much better, thank you." Dorothy sighed out.

Dorothy looked around the windows, investigating the scenery. "Do you see anything yet?" She asked in a confused manner.

"Something isn't right." Dorothy stated immediately after. "We should be here by now."

"Where? Where? Where?" Charlotte asked curiously, bouncing in her seat.

"The land of glass people. We didn't see them on our tour to Oz because of how far it is, but they're far down south. But we should have seen them by now. They live in giant bowls." Dorothy explained.

Bryson listened in. He hadn't seen that section of Oz, but felt as if he had read about it in a book.

"Hey. What's that, what is that? There's something." Charlotte pointed out at the windows, causing Bryson and Dorothy to inspect what she was referring to.

Up ahead, there was something red enclosed in a large glass clase.

Bryson drove up to it.

"It's the big tree that protects the land of the glass people." Dorothy stated.

"It's enclosed in glass.." Bryson noticed. "But it doesn't look natural."

"No, the glass wasn't there. It was just the tree protecting the land and the people. And now it's just encased in glass. It's.. it's as if.."

"It's as if it's on display or something. Like it's art for people to look at.." Bryson noticed. "Like a museum.. or an attraction.." Bryson realized. "For the theme park!" Bryson realized. "Oh my God.. " Bryson froze.

"They're already starting to build the park.." He said in horror.

Bryson looked around, spotting a sign. "What's this.." He whispered, driving up to the sign.

It read: _"GLASS LAND. Home of the Glass People!"_

Behind the sign was an entrance.

In the distance, there was a parking lot that seemed to be in the midst of construction.

"The... a parking lot?!" Bryson questioned, driving up to it to look around.

It wasn't finished yet, but there it was.

A parking lot, freshly built with some holes still in the ground as it wasn't yet finished.

"Where are all the glass bowls? The glass people? Where.. where is everything?" Dorothy asked, horrified, turning her head around at every angle.

Bryson looked around. They had even built a ticket booth in the parking lot.

It read: _"SEE THE GLASS PEOPLE OF OZ, LIVE AND UP CLOSE!_

 _KIDS GET IN CHEAP!_

 _FAMILY BUNDLE DEALS: BUY FOUR TICKETS TOGETHER AND SEE ALL THE RIDES, ATTRACTIONS, GAMES, AND MEET THE GLASS PEOPLE OF OZ UP CLOSE!"_

Bryson was horrified, trembling in anger, gripping his steering wheel. "How.. how many places do you think they've done this to.." He wondered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I can't believe this.." Dorothy was practically growling as she spoke, clenching her fists.

"What's.. what's going on?" Charlotte asked, confused.

Bryson knew they couldn't explain the entire situation to a small little girl.

"Nothing. Let's go find Kyle and Tommy. Maybe they're somewhere around here." Bryson said as he parked his car in the lot.

"Yes, c'mon." Dorothy said, getting out of the car.

Charlotte got out as well, clutching to her dog Copper, Bryson making sure everything he needed was stored in his backpack, sliding it onto his shoulders and stepping outside to examine the signs and ticket boothes.

Dorothy was turned around, Charlotte clinging to her.

Bryson couldn't take the sight anymore, unzipping his bag to grab his axe.

He looked at it before slamming his axe into the sign, forming a giant hole in it and knocking it over.

Next, he slammed his axe into the side of the newy made ticket booth, swinging the axe into it over and over again until it began to crumble, knocking over the top half of it, letting it fall to the floor.

Dorothy and Charlotte turned around in surprise at the sound. "Woah, is that an axe?!" Charlotte asked in surprise, clutching to Copper.

"Uh.. don't worry about it." Bryson panted, slipping it back into his backpack.

He was so determined to stop them, any small way he could delay their plan was enough to satisfy him.

He walked towards Dorothy and Charlotte, fumbling his hands in his pockets.

"Good job." Dorothy whispered with a smirk.

Bryson smirked back before seeing something a few feet away.

"What's that?" He wondered lowly.

"It looks like a gate." Charlotte mentioned, pointing towards it.

They all stepped towards the object and after a minute or two, they were in front of it.

It was a large golden gate.

And it was open.

Bryson looked back at Dorothy and Charlotte.

They all stepped inside slowly, wondering what was waiting for them on the other side.

There was a small hill next. They trudged up the hill and looked over to see something horrifying.

In front of them stood a massive carnival.

There was a sign that read:

 _"GLASSLAND."_

The worst part, however, was when Bryson realized where the glass people were.

There were tons of carnival booths everywhere and the glass people were behind them all, operating the whole thing.

Some of them walked around and were followed by random men in business suits.

Bryson wondered how they got here.

The men seemed to be instructing the glass people how to act, how to wave, and how to smile and talk to guests. The men would do something and the glass people would follow suit.

"No! Nicer! You have to be warm to our guests or they won't want to meet you. This place needs to be profitable or it's gonna get bulldozed and replaced with something else. So do your damn job!" One of the businessmen shouted at some of the glass people. "Now, let's do that again. Take it from the top." One of the men in the business suits then turned around, pretending to approach the glass person, shaking their hand as the glass person gave off a fake smile. "Much better." The man said, adjusting his tie and walking around the glass people operating the booths.

"ALL OF YOU! I wanna see you working harder, working faster. We'll have hundreds of thousands, if not millions of visitors, you need to work like it! By the time this place opens, I want you people to be experts. EXPERTS!" The man exclaimed loudly, walking off with one of the other men in a suit and tie. "Alright, let's get going to the Munchkin place in an hour or so. Those tiny little creature things are a hassle, if we train anyone around this place it's gotta be them. Because you know people will be clamoring to see them. We need to make sure they're appropriate for visitors. It's basically gonna be a kiddie petting zoo. If all else fails, we just despose of them all and hire midgets." The man scoffed, the other man chuckling and agreeing as they walked off.

The gang was left horrifying when they heard the exchange.

"Munchkin Land.. they.. what do they want with Munchkin Land?" Dorothy asked in horror, gulping and shaking.

Bryson couldn't believe it. They were going to kill the Munchkins if they didn't comply?! They were already doing this to other places in Oz like Munchkin Land? What other places had they done this to?

Bryson shook his head in horror. The way they spoke with no remorse shook him to his core.

"How could somebody be so cruel?" Dorothy whispered.

"I still don't understand what's going on.." Charlotte mumbled as she held her puppy.

Bryson looked around to see the glass people operating behind the carnival booths, where it seemed games were being set up like any other carnival. The glass people put on smiling faces and acted as happy as could be.

"Why do they seem so happy after that man was yelling at them?" Charlotte wondered.

"They're not. They're faking." Bryson said. It was easy for him to tell. He could remember when he was younger, when he used to go out with his family and they would have to pretend to be okay, to put on their 'happy faces' and act like a loving, happy family under their father's strict orders when they were actually miserable. It was practically the same situation, Bryson realized.

"This is so cruel." Dorothy whispered.

"And it seems they're planning on enforcing this kind of thing everywhere in Oz. Everyone trapped like this.. to serve the amusement park." Bryson shook his head.

There were even hunters in a few corners with guns. To keep them in check, it seemed.

"I think this is what they were about to do to the Winkies.." Bryson realized.

"Oh my goodness. Thank heavens we stopped them.." Dorothy said in horror, shaking her head.

Bryson hated that he was too late to stop this.

 _Why was time always against him?!_

"THERE! IT'S THEM! THERE'S DOROTHY!" A male voice suddenly yelled.

They all snapped their head to see one of the hunters staring down at them from several feet away, pointing at them as other hunters around the park snapped their heads around.

"Let's go, let's go!" Bryson began to motion with his arms for them to run away.

Charlotte looked confused, but picked up Copper and ran away quickly.

Bryson ran with the two as fast as their legs would allow, all of them looking behind their shoulders to see a unit of soilders beginning to rush towards them.

Charlotte screamed as the hunters ran towards them, armed with the same large guns in their hands that the hunters in the Winkie Country had wielded.

"Over there! To our left! There was a passageway there, I've been to it!" Dorothy exclaimed. Bryson was thankful Dorothy had been in Oz so much for so many years. Thankfully, she always knew where to go or where certain things were located.

Bryson and Charlotte made sure to run behind her.

Dorothy began running down a steep dirt hill that the others followed.

Dorothy then stumbled over a dead end, but inside the wall of the dead end stood a large hole. "In here!" Dorothy said to them, ushering them over.

They all followed Dorothy, who rushed inside.

As they rushed in, they took in the scenery.

It almost like some sort of Egyptian temple inside.

It was a strange secret passageway under the dirt of the glass city, it seemed.

"What is this?" Bryson asked lowly.

"I hid here from Mombi the second time I came to Oz.." Dorothy whispered.

Bryson wanted to hear more of her story, deeply interested. But suddenly, Charlotte began calling out for Kyle and Tommy.

"Kyle? Tommy?" She called out.

Bryson decided it was a good enough time to join her and call out with her, as did Dorothy. Tommy could have been anywhere, so it certainly didn't hurt.

They were disrupted by Copper wiggling out of Charlotte's grasp, jumping out of her arms and barking around the room, rushing over to one of the walls and barking at it.

They turned around, confused as to why the dog would be barking at a wall. What could possibly be so interesting about a wall?

"Copper? What are ya doing?" Charlotte asked, walking closer to the puppy, looking down at him.

However, the dog suddenly stood on its hind legs and pawed at the wall.

As it kept pawing, Copper seemed to press a button.

Out of nowhere, the wall began to slide upwards, revealing another passageway into another room.

They examined it before slowly walking in.

It was another ancient room, but seemed slightly larger.

"I've.. I've never seen this part of the.. room.." Dorothy whispered, seeming completely perplexed.

As they walked around the room, they suddenly noticed three Egyptian Pharoah Sarcophaguses around the room.

"Hello?" Dorothy called out.

"Anybody in here?" Charlotte called out next.

Next, Copper sniffed out the room before prancing over to one of the Sarcophaguses, barking at it.

This got everybody's attention. They walked over to it, and Copper began scratching at the Sarcophagus with his paw.

"Hey.. what's in there?" Charlotte questioned, reaching over to touch it.

"Charlotte, be careful." Dorothy said quickly.

"It could be dangerous." Bryson continued.

"It'll be alright just lemme see." Charlotte insisted, sticking out her tongue and yanking open the Sarcophagus. "Wait!" Bryson and Dorothy cried out, before a figure fell over on top of Charlotte, causing her to scream out in terror and frail her arms about. "IT'S A MUMMY, IT'S A MUMMY, IT'S GONNA EAT ME HELP!"

Bryson and Dorothy rushed over.

Dorothy yanked the figure off of Charlotte without much effort. "That's not a mummy.. that's.." Dorothy squinted, barely able to make out his face before turning to Bryson. "You still have your um... thing?"

Bryson squinted in confusion before realizing she didn't know what to call his phone.

He reached into his bag and unzipped, pulling out his phone and turning it on.

He had less battery now, but enough to turn his flashlight on and point it upwards so they could get more light.

The figure stumbled over, Dorothy helping it up.

It was a young boy.

He had with brown eyes, long, wavy shaggy ginger red hair that went down to his neck and freckles on his face.

He was wearing a gray sleeveless muscle shirt, with straps that had black trims, gray shorts that went down to his knees, with black trims, and black flip-flops. He also wore a pale green wristband, with blue on it, on his right wrist. Bryson tucked his phone away, turning it back off and sliding it into his bag once he had made sure the figure was okay.

"Kyle!" Charlotte exclaimed, suddenly rushing over to squeeze him into a hug.

"So. We've found two now." Bryson realized.

Now they just needed to find Tommy.

"What were you doing in there? Are you alright?" Bryson asked, giving a shocked expression as he realized the cirumstances.

"Yeah, it's about time somebody got me out of there! I was in that thing for like three hours. I was getting scared of that box. Not scared 'cause I'm a chicken. Just scared 'cause I didn't wanna be trapped there forever."

"Right." Charlotte said sarcastically, nudging him with a chuckle.

"It's alright to be scared, Kyle. Everybody gets scared. It's part of life. Just lets you know when there's danger." Bryson assured with a smile. "I can't believe you've been in there for three hours!" Bryson exclaimed, horrified, shaking his head. "How did you get trapped in there?"

"I don't know who's in charge of this place, but it isn't even FUNNY anymore." Kyle huffed. "These weird flying monkey things brought me here and they flew me here! They seperated me from her and my other friend and they carried me away into her and stuffed me in that there box!" Kyle exclaimed, pointing at the Sarcophagus. "Who are you guys? How did you find me?"

"It's a really long story. We can talk about it later, but for now, let's just say you're far from home but we're gonna take you back. I'm Bryson and this is Dorothy." Bryson said in a rush. He was desperate to find Tommy. Who knows what Theodora could have done at this rate.

Bryson shook his head, sighing and huffing. He was so angry. Tommy was still missing and Thedora's monkeys trapped a poor innocent kid. The situation was bad enough, but knowing kids were involved just had him fuming.

Dorothy seemed to share his anger, having to rub her knuckles together, looking like she was ready to hit something.

"Well.." Dorothy sighed in her anger. "We can't get out of here the way we came in. Those hunters will be on the other side."

"Hunters? I hunt with my daddy sometimes, I can hu-"

"Not that kind of hunting..." Bryson sighed. "Much, much more.. sinister. Dorothy's right, though. We need to find a different way to leave."

"But how?! There's no way out." Charlotte fussed, clutching to Copper in her arms.

"Ah, but there is." A male voice suddenly said.

The group suddenly turned around and saw a hunter standing in front of them.

Bryson gasped and instantly reached into his backpack, fumbling for the zipper into his bag and yanking out his axe, standing in front of everyone, prepared to protect everyone and fight off the hunter.

"Relax, relax! I'm not with them." The man said, throwing up his hands and turning around slowly to prove he had no weapons to fire at them.

"Prove it." Bryson grunted, still gripping to his axe defensively.

"I am Rolando Alvarez, member of the sky warriors of OZ. A member of the Alliance of the outsiders."

Bryson slowly realized that was another name he had heard when researching the Lost Boys of Tennessee.

Was he slowly finding them all?!

Ronaldo was a Mexican man with tan skin, long, shaggy, curly hair and brown eyes.

"I attacked and captured one of the men and stole their uniform. I'm working undercover to try and put a stop to all this. I was informed by the Alliance in Emerald City that DP rescued you and instructed you to go south to find the rest of the missing kids. I see you found another. Nice work." Ronaldo said. "I decided to do my undercover work here for the next few days. I knew you would be around and I also needed to see what was going on in Oz down south. I've seen no sign of the other boy, but I've found what they've been doing to the glass people of Oz. It's terrible. Thankfully, a few other members of the Alliance are going to come down here so we can free the glass people and prevent any more of these theme park attractions being built. You know, I haven't been in my world for decades, but I can't imagine the theme park business is doing so bad now we need to start rounding up innocent creatures in a different land." He huffed.

So he hadn't been to his home world since he got to Oz? Maybe that's why the 'Lost Boys' were lost from their homes, Bryson realized. They were now warriors in Oz and didn't want to return home, possibly.

"Follow me. I'll escort you out of here and if a hunter sees us they'll think I'm one of them and shoot." Ronaldo suggested.

They all followed him outside, slowly walking down the stairs and out of the passageway.

They made their way back to Bryson's car.

"I'd keep going south. Keep searching for the boy and we'll try and clean up here, get rid of the theme park stuff and free the glass people." Ronaldo said with a nod, giving them a pat on their backs. "I'd go ahead and get going before anyone spots you, too."

Bryson agreed, shaking the man's hand. "Thanks so much for your help. I guess you're right. We should go ahead and get going."

Then, Bryson, Dorothy, Charlotte and her dog Copper, and Kyle all got into the car, with Bryson and Dorothy in the front and Charlotte, Copper, and Kyle hanging in the back.

Bryson began to drive off further down south in search of Tommy.

...

Bryson explained the ordeal to Charlotte and Kyle as the drive continued. The two were both so curious and scared and Bryson knew he had to let them know the truth.

He did, however, leave out all mention of Oz being fiction to them. He couldn't just drop that kind of thing on Dorothy suddenly, he knew.

Kyle and Charlotte wouldn't stop asking questions about Oz, and made sure to talk over them if they ever seemed like they were going to ask how it was real or mention Oz being fiction.

So far, it had worked out fairly well.

"So they wanna make Oz a theme park?" Kyle asked.

"I don't get why we're stopping them. That sounds cool!" Charlotte said.

Bryson was horrified, knowing he'd have to explain to her in detail why it was such a bad idea until Kyle interjected.

"Can we pull over? I gotta.. I gotta go to the bathroom.." Kyle whined at one point. "Yeah, me too!" Charlotte agreed.

Bryson pulled the car over into the field. "Alright. Um.. maybe you guys can go in one of these trees. But be quick in case anybody shows up. I think I should inspect them first before you guys go."

"I'll go with you." Dorothy said quickly.

The two opened the car door and walked out into the field together, speed walking to the trees.

"They're quite amusing children." Dorothy noticed.

"Yeah, you're telling me.." Bryson smirked with a shake of his head before they looked behind the tree together.

"Hmm.. it looks like there's nothing here." Bryson noticed. "I guess it's safe for them."

"Wait." Dorothy said with a smirk, leaning down to get a stick, carving in something to the tree. "I would never do this to one of the trees that talk around here, but it's okay here." She giggled to herself, carving in something into the trees.

 _"D + B"_ it read.

Her handwriting looked pretty even though it was carved into a tree. Dorothy could have a natural elegance to her that Bryson loved.

"DB?" Bryson asked.

"Oh, um. Yes. You um.. and me. Uncle Henry and Aunt Em said they always used to do this. Carve their name into trees. It's.. a way to leave a mark, I suppose." She said, seeming to get embarassed.

Bryson immediately registered the romantic implications of it and his heart rate quickened.

He wondered if they would ever clear up if they were actually going to be together when this whole thing was done.

"It's nice to think.." Bryson mused, leaning against the tree with a large smile. "That pieces of us are here on this tree now, in a way. In Oz forever, even if we go home. I like that a lot."

"Oh, you do?" Dorothy asked with excitement, lifting her head up with large doe eyes at Bryson.

"Of course I do." Bryson chuckled. She was so innocent with this kind of thing and it just made him adore her even more.

"Well, we should probably head back and let them go to the bathroom now. We've been droning on for too long." Dorothy giggled before suddenly clutching at the sides of her head.

"Doh, oooooooooh! Ooooowwww! Oh!" Dorothy screamed, panic beginning to immediately surface in Bryson, but before he felt a sharp pain up his back, then around his head.

It felt as if his head was pounding, like he had the most intense migrane of his life seeping out into every corner of his body.

"Oh, God! Owwwwwww! Oh.. oh!" Bryson cried out with her.

Their legs began to shake and give out, crumbling to the floor.

"Wha.. what's happening.. oh, ooooooooowwwwwww!" Bryson cried out.

The two of them writhed on the floor in pain.

It felt as if every bone in his body was pounding, feeling so uncomfortable, as if he could die at any moment.

He grunted, panting and heaving. "Dorothy.. what's happening..." he whispered desperately, slowly crawling towards her.

Dorothy crawled towards him.

They wrapped their arms around each other to try and find some sort of comfort in each other, trembling in pain, Dorothy squeezing her eyes shut.

The pain had come out of nowhere and the fact he had no idea where it came from scared him the most. If he had been shot or stabbed at least he would know what was happening. He was now just scared out of his mind.

But suddenly, the culprit was found.

They heard a thud.

In front of them, something was crouching on a tree, just a foot or so above them, watching them.

It was Mombi.

She was still in her black and green dress with her purple eyes and nails. Her nails that were absurdly long.

Mombi had her hand reached out, grasping with it. It seemed she was using her powers to inflict intense pain onto them.

"There you are. Right where I want you." Mombi growled. "Theodora won't prolong this now. She has been foolish playing with you, foolish thing! I am going to finish you quick. No fooling around." Mombi growled, suddenly revealing a gun with her other hand.

"This. I've seen those outsiders use this. It seems like such a powerful weapon..." She whispered, fingering the gun with her nails, twisting and turning it, trying to figure out which way to point it.

Bryson watched on in horror. A powerful witch in Oz now had a gun?!

"You." Mombi snapped at Dorothy, clenching harder with her hand. Although Bryson was under whatever spell Mombi was using, she paid no attention to him. It was clear she had a history with Dorothy.

"Because of you, I spent years locked away in a dungeon. I want you _dead._ And now that I've got you right where I want you." Mombi cackled. "Now. Tell me how to use this thing and I'll make your death quick and painless. Otherwise, I'll drag this out. And make it quick, brat! I want you dead!"

Bryson was disgusted that someone could want to hurt Dorothy in such a manner. His mind raced quickly with solutions to defeat the evil witch in front of them, getting desperate. It felt like he could barely open his mouth in such pain.

Dorothy simply grunted, mumbling in pain.

The sight made Bryson want to cry. He could barely move and his thoughts were even hard to process, struggling to come up with a solution when he was in such pain.

"Come on, girl! I'm waiting!" Mombi growled.

Dorothy continued to writhe around, sweating until she began to open her mouth. "Y.. y.. you're holding it wrong.."

Bryson looked on and saw Mombi holding it. She was holding the gun just as anyone else would hold a gun.

Bryson slowly realized Dorothy was tricking her!

Mombi inspected the gun, turning it around.

It was pressed into her stomach now.

"See that thing sticking out of it? Squeeze it."

"Hmmm.. thank you, Dorothy. I'm glad you realize death is better then being an attraction! Theodora will be angry, but I don't care. I'll take over this whole thing myse-"

Mombi squeezed the trigger and ended up shooting herself in the stomach, going flying backwards into the woods.

Their pain was suddenly gone and they felt perfectly normal.

It was if the spell they were under disappeared with Mombi, who writhed in the leaves.

Dorothy stumbled upward, grabbing Bryson's hand, who looked at her in shock. "Geez! I can't believe that.. you know, you're really good at defeating witches!"

Dorothy rushed into the car. "Let's go! If she gets up, we're finished."

Bryson slammed on the gas pedal and sped off further south, still processing what had just happened.


	26. Chapter 26: Jungle Tour

While the drive continued, Kyle was still reeling from the information Bryson had told him.

Charlotte had more or less gotten used to the fact they were in Oz, but Kyle was still asking questions, asking if it was some kind of joke, if everything was a special effect. Bryson calmed the boy by promising he would get him home.

Thankfully, both the children in the back began to calm down and take in the atmosphere, to appreciate the land in front of them. They asked numerous questions about the land and Bryson and Dorothy were happy to answer to whatever they had to ask.

But they were children, of cours. And they naturally grew more and more impatient sitting in the car.

"Are we there yet?"

"I gotta pee again."

"I want to get out!"

"Yeah, I wanna look around!"

"I wanna see the Yellow Brick Road!"

"I wanna see the fields! I wanna see it all!"

Those were just a few of the many remarks made by the children in the back, and Bryson suddenly knew how his parents felt when he and his sister used to yap in the back.

After the confrontation with Mombi, Dorothy revealed that she swooped up something that fell from Mombi's dress after she shot herself.

It was a paper that had some sort of map along with it. Just a vague road with some marks around it, some spots. One of the spots had a circle with a jungle on it. It was around the label that said "SOUTH, right where they were. Bryson just hoped it meant something important. Perhaps Tommy was there. Regardless, it must have held some importance if Mombi was holding onto it.

"I still can't believe you managed to outsmart her. Making her shoot herself. Think she'll stay put like that or..?"

"I don't know. She's a witch.. and I've never seen a witch get shot before. All I know is that it was all I had left to do in that moment." Dorothy said softly.

"Are you alright from earlier?" Bryson asked, worried.

"I'm alright. Still, though. That... hurt. A lot. But then it just.. went away out of nowhere." Dorothy said.

"Huh?" Charlotte asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Woah, someone got shot?!" Kyle asked, almost bouncing in excitement. "I thought I heard something earlier!"

Bryson sighed. These kids naturally got riled up easily in a situation like this and he had to as gently as possible tell them to calm down. "It's nothing. Just.. let's keep admiring the scenery."

The two kids continued to nag for a bit, but they eventually piped down and admired the outside. That didn't stop them, however, from asking if they were there yet.

"Where are we, anyway?" Charlotte asked. "Are we lost? Are we almost there?"

"I'm not sure where we are. But I'm sure we'll know when we get there." Bryson responded. It felt odd for him to talk like this. He was used to being the younger person asking questions, now he was in the opposite position. He almost felt like his dad when his family would travel, which felt odd.

He was just glad there wasn't any constant arguing and nice things to actually look at outside the car unlike the times when he would travel with family.

"Maybe we should try to find someone to ask for directions." Dorothy suggested.

"Yeah, but I don't know if we're gonna find anyone at this point." Bryson replied, Dorothy always being the more optimistic of the two.

"I need a vacation." Charlotte sighed.

"You're telling me." Kyle agreed, running his hands through his long, wavy brown-reddish hair. "We're all gonna die out here. Next to that desert. All the buzzards will come and peck our eyeballs out and eat our flesh." He huffed.

"Sorry, he can be very goulish at times." Charlotte said with a nod.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I used to do the same to my sister every now and then. A little gruesome, but ya know.." Bryson said in an understanding manner. "I don't think there's any buzzards in Oz, though, so I think we're safe from that." Bryson smirked, turning to Dorothy. "There aren't any buzzards in Oz, right?" He asked, his smirk dropping.

"Not as far as I know." She said with a chuckle.

"I'm just worried about Tommy." Charlotte stressed. "We haven't seen him since he got carried away by those winged monkeys."

Dorothy turned around, offering Charlotte a warm smile. "It's alright, darling. We'll find him. I worry, too. It's okay to worry. But here in Oz.. I've found everything works out okay in the end." Dorothy assured, rubbing Charlotte's foot in a comforting manner.

Bryson had to admit, he was just as worried about Tommy, as well as Finley and Lion were still presumably captured. But Dorothy's words assured him. They always did.

"Hey, what's that?" Kyle suddenly asked, pointing out the window.

A few feet ahead, there was a large cave.

"It's a cave. I've been here before, too." Dorothy noted.

"You've been everywhere." Kyle noted casually.

"Well, she IS Dorothy." Charlotte mentioned.

Bryson bit his lip, hoping she wouldn't spill anything about Dorothy being fake.

It was already hard enough to talk over them if they ever began to mention anything about Oz being fiction in their world.

They were distracted, however, when Bryson continued to drive and they spotted another sign.

It was so professional looking, clearly designed and built by a team of professionals.

He couldn't help but wonder just how many people were behind this whole plot to expose Oz.

The cave read:

 _"JUNGLE TOUR."_

"Great. Yet another area turned into a money grab." Bryson scoffed under his breath. "Turning Oz into every Hollywood cash grab, milking it for all its worth." He scoffed lowly again. As an entertainment and movie buff, he couldn't help but let that side of his personality show at times.

"Is that good? Uncle Henry and Aunt Em don't really have money to see very many pictures with me." Dorothy said, confused.

Bryson smirked slightly. There was a cuteness about the fact she lived in such an older time period.

"Let's just say it's bad in this case." He said softly as he examined the sign to try and get any more clues, ultimately coming up with nothing.

"All I know is this sign certainly wasn't here when I came through here." Dorothy mumbled, both she and Bryson seeming to notice the sign was brand new.

He looked down at the map Dorothy had taken from Mombi.

This was in fact the area that had been circled.

Maybe Tommy was here.

Bryson slowly began to drive into the cave.

"It looks dark in there.." Charlotte whispered, sounding timid as she clutched to Copper closer, who panted in her arms.

Bryson turned on his headlights, shining some light to the cave, which seemed to ease Charlotte.

They drove through the cave for a few moments before coming into a steep jungled area.

But it wasn't like the normal woods in Oz. This looked like an actual tropical jungle.

Bryson looked around through the car, trying to take in everything in his view.

"Woah, check it out!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Charlotte asked, peaking her head as far as she could.

"This in the Lion's Jungle Kingdom. He became king over here after he saved its animals from a giant spider monster." Dorothy said with a nod as if it were the most casual sentence in the world.

"Five years ago, that sentence might have sounded odd." Bryson quipped, more then used to Oz at this point.

"You think we can get out? And look for Tommy?" Charlotte asked.

Bryson looked down again at the map. If they were reading it correctly, this was the place that had been circled. It wouldn't hurt to look.

"Sure. But we need to stick together." Bryson said, peaking out to make sure the coast was clear. "Don't get out yet, though. Dorothy and I will help you."

Bryson slowly opened the door, sliding his backpack onto him, unzipping quietly enough so the sound wouldn't alert anyone.

He pulled out his axe, ready to strike if he needed to, wary when they were out in the open like this.

Dorothy got out next, and the two opened the doors for Charlotte and Kyle.

"Don't run off on us, now." Dorothy advised.

"That's so cool that you have an axe!" Kyle exclaimed, reaching upward to touch it.

"Careful." Bryson whispered. "This is a very dangerous weapon, okay?"

"Alright, alright." Kyle grumbled.

"Just don't wander off too far. Something might try and get you." Bryson sighed.

"Well, I don't see any animals around.." Charlotte interjected, circling the area. "Except for Copper." She said, holding up the pup.

"Yes, it's strange. This place was litered with animals when I was here.." Dorothy said, clearly distraught.

"Well.. it's a big place. Don't get lost." Bryson said, distracted knowing all the animals had basically vanished.

Aside from the lack of animals, Bryson looked around the jungle and noticed how beautiful it was. It looked more tropical then anything he had seen back home, the sun shining brightly around the area with colorful leaves and plants that popped out of the landscape. He had seen jungles in TV and in books, but this was such an eccentric, unique and gorgeous land.

The gang proceeded to look for Tommy after looking around, sticking close together. Bryson advised the children not to yell for him in case anyone heard them, and they thankfully agreed.

Several minutes passed and their search had been all for nothing, it seemed. Tommy, or really any sign of life outside of a few passing butterflies.. were just completely absent from the area.

All of the sudden, as they walked, Copper began to wiggle out of Charlotte's grasp.

"Copper, no!" Charlotte scolded as the dog leaped from her arms and ran into the steep jungle.

Charlotte gasped. "COPPER!"

"Don't scream!" Bryson scolded, all of them chasing after Charlotte and Copper immediately.

They stopped suddenly when Charlotte was hunched over Copper.

Copper was sniffing a pale brown backpack, smaller then the one on Bryson.

"What is it?" Dorothy asked quietly, bending over to get a better look at it.

"This was Tommy's backpack! He was carrying it the whole time we met him." Charlotte told her. "Hey, that _is_ it!" Kyle agreed.

Bryson grew worried. Had something happened to Tommy? Or did that just mean he was close by? Excitement and worry peaked in his body. "Well, come on! We have to go find him as soon as possible!"

"Wait a minute." Kyle said. "Do you hear breathing?"

They all went silent for a minute.

"That's crazy. Plants don't breathe. But.. I do hear something." Charlotte responded.

"Well, in Oz, a lot of things are living. There's even a group of living trees around here. Maybe the jungle is alive, too." Dorothy suggested.

"Yeah. There's even a living sign post around here." Bryson remembered.

"If that's the case, maybe we can find some and ask if they've seen Tommy." Charlotte suggested.

"That's alright, that's alright!" A familiar voice interjected, stepping out of the bushes, the voice immediately alarming Bryson, the other man lowering his gun.

The figure that stepped out was Bruce.

Bryson was instantly shook to his core.

He had said if he knew of Bryson's interference he would kill Finley.

 _What if Finley was a goner now?!_

Bryson began to panic, then noticed Bruce's clothes.

He was now in a bright green suit complete with a green top hat.

He even had on a rainbow tie.

"What's with the outfit, dude?" Kyle asked, having no idea who the man was.

Bryson's heart dropped and he gave a horrified look, Dorothy looking at Bryson quickly, seeming to instantly know the man was trouble by the look on her face.

"Oh, outfit?" Bruce asked, looking down at his own green suit. "Oh, this? Well, how else do you expect the wizard of Oz to dress?!"

"Wooah!" Kyle and Charlotte exclaimed at the same time.

"You're the wizard?!" Charlotte gasped.

"That's so cool!" Kyle said back.

Bryson shook his head in disgust.

He knew what Bruce was doing.

"He's not the wizard.." Bryson growled, shaking his head sternly.

"Oh, but I am!" Bruce said in return, putting on a fake smile and pulling out a huge lolipop from his jacket.

"FOOD!" Kyle gasped.

"I want a sucker! I'm hungry! Can we have it, Mr. Wizard? Can we have it and then you can take us home, please? I've seen the movie you can take us home, right?" Charlotte asked.

Bruce smirked slightly, his smirk a little too warm. "Of course. You kids must be starved."

"We are! We haven't eaten in almost a daaaaaaaaay." Charlotte whined.

"Charlotte, Kyle! Don't listen to him!" Dorothy warned.

Bruce suddenly pulled out a wand.

"I think your parents really miss you, too." Bruce said in a nice voice, a far cry from his rough and tough Brooklyn accent.

Bryson noticed it wasn't any wand.

It was Snowmella's wand.

Theodora had it earlier.

How did Bruce get it?

"Let's see.. how did this work again.." he mumbled as he began to twirl it and suddenly, a vision played from the wand.

What Bryson saw had him fuming.

Two visions.

The first one had Bryson clenching his fists.

"Kyle.. Kyle.. where are you?!" A female voice cried out. The voice suddenly took form. Kyle gasped and began to reach out. "Mom!"

Then another vision..

"Are you there?! Charlotte! Oh, Charlotte! Where are you?" The male voice said next. It also took form. Charlotte's father.

"Daddy!" She yelped out, trembling and reaching out for the vision.

"Okay, that's enough!" Bryson jumped out in anger, outraged at the obvious manipulation of poor innocent young children. He was practically snarling.

Bruce held him back. "Woah, woah, there, sir. I'm just showing the children their way home."

Charlotte and Kyle began to cower next to each other, clearly scared and tired of the situation.

"Come on now, children. We've got tons of candy and food at the shops we're building. There's one just near the cave. Come on, now." Bruce ushered them forward, kneeling down to talk to their level. "I also know where your friend is, if that helps. He's been with me and my wonderful friends! He's been exploring all the roller coasters and the rides.. eating all the cotton candy, walking down the Yellow Brick Road. He's been having a small tour of Oz! Away from all those mean men chasing everybody. After his tour, Tommy is ready to go home."

Their faces lit up and the "wizard" gave them each a lolipop from his jacket, seeming to have some built in compartment for sweets and objects.

"Yes, let's get out of here." Another voice said, stepping out of the fields, revealing a woman.

She was a completely random Bryson had never seen before, but she was dressed in a pink Glinda like dress. It looked like the dress from the 1939 movie, but slightly cheaper. It wasn't like the actual Glinda's white dress.

Charlotte gasped. "Glindaaaa! You can take us home, I know you can! I remember the movie."

"Yes, my child." The woman said, doing an over the top Glinda impression. "Let us go and we will explore Oz together!"

Kyle and Charlotte skipped along, Charlotte still holding Copper as the fake Glinda actress led them to the forest, seemingly headed towards the cave.

"GUYS! WAIT!" Bryson yelled.

"CHARLOTTE! KYLE!" Dorothy yelled.

Bruce looked back, still putting on his fake smile to see the kids skipping along with the fake Glinda before slowly turning back with a menacing look towards Bryson and Dorothy.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THEM?! YOU EVIL SON OF A-" Bryson rushed forward, prepared to charge after the kids and the fake Glinda, but Bruce pushed him over and made Bryson drop his axe. Bryson gasped and quickly picked it back up, awkwardly setting himself up, stumbling.

"Hey!" Dorothy protested, ready to pounce before being stopped.

Soon, a booming voice shouted out: "FREEZE!"

Before they could even react, a man in a green camo army outfit came out with a small pistol in his hands.

This certainly wasn't an average hunter like they had been seeing. It was as if he was a member of higher authority.

A group of soldiers dressed in green camo army clothes then emerged from the bushes.

They were holding larger guns, surrounding Bryson and Dorothy, the two suddenly feeling very claustrophobic.

"Don't fire. Yet." Bruce said through gritted teeth.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO THOSE KIDS?!" Bryson yelled in anger.

"Rellaaax! Jesus." Bruce huffed, adjusting his suit. "I'm not gonna hurt them or anything. But my advisors wanted a test run. See how our target audience would feel about the park. Record their reactions. Show investors. You know the drill. We'll take them home by the end of the day." Bruce said as if it was nothing.

"THEY'RE KIDS! NOT NUMBERS OR METRICS OR AUDIENCES! AND WHAT ABOUT TOMMY?! WHERE IS HE?!" Bryson screamed, irate, his voice almost going hoarse.

"That's for Theodora to decide. I don't know or care about what she wants with him. They happened to be with that kid when Theodora sent him over and we decided to go ahead and use his little friends as a mini test run for the park. If they're this excited when it's unfinished, I can only imagine what it'll be like when we're up and running!" Bruce exclaimed, licking his lips and chuckling to himself.

Bryson was so angry that Theodora not only brought Tommy over to take over his body, but even got his friends wrapped up in all this!

"And what's with the whole wizard thing? And the stupid outfit?!" Bryson growled.

"Well, every theme park needs a mascot or a face. Who better then the man behind everything?" Bruce smirked, circling his hand around his face.

"You're so... ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS MONEY AND FAME! HAVING YOUR FACE ON BILLBOARDS AND ON TV!"

"Well, yes. I imagine I'll be bigger then the president or world famous geniuses all the way from Bill Gates to Einstein. I'm surprised ya don't share my excitement, kid." Bruce chuckled.

"YOU'RE SICK, YOU KNOW THAT?!" Dorothy yelled, huffing and puffing, her face completely red, on her tip toes, her knuckles being squeezed so hard they were as red as her face. "YOU'RE EVEN MORE PUNCHABLE THEN I IMAGINED! THE SICKO BEHIND ALL OF THIS! I OUGHTA KNOCK YOU OUT MYSELF, MY UNCLE TAUGHT ME A FEW THINGS, YA KNOW!" Dorothy yelled, holding up her fists.

Bruce chuckled. "I gotta say, Ms. Garland, you're looking a lot younger these days. What's your skincare routine?" Bruce joked. Bryson knew he was taunting him and that just made him angrier. "Or uh.. Dorothy. You're even more feisty then in the movie."

"WHAT MOVIE?! AND WHAT'S WITH THIS _GALRAND_ THING?!" Dorothy said in confusion, stomping her foot.

Bruce laughed. "Forget about it. The less you know the better. I'm just glad you all had a chance to see more of the park. Welcome to the Jungle Tour, by the way! What you're seeing is a mere preview of the coming future of the park."

"Listen to me." Bryson said slowly, panting. "You don't understand this. I don't know exactly what business you belong to besides that crummy newspaper or who all these people are.." he sighed, pointing at the men holding guns at them. "Oz. Is. Not... a theme park."

"Soon enough it will be.." Bruce mumbled.

"LIKE HELL IT WILL BE!" Dorothy screamed. "My aunt taught me not to curse, but by golly, I swear you'll hear a lot more from me if you keep this up!"

"You kids don't understand either." Bruce began. "This operation isn't just me and a few other ass clowns. This park has been approved by theme park commissions around the world and the states of Kansas and New York where the two main entrances will be located. Clever, huh? Double the states, double the visitors, double the money, double the fame, double the legacy. It's like a domino effect, yeah?" Bruce chuckled.

"You're not gonna get away with this! No one is going to approve you rounding up all these people and taking another world and turning it into a theme park!" Bryson argued.

"Oh, but they have. State governments of those two states I mentioned have. U.S government has given permission to build. And as far as everyone knows, the people of Oz love the idea of a park! Their happy faces will seem pretty real with my men watching over them constantly." Bruce chuckled. "The park is already being built. Workers in every way. Just give it up, kid. You've lost."

"You are so.. careless! You discover this great land and your first thought is to make it a product." Bryson huffed. "Where's your morality?"

"Morality is but an illusion, kid. In the end, everyone's out for themselves. We're just animals trying to survive. And I'm gonna survive. I'm gonna do more then survive. I'm going to build the greatest legacy in the human race as the discoverer of Oz and the creator of Oz World. A greater discover then Colombus." He cackled. "It's gonna be a whole new world now. The greatest achivement in human history. Be honored you're gonna witness it."

Bryson shook his head, speaking lowly, trying to reason with him. "You don't get it.. opening this place as a kid's amusement park will be like letting kids run with scissors.. or a loaded gun. It's a disaster waiting to happen. It will lead to war. Your park won't last weeks. Oz will be finished. Worst case scenario? You're remembered as the man who caused the destruction of the first alternate world known to man. Think about that for a second."

"Yeah, okay." Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. "Ya doomsday nut."

"I'm telling the truth. Open up this park and you'll unleash carnage like you haven't seen before. When people discover something, they don't treat it like they should. They milk it for all its worth, they package it. This will be no different. If we lived in a better world, those happy faces would be real. There would be no use for chains and the people of Oz would accept them with open arms. But we live in a.. dark place. You're playing with fireworks here, Bruce."

"Let me ask ya this, Bryson. What was the last time America took a risk? We used to conquer land. Take what was ours. Develop the newest technology, search our planet, search outside of it. First country to the moon, for god's sake! And now we don't wanna ask questions anymore. We just sit around. Accepting the cynical fact that we're just organisms on a floating rock in outer space. I want to be more then that, don't you? We don't _explore_ anymore! This will push my company to other heights. We can start _exploring_ and _developing_ again! It's not _just_ money!"

"WHEN DID WE EVER GO THE MOON?!" Dorothy screamed.

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. "She's clueless."

Bryson looked on, ignoring his taunts. "Yeah. And that land we conquered back then.. we took it from someone else. Exactly what we're doing now. I'm all for exploring, but not at the expense of this pure world! These poor people that never hurt anybody!" Bryson did admire his passion in soeme way, but not the way it was directed into such bad intentions.

"With the technology we have now? Accidents like that don't happen." Bruce scoffed.

"You can't contain magic. You can't contain this world. If this park happens, you're going to wish we had stopped you now." Bryson said lowly in a last ditch effort to get through to the greedy and power hungry man in front of him.

"I'm sure. Well, it's clear you won't stop. So I see no choice now." Bruce cleared his throat. "Men! Don't harm the girl, but get rid of the boy. This park cannot thrive to the best ability possible with protestors."

"NO!" Dorothy screamed, jumping in front of Bryson. "If you're gonna kill him, you're gonna have to kill me to!"

Bryson was in disbelief, gasping, his heart was pounding.

She was prepared to take a bullet for him?!

He had never known someone so selfless, so full of love.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Men. Trank her and then off the boy."

But then, green smoke began to appear, causing the men to stumble around in a confused and dazed manner.

"Let's run!" Dorothy yelped, grabbing Bryson's hand roughly and running past the men without a care of the guns in their hands.

Bryson couldn't believe how full of courage this girl was...

"Where did that come from?!" Bryson wondered as they sprinted away, struggling to juggle everything as he carried his own backpack on his arms, carried Tommy's small backpack, and the axe in his hand.

Dorothy didn't answer at first, distracted from the running, panting before she stopped and stumbled over herself, Bryson stumbling with her and helping her kneel down steadily.

"I... found.. this.." Dorothy panted, lifting up Bryson's actual car keys. "I saw them on the ground when we were looking for Tommy. I think they fell out of your car. I kept them in case we'd need them. When that awful _slime_ of a man was talking, I just pressed one of the buttons hoping it would do something to that magical car of yours. I guess some of the exhaust smoke came out of it. The same thing that helped us escape those hunters." Dorothy said through all her pants.

Bryson was amazed.

He knew his actual keys were in his car, but he never bothered using them with the Oz key in there.

It seemed his other keys with the buttons to sound off the beepers or lock the car were enchanted since they had been in the car.

"Glinda's really good with these spells.." He panted, smoothing out Dorothy's dress, helping her steady himself. "I'm impressed with _you_ , though. You really think on your feet." Bryson panted as he put the axe back in his bag.

Dorothy was about to reply through her panting, but she was distracted by a structure next to them.

"Is that a treehouse?" She asked, pointing behind Bryson.

Bryson turned around to see a tree covered by bushes, but with a hint of something behind it.

Slowly, he approached it and pushed back the bushes, seeing an entrance carved into it.

Bryson slowly looked upward. The tree was huge and tall. It seemed there were more carvings and openings at the top of the tree.

"Well built tree house.." Bryson mumbled, impressed. "Wonder if this was built single handedly."

"No, the animals and the plants helped me." A small voice said.

Bryson knew that voice and he knew it well.

He turned around, but didn't find what he expected.

Instead, he saw a short figure in a big pale brown cap hat with blue goggles over his eyes with a seemingly handmade pale brown cape.

"Oh, hello. Who might you be?" Dorothy asked, kneeling down to the boy with a big smile.

"Dorothy!" The voice exclaimed excitedly.

Dorothy giggled. "Yes, that's me! Who are you?"

"My name's Tommy." The figure said, shyly removing his hat and goggles to look up at the girl, pushing his hair back with the same innocent wide eyes.

Bryson gasped.

"Tommy!" He exclaimed, instantly kneeling down to him, his heart racing, overjoyed with relief.

He had found Tommy and finally knew he was safe from the Witch!

"Oh my gosh.. I'm so glad you're alright!" Bryson exclaimed before looking over the boy.

"You didn't recognize me, Mr. Bryson?" The young boy asked.

Bryson had to admit, with the stuff he was wearing he wasn't sure at first.

But he also noticed Tommy didn't quite look the same.

His already longish hair was a little longer now, almost slightly feral looking. He almost looked like a hermit.

He wore a white, baby blue short sleeve shirt with three buttons that were unbuttoned, blue pants and black sneakers.

There was suddenly the sound of barking behind the boy.

"Oh, and I found my dog just a few minutes ago! I can't believe he found me here." Tommy said excitedly, picking up Copper.

"That's your dog?" Bryson asked. He just assumed it belonged to Charlotte.

Looking at the young boy cradling his puppy had Bryson seeing himself in Tommy even more now, making Bryson miss his own dog.

He wished Lucky could have seen Oz...

"Yep, he's mine! Kinda. He would just show up around the parkin' lot and I took care of him." Tommy smiled, clutching to the puppy.

"I'm just glad I found you, Tommy. I have so much to ask you.." Bryson sighed out, relieved and exhausted.

"Let's go in my tree house. I'll explain everything!" Tommy exclaimed, making his way over to the tree bark with the hole cut in it, kicking it twice before it opened up, sliding through it with ease with his small frame.

Bryson and Dorothy had to bend down further to get inside the tree house, beginning to crawl through the opening.

He had lost the other two kids for now, but he had at least found the boy who was in the most danger.


	27. Chapter 27: Escape from the Jungle

Bryson was impressed as the three of them managed to squeeze into the tree house.

Tommy seemingly had managed to live in this place for a while. Bryson didn't know if he would have managed at such a young age.

There was more room for Tommy with his smaller frame, but Bryson and Dorothy managed.

Copper had been panting and licking Tommy, wagging his tail and excited to see the boy.

Tommy had taken off his cape and they were now resting, the adrenaline of the situation earlier beginning to wind down.

Bryson had let Tommy know about the men with the guns, wanting him to be on alert. It was unlikely they would find them in this closed off tree houses, but he of course wasn't going to take any chances.

"I know, I've seen 'em before. I've been hiding from them." Tommy replied, his eyes often staying glued to Dorothy, seemingly amazed to see her in person, which made Bryson smirk slightly, almost reminding himself of the first time he had seen her.

Bryson showed concern knowing that Tommy had seen the guards before. He asked Tommy to try and explain with as much detail as possible about how he got to Oz and what had happened since.

"Well, the day after I last saw you.. my.. my dad.." Tommy said, almost hesitant to even label him as a father. "He.. he came over to Aunt Claire's house. Aunt Claire said he was drunk. He.. he wanted to take me back. My aunt wouldn't let 'em.. and he started yelling at her. And then they both just started yelling.. and screaming at each other. And.. then he.. started.. b-beating her up. I-I knew that if my dad took me back he'd probably make me give up Copper because he would never let him in the house. S-so.. I got my backpack.. got Copper.. opened the window up and sneaked out. I... I wanted to keep Copper safe.. but.. but I feel.. just.. rotten for leaving Aunt Claire to be beaten up by him.."

Tommy was clearly effected by all this. His tone was somber as he told the story, mostly looking down and twidling his fingers together as he told the story, stuttering every so often, clearly feeling ridden with guilt.

This reminded Bryson so much of how he was feeling when he left his mother to be beaten by his father. He had been through this same thing, and he wanted Tommy to know it was okay.

"Hey. Tommy. Look at me."

Tommy was hesitant, but Bryson touched his shoulder, patting it and rubbing slightly at his arms to comfort him. "Look."

Tommy slowly looked up, having to push his hair out of his face to meet Bryson in the eyes.

Tommy's eyes were still innocent and pure, but he clearly had that guilt roaming within them.

"What happened to your aunt wasn't your fault. You.. you're a kid. There was nothing you could really do upfront. There shouldn't be that presssure to face everything when you're not capable of it at such a young age. Were there other things you could have done? Maybe, it's not expected out of someone your age suffering from abuse. Because that is what your father has done. Abuse. Don't forget that. Victims such as yourself.. it takes a while to recover. I know that." Bryson explained. He wanted to comfort the boy, let him know it wasn't his fault. He knew what it felt like, to blame himself at such a young age. He also felt horrible for his aunt. She was already overprotective and anxious over his safety and freaked out if the boy was out of his sight for a few seconds. She must have been horrified now. It only made Bryson want to get Tommy home faster.

Tommy gave a weak smile. It seemed fake, though he did seem slightly comforted by Bryson's words.

"Thanks.." he said gently, looking at Bryson. "But.. after that I just.. ran. I could've tried and helped her but I ran."

Bryson frowned and decided he could talk the whole thing through once he had heard the whole story. "It's okay, Tommy. Can you tell me what else happened? I can talk you through it."

"Well.. I ran away.. like I've always wanted to do. I just walked with Copper through the city and I found a bus stop. I got on a bus. Then another. Then another. Until I was in Kansas. It took me days and days and days." Tommy explained.

Bryson's eyes widened. "Tommy! You ran away and got on a bus? All the way from L.A to Kansas?! How?! Tommy.." Bryson sighed, showing deep concern for the boy.

"You sound like my aunt right now." Tommy said, a hint of amusement and sadness in his voice. "When my.. dad.. used to go off and leave me alone.. I would go off and find stuff to do. And sometimes I did chores for people living in the hotel. I'd clean and wash cars and clean pools and anything else that needed to be done. I got a lot of money stored up and I hid it in a jar in my room. I'd been savin' it up for a trip for a long time and I just decided now was the time to do it.."

Bryson was stunned. He had never been so independent at such a young age.

He was surprised Tommy managed to stay such a grounded and sweet kid after going through so much.

"So I got off eventually at Kansas and went through town. Found a carnival. I always wanted to go to one and I snuck in. Me and Copper met two other kids. Charlotte and Kyle. I told 'em what happened and we became instant best friends and went through the carnival together. It was a lot of fun." Tommy said with a nod. "We were there for hours talkin' and playing around and then suddenly this green twister came outta nowhere! It destroyed the carnival. It just plowed through everything! Me and the others found a tent and hid under it. But then the twister picked us all up. They were real scared. I was too. But I knew that it would be okay somehow. I just had a feelin'. We closed our eyes and huddled together. Next thing we knew we were here!" Tommy explained, pausing as he reflected on his journey, his eyes growing big and wide.

"We landed in this field... and.." Tommy's eyes looked like they would tear up. "I knew immediately where we were. I just ran across the fields and.. the sky looked so blue and the air felt so nice. I had never felt so good! I.. I knew it was Oz. I ran across to the Yellow Brick Road and ran down it. And the others could barely keep up! We ran for a while and I was so happy. And then all of the sudden those soilders sprang up outta nowhere. They ordered these flying monkeys that came in outta nowhere and they swooped up my friends and then me. It was amazing, seeing the whole land while I was flying.. I had always wanted to fly. But then they just dumped me off in this jungle and said to keep me here for when 'she' was ready. I've been confused ever since. I've been living out here since then."

"Alone?" Dorothy suddenly asked, her eyes widened and large.

"Mhm." Tommy said with a nod.

"Oh, you poor thing. That's terrible." Dorothy said, leaning in to hug the boy who smiled and hugged her back.

As they pulled away, Bryson was amazed, angry, and shocked all at once. "I can't believe this. Tommy, why did you go all the way from L.A to Kansas?! That's what.. over a thousand miles?! You could have gotten hurt, Tommy. Someone could have tried to kidnap or hurt you. You could've gotten in a lot of danger." Bryson said with concern.

"I know, but I was okay. Kansas is where I from so I just wanted to go back home." Tommy replied. "We moved to L.A after mom died."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. Poor thing." Dorothy pouted slightly, feeling sorrow for the boy, patting his back and rubbing his arm. "My mother is gone, too. I know how it feels. I don't even remember her." Dorothy confessed in a soft voice. "I'm for Kansas also, actually." Dorothy said with a smile, smoothing through Tommy's messy hair. Bryson loved how naturally comforting and motherly she could be, taking good care of the child. Tommy seemed to appreciate it as well, sinking into her.

Looking at Tommy, a slow smile spread across Bryson's face.

Tommy had loved Oz so much. He remembered the conversations he would have about it with the boy. The boy wanted so much for Oz to be real. He even got picked on for thinking it was an actual place. There was so much wonder in his eyes about Oz and here he was.

"So. Tommy. What do you think about the place? About Oz?" Bryson asked. In some ways, it was like seeing his own first Oz situation play out again.

He loved seeing a child like this who had already loved Oz actually see it for the first time and react to it. It was how a child should be introduced to Oz, not through some government controlled cooperate theme park.

Tommy was at a loss for words, shaking his head. "It's... it's... I can't describe it." He whispered. "It's like being born again. It's.. everything you could ever want and more." Tommy said, looking up at Bryson. "Oh, I _knew_ Oz was real, Mr. Bryson. All those kids that called me a freak or a weirdo.. I knew nothing they said mattered. I've had the best time of my life here."

Bryson smiled. He felt so happy for the boy.

"I'm just.. so glad I got to come here and experience it for myself. I just hate that Aunt Claire had to be hurt in the process. I just.. kinda feel like what happened to her and what happened to my mother are.. my fault." Tommy frowned.

"Oh, no, no, Tommy, no." Dorothy quickly said, petting him and embracing him again. "It wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault."

"It wasn't, Tommy. You couldn't control your mother's health. Don't listen to what your father said.

"I... I actually did the same thing, you know. When I was just a few years older then you." Bryson admitted, chewing on his lips. Dorothy was the only person who had known, back when he told her during his first trip in Oz. It felt odd to tell someone else. "My father.. he.. he assaulted my mother. I was fourteen, just three or four years older then you are. I.. I was scared. I wanted to help her, but I just freaked out to find my own dog. I.. I hid in a farm. A tornado picked me up in the old farm and took me here. And.. well. When I got here, I went on the most amazing adventure of my life. And I learned that I wasn't a coward, I wasn't heartless, that I could push past my anxiety and I made up for running from my mother by helping to save Oz from a very bad man. I believe Oz is where you go when you need soul searching. When you need help. Guidance. And Tommy... despite the circumstances.. I think there's another reason you're here. To find yourself. To have an escape. Look.. the only person at fault for your aunt's pain is the one who hurt her. And we can try and help her as soon as possible." Bryson said, trying his best to encourage the boy.

Tommy smiled and grinned, looking up with bright eyes. "So you _have_ been here before? I _knew_ it!" Tommy smiled more. "When we talked about Oz, I just knew that you had some kinda connection to it, you know?" Tommy sighed out happily. "I wanna know all about Oz, Mr. Bryson. All of it." Tommy said with a smile.

"I can do that, Tommy." Bryson said with a smile. "Oh. Before I ran off with Dorothy I grabbed this." Bryson said, handing Tommy his backpack.

"Thanks." Tommy said with a smile as Bryson looked around the room. "This tree house is really impressive, Tommy. Do you stay here?"

"Only a lot as of late. I used to be outside a lot. I wouldn't go past the jungle cause they built a giant tunnel and cave and I couldn't get past it without guards there. I used to roam around the place. But then more and more men with the guns came around and I hide to hide more. I've been hiding a lot the past four or so days." Tommy confessed.

"Did you build this whole thing buy yourself?" Bryson asked with concern.

"No. Some of the animals and people around here helped me! But they're mostly gone now, it seems."

Bryson was happy that Tommy at least had company, but sad to hear it seemed they had been removed from their land by now. "You should come with us. We'll need to make sure the coast is clear and everything first, but it might be safer with us. We've found your friends, by the way. Charlotte and Kyle. But they were taken away by a fake Glinda and the man behind this whole guard stuff. It's a long story, really." Bryson explained.

Tommy gasped. "You _found_ them?!"

"Yes. We were looking for you for days. Now we've just lost them. We need to get all you guys together and take you some place safe." Bryson said.

"Were they alright?" Tommy inquired.

"Yes. They're being used as tourists, as tests right now. There's a guy behind all this who wants to take Oz and make it into a theme park and make a museum and do a bunch of bad stuff with Oz. He's been enslaving people of Oz, wanting to turn everything into this big attraction and force every Ozian to comply." Bryson explained.

Tommy gapsed again and had a shocked look. "That doesn't sound like a very good idea.."

Bryson shook his head. "It isn't. But money.. and power.. makes people do strange things. And there's.. someone else behind the whole thing.." Bryson stated. He knew he had to tell Tommy about what Theodora was planning to do to him.

But before he could, they heard something outside the tree.

"Hello? Bryson? Dorothy?" The voice asked.

"Hey, I know who that is!" Dorothy said excitedly, pushing forward and looking at the opening of the tree house, looking back. "May I? It's alright, I know we can trust them." Dorothy said softly.

Tommy nodded and Dorothy opened up, peaking through and smiling once she had known for sure who it was.

There were two men, Quincy and Ryan, two of the members of the Alliance standing outside with big bags around their arms.

"Oh, wow. Hi, guys." Bryson said, surprised to see them after those days, gently helping Tommy out of the tree, but standing near it in case they needed to.

"Who are they?" Tommy asked quietly to Bryson as he got out of the tree house, clutching to Copper.

"Tommy, this is Quincy and Ryan. They're from.. our world." Bryson said, knowing they were from a past time and hadn't been home in years.

"Tommy, huh? Nice to meet ya, kid. Glad these two could find you." Quincy said, kneeling down to shake Tommy's hand along with Ryan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bryson wondered, looking at the two men.

Quincy and Ryan looked at each other with a pained look, slowly turning to Bryson. "Emerald City... has been compromised..."

"What?!" Dorothy exclaimed, holding her chest to her heart, the two men looking at her with an apologetic look.

"Theodora has turned Emerald City into the main entrance and visitor's center of this whole 'theme park.' They're building gift shops, rides.. you name it. It's crazy, man. She's gotten the whole population there to act as people that greet guests in the park. She's basically enslaved everyone without any actual chains. Her and her flyng monkeys have been keeping people in check." Quincy explained.

"What?! Isn't Ozma going to do anything?" Dorothy asked in horror.

"No.." Ryan said lowly. "Ozma is still counting on Bryson to fix all of this."

"What?! Why me? Still?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes." Ryan sighed, turning his head to Bryson. "She doesn't want any terror or fear to spread around in Oz. Says that if we start a war against these people, Ozians will be terrified. I say they're terrified enough."

"Glinda was fuming. She chewed out Ozma and said she would do things her way, because Ozma's way wasn't working. The Alliance agreed. Along with us, Scarecrow and Tin Man and Glinda managed to escape deeper into the south." Quincy explained.

"Ozma.. I don't understand." Bryson said, confused on why Ozma's main ruler would want the fate of the land to rest with a single young man.

"Glinda wants to go against Ozma. Start somewhat of a rebellion. She complied with Ozma and kindly disagreed for the longest time, but she put her foot down yesterday when Theodora started taking over more of the city. She tried to fight off, but there was too much going against her. And here we are.. Glinda doesn't want to go against Ozma, but she feels she has to for this situation." Quincy explained.

"Ozma works in mysterious ways. Ozma is the closest thing to God this place has afterall." Ryan added.

"And Glinda feels the ways Ozma works ain't going to be much of a help for now. She wants to round up as many people as possible to stop this whole thing. That's why she sent us to sneak in here and try and find you guys. She has a secret palace further down south. She wants you all to meet her there. She's busy working on something that'll stop all this. Not even we know about it." Quincy said.

"Well, we'd better get going then." Bryson said worriedly.

"But what about Charlotte and Kyle?" Dorothy asked in worry.

"Oh, right! Yeah, we found the other two kids.. but.. Bruce, that guy trying to get this whole thing afloat came up and snatched them away. He was pretending to be the wizard and he had some woman pretending to be Glinda that lured them away. He wants to use them as tourists. They went off in the left in the bushes." Bryson explained.

Quincy and Ryan looked at each other, figuring out their plan.

"Alright." Ryan said. "You guys get moving to Glinda's palace. Glinda has given us full descriptions of the kids. We'll try and find them, but you guys get to Glinda. She said it was vital that she see Bryson and Dorothy."

Bryson was stunned.

There was almost a civil war of sorts going on in Oz, with Glinda disagreeing with Ozma so much that she fled to start her own group to stop the evil happening within.

Ozma might have seen more all powerful, but Bryson had to admit his instinct told him to trust Glinda. He had known her longer and knew she wouldn't hurt a fly. He also disagreed with Ozma's strange stance on all this.

"Just.. please find them and get them safe." Dorothy said.

"We will, Dorothy. We'll meet you at the palace as soon as possible." Ryan replied.

"Just keep headin' south. Not much longer to go until you get there. It's just a few miles south of Munchkin Land." Quincy directed.

"I've never seen it, actually." Dorothy said. "Not much of Oz I haven't seen."

"Well, something new every day. You guys best get going before anybody else shows up. Don't worry about us, we can defend ourselves." Quincy said, holding up their bags.

"Alright..." Dorothy said. "Good luck. Take care of yourselves, alright?"

"Same to you." Ryan said.

They all waved goodbye and Bryson looked down at Tommy, a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, kid. Let's get out of this jungle."

...

A few minutes later and the three had made it to Bryson's car.

Bryson made sure they all got in quickly, looking behind to make sure no one was following them.

But as he got ready to open his door, he heard something behind him.

"Bryson Scott." The voice said. "Dorothy Gale." He said next. "It's.. it's you.." he said with a trembling voice.

Bryson slowly turned around to see another boy who looked to be Tommy's age.

He was almost naked with the exception of a small green piece of cloth covering him.

His eyes were brown, as was his hair. And it was so long, even longer and more feral looking than Tommy's.

"We've been waiting for you. To free our tribe." The boy said with hope.

Bryson suddenly felt horrible.

Free his tribe?

Bryson hadn't come to do that. He didn't know of a tribe. He didn't think he was capable of doing that in a day like the Ozians probably believed after all the stories about him.

Bryson slowly kneeled down to the kid, trying to get at his level.

"Who... what's your name, buddy?" Bryson said with a soft voice.

"I am Jumante." The boy said softly.

"Jumante. I like that name." Bryson said with a comforting smile. "Are you an Ozian?"

Jumante nodded. "I am." He frowned. "I.. I don't understand. I thought you or Dorothy Gale or King Scarecrow or Glinda or Snowmella or Ozma.. or anybody... you were to save us all. I.. I don't know where my family is. Th- the tribe has been caged. I.. I don't know where they've taken my people..."

Bryson was horrified.

He knew he couldn't live up to the legacy this land had built around him, but it broke his heart to know that the kid expected people like he and Dorothy to save him.

But these people would go so far as to make money.. to get power and fame that they would break familes apart and capture an entire tribe of people.

"The trible of the jungle.. the jungle the Lion saved and ruled.." Dorothy realized, horrified as she kneeled down to the boy with Bryson.

"How.. how did this happen? Is it okay if I ask, buddy? You don't have to tell me.." Bryson said softly.

"I.. months ago strange people began to show up in our jungle. Outsiders. They were rude and more and more of them showed up. Eventually they started making plans to capture us. I heard them. That next night they started capturing her. Invading our area and locking people in cages. In days, almost all of us were captured. I... I can't find anyone else in my tribe." The young boy said softly, trembling.

"Oh my God.." Bryson whispered, shaking his head. "Hey. It's alright, okay? We're gonna get them ba-"

All of the sudden, the boy was shot with a trank gun and fell over. "AAAH!" He yelped in surprise, being knocked outcold.

Bryson and Dorothy jumped back against the car, Tommy hiding behind it.

"DAMN IT! STUPID KID, YOU ALLOWED ME TO MISS MY MOST VALUABLE TARGET!" A loud voice screamed.

Bryson and Dorothy gasped, looking up to see someone familar standing in the trees.

It was Amara!

He was sweating, looking even angrier then before. The hunter they had encountered that was still holding a grudge.

Amara suddenly realized his mistake in screaming out when Bryson and Dorothy quickly scrambled upward, Dorothy grabbing Jumante's unconscious body and tossing him into the back, Tommy hiding into the back and buckling up quickly, clutching to Copper tightly.

Bryson quickly got inside of the car, slamming the door shut and stepping on the gas pedal.

He drove rapidly through the landscape.

"Who is that?!" Tommy exclaimed.

"One of the biggest hunters that Theodora sent over. He _really_ doesn't like us!" Bryson exclaimed as he drove faster, heading towards the cave.

"Not that way, there's guards there a lot of the time!" Tommy warned.

Bryson cursed under his breath and drove faster, speeding around the jungle, circling and driving past some trees to try and escape.

"Where did he go?!" Dorothy asked.

"I don't know!" Bryson exclaimed, the fact they couldn't tell where he was making him even more worried.

They continued to drive off before eventually speeding off out of the jungle and outside where the jungle ended on a dirt hill.

"We're out!" Bryson exclaimed as he sped off, but soon, he saw something far worse.

They were right on the edge of a cliff with seemingly nothing below them.

"Oh, boy!" Bryson exclaimed, slamming on the breaks and stopping just in time before they fell off the edge.

They all screamed, but stopped and panted when Bryson had made it to the edge.

But then, suddenly the car was pushed further to the edge.

They all screamed again, Bryson looked in his rear view mirror to see Amara smashing into the side of the car with a baseball bat.

He continued to smash it, Bryson prepared to reverse his car, but Amara pulled out his knife from his boot and stabbed Bryson's tire.

Before Bryson could even react, he stabbed the next one, causing his car to slump over on the hill with only two on the other side left.

Copper was barking furiously.

They continued to yell except Jumante, who was still unconscious.

Amara continued to ram the baseball bat into Bryson's car, growling and determined to push the car off the cliff, causing the car to bounce and start veering off the edge, the first half of it beginning to tilt.

It was as if Amara had forgotten his mission to capture Dorothy and just wanted to kill them.

They all turned around, looking for a means of escape, but it was useless now that the car was beginning to tilt and they had no way to get back on the hill.

Bryson decided he could try.

He dug around in his backpack, pulling out his axe. He unbuckled his seatbelt, a determined look on his face.

"What are you doing?!" Dorothy gasped.

Bryson grabbed at the backs of the seats, climbing up each one as rapidly as he could manage, difficult as he held the axe in one hand. Then, he began opening the very back door and he then lept on top of the hill, rolling over next to Amara's feet.

"What.." Amara grumbled in surprise, lifting the bat higher, ready to aim and smack Bryson's face with the bat before Bryson lifted his axe and chopped the bat in half, letting the two sides of the bat roll off the hill.

Amara growled and lifted up his knife, ready to stab Bryson.

But now that Amara had been distracted by Bryson, this allowed Dorothy, still in the car to intervene.

Bryson could make out Dorothy moving in the front of the car, stepping on the reverse and letting the car move back on the hill, reversing into the side of Amara and causing him to fall over. "Ooof!" Amara yelped as he fell over, Bryson leaping up and rushing back to the car.

The car had a rough reversal due to the lack of wheels, but Dorothy still managed.

But before Bryson could make it, Amara gave an incredibly aggressive kick, sending the car flying off the edge.

Bryson gasped. "NO!"

But before he could even properly react, the car flew up in the sky next to the hill.

It was encased in a large bubble.

Bryson almost cried in relief, chuckling to himself. "Oh my God... Glinda, you really _did_ set this thing up nicely!"

Amara gasped in shock, prepared to attack before Bryson rushed over to the floating car encased in a Glinda like bubble.

Dorothy opened the door, looking at Bryson through the bubble. "Come on!" She said, her voice slightly distorted, clearly in shock at the fact the car had a bubble surrounding it that allowed it to fly.

Bryson rushed forward, furrowing his brows as he slowly reached inside the bubble, gasping when his hand actually got through.

Amara slowly got up, getting his knife out, ready to pounce back at Bryson after getting over his daze.

Bryson gasped, deciding he had to take a chance.

He lept through the bubble, sliding through it easily and bouncing around within it. "Woah!"

He kept bouncing around the bubble before Dorothy reached her hand out, pulling him into the vehicle, making him gasp and pant as he got into the car, resting against the steering wheel, huffing.

"Would have been nice to know this thing could fly earlier.." Bryson panted out, he and Dorothy nervously chuckling.

"That was crazy!" Tommy panted out.

Bryson looked back to see Jumante still passed out in the back.

"Is he alright?" Bryson asked with concern.

Tommy checked his body. "Seems okay to me."

"We need to get to Glinda as soon as possible." Bryson panted out.

"Hey, what's that?!" Tommy exclaimed, pointing forward.

Looking downward, they could make out an extremely large tiger climbing up the hill, growling and roaring loudly.

"Hey, that's the Hungry Tiger!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Bryson could recall the Hungry Tiger from the Oz books he had read.

As the Hungry Tiger climbed up the cliff with ease, digging his claws into the hills as he climbed up, leaping upward.

In front of them, they could see the Hungry Tiger pounce on Amara, still on the cliff.

"Woah!" Tommy exclaimed.

Then, a herd of other animals emerged through the trees, climbing with the Hungry Tiger.

There were smaller lions, tigers, and bears following the larger Hungry Tiger.

Soon, a stampede of animals was crashing upward on the hill.

Even an elephant came by and a bubble formed around it, lifting the animal off the ground and onto the hill.

It was as if they had been enchanted.

Even a few horses came by.

One of them which was the Horse of a Different Color, Bryson looking on in amazement as the horse rapidly changed color.

The animals that couldn't climb the hill by themselves kept having bubbles formed around them, being lifted onto the hill.

They were all amazed by the sight, and then noticed that the animals were charging into the jungles.

"I think the animals are going in to take their jungle back!" Dorothy said in amazement.

They continued to fly around in the sky within the car and Bryson felt a surge of optimism.

If Glinda could get enough people, maybe they could stop this whole thing.


	28. Chapter 28: Glinda Explains Oz

_A/N: This chapter is a big lore dump for this verse's Oz. If you want to know how this version of Oz works and its history, this is one of the chapters to go._

 _Side note, this chapter confirms that it was Ozma talking to Scarecrow in the first chapter._

...

As the passengers in the car continued to float in the car encased with the giant bubble, they found themselves actually floating forward. It seemed they were in fact going south and the bubble was guiding them. Bryson guessed that the bubble encasing his car and the ones that lifted up the animals must have been connected somehow.

It was so beautiful.

Not having to press anything, to drive. To just sit there and float. Admiring the beauty of Oz. It was wonderful.

They could clearly make out the grassy fields and the Yellow Brick Road.

It was both a majestic site and a reminder of what they needed so badly to preserve.

Jumante, the native Ozian they had rescued from the jungle, had since woken up, but he had been very quiet. Dorothy expressed concern, but Bryson whispered that it would be alright for now. That he had been through a lot, from seeing his entire tribe be captured from having to be one of the only one's left hiding and running in fear of being captured with the rest of them.

As they continued to fly to the south, Dorothy noticed something. "I think we're close. We're in the area where the Hammer Heads live."

Bryson looked down in excitement, remembering the creatures from reading the books.

The Hammer Heads were rather funny looking and short, stubby and stout with no arms at all, not even stubs. They had big oversized heads that were flat on top, with a very smooth surface. Their necks were incredibly long like elastic, stretching out like an accordion. They all hopped around and below, it seemed they were gathering around someone.

It seemed to be one of the hunters and some of the Hammer Heads had their necks spring out like a Jack in the Box, seemingly using it as a way to defend themselves as the hunter tried to run away.

"Looks like they're defending their turf." Tommy noted, also seeming extremely excited to see the creatures from the books roaming around. "This is so cool.." Tommy said in amazement.

Bryson just hoped that the creatures could defend themselves some more, knowing more hunters would probably try to swoop in and capture them.

"They're not social creatures at all." Dorothy stated. "They might have a hard time capturing them."

"Now that we've passed the Hammer Heads, we should be arriving in Quadling Country. I know Glinda's palace is located around here." She expained next.

Bryson could begin to see the beautiful area of Oz, noticing all the shades of red he saw when he visited the place during his tour of Oz.

In just a few short minutes, the car began to stop floating around in the air, slowly descending to the ground, but in a peaceful manner.

"It seems the bubble knew where to take us." Dorothy noticed as they all realized were they were.

The car slowly landed outside of a big pink gate in front of a huge pink castle.

When they were hovering right next to the ground, the bubble suddenly popped and the car fell onto the grass, giving them a slight bumpy landing.

"Well.." Bryson panted. "That was an interesting ride. Let's get out."

They got out of the car, Dorothy having to walk around and help Jumante out of the car, grasping his hand as he was shy and hesitant, clearly missing his tribe in the Jungle. "It's alright, sweetheart. We'll get your family and get you back home soon." She said softly as Bryson walked in with Tommy, who still clutched to Copper in his arms.

Bryson made sure his backpack was around him just in case, handing Tommy his own.

The gang walked up to the gate, and suddenly, the gate magically opened by itself.

They gave each other a look before walking further into the property, admiring the grass and the birds chirping with the butterflies flying around, a large beautiful water fountain stored out on the castle floors.

"Oh, this is lovely." Dorothy noticed with a smile, still holding Jumante's hand, who seemed to be warming up with the nice scenery.

Bryson walked up to the pink doors with them, knocking on them.

The doors almost automatically opened and they were met with a female guard dressed in all pink.

"Ah. We've been expecting you." The guard said, seeming surprised but pleased at the sight of them. "Follow me."

The gang followed the female guard, the doors closing behind them.

The guard led them down a giant pink hallway.

The castle was lovely, one of the nicest buildings Bryson had been in during his time in Oz, which was saying a lot.

The hallway was long, but Bryson didn't mind as he got to admire the beautiful pink castle.

After a few moments, they made their way down the end of the hallway with two pink double doors.

The female guard gave a simple soft knock and they opened, stepping aside and offering a smile and a nod before heading back down the hallway as the four guests entered the room.

It appeared to be a pink throne room, Glinda sitting on her own throne just a few feet away.

DP, Ryan, Quincy, Ronaldo, and a few other men were sitting by Glinda's throne. Even Scarecrow and Tin Man were present.

"Scarecrow! Tin Man!" Dorothy cried out, running up to them into their arms, hugging them tightly. "It's so nice to see you! I'm so glad you're alright." Dorothy sighed, almost ready to cry as she squeezed on two of her oldest friends.

"Dorothy! My goodness, where've you been?" Scarecrow asked, clearly worried.

"It's so nice to see you in one peace!" Tin Man commented with a laugh. "My heart wasn't about to be in one peace, that I can tell you." He added almost sternly, the two of them holding Dorothy protectively.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just.." Dorothy sighed out, holding onto their arms and looking up at the two of them. "I had to go with him." She said, gesturing to Bryson.

Bryson gave a smile, slowly approaching them, not wanting to intrude on their moment. "I didn't want her to go, but she insisted." Bryson said apologetically.

"Sounds like Dorothy." Tin Man said with a shake of his head and a chuckle.

"She's very stubborn." Scarecrow added, patting her back as the two still held her close.

"Bryson, Dorothy. It's so lovely to see you. As well as the boy." Glinda said in her signature soft and kind voice.

It was such a relief to hear and see Glinda, as she was always a voice of reason.

Tommy seemed extremely excited to see Glinda, a big smile on his face.

"Tommy." Glinda said with a polite smile and a nod.

Tommy gasped with wide eyes, looking up at the beautiful witch. "You know my name?"

Glinda nodded. "Of course, child. We've heard a lot about you. And your friends. Oh, dear. Where did they wander off? Charlotte? Kyle?" Glinda called out.

Suddenly, the two children came running out, wondering why they were being called before noticing Tommy. "Tommy!" They cried out, hugging and embracing them, all of them seeming extremely happy to see each other, laughing and talking together, huddling up together.

"Charlotte, Kyle! I'm glad you guys are alright." Bryson said with a smile, Dorothy looking over with a similar smile, looking shocked and happy to see them.

"We found them in the middle of the jungle. They were with a Glinda impersonator. We had the Hungry Tiger with us and he scared her off. We rode an elephant back here. The children didn't trust us, but when we got here Glinda showed off some of her magic and proved that she was the real thing to the kids." Ryan explained.

"The best news though is that we managed to destroy that jungle tour. All the animals reclaimed their homes and we found all the captive humans. Set 'em free. The hunters ran off scared out of their minds. Hungry Tiger guided some of the other animals around Oz to help out and brought 'em back here. Glinda even enchanted them to float with bubbles." Quincy said with a chuckle, amused.

"Are my people free?" Jumante asked with a sudden shock, suddenly speaking up with widened eyes.

"They are, child." Glinda said with a reassuring smile. "Two-ton. Timber. Wings. Matt." Glinda said, facing the men Bryson hadn't met yet. "Could you possibly help the boy clean up? Make him feel comfortable. Then we can sort everything out and have him home soon."

The men agreed, taking the young boy to another room.

It suddenly all clicked with Bryson.

Those were the names.

Those were all the Lost Boys of Tennessee he had read about online!

They were all dressed in similar green outfits.

Bryson assumed they dressed in the outfits when they were on duty, as if it was part of the Alliance the outsiders formed.

He was just glad to see them safe, that nothing sinister had happened to them.

Though he wondered why they never went home or why they weren't with the rest of the Alliance earlier.

As Jumante left the room, Dorothy was still clung to Scarecrow and Tin Man, looking over at Glinda. "Oh, Glinda." Dorothy sighed out, heaving slightly against Scarecrow's chest. "What are we gonna do? They've taken over so much."

"Maybe we could call the police." Kyle mumbled, stepping aside his friends to look at Ginda.

"We can't. Oz is cut off from our world." Bryson said with a frown.

"I think first we need to regroup. You all have been traveling for so long now. Would you like to freshen up?" Glinda offered.

Bryson certainly couldn't deny that offer.

...

Bryson, Dorothy, and the kids were then guided into other rooms next to Glinda's throne room.

They had their own rooms made up for them, all of them still being pink.

The rooms even had showers. The rooms were even bigger then those at Emerald City, it seemed.

It was so nice to have a place to stay, although in Oz it still somehow felt comfortable to sleep in the middle of nowhere with the flowers, water, and resources everywhere.

At least an hour had passed and Bryson had just walked around in his room, letting everything that had happened settle and calm down.

He just hoped they could stop all this before it was too late.

He was almost prepared to go outside and try to find Dorothy to talk out what he was thinking and feeling before hearing a light knock on his door.

He answered it to find Glinda on the other side in her signature white dress.

"Oh, Glinda." Bryson smiled, the sight of her always soothing him. "Nice to see you."

"It is always pleasant to see you as well, child. May I come in?" She asked with a polite smile.

"Oh, well. Of course. It's your castle." Bryson said as he stepped backward so she could walk in, finding Glinda's politeness to be such a great trait of hers. She could act however she wanted with her power and always chose to be kind.

"Are you alright here? Is there anything we can assist or improve?" Glinda asked softly.

"No, no, Glinda, really. It's great, thank you." Bryson said, showing as much gratitude as possible. "I'm just glad to have a bed, really. It's very comfortable."

"Oh, I'm very glad to hear that. If you ever feel otherwise, please do let me know as soon as possible." Glinda said with a warm smile as she noticed Bryson pace around. "I hope I'm not intruding on anything."

"Oh, no, no. I was just kind of settling in. Doing some thinking." Bryson replied.

"I would imagine there is a lot on your mind." Glinda replied, showing some concern.

Bryson bit his lip and fiddled his fingers together. "Umm.. yeah, yeah. There's.. there's a lot. There's been a lot on my mind for so long. If I'm being honest. Yeah." Bryson admitted. It was easy to confess something to Glinda's motherly presence.

"Well. Why don't you sit down? I'll talk you through it." Glinda said with a smile, gesturing to the bed.

Bryson gave a small smile, slowly slumping on the bed as Glinda delicately sat next to him.

"I know you've had so many questions. And I haven't been able to answer them all directly.." Glinda began, looking at him with an apologetic look once more. "But I'm tired of living in Ozma's constraints. Even though there could be great consequences."

"I don't understand." Bryson said. "Quincy and Ryan told us earlier you're going against Ozma. What's happening?"

Glinda looked down for a moment before looking back at Bryson. "It isn't something I would normally do. But with what's happening now.. I felt it was my only choice. I had been planning it for a while, but the final straw was about one year ago when King Scarecrow informed me of one of Ozma's plan. To bring you back here and erase your memory."

Bryson gasped.

"Ozma... wanted to erase my memory?! Erase my memory of what?! And do what with me?!" Bryson asked, in complete shock. Ozma seemed odd to him, but to wipe his memory?

"Yes. Just of your time here in Oz. Ozma wanted your memory of Oz gone because you come from a universe that is now considered taboo to bring into Oz. Section 24. The section where the outside world knows of Oz.. and considers it fiction." Glinda explained.

Bryson gasped again, at a loss for words.

"This is why I've been vague with you, Bryson. Ozma had conditions set in place. And I have followed them until now, when I've put my foot down. I have decided not to hide _anything_ anymore. The information you had of Oz being in section 24 was considered extremely dangerous and the number one way Oz could be destroyed. In section 24, Oz is very valuable. Because people know of it. They don't know, however, that Oz is real. Citizens in section 24 learning this information could cause.. dangerous things. Like what's happening right now. The people here trying to turn Oz into some sort of.. amusement theme park. Enslaving our people. It's exactly what Ozma feared out of people entering from section 24. It's why Ozma wanted your memory wiped. Ozma even sent you a threatening message to your outsider cellular device." Glinda said, not knowing it was called a 'phone.'

Bryson was at a loss for words, his mind reeling.

"THAT's where the message came from?! My God, it's been over a year!" Bryson gasped.

"I know. We convinced Ozma not to take action, that you wouldn't harm us. Ozma eventually complied, but continued on with her outsider discrimination. Ozma had machines built like the Tin Man to try and hunt down outsiders and capture them, force wipe their memory and send them back to their world. That was the machine I rescued you you from when you got here. Sadly, it seems when we need them, they are nowhere to be found. The outsiders trying to take over must have overpowered them." Glinda explained.

Bryson shook his head, not believing what he was hearing.

First of all, his memory was going to be wiped?!

Second of all, Glinda knew there was a place where Oz was considered fiction?!

And it had a label?!

Hearing someone in Oz acknowledge that Oz was fiction in some place.. it felt so bizzare. It was as if Bryson truly was getting his questions answered, but now he wasn't so sure he was prepared, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I.. I can't believe this.." He sighed. "I don't understand. How can Oz not be real in one place and real in another?! How much do you know?! I don't understand. Did you always know?!"

"No. I had no idea what section you were from when you got here, just that you were an outsider. Ozma found out a few years later when studying outsiders and portals to the outside world and was irate." Glinda explained.

Bryson couldn't believe it, shaking his head and sighing, ruffling his fingers through his hair. "I have so many questions." He huffed, burying his head into his hands, stressed.

"I'll tell you everything." Glinda whispered, offering a hand on his shoulder, patting his head. "Actually. How about I tell you.. and show you." Glinda offered, suddenly pulling out her wand and waving it in front of him.

Suddenly, Bryson felt dazed.

His eyes closed and he could just see darkness.

Then Oz.

All of it.

The entire land felt as if it was coursing through his veins.

"The history of Oz. I don't know how it started. Nobody really does. But it was there. Oz. Naturally in its own beauty. There was one ruler. A king. My father. How he came to power even I don't know, but he ruled happily over the land, but he often wished to end his rein, to let Oz live as it wanted with no ruler. He wanted this to happen gradually, however. He decided that to start, he would step down as king and let the four witches of Oz rule their own seperate kingdoms as soon as we became adults. I would rule the south. My sister, Snowmella, would rule the north. The two other witches of oz.. also sisters.. would rule the east and west. And my father would rule over Emerald City and be main ruler of Oz. We lived in harmony for years...until my father died. Death is extremely rare in Oz. Outsiders have informed us about the concept of death in the outside world. Here, age does not cause death. It is only possible through sinister action. When my father died, the cause was unknown. He just stopped breathing one day. Now, we know the witch of the east killed him with a spell. But before that, we were clueless. This caused Oz to panic, but the four witches of Oz continued to rule our respective areas and decided we would control the best we could. Through this time without an official leader, rumors began to spread of a new ruler. I believe it was out of hope the Ozians had to have someone to look up to, someone to call their one true leader. It became a prophecy that someone would fall from the sky and claim their throne to guide Oz into total peace. And one day, a man did fall from the sky into Oz. His name was Oscar Diggs. Except he wasn't the actual leader. He was just a man from the outside world.. that by chance entered Oz through a storm, a tornado. He was the first known outsider of the land. Oscar Diggs was a con man in his world, but a good man at heart. He knew the great power he could have if he let Ozians believe he was our destined next ruler, so he went along with it, knowing he wasn't. Evanora, the witch of east.. sent him to kill me, claiming I was wicked. I showed him the truth. We plotted to stop Evanora, as I had known she was evil and attempted to manipulate her sister. However, Evanora managed to maniuplate Theodora. Evanora would carry out horrible acts throughout Oz and construct it so she could present it to Theodora that I was the one doing the horrible acts, or that Snowmella was. Evanora convinced Theodora that my purity made me evil, that no one could be that pure. That the way Oz was being ruled wasn't enough, that only Evanora and Theodora could restore Oz to its true peace. Theodora eventually fell for it and became a wicked witch. Evanora helped her by giving her a cursed apple that turned her skin green and her spirit even more cold hearted. Evanora used Oscar's mistakes to try to take over Oz with Theodora by her side. However, Oscar Diggs used his deceptive nature and masterful trickery to fool the two wicked witches. He faked his death and used something he called 'special effects' in his world. That made it look as if he was all powerful, the true leader of Oz. He faked a giant head and used fireworks, something Oz had known nothing of beforehand. With his effects and outsider technology, he fooled the two witches and they escaped to stay in the west and east, which were considered 'bad places.' The two witches would terrorize various parts of Oz every so often and we would be forced to take shelter when this occurred, but luckily, Snowmella and I were more powerful with our good magic. But that fear of the witches lived on. Oscar Diggs decided that now he had faked his death, he would hide out in Emerald City and become the next ruler of Oz, so Ozians could stop longing for one true leader. He labeled himself 'The Wizard of Oz', and only presented himself to Ozians through a fake giant talking head." Glinda explained.

Bryson was already wore out from the first part of the story. Through Glinda's spell, he could both hear her story and see it visually. He saw Oz, he saw the king, he saw Glinda and the other witches as they ruled. He could see Oscar Diggs, the Wizard of Oz. They all looked so similar to the movie he had seen about these events a few years back and it was so fascinating to hear what about Oz was real and what wasn't, what depictions were actually truthful. He felt excitment and sparks running through him.

"What happened next.." Bryson whispered.

"We've had other outsiders come and go ever since. Sometimes, they would go on small journeys. Others, they would just visit. All we know is that one day, an outsider must have come from section 24.. and they told stories of Oz. Passed it off as fiction. These stories spawned off and several other versions were made. Section 24 is the only section that knows anything of Oz in the larger scale of things, it seems. All because of one outsider. However, we weren't aware for years. But our most significant outsider came out of nowhere." Glinda explained.

"Dorothy Gale. Like Oscar, she was from a place called Kansas, of course. Came through a tornado and her house landed on the witch of east, killing her. The Munchkins celebrated and thought of her as a hero. She just wanted to go home to her world. I assisted her and gave her the magical Ruby Slippers. She went on a long journey and also killed the witch of west. And with that, Oz was free from all natural evil and Dorothy was hailed as the savior of Oz. I sent her home with the magical Ruby Slippers. The Wizard left and went back to his home world, deciding his work here in Oz was done with the witches destroyed. It's still unknown what happened after he left." Glinda explained. "Scarecrow was left in charge of the new ruler of Oz."

Bryson was the most amazed at this. The events of the 1939 classic played through his mind and it almost looked exactly the same. Dorothy looked exactly the same. Except Oz seemed more real, Glinda was young, blonde, and beautiful like she was in front of him, the Lion was an actual Lion. There were only those small differences, but everything else was the same.

"After Dorothy, there was another signifcant outsider. A boy named Tip. He came to Oz, wanting to get home, confused by all of it. He went on a journey of his own, but at the end, it was discovered he was actually Ozma, the long lost creation of the original king of Oz. Evanora had captured Ozma as an infant. As soon as she learned of outside worlds after Ozma, she sent Ozma to one of the outside sectors to hide away, putting a spell around Ozma.. turning Ozma into a human boy named Tip. She probably never counted on the boy returning. Ozma returned and let Scarecrow remain King, deciding to act as more of a God of Oz rather then a ruler." Glinda explained.

"Dorothy returned a few years later. I sensed her spirit, knowing she was troubled, and brought her back to Oz. She had a second journey where she fought off the Knome King and Mombi, who were captured in Oz for years until Theodora's spirit freed them." Glinda explained. "When I first sent Dorothy back, I chained up the Ruby Slippers in a secret room. When I sensed how troubled she was without Oz, I sent her back, and before she left, I let her keep the Slippers so she could come to Oz whenever she wanted. She came and went for years, but when you arrived and Rabadan was taking over, the Slippers were lost. Now, I just send her over through the Twister Books I used to send you over this time." Glinda explained.

"More outsiders came and went. Including Rabadan as a young boy, who later returned, as you know. With dire consequences. Shortly after Ozma returned, more research was done into outside worlds. Ozma and the main leaders of Oz discovered that Oz was known in one of the other universes. There are many outside worlds that are largely the same, but for some reason, there is only one that knows of Oz as a fictional decided to label all adapations known of Oz and the people writing the story as code words. '39, LFB, tons of other code names. Section 24 was considered a forbidden section and we designed an immigration system into Oz, which was largely Scarecrow's idea after noticing how people's lives could change for the better after a trip in Oz. We started sending out purposeful storms into other worlds, through tracking troubled spirits. Yours was one of them. We always used storm portals, opening up natural storms in the respected areas until it was deemed too dangerous, and we now use artificial storms through the Twister Books." Glinda explained. "The reason we used storms was because it seemed to be the only way to get other people into Oz. It was as if the storms could rip open vortexes and let people travel to the other dimension."

"But when we sent you that first time.. somehow, there must have been an oversite. Ozma was in charge of bringing the troubled spirits and I would watch over them. We somehow brought you over and of course Ozma was enraged after finding out a few years later where you were from." Glinda continued.

Bryson continued to listen on in the trance of the spell. Had he really opened all these floodgates in Oz's politics?

"What really shifted her attitude in outsiders, however... was Rabadan. When he returned to Oz.. and got a hold of that scepeter and almost destroyed us.. combined with the fact you were from section 24... Ozma considered a ban on all outsiders and immigration into Oz. Every time I've described secret 'trouble' as to why you couldn't stay here, it was because of Ozma. But now what Ozma feared.. is happening. Many people from section 24 have found us. Ozma wanted to kill off the immigration system into Oz, and now it seems what Ozma wanted was best for Oz. But I would like to not believe that. That peaceful people should be allowed to enter.." Glinda said mournfully.

Bryson was getting so many answers, his dazed state allowing him to take in all of the information.

"I...there was a man that came to me one day and tried to kill me. Another man followed me and helped me. He was wearing clothes that look like the clothes certain members of the Alliance wear.." Bryson whispered, trying to get more answers.

"I know what that was about. Theodora.. the horrible woman.. or spirit rather.. behind this.. sent someone working on the park back to kill you before you got to Oz. I was informed of this from an Emerald City guard spying on Theodora's spirit, and sent one of the outsiders in the Alliance to the outside world to protect you." Glinda explained. "After this, I quickly organized your return and sent out a Twister Book for you."

Bryson was even more stunned, but kept asking questions, determined. "And the key. And my car.. and.. all of that.."

"I sent the key to you a whole year to your world to protect you if anyone tried to harm you. I knew Ozma might try to erase your memory. I had convinced Ozma not to, but still sent it just in case. I also sent it as a warning. The key is enchanted and can unlock various parts of Oz, and can also enchant whatever touches it. When you arrived here, I noticed the strange object around you and enchanted to be compatible with the key in case you needed it." Glinda told him.

"I.. I once saw a picture of Flying Monkeys, too. Or what looked to be them. Was that real?" Bryson asked.

"I'm afraid so." Glinda sighed. "Theodora has sent some out to try and implant Oz into people's minds. So far, not many people have seen them, but it's only a matter of time. There's no telling what else she could send."

Bryson couldn't believe it.

There had been parts of Oz in his own world?!

Stepping foot in his own universe?

"I.. another thing.. I don't get. I.. I've seen the movies. Read the books. Why are some things accurate and other things made up?" Bryson asked. "Dorothy.. looks.. identical to an actress in the movie. _YOU_ look identical to an actress in a more recent movie. It's all so confusing. How did they get people who look exactly the same?! Telling the same stories?!"

"Ozma has told us about this. We have no idea how it works. Alternate universe work strangely.. it seems sometimes... the universes allign.. and there perfect dopplegangers." Glinda explained. "It's completely by chance. The land of Oz wills it, I suppose." Glinda said.

"But.. I... what even is Oz? How did these twisters start coming and picking up people? I mean before you made the immigration system you guys made and the Twister Books. I.. I'm so confused.." Bryson sighed, stressed even under the calming Glinda spell.

"Don't be, child." Glinda whispered. "Oz is.. a force. I can't explain it, but it just allows things to happen. It is.. it is Oz. And it controls everything that happens around it. Without any outside force. Sometimes.. there is no explanation and there is just Oz." Glinda said softly.

Suddenly, it all made sense to Bryson.

He didn't need to overthink Oz.

Why he was there.

How it worked.

Yes, he had gotten the answers he wanted.. but he somehow felt it no longer mattered.

Oz was Oz.

And that was all there is to it.

Glinda suddenly lifted the spell.

Bryson's eyes fluttered open, overwhelmed and facing Glinda with her wand.

"Now do you understand, child?" She asked.

Bryson slowly nodded. "Y-yeah.. I think so."

Glinda smiled. "Good."

"But.. one thing. Does Dorothy know about this? Section 24?"

"She knows that there are other outside universes. I've explained it to her more in detail since your last visit. But she knows nothing of Oz being fiction. Of an actress that looks identical to her being in an adaption in Oz." Glinda explained. "Only Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, myself, other outsiders, Theodora's spirit, and Ozma know."

Bryson fumbled with his jacket, biting his lip. "Do you think.. I should tell Dorothy?" He paused, looking down at the floor.

"I've never told her because I've been afraid of overwhelming her." Glinda stated. "But you're her friend. So if you feel you should.."

"I just don't want to lie to her. To keep it from her. Do you know how hard it is to keep something from someone you care about?" Bryson asked.

"Yes. I've been keeping secrets about Oz from people, including you.. for many, many years. Because of Ozma. I will no longer keep secrets. And.. if you feel you should follow that path, go ahead." Glinda said with a nod.

Bryson nodded, taking it in. "If I find the right time.. I think I'll ease her into it."

Glinda nodded. "Wonderful."

Bryson fiddled his fingers together. "I have another question.."

"Yes?"

"Do you... do you think we'll stop them?" Bryson asked softly.

Glinda gave a knowing smile. "I think we can, yes. Because we have the child of Oz with us."

Bryson squinted. "Child of Oz?"

"Oh, yes. There's another thing Ozma made me keep from you.." Glinda stated softly. "The reason Theodora wanted Tommy's body to take over is much deeper then you think. She doesn't just want it because she can consume the darkness looming over him." Glinda gulped, looking up at him. "Tommy is the child of Oz. He is the king's long lost son. My very little brother, technically."

Bryson fell over onto the bed, catching himself.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH.. WHAT?!"

"Should I give the calming spell again?" Glinda asked.

"No, no, no. What?!" Bryson asked, ruffling through his hair in confusion.

"I didn't find out until Ozma told me the day Emerald City was attacked." Glinda said, stepping forward. "Tommy was the rightful next king of Oz." Glinda explained. "My father, the king.. he had an affair with a woman. An Ozian. It's unknown who she was, but she was chosen to birth the child of Oz. After Evanora killed the king.. even she didn't want to murder a child. So she sent him away into another universe." Glinda explained, stepping forward.

"It happened to be your universe. And when she sent him, she sent him into a distant future." Glinda said.

"WHA.. WHAT?! WHEN?! When did.. but Tommy is so young! That happened so long ago!" Bryson exclaimed.

"Time works differently in Oz. Here, there was no concept of time until the Wizard told us about it. It just so happened when Evanora sent him back, it was in a 'future' time perioid. But for us, there is no time. For you, it seems like he was sent in many years later." Glinda explained.

"It.. it all kinda makes sense.." Bryson whispered in amazement.

How everything connected to Tommy, how there was always something Oz related to him, how he loved Oz, how he had that.. strange magic look in his eye.

"Tommy is a native Ozian! I... I can't believe it." Bryson panted out. "I was taking care of.. the.. next rightful ruler to Oz?!"

"It's one of the reasons we needed you here. This is urgent. We need Tommy." Glinda explained.

"Does.. does Ozma know?" Bryson asked.

"Ozma knows that there is a child of Oz, but Ozma does not know it's Tommy." Glinda stated. "I believe the rightful child of Oz should be in Ozma's position, however. Ozma.. I do not trust any longer." She stated.

She stepped closer. "And right now.. Oz is in serious danger. But now the actual prophecy.. the one of someone falling from the sky and being the true ruler of Oz.. has come true. Those awful people have captured my people, including my sister. And Tommy, the child of Oz.. can save us all."

Bryson sighed out and fell against the bed, overwhelmed.

"I think I need to lay down for a minute."


End file.
